A Song Story for your Naruto Characters- One Shot Prompts with a Song
by Locked Myself Up in a Room
Summary: A songfic for your OTP/fav characters- NO longer taking prompts at the moment, sorry! Reviews welcome! Anything goes: ShikaTema, SasuNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, etc. I don't own the songs or Naruto.
1. Hands Down- ShikaTema T

Prompt from Locked Myself Up in a Room

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari ShikaTema Pairing

Song: Hands Down Artist: Dashboard Confessional

Story rating: T

Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional

 _Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all._

 _My hopes are so high,_  
 _that your kiss might kill me._  
 _So won't you kill me,_  
 _so I die happy._  
 _My heart is yours to fill or burst,_  
 _to break or bury,_  
 _or wear as jewelry,_  
 _which ever you prefer._

 _The words are hushed let's not get busted;_  
 _just lay entwined here, undiscovered._  
 _Safe in here from all the stupid questions._  
 _"hey did you get some?"_  
 _Man, that is so dumb._  
 _Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear..._  
 _so we can get some._

 _My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me._  
 _So won't you kill me, so I die happy._  
 _My heart is yours to fill or burst,_  
 _to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,_  
 _which ever you prefer._

 _Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_  
 _I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,_  
 _the dim of the soft lights,_  
 _the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers_  
 _and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late_  
 _and this walk that we shared together._  
 _The streets were wet_  
 _and the gate was locked so I jumped it,_  
 _and I let you in._  
 _And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist_  
 _and you kissed me like you meant it._  
 _And I knew that you meant it,_  
 _that you meant it,_  
 _that you meant it,_  
 _and I knew,_  
 _that you meant it,_  
 _that you meant it._

...

They were hushed under the dim light of the covers, her smooth legs rubbing up against his. Shikamaru breathed in deeply, the blessed, shared air of Temari. They whispered sweet nothings to each other, their hearts racing from self control. Both wore nothing but undergarments, and their hands shook with heightened anticipation of touching each other's smooth bodies.

They lay entwined in each other, buried in a thin blanket. Temari asked why they were huddled secretively in Shikamaru's apartment, with all the lights off. A smile graced his lips as he replied that they were safe here from all those stupid questions that their friends asked. "Hey Shikamaru, did you get some?" Naruto had asked earlier in Temari's presence. Temari nearly knocked him out cold with one swoop of her large fan.

Shikamaru blushed quietly as he whispered in Temari's ear to stay quiet and near, so that they could get some. Her eyes widened, her hopes high. She nuzzled his neck, reaching her hands down his body, feeling smooth muscles tighten under her touch. Shikamaru unclasped her brassiere, fingers trembling slightly. They had never done this before, both were nervous.

Shikamaru wanted desperately for her to kiss him. Every time she kissed him, he felt like his heart would burst. His hopes were so high at that moment, he thought her kiss might kill him. But if it did, he would die happy.

They were both naked now, breathing heavy. Before continuing, Shikamaru had to say something. She was so lovely, twirling her hair in her fingers. He breathed in her sweet scent, intoxicated. He exhaled and told her that his heart was hers. She could do as she pleased with his heart; fill or burst it, wear it as jewelry, break or bury it. He was hers, and only hers. Temari's smile grew wider, Shikamaru was rarely so romantic and sentimental. She felt the sharp hint of tears behind her eyes, but held them back. He would only call her a crybaby, the way she did to him all those years ago. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, the way she had months ago when they shared their first kiss together.

Shikamaru remembered that kiss like it was yesterday. The sand streets were damp and wet as he walked Temari home that night after their date. The gate to her home was locked, being so late. Shikamaru jumped the gate and let Temari in. She laughed at his gesture and then stood at her door, with a heartwarming smile. Shikamaru recalled his thumping heart, and how distracting and troublesome it had been. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but didn't know if she would return the gesture.

Temari placed her hands on his waist, and looked up at him expectantly, a fierce blush dusted on her cheeks. Shikamaru exhaled to calm his racing heart and then leaned down and closed his eyes. She kissed him back, and he knew that she meant it. She had meant it.

That had been the best day of Shikamaru's life. Until now that is. As they made love together for the first time, feeling her deep breaths against his exposed skin, touching her in ways he had never before, he realized that their love was a treasure, one that he would hold tight for the rest of his life. He never wanted to be parted from her teal eyes, soft sandy hair, and captivating smile. His heart felt ready to burst, and as Temari pressed her body closer to him, he knew she felt the same way. Their hearts beat as one, they inhaled and exhaled in rhythm to each other. Hand down, it was the best day he could ever remember.


	2. Drunk in Love- ShikaTema M

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema Pairing

Modern World AU

Song: Drunk in Love Artist: Beyonce featuring Jay Z

Story Rating: M

Drunk in Love by Beyonce

 _I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby? I want you, na-na  
_ _Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na-na_ _  
_ _Cigars on ice, cigars on ice_ _  
_ _Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill  
Flashing lights, flashing lights_ _  
_ _You got me faded, faded-faded, baby, I want you, na-na  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty, daddy, I want you, na-na  
Drunk in love, I want you_

 _We woke up in the kitchen saying  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh baby, drunk in love_ _  
_ _We be all night, last thing I remember is our  
Beautiful bodies grinding up in that club, drunk in love_

 _We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

 _We be all night, and everything all right_ _  
_ _No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights_ _  
_ _Boy, I'm drinking, park it in my lot, 7-11  
I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing, if you scared, call that reverend_ _  
_ _Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right  
Armand de Brignac,_ _gangster wife_ _  
_ _Louis sheets, he sweat it out like washrags, he wet it up_ _  
_ _Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boy's toys_ _  
_ _Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard  
Surfboard, surfboard_ _  
_ _Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood  
I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that  
Big body been serving all this, swerve  
Surfing all in this good-good_

 _We woke up in the kitchen saying  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh baby, drunk in love_ _  
_ _We be all night, last thing I remember is our  
Beautiful bodies grinding up in that club, drunk in love_

 _We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

 _Hold up,_ _that D'ussé is the shit if I do say so myself  
If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself_ _  
_ _Hold up, stumble all in the house, time to back up all that mouth  
That you had all in the car  
Talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far_ _  
_ _Talking 'bout you be repping that Third  
I wanna see all that shit that I heard_ _  
_ _Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve, uh_ _  
_ _Foreplay in a foyer, fucked up my Warhol_ _  
_ _Slid the panties right to the side  
Ain't got the time to take drawers off_ _  
_ _On sight, catch a charge I might  
Beat the box up like Mike in '97 I bite_ _  
_ _I'm Ike Turner, turn up, baby, no, I don't play  
"Now eat the cake, Anna Mae," said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!"_ _  
_ _I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights  
You gon' need G3, 4, 5, 6 flights_ _  
_ _Sleep tight, we sex again in the morning  
Your breasteses is my breakfast, we going in, we be all night_

 _We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_ _  
_  
 _I'm never tired, never tired  
I been sippin', that's the only thing  
That's keeping me on fire, we on fire_ _  
_ _Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire  
I've been drinking, watermelon_ _  
_ _I want your body right here, daddy, I want you, right now_ _  
_ _Can't keep your eyes off my fatty, daddy, I want you_

 _We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love_

 _..._

Temari's eyes were heavy lidded as she stared out into the smokey room, flashing purple and red lights dancing across the floor, illuminating the man of her fantasies. He stood across the club, leaning casually against the wall, looking bored. He was half listening to his chubby friend, his brown chocolate irises were resting upon Temari, causing her breath to hitch.

"Go dance with him," Sakura implored. Her cheeks were flushed and she had her eyes set on the dark haired sullen man sitting at the bar, nonchalantly leaning across it like he owned the place. She giggled into her hand when the man stared at her with a confused expression. She ambled over to him drunkenly.

Left alone from her pink-haired friend, Temari decided to down her watermelon drink before casually making her way across the noisy room. She slithered through dancing, grinding bodies. The scent of cigars and alcohol was strong, tingling her nostrils. She felt animalistic with the flashing lights and cameras of the club surveying her as she finally pulled through the thick mass of bodies.

There he was, clearly eyeing her again. This was not the first time their bodies had met on the dance floor before, and something told her it wouldn't be the last. Temari's fingers snaked around his waist, pulling him away from his friend.

The liquor was getting to her, buzzing her brain and giving her filthy thoughts. She whispered into his ear as they made for the dance floor, "I've been thinking… why can't I keep my fingers off you baby?" Shikamaru smiled into her cheek, then pulled her close on the dance floor, their bodies grinding and moving in rhythm to the blaring music. "I want you," Temari added, feeling drunk in love.

Temari felt faded as they grinded on the dance floor, their sweaty bodies pressed up sexually against each other. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she smirked in response. There were no complaints from her body, her skin fluorescent under the flashing lights. She took a sip of the drink he held neglected in his hand. A pulse ran through her veins, her brain felt right. Sipping drinks kept her on fire. They were on fire, dancing and swerving under the pulsing lights.

His lips curved into a delicious, sexy smile. He took a sip of his drink, nearly draining the liquid from his glass. They moved faster as the beat in the club heightened, and the rest of his drink spilled on her attire. She laughed, ignoring the sticky liquid and swaying her hips side to side with the music. Shikamaru leaned in to lick the substance off her neck. Tingles prickled across her skin as his tongue grazed her, and she squeezed his ass.

He pressed into her again, moving sensually on the dance floor. Feeling drunk with love, Temari pressed her lips against his, brushing them across his skin lightly. His fingers ran through her sandy blonde hair and he pulled her in, deepening the kiss. She swerved her body against his, feeling his growing wood. The sensation of his erection pressing into her thigh sent a shockwave of ecstasy through her body. She needed to take him home tonight.

…

They stumbled into the foyer of Temari's house, Shikamaru waved the taxi cab away with a wad of cash. His brain was on fire, recalling all the dirty words Temari had whispered into his ear on the way here. "Time to back up that mouth of yours," Shikamaru said, ears pulsing from the lack of noise now that they were away from the club, "you told me you were a bad, naughty bitch. I wanna see all the shit I heard." He gazed upon her curvy, sexy body, drunken with love and lust.

"Oh baby, I'm not just talk," she purred before pouncing. Her tongue was dancing with his in his mouth, both fighting for dominance. He picked her up, grabbing her ass as her legs wrapped around his waist. He staggered around the house, trying to find her bedroom. Instead, he ended up in the kitchen. She didn't seem to care.

He pressed her up against the kitchen counter, pushing aside bowls, pans, and oven mitts. She was already pulling off his green buttoned shirt, her hands trembling with excitement. He reached under her silk dress, feeling her smooth, soft skin. She moaned as he curved his fingers under her panties, sliding them off and flinging them to the side. He felt her wetness, and it sent pleasant tingles throughout his body.

Temari roughly pushed down his pants, they fell in a heap on the floor and he quickly jumped out of them. He was fully erect now, the tip prodding out from the opening in his boxers. "I hope you can handle this," he growled, indicating his length. She smiled seductively, pure lust and longing twinkling in her teal orbs. Shikamaru was hungry for her, there was no time to take his drawers off. His member poked out from the slit in his boxers and pressed against her opening. She groaned loudly, pleading him to enter. He did, and she moaned pleasantly, digging her nails into his back.

He began to rock his hips back and forth, pushing into her sweetness. She breathed heavily and leaned her head back with ecstasy. Her arms laid out by her sides, holding her up on the counter. She swayed her hips in rhythm with his, riding him like a surfboard. Shikamaru thrust deeper into her, pressing his face against her breasts, licking at her sticky skin. He pulled the thin collar of her dress down, exposing her perky breasts. He smiled devilishly to himself, watching her bite her bottom lip, sweat slowly trickling down her brow. He nipped at her breast and then bit her pink nipple softly. She cried out loud and then tugged at his ponytail harshly. "Mmm Shika! Eat it! Eat the cake!" He bit her again and her body shook violently, wracked with pure orgasmic pleasure. A deep warming sensation pulsed throughout Shikamaru's body as he lost control, finishing inside Temari.

He clutched her body close to him, his face still pressed up against her sweaty chest. Her nipple was swollen red with the formation of a new hickey. He smiled and looked up at his beautiful blonde. She bit her lip, then smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. He kissed her teeth, making her laugh. They panted heavily, their breath mingling together, their lips twitching with desire to touch again.

But his eyes were heavy with sleep, and she yawned into her hand. "Sleep tight," Shikamaru mumbled, eyes closing, "we'll have sex again in the morning," he lulled before sleep encased their drunken bodies.

…..

They woke up in the kitchen from the sunlight beaming down out of the window, creating dancing shadows in the dim light. Shikamaru was lying on the cold ground, he lifted his face up and stared at the beauty on the counter. Her legs were still parted, her head rested against the kitchen shelves. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking the sleep away.

"How the hell did this shit happen?" she asked, looking down at the strewn bowls and pans on the floor. Shikamaru was afraid for a split second that she didn't remember last night. She arched her head back in a yawn, and then hopped off the counter, rubbing her backside. A small smile graced her lips, "I remember our beautiful bodies grinding up in that club…" she said, eyeing him seductively. She winked, and Shikamaru relaxed, knowing that she recalled everything from their sexy night adventure.

"We were up all night, love," Shikamaru admitted, pulling himself up off the floor.

Temari nodded, wrapping her finger around Shikamaru's messy hair and twirling it. "I know," she said, "I was drunk with love."

Shikamaru smiled mischievously, "I still am," he whispered into her ear. Her breath hitched, and Shikamaru planted kisses along her neck and jaw line.

"Mmm," she moaned. "How is it possible that our cravings haven't been satisfied yet?"

"I want you," Shikamaru said, holding her head in his hands and leaning it back so that her turquoise eyes stared into his. "I want you _always_ ," he emphasized the last word, placing heavy suggestion that they should stay together. He wanted to stop only meeting her in the club, and carry their relationship on to the next level. Her lips parted in a wide smile.

"I want you too love," she uttered before colliding her lips to his, embracing him in a passionate kiss. "All day, all night, forever, love."

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt spilihp17, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like it! I figured a modern day AU was appropriate, I don't think there are 'clubs' in the Naruto-verse. But I really like the idea of Shikamaru and Temari meeting in the club, and carrying on their lustful dances/desires to their home *wink wink*. Anyways, keep the reviews and prompts coming! I'd love to do another song-fic- seriously any Naruto characters are welcome! Thanks!


	3. ET- ShikaTema K

Prompt from looklivewithlove

Characters Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema Pairing featuring an overprotective Kankuro

Naruto-universe

Song: ET Artist: Katy Perry

Story Rating: K+

ET by Katy Perry

 _You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing_

 _They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
Different DNA, they don't understand you_

 _You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

 _You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 _There is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all, all_

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

…

Shikamaru walked out from the kazekage's office, too deep in thought to notice the sandy-blonde haired kunoichi standing off to the side, waiting for him. Temari cleared her throat and he blinked out of his daze. His features softened at the sight of her, and a slight smile curved his lips, his normally lazy look changed to adoration.

That smile was overwhelming and hypnotizing to Temari. She wondered if she would ever get over that look. Despite the countless number of times he grinned at her in that way, she still felt her stomach twist and turn every time. His effect on her was strong, no one else made her feel these sensations. She couldn't decide if he was the devil or an angel.

His fingers brushed across her waist in greeting. Although the touch was simple, it was absolutely magnetizing to Temari. She felt like she was floating, her body glowing.

"Hi there Temari," Shikamaru whispered, "I was sent by the 6th hokage to discuss matters with the kazekage, but I haven't forgotten about you."

"Yeah, I got your letter," Temari replied, staring into his mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Good," Shikamaru said, "I sent it a little late, glad you received it." He coughed awkwardly and blushed, waiting.

"Of course I'll go on another date with you Shika," Temari said, grinning broadly. Shikamaru smiled at her. Their first date a few weeks ago had been everything she ever dreamed of and more. The only problem was the distance between them. He lived in the village hidden in the leaves, a three day travel from her home in the village hidden in the sand. The distance between them did not hinder their communication however. They wrote nonstop to each other, detailing in their letters how much they missed one another. His most recent letter to her had announced that he was sent by the hokage, Kakashi, to speak with her brother Gaara, the kazekage. He had asked for another date with her while he was on this mission, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"Great," Shikamaru replied. They made plans to meet later that evening, and then Shikamaru ambled away slowly, burying his nervous hands in his pockets. She giggled at him and then walked off; she still had work to do before her date.

Thoughts of the lazy, yet genius shinobi swam through her mind. Shikamaru was unlike any other person she had ever met. Kankuro didn't seem to understand why she had taken a liking to him. 'He's from another world Temari,' Kankuro had told her, 'he's a nice guy, but he's so lazy. Are you sure you want to get involved in a long-distance relationship with him? It's like he's from another planet, their village is so far.' She knew he meant well, in his eyes there was probably no guy in the universe good enough for his big sister. She had merely rolled her eyes at him, he obviously didn't understand her feelings for Shikamaru. Well, not yet anyways. He would come around.

…..

Temari glanced over her outfit once more before answering the door. Shikamaru stood there with a handful of roses. She gasped at the sight. It was so unlike him to be romantic. Who was this alien man standing at her doorstep?

Shikamaru laughed awkwardly at her utter surprise, "yeah, it was troublesome, but your brother Kankuro cornered me and gave me this talk…he said you deserved a grand gesture."

Temari grabbed the bundle of roses from him, kissing him lightly on the cheek in gratitude. She gritted her teeth once out of sight from Shikamaru- she would definitely have a serious talk with Kankuro later. She placed the flowers in an ornate vase and then hurried back to her date.

Shikamaru held a hand out for her, and she took it graciously in her own. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see. I thought we could start with dinner, and then maybe go dancing afterwards…I mean, if you like dancing?" he added hesitantly.

"I love dancing!" Temari felt very excited all of a sudden. She was taken aback by his suggestion, she would have thought that dancing would be too troublesome for him. It seems that her date was full surprises today.

…..

Dinner was absolutely stunning. Shikamaru treated her to one of the fanciest restaurants in the sand village, where they feasted on gourmet dishes that seemed to shine with gold. They both felt satisfied and happy as they walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Shikamaru nervously bit his lip, and this did not go unnoticed by Temari. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

He led her into the light of the dance floor. They began to dance slowly, swaying in rhythm to the soft, sensual music. Her heart began to pound noisily against her chest with each touch from him. He pulled her in closer, and she felt an overpowering urge to kiss him.

She stared up at him, at his smooth, soft lips. "k-kiss me," she stammered. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks, realizing how stupid she must sound. But he didn't linger on her embarrassment, he quickly complied, pressing his lips against hers and tilting her head back with his hand.

Temari was infected with his love, filled with the poison of his kiss. He moved his fingers up and down her back, the touch felt so foreign. It was supernatural, extraterrestrial. She had never felt anything like it before. Boy, everything he did was new and alien to her. She had fallen victim to his powerful spell.

Their lips parted in time to move faster to the beat of the music. They were moving supersonic speed, catching up with the heightened pace of the music on the dance floor. Temari chuckled at Shikamaru, his dance moves were from a different dimension. His unique movements caught the attention of others, but he didn't seem to mind, he was focused only on Temari. She wondered if this was the first time he had ever danced before.

She felt emboldened by his powers, and began to imitate his strange dance moves, swaying her hips and moving her arms up with his. They were transcendental, on another level beyond space and time. They laughed at themselves as they continued to dance. He was her lucky star, and she was walking on his wavelengths. She risked it all for him- her dignity as a jonin and usual hardhearted demeanor disappeared when she was with him. She felt free with him.

The music changed again, and she grabbed his waist, feeling courageous. He smirked at her before leaning in to kiss her again. That kiss was cosmic, and sent pleasant shivers up her spine. Every move felt magical as they danced in time with the music. Tonight was special, supernatural. Temari never wanted it to end.

Shikamaru's lips brushed up against her ear, "Temari," he whispered softly, "let's go on another date, tomorrow."

Her heart did a back flip, "yes." He grinned and hugged her on the dance floor, then released her from the embrace when he remembered where they were. She laughed at him and began to dance again. She was in luck, it seemed that Shikamaru didn't want their date to end either.

…

Temari was admiring her red roses the next day, smelling their sweet scent when Kankuro walked by. She was about to scold him, but he spoke up before she could. "You have another date with Shikamaru today?" he asked.

"Yes, and-" her brow was furrowed, she was ready to reprimand her little brother for cornering Shikamaru the other day. But he cut her off.

"I like that guy," he said simply. Temari's facial features relaxed, her lips were parted in surprise. "I mean, he really seems to like you. So you should enjoy your date with him," he added somewhat awkwardly. She smiled at her little brother. She wasn't sure what Shikamaru had told him yesterday, but it must have gotten through his stubborn skull, and changed his opinion. She always knew he would come around.

"Yeah I will," Temari said, grateful that Kankuro finally accepted Shikamaru. Now, she just had to inform Gaara that she was dating him. But that would be a hurdle she could jump when the time came. After all, she had to get ready for her third date with her incredible, out of this world boyfriend.

…..

 **Author's note:** Thank you for the prompt looklivewithlove! I hope you like it. I had fun writing this, and got a little carried away with the line "they don't understand you," and added Kankuro in for that reason haha. But just imagine Shikamaru dancing for the first time with Temari, he would be a total dork. Somehow the song made me think of that. Anyways guys, please review! Please send more songfic prompts, I really do enjoy writing these! Any Naruto character/s welcome!


	4. Came To Do- ShikaTema M

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema Pairing

Modern Day AU

Song: Came to do Artist: Chris Brown ft. Akon

Story Rating: M

Came To Do by Chris Brown Ft. Akon

 _It ain't nothing that make you want it  
Get your tipsy, a little blonde  
I pull up and I ask for honey  
F*cked up, feeling not upon it_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do  
You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do  
You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I  
You know what I came to do for you, girls_

 _For all my ladies  
For all my ladies_

 _Baby you're so damn beautiful  
When I, how many like it?  
I love your smile  
And the way that you move  
Baby you and I have a minute  
Girl I promise I won't waste your time  
Cause I know you're kinda busy  
Physically yours  
I'm just tryna say, it's you caught my eye  
I need you need love  
I'm tryna give it  
And if you don't trust me  
I'll show you, I'm a man of my word, girl  
And if you're ready for the world  
I'll give it to you  
I'm so in love like..._

 _It ain't nothing that make you want it  
Get your tipsy, a little blonde  
I pull up and I ask for honey  
F*cked up, feeling not upon it_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do  
You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do  
You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I  
You know what I came to do for you, girls_

 _For all my ladies  
For all my ladies  
To all my ladies_

 _See I get what you want  
And I get what you don't  
I'm the man of the year  
He's just the man of the morn  
A hundred stacks in the trunk  
She got a 100 packs in the donk  
If he even tell you to f*ck with real n*ggas  
Than I'm the type that you want  
So I just stopped to get in money while these n*ggas need a loan  
Why you fucking with these dummies, we need to be alone  
Cause I'm wanting you baby  
So what to do?  
Cause I wanna change your life  
Me and you_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do  
You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do  
You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I came to do_

 _You know what I came to do, you  
You know what I  
You know what I came to do for you, girls_

 _For all my ladies  
For all my ladies  
To all my ladies_

…..

Shikamaru pulled into his girlfriend's driveway, his pulse quickened with anticipation. He cradled the bottle of fine wine in his hand as he walked up to her doorstep, biting his lip nervously. Tonight would be a special night, he wanted to make sure of that.

Temari answered the door, and an excited chuckle escaped her lips. Shikamaru was stunned once again by her splendor. The shadow of the night mingled with the bright lights in her house accentuated every curve and detail of her lovely features. "You're so damn beautiful," he said before he could stop himself. A deep crimson blush tinged his cheeks and Temari smiled wider, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Come on in," she welcomed. He handed her the wine, and watched her eyes light up in awe.

"Oh wow!" she said. Then she smirked at him, "what's the occasion for an expensive bottle like this?"

"You know what I came to do," Shikamaru replied cheekily. She laughed at him and kissed his cheek. He felt his insides relax a little at her touch.

She led the way to her living room, sashaying her hips back and forth seductively. Once seated on her couch, she popped open the wine and poured two hefty glasses. Shikamaru swirled around the red liquid in his glass before taking a sip. He was instantly grateful that he had gone with the expensive bottle; he could actually taste the difference.

They casually sipped on their drinks, talking lightly and catching up. Shikamaru drank in her presence, feeling the familiar friendly aura emanating from the cute little blonde. A rose tint colored her cheeks, he could see she was getting tipsy.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, the liquid courage buzzing through his veins and emboldening him to make the first move. He then slithered his other hand on her thigh, rubbing it back and forth sensually. She smiled up at him, making his heart burst. "I love your smile," he admitted, staring deeply into her turquoise orbs. They twinkled kindly at his words, and her smile expanded across her rosy cheeks, creating cute dimples.

He leaned in, ready to kiss his gorgeous girlfriend. But then, a loud beeping noise cut the romantic moment short, jolting them. He turned to the source. Her cell phone was vibrating and beeping on the coffee table. Someone was blowing up her phone.

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, reaching for the device. She took a quick glance at the screen and audibly groaned. She then turned her phone to silent and tossed it aside, as though it was a crumbled piece of paper.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it," she said, then sighed once more, "before I met you, I used to hang around with this other guy…but he was a jerk. Ever since I started dating you, he's been trying to get in touch with me." She shook her head ruefully, "the nerve of that guy," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh," Shikamaru said, "I never realized I had a competitor for your heart."

"Trust me," Temari said with seriousness, "He is _nothing_ compared to you."

Shikamaru smiled warmly at her, "I'm the type that you want?" he purred, nestling his lips into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back, her breath hitched with heightened anticipation.

"Yes," she breathed into his ear, giving him goose bumps, "you're the man of the year."

He leaned her body back into the curve of the plush couch, kissing her neck and speaking softly between kisses, "I want you baby."

"I know what you came to do," responded the tipsy blonde. He pulled back for a second to stare into her teal, unwavering eyes. He asked her silently with his own eyes for permission. "I want you too," she declared, her face growing redder. He grinned and bent forward, brushing his lips softly against hers in a chaste kiss, teasing her.

She moaned against his lips and tilted her head up, pushing her lips closer to his. His chest warmed instantly from her kiss, he slid his hand into her hair, tugging gently. He loved the way she moved beneath him, her body trembling slightly with eagerness for more.

He separated from the kiss and placed both hands firmly on her ass, lifting her up into his lap. "Oh!" she cried in shock at being pulled up suddenly by her strong boyfriend.

His lips curved up, "I want to give you the night of your life. I promise I won't waste your time." He then hitched her up in his arms and stood up from the couch. He began to walk to her bedroom, feeling that it would be a more appropriate location. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her gently to her bed.

He laid her down tenderly, brushing back her hair from her face. He then laid on top of her, careful with each movement he took. "I'm physically yours tonight," he crooned while he began to rock his hips against hers. She closed her eyes and moaned pleasantly. He loved the sounds of elation that escaped her parted lips.

"I need you…" she groaned, her head moving back and forth, "I need your love."

"I'm a man of my word," Shikamaru replied, leaning down to kiss her luscious, pink lips. He pulled up a fraction of an inch apart, breathing heavily. "If you're ready for the world, I'll give it to you."

"All I want is you," she said, lifting her head up to kiss him again. "I want you right now," she purred between passionate kisses. Shikamaru responded by pushing deeper into the kiss, opening up her mouth and letting his tongue inside. He tasted her sweetness, and felt a burst of energy awaken within him. He was greedy for more, but wanted to do this right. He wanted to make her feel special tonight.

As they continued to make out passionately on the bed, Shikamaru explored her body with affectionate touches. His fingers grazed her arm, running up and down smoothly. Then they glided across her belly, making her laugh into the kiss. He took the opportunity of her laugh to nibble on her bottom lip, although not roughly. She moaned again and pressed her lips against his, sucking on his upper lip. They were caught in another passionate kiss, their tongues dancing and feeling inside each other's mouths.

Shikamaru felt himself throb, his erection swelling quickly. He pressed into her, and she groaned deeply as she felt his girth press against her thigh. Her arms were wrapped around his backside, and she clutched his shirt in her fists, tugging and silently begging him to take it off. Shikamaru parted their kiss and obeyed, flinging his shirt to the floor.

She gazed upon him with awe. She ran her fingers up his toned body, feeling his muscles tense under her touch. A blush dusted his face. He licked his lips and then asked, "Can I take off your shirt?"

In response to his question, Temari sat up slightly in the bed and flung her shirt off over her head swiftly, casting it aside. The gesture was so incredibly sexy, Shikamaru thought he would lose control. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. His heart was racing like crazy. He eyed her body up and down, pausing to take in her provocative lacy black bra. He curved a finger under the cup of the bra and asked, "May I?" She nodded enthusiastically. He unclasped the bra with trembling fingers and then threw it to the floor. Her breasts were absolutely gorgeous. She bit her lip in embarrassment at her nakedness, but he couldn't help but smile at her. She was truly beautiful, inside and out. He wanted to please her, to make her realize his love for her through his actions.

He began by licking her right pink nipple, cupping her breast in his hand. She moaned as he licked around the areola. She tasted like honey to him, and he wanted to explore her body further. She grasped his ponytail, tugging and pleading with her groans for him to continue. He got to work on the left nipple, not wanting to ignore any part of her body. He licked and sucked on it affectionately, squeezing the other breast with his hand.

Then Shikamaru led a trail with his tongue to her belly button, making her giggle and moan simultaneously. Her unique noises were music to his ears. He stopped just above her pants, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. She grabbed a hold of his head, nodding vigorously with her own, and pushed him down. He smirked. He knew what she wanted.

Tauntingly slow, he unzipped her pants and then pulled them down. Now she was bare safe for her lacy black panties, which matched perfectly with the bra on the floor. He soon took care of that, pulling the thin garment off with his teeth, teasing her more and watching her squirm. "Mmm, Shika," she whimpered.

He traced his tongue from her pelvis down to her wetness, licking her softly. She purred deeply in her chest, her head floating off to another dimension. Shikamaru tasted her sweetness with his tongue, stroking it up and down her clitoris slowly before planting his lips around it. He sucked and pulled on it, and put a finger inside her. She groaned out loud and tugged harder at his hair. "Oh Shika! Don't stop!" she urged between panted, heavy breaths. Shikamaru continued to make out between her legs, moving his tongue in a rhythmic circle. Her legs tensed and pushed against his head, her back curved up as she reached her climax. Her arms were writhing madly at her sides, grasping the sheets of her bed. Her entire body vibrated with intensity as a wave of orgasmic pleasure pulsated throughout her being. She yelled loudly, and Shikamaru slowly pulled away, satisfied with his work.

He clambered back up on top of her, so that he could look back into her eyes. They were dilated, and hungry for more. "That-that was amazing," she breathed.

He smiled at her and then kissed her passionately. She tasted herself in the kiss, and it was surprisingly sexy to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not enjoying the fact that his pants were still there. She roughly kicked them aside with a dexterous movement of her feet, pulling them down. He helped by shoving off his underwear.

Now they were both naked, exposed to one another for the first time. Shikamaru leaned against her, feeling her warm body pressed up against his own. It was breathtaking, having her this close to him. Senses erupted within his body, every touch felt magnified. He began to rock his hips back and forth, rubbing his length on top of her, unsure if he should enter yet.

"Mmm," she moaned. Her eyes were still dilated when she looked up at him. But he could see something else in those clear teal eyes. A passionate urge, a desire full of love.

He looked down at his member, and she nodded slowly. He carefully placed himself at her opening, and then pressed in slowly. Deep, rumbling groans escaped her parted pink lips. He pushed in a little deeper, and she whimpered, but did not ask him to stop. "Y-yeah," she whispered.

Shikamaru thrusted slowly at first, letting her get used to his size. Once she was more comfortable, he moved faster, holding her legs open with his hands. He had one thumb moving in circles on her clitoris, keeping her excited. Her head arched back on the bed, and she bit the pillow, beginning to groan loudly.

As they moved in rhythm to each other, their eyes locked. Normally, such intense eye contact would make Shikamaru feel uncomfortable, but it felt natural with Temari. It was a testament to the vitality of their true love.

Shikamaru felt himself throb within her. His brain buzzed madly as he began to lose control. His body shook and his legs tightened. He watched as Temari quivered beneath him, her face flushed. She was reaching close to her second climax. Ecstasy coursed through his veins, and Shikamaru groaned deeply in his chest. "I'm getting close!" he cried.

"Me too!" Temari admitted. Shikamaru thrust in once more, and felt a fiery heat within him. Temari screamed again as she came, and Shikamaru pulled out just in time, finishing over her stomach. They climaxed at the same time, breathing heavy in their orgasm.

Shikamaru collapsed next to his girlfriend, his entire body covered in sweat. Their chests moved up and down in a quickened pace. They lay motionless for a few seconds, catching their breath. Then, Temari let out a laugh, her chest shaking from mirth.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru wanted to know. He was chuckling a little too, her laughter was quite contagious.

"I was so nervous earlier…but I didn't need to be. That was absolutely amazing. And it was incredibly passionate," she turned her head towards him, smiling brightly. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so in love with you," Shikamaru said.

She gazed into his eyes, and again, it struck Shikamaru how comfortable he was with her. "I love you too," she admitted. A smile danced upon his lips. Temari had changed his life, forever.

…..

 **Author's note:** Maybe I got a little carried away with this one…but I really wanted to do a passionate, first time sex scene with these too, different from the wild/crazy sex scene inspired by Beyonce. I tried to lace in some song lyrics, but there weren't as many in this one as in the previous one-shots. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for the prompt spilihp17! Reviews and prompts are always welcome and appreciated!

Oh and I have gotten a lot of requests currently, which I am very excited about! There will be some more ShikaTema but also some other Naruto pair songfics on the way! Shout out to xxTerror33xx for giving me SO many amazing prompts! I wish I had all the time to write them but I am busy during the week with work, so most of my fics will pop up around weekends. I hope you all will be patient with me—it may take a while to get the next couple fics up. All in good time ;) I can't ignore work haha. I'm just glad that there are people who like this idea and keep sending me prompts- makes me super happy! So keep them coming, I will write them in the order I receive them. Just have patience ;)


	5. I Will Take You Home- ShikaTema K

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema Pairing

Modern Day AU

Song: I Will Take You Home Artist: Ed Sheeran

Story Rating: K+

I Will Take You Home by Ed Sheeran

 _I stole a car last night,_  
 _Don't know where we're gonna go_  
 _But go ahead and drive_  
 _I will take you home_

 _Honey, it's cold outside_  
 _And your jumper's torn_  
 _But, darling, hold on tight_  
 _I will keep you warm_

 _And we will cry till this fire is drowned_  
 _And we will write all our memories down_  
 _And we will drive till these tires wear out_  
 _But darling I—I will take you home_

 _If we could drive all night_  
 _Until the sun is shone up_  
 _I'll see it in your eyes, yeah_  
 _They will take me home_

 _Honey, it's so damn bright,_  
 _Daylight's taken over again_  
 _Just follow the signs (ooh ooh)_  
 _They will lead us home_

 _And we will cry till this fire is drowned_  
 _And we will write all our memories down_  
 _And we will drive till these tires wear out_  
 _But darling I, I will take you home_

 _And we will drive till these tires wear out_  
 _And we will write all our memories down_  
 _And we will cry till this fire is drowned_

 _But, darling, I—I will keep you warm_  
 _Oh, darling, I—I will keep you warm_  
 _(and) darling, I—I will take you home_

...

The black convertible hummed quietly as Shikamaru pulled it up to Temari's driveway. It had been a long, three hour trip from his hometown to hers, and his heart was racing in anticipation of seeing her. He bit his lower lip, thinking how troublesome this ordeal was that he had gotten himself in. He had 'borrowed' his friend Naruto's car, leaving a hastily scribbled note that it would be returned by the end of the weekend.

Shikamaru wrapped his knuckles on the door, hoping that Temari would answer. She didn't know he was here, and he was looking forward to surprising her. He was never spontaneous or romantic before meeting Temari. His love for her had changed him, and made him want to be less lazy. She was truly a troublesome woman.

Temari's younger brother Gaara opened the door, a look of shock spreading over his face upon seeing Shikamaru. He merely gave him a questioning glance.

"Is Temari here?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara leaned his head back into the house and said, "Temari, your boyfriend is here." Shikamaru heard hurried footsteps around the corner of the house. Temari then appeared at the doorframe, a wild look of happiness and complete shock plastered on her face.

"Shikamaru?!" she cried before crashing into him, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug. Gaara watched silently, and then stepped out of view slowly, not wishing to interrupt the lovebirds.

Temari pecked Shikamaru on the lips and then blinked in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," Shikamaru said, feeling the heat rise to his face, "I thought we could take a little trip this weekend."

"A trip? You don't even have a car! How did you get here?" She was totally perplexed. She scanned over his shoulder and gasped when she saw Naruto's car parked in her driveway. "Did he let you borrow his car?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew him all too well.

"No…I sort of stole it. But only for the weekend! I want to travel with you Temari! Let's get out of town! It's been so long since I've seen you," Shikamaru pleaded, erasing the thought of a lecture from her mind.

She sighed and then a tiny smirk formed upon her lips. "Okay, let's do it." She said. "We never do anything spontaneous, this should be fun."

"My thoughts exactly," Shikamaru said.

….

"So, where are we going?" Temari asked once they merged onto the highway. The wind whipped through her golden hair, blowing it every which way.

"Don't know," Shikamaru admitted, "north."

"Just…north?" Temari asked skeptically. "Wow, what have you done with my boyfriend? My boyfriend doesn't steal cars and take spontaneous road trips!"

"Hah, funny," Shikamaru said, "I just…I missed you so much the past two weeks. It's been so long since we've had a chance to see each other. Naruto took Hinata camping this weekend, and his car was just there, calling to me. I didn't want to miss the opportunity."

Temari seemed satisfied with his response. She leaned her chair back, getting comfy. Shikamaru turned on the radio and found a lighthearted, joyful tune for them to listen to. Temari strummed her fingers against her knee, bopping her head in time to the music.

They drove on in comfortable silence for a few miles, enjoying the sensation of the cool wind against their cheeks and the sweet sounds of the music. Temari began to shiver as the wind picked up in speed, bringing a bitter bite.

"Honey, it's cold outside. I hope you grabbed your jacket?" Shikamaru looked at her with concern. He was already wearing his best sweater, one that was given to him by Temari. Temari dug around in her bag that she quickly pulled together before heading out the door. She pulled out a jacket from the bag and put it on, her trembling figure finally relaxed with the warmth. Shikamaru laughed at her, "your jacket's torn," he pointed out. She blinked and looked down at the fabric, noticing the gash under her arm. She shrugged, it wasn't like she had any other option.

Shikamaru held out a hand for her to hold, the other was on the steering wheel. "Hold on tight," he advised, "I will keep you warm." Temari smiled at him and squeezed his hand. It was true, his hands were always warm.

…..

They stopped at noon for a scenic lunch at an old time diner. They were basically in the middle of nowhere, so they asked the local waitress for suggestions for their mini-road trip. She pulled out an old, crumbled map from the back of the diner and circled several locations, highlighting odd spots and unique places to visit. They thanked her and headed out to view the first location, which was only a few miles from the diner.

She had led them to an antique mall, of all places. They giggled at the sight of the run-down building, with tacky signs plastered everywhere "antique and vintage store!" or "A antique mall! Find the perfect souvenir here!"

"Shall we?" Shikamaru asked playfully, holding a hand out. Temari nodded and took his hand, stepping into the store with him.

The floors creaked below their feet and they took in the scent of rusted wire and dust. All around them, shoved in every nook and cranny, was an assortment of items. There were framed paintings, antique toys, wooden clocks, porcelain bowls, delicate china, and old currencies galore. The sight was actually quite amazing, neither had seen so much stuff in one small building before.

As tacky as it was, Shikamaru bought a small collectible Pez dispenser for Temari, laughing at the odd cartoon figure.

…..

En route to their next destination, Temari took out a small notebook from her bag. She began to write something down on the pages, scribbling furiously with her pen. Shikamaru tried to take a peek, but didn't want to take his eyes off the road. Temari laughed at him, "I'm just writing down what we've done so far on our little trip," she explained, "I want to write all our memories down."

Shikamaru smiled, agreeing that it was a good idea. Although, he doubted he would ever forget this day.

They parked in a dirt lot at their next location. A local carnival was situated before them, with gleaming lights and the strong smell of popcorn and cotton candy wafting towards them. It was a small fair, with a few rides and booths, but Temari's eyes lit up at the sight just the same.

They tried almost every booth game, per Temari's request. Normally, Shikamaru wouldn't care for such games, but he actually enjoyed himself with Temari, trying to beat the odds of the rigged carnival games. He succeeded in throwing enough ping pong balls through a tiny hoop in one stall and won a prize for his girlfriend. He handed her the big plushy teddy bear, and she hugged it to her chest like a child. The sight warmed his heart.

After playing the games, they braved most of the rides. Temari clung onto Shikamaru while they rode the wooden coaster, later saying that she preferred the smooth, modern rides that were less bumpy. The old school 'horror house' didn't scare them at all- in fact, they left the ride with tears of laughter, quite enjoying the ludicrous attempts of the poorly fashioned ride to frighten them. Last, they rode the Ferris wheel, enjoying their view from atop the ride. Temari rested her head upon his shoulder, and he cherished the moment, feeling grateful that he had decided to do something spontaneous for once in his life. He wouldn't give up these moments with Temari for anything in the world.

…

It was nearing dusk by the time they arrived at the next site circled on the map. They pulled off the highway tentatively, unsure if they had found the right spot at first. But then Temari's jaw dropped when she noticed the larger than life tree a few paces ahead of them, seemingly in the middle of nowhere in a vast clearing. They walked over to it, the grass was so high it nearly covered their knees. The area was unkempt and wild. It was quite beautiful really, to see a region of land still dominated by nature, untouched by lawn mowers and gardeners.

There was an array of colored flowers scattered by the trunk of the massive tree. But Temari and Shikamaru barely noticed the flowers, as their eyes were glued to the gargantuan trunk before them. The tree soared up high into the sky, blocking out the sun with its thick branches and leafy coverage. It was bigger than any tree either had ever seen before.

Somehow, it was the most peaceful setting Shikamaru had ever encountered. He stood behind Temari and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to keep her warm. She smiled softly at him. They didn't need to exchange words to know what their hearts were feeling. Their hearts and their souls felt full- full of love and happiness. They were perfectly content there for an hour, basking in the tree's charisma and watching the sun set slowly behind the earth.

Without the warmth of the sunlight, Temari began to tremble in the cold again. "C'mon darling," Shikamaru whispered softly, "I will take you home."

Temari turned around to face him, and that's when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing's wrong," Temari said, the shadow of a smile appearing on her lips, "it's just been such a beautiful day. I never want it to end," she chuckled a little, "that must sound really mushy…but I just keep thinking about how much I love you, and how hard it is sometimes to be in a long distance relationship. I miss you so much when you're gone."

Shikamaru's heart ached at her words, he knew exactly how she felt. "I love you too," he said, hugging her close to him and then adding, "Let's drive all night Temari. Until the tires wear out. That way we can treasure each moment with each other. We don't have to waste the night sleeping, let's take this opportunity to spend time together while we have the chance." It may be a small consolation, a temporary patch to a bigger issue, but he hoped it would do. The broad smile Temari gave him told him that everything would be okay.

…..

Shikamaru walked Temari back to her front door the next afternoon. Both were physically exhausted but mentally stimulated and exhilarated from their continuous day to night road trip adventure. They had visited every circled item on their map, and they felt quite accomplished by this. The road at night had a different, more ephemeral feel to it. They kept each other warm throughout the chilly night with stolen kisses and tight embraces. The memories shared during their trip were all written down by Temari in her notebook.

She turned to say goodbye to him, a sad look in her eyes. Shikamaru kissed her lips softly, parting slowly. "Don't worry Temari," he said, "two months only."

"I know," she said, casting her eyes downwards.

"In two months I'll be done with school. Then you and I can go anywhere we want," he promised. She smiled sadly at him, and his heart tightened once more. She looked up at him, and he could see it in her eyes. He still had a long trip ahead of him to reach his destination, but he wouldn't be going home necessarily. To Shikamaru, home was with Temari. Her eyes had led him home.

He kissed her passionately once more, and then told her, "I'm not really going home Temari." She furrowed her brow at him in confusion, he chuckled and then explained, "home is wherever I'm with you Temari. So when I go back today, I'm not really going home if you're not there. That's how I know you and I will see each other again, you and I are only home when we're together."

She smiled brightly at him, the tears vanished from her eyes as she listened to his truthful words. She nodded in agreement, "Don't be gone too long then. Just follow the signs to come back home." She kissed him once more and then parted with a smile.

He always hated saying goodbye to his girlfriend, always dreaded the moments when their adventures ended. But today, he knew it was different. They had connected in a deep, meaningful way during their road trip. He knew that no matter where life took him, the signs would always lead him back to Temari, back to his home.

….

 **Author's Note:** Hope you like this one guys! Thanks again for the prompt spilihp17! I was sort of inspired by the song as well as Elizabethtown (has anyone else seen that movie!? I love how Kirsten Dunst's character gives Orlando Bloom's character an ultimate road trip map- and he goes out to the strangest, hole-in the wall places. I've always wanted to go on a road trip like that, to weird and beautiful locations…anyways). As always, keep the reviews and prompts coming! I had a lot of fun writing this and look forward to writing more! (I'm surprised I had the time to write it all today…but I was really inspired for this—I just love the idea of road trips so this story came out quickly from my fingertips. Anyways I'm rambling again bye!).


	6. The Grey- (Fem)SasuNaru K

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters FemSasuke X Naruto/ FemSasuNaru

Naruto-verse

Song: The Grey Artist: Icon For Hire

Story Rating: K+

The Grey by Icon for Hire

 _I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_  
 _I am letting myself look the other way_  
 _And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home_  
 _Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here_

 _How cold have I become?_  
 _I didn't want to_  
 _Lose you by what I'd done_  
 _Caught in the grey_

 _I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away_  
 _I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay_  
 _And the hardest part in all of this is_  
 _I know my way back, I don't want to go_  
 _And let you see all that has become of me_

 _I should've known, I should've known_  
 _I didn't have a chance_

 _How cold have I become?_  
 _I didn't want to_  
 _Lose you by what I'd done_  
 _Caught in the grey_  
 _It burns for a moment but_  
 _But then it numbs you_  
 _Takes you and leaves you just_  
 _Caught in the grey_  
 _(You tell me)_

 _In your deepest pain_  
 _In your weakest hour_  
 _In your darkest night_  
 _You are lovely_  
 _(You tell me)_

 _In your deepest pain_  
 _In your weakest hour_  
 _In your darkest night_  
 _You are lovely_

 _How cold have I become?_  
 _I didn't want to_  
 _Lose you by what I'd done_  
 _Caught in the grey_  
 _It burns for a moment but_  
 _But then it numbs you_  
 _Takes you and leaves you just_  
 _Caught in the grey_

 _In your deepest pain_  
 _In your weakest hour_  
 _In your darkest night_  
 _You are lovely_

 _In your deepest pain_  
 _In your weakest hour_  
 _In your darkest night_  
 _You are lovely_

 _I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away_

….

Sasukera stood on the edge of the cliff, staring down into the ridge at the blonde spiky haired ninja. Her stone cold eyes glared down at his shining blue ones. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, trying to push down the unpleasant feelings that crept up within her at the familiar sight of his brilliant, warm azure irises. There was something comfortable and pleasant about staring into his sunshine smile and exultant eyes. She couldn't bear to have those emotions evoked.

The truth was, Sasukera was standing on the edge of returning or just running away. She could easily run away from him, and still enact revenge upon Konoha. Or, perhaps she could end this vengeful path of hers and finally come home… _yeah right,_ she thought, _I'm caught in the grey, and I'm constantly being pulled to the darkness. There's no light left for me._

Sasukera jumped down into the valley, pulling out her sword. "Hello Naruto," she sneered, pointing the blade in his direction.

"Sasukera," Naruto replied, his voice unwavering, "you know why I'm here. Come home with me." He reached out a hand, pleadingly.

Her dark eyes narrowed in disgust. She flung her sword forward, aiming to strike the outstretched hand. Naruto pulled away quickly, back flipping through the air to avoid the attack. Sasukera launched forward at him, raising a fist. Naruto blocked the attack, but did not aim to hit her. He was reacting defensively only, and this only incised Sasukera more.

"Why won't you attack me?!" She cried, kicking her foot upwards in an attempt to smack his nose. She missed by a hair, Naruto moving aside swiftly.

"Because we're friends!" Naruto cried, jumping up to evade another strike.

Sasukera paused her fighting for a moment to look at him. She had left the village three years ago, and yet he still considered her to be his friend? She cursed her heart for fluttering madly against her chest.

 _How cold have I become?_ The thought haunted her mind. Here she was, staring daggers into a man she once loved. Still loved. She was ready to hurt him, possibly kill him. All in the name of revenge.

 _I didn't want to lose him by what I've done…but my actions are unforgivable. I killed my big brother…I set out on a path of hate and revenge. I've been caught in the grey for so long. It burned at first, being away from everyone in Konoha…but then it numbed me until I didn't feel a thing. But having him here in front of me again, after all these years…_

"Just tell me what you're thinking!" Naruto pleaded. Sasukera was looking down, at anywhere but him. "At least look at me!" Naruto cried.

Sasukera shook her head, her fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword, "I don't want to look you in the eyes," she said with as much hatred as she could muster. She could feel the cold wall around her heart breaking down though, her voice quivered ever so slightly. She gulped, trying to swallow back her emotions. She hated the way he made her feel. The way he was able to break her down so easily, as though she was weak.

"I won't give you the chance to make me stay," Sasukera finally said with more force in her voice. She looked up at him as she said it, willing her eyes to reflect fierce loathing. She hoped the glimmer of sadness in her heart did not shine through her dark orbs.

Naruto's eyes softened at her look. He stepped forward cautiously, and Sasukera swung her sword. The blade scraped against his whiskered cheeks, drawing blood. The cut wasn't deep, but the ruby droplets gushed forth all the same. Naruto didn't even flinch.

He walked forward more, and Sasukera felt her raised arm drop to her waist, as though she was no longer in control of her body. Thoughts echoed through her troubled mind, _the hardest part in all of this is, I know my way back, but I don't want to go… and let him see all that has become of me…I'm not the same little naive girl from before. I've done things that can't be erased or forgiven._

She did not voice any of these thoughts out loud, but Naruto was able to read her expressions like an open book. He was now only a few inches away, his hand wavering towards hers. She flinched her hand away, but knew that her heart wasn't in it. She wanted desperately to take his hand in hers.

The shadow of a smile formed on his face, and he spoke in a low whisper, "in your deepest pain, and your darkest night, you are still lovely Sasukera. I don't care what you've done. I will always love you. Nothing can change that." Those words shattered through her like a piercing glass arrow. Her heart was beating madly, arguing with her hate-ridden brain. Could she really leave everything behind? Could she forget her past, and move on? Could she really come home to Naruto, and live in happiness?

 _No,_ she was numb to this strange sense of mixed hatred, fear and love. She did not like these mixed emotions, swirling in turmoil inside of her. It would be much easier to end this, right here and now. Then she would never have to feel anything again. _I'm caught in the grey, and I'm headed for eternal darkness._

With these unpleasant thoughts swarming in her mind, she made a rash decision. The blade ran through Naruto's gut, disrupting the momentary silence between them with a sickening 'slicing' sound. Naruto's blue eyes widened with shock, and his lips parted slightly. Sasukera could no longer hold back the tears that pooled in her eyes. They fell forward freely, wetting her cheeks and dropping slowly to the dry dirt covered earth.

Naruto's lips curved into a slight smile before his figure puffed up in a mass of white smoke. "What!" Sasukera cried, "a shadow clone!?"

She felt an arm wrap around her neck from behind while another hand knocked the sword from her. "You stupid!" she yelled, struggling madly in his hold. Naruto held her back, gripping her tightly while she kicked and screamed defiantly. "Let me go!"

"I know you don't want this Sasukera…listen to your heart, and come back home!" Naruto pleaded, using all his might to hold her back.

She let her body go limp for a few seconds and responded, "Don't you understand anything Naruto!? I can't just go back. I've become cold. I spent years lost in the darkness of hatred. I killed my brother only to find out that he sacrificed himself for the village…a village that never truly acknowledged him! A village that shunned him and forgot his heroism! How can I return to that place? The grief is too much…I can't bear it," she had finally broken down, her body quivered as the tears wracked her soul and poured forth harder. She whimpered and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her weakness from him.

Naruto spun her body around, looking at her with gentle eyes. "Itachi did what he did to save the village, to save you," Naruto reminded her. _I should've known…_ she thought to herself. _I don't have a chance against Naruto…he's the only one who can bring me back…if there's really a chance for me…he's the light._

Sasukera tried to push herself away from his hold, but he only held tighter. He was imploring her to look up at him, to say anything. She forced herself to look the other way. "Why?" she asked after calming herself down, no longer crying, "Why is it that after all these years, you've still sought to come to my aid and save me from my path of revenge? Why couldn't you just let me go like the rest of the village?"

"Because I'm your friend," Naruto stated simply. Everything was simpler to him. He saw the world through a lens of optimism. The greatest part about him was his ability to make others see the world in the same light. He could change a person's heart with a few simple, truthful words.

His words were now working their magic on her, grasping at her heartstrings and tugging them, begging her to give up this life of misery and vengeance. She sighed and finally looked up at him, staring into his tear stained cobalt eyes. She was a bit surprised that he too was crying, she hadn't heard the hint of tears in his voice. He always spoke with powerful, confident force.

"And what exactly is a friend?" Sasukera asked him. She knew she hadn't been 'friendly' towards him for years. She wanted to hear his opinion about the matter.

Naruto smiled, "someone who is there for you always. Someone who pushes you to your limit, the way we did when we were little. I was always jealous of you when we were kids, I wanted desperately to reach your level. I kept my eye on you always, and in doing so, you and I became rivals. But we also gained a valuable friendship, constantly fighting to be the best, and pushing each other to work harder. You made me a better person."

"I left the village…I betrayed everyone," Sasukera spat back. "How did I possibly make you a better person?"

"I was alone before I met you. With you, Kakashi and Sakura, everything felt perfect. I had friends that I could call my own…and that made me better inside. It cured my loneliness. I made a promise to never abandon those friends. That's why I will do whatever it takes to rescue you from your path of darkness and loneliness. Your friendship means everything to me!" Naruto cried passionately. He grasped her shoulders and shook her a little, trying to get it through her thick skull that he was her friend, a true friend.

"I don't think I know my way back home…I don't know if I can make the journey…I'm not the same person anymore…" Sasukera admitted. She felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks again, and she cursed herself for feeling this much pain.

"You don't have to go home alone. I'll be there to help you, to lead you. That's what friends are for Sasukera," Naruto declared. Again, he made everything sound simplistic. He had no idea how deep her layers of sin were. "In your deepest pain, you need a friend. I can be that friend, if you just let me in." He held out a hand to her again, silently begging her to take it.

Sasukera stared at his outstretched hand for a moment or two, making her decision carefully. Her heart won out over her brain, and she took a leap of faith in the blonde. She grasped his hand firmly, and looked up at him. The sunshine-Uzumaki smile that crept onto his face warmed her heart. She instantly knew that she had made the right decision.

Before she could say anything, Naruto's lips came crashing down into hers. He kissed her softly, holding her dark hair in his hand. She was initially stunned by the sudden kiss, but she soon relaxed and felt herself push into the kiss. She felt her cheeks redden and her heart was pounding so fast it felt ready to burst out of its cage. She opened her eyes slightly as they kissed, and admired his closed eyes and whiskered cheeks so close to her face. He looked peaceful.

They finally parted, and she muttered under her breath, "you stupid…"

Naruto leaned back and chuckled a little, "Sorry yah know. I got a little carried away!" He was still grinning broadly, she rolled her eyes at him. He was such a dork.

They began to walk, he led the way, guiding them out of the gorge and back to their teammates who were waiting a short distance away. Sasukera gazed straight ahead at his figure, thinking how appropriate it was for him to pull her out of the grey. She had been standing on the fence for so long, and it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She knew things would still be a little rocky ahead, but as long as Naruto was by her side, things would get better. She could finally see the light in her path ahead.

….

 **Author's note:** I'm so glad I got to write a SasuNaru fic, thanks xxTerror33xx! I hope I did it justice, SasuNaru is tricky to write since they are at the forefront of the main show, I wanted to keep them as 'in character' as possible. I hope you guys enjoy it! As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated! Keep the prompts coming as well, I'm looking forward to writing each and every one.


	7. Time of Dying -ObiRin K

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters Obito x Rin / ObiRin

Naruto-verse

Song: Time of Dying Artist: Three Days Grace

Story Rating: K+

Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace

 _On the ground I lay_  
 _Motionless in pain_  
 _I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
 _Did I fall asleep?_  
 _Is this all a dream_  
 _Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

 _I will not die (I will not die)_  
 _I will survive_

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _In my time of dying_

 _On this bed I lay_  
 _Losing everything_  
 _I can see my life passing me by_  
 _Was it all too much_  
 _Or just not enough_  
 _Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

 _I will not die (I will not die)_  
 _I will survive_

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _In my time of dying_

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _In my time of dying_  
 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _I will not die, when you're beside me_  
 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
 _In my time of dying_

…

Obito lay on the ground, half his body crushed by the massive boulder. He was motionless in pain, his short life flashing before his eyes. _Did I fall asleep?_ He asked himself. _Is this all a dream?_ The image of Kakashi and Rin before him confirmed that he was not dreaming. This was real life. He had sacrificed himself for them. He was going to die. _Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._ He silently begged for this to be unreal, just a bad dream.

He finally accepted his reality, and his resolve changed. He stared up at Kakashi with a slight smile. Kakashi was trying in vain to push the large boulder off of him.

"Don't…it's okay, Kakashi. I don't think…I can make it…" he said, feeling blood drip out of his mouth. "My right side is totally crushed. I can't even feel anything…"

"Dammit!" Kakashi yelled.

"No…this can't be…why?" Rin choked on her words, tears streaming forth. Obito felt his heart ache at the sound of her sobs. He coughed, and she screamed his name, causing another unpleasant throb in his heart.

But the truth of the matter was, Obito was going to die. The next exchanges in the conversation were a slight blur to him, but he focused on his one objective. He had to give his sharingan to Kakashi. He had finally awoken the strong Uchiha eye power- and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

Rin used her medical ninjutsu to transplant the eye into Kakashi, crying and sobbing softly the entire time. Obito felt his life slowly draining from him, but he held on for as long as he could. As Kakashi stepped out of the cave, Obito asked him to take care of Rin. Rin had to be kept safe. Always.

She held his hand through those last moments. The touch was comforting, even in the bleak environment of death that surrounded them. He was content just to hold her soft hand, to feel her touch, if only for a few minutes.

Obito begged Rin to leave with Kakashi. She did so, although he could sense her sadness and unease. As Rin finally parted to leave the cave with Kakashi, his last thoughts were of how he had never been able to tell her that he loved her…

Then, everything became black.

…..

Obito's body squirmed uncomfortably. He felt something springy underneath him. Could it be? A bed? Was he alive?

His right eye opened. He surveyed his odd surroundings, which looked like the damp insides of a dark and creepy cave. There was an odd tingling, prickly sensation running through the right side of his body. He looked down to see that he was wrapped up, and could not move any of the muscles.

"Hey there," a strange voice called. The man who spoke did not look like a man at all. He was completely white, as though he was made out of clay.

"How are you doing?" the next, highly nasalized voice asked. He too was pure white, and was wearing a swirly mask with only one eye hole.

Obito didn't much care for his new surroundings. He felt empty inside. He turned his body over to lay on his side, wincing slightly at the pain.

He got up and answered in a grunt, "bad…what do you think?"

Through the irksome conversation that followed, he learned that a man named Madara had sealed him in this place, and that these two brainless idiots were his babysitters. He felt vexed by the entire situation. All he wanted was to get out of the dull place and get back to Kakashi and Rin.

He laid back on the bed. _I will not die..._ the thought swam into his head, giving him a sense of hope that he had not felt in a long time. _I will survive. And I will wait for you._ The image of Rin floated through his mind, comforting him.

He would find a way out of here. _Yes…once I have the strength, I will leave this place and find Rin. I must be patient, I will wait. I know now that I can survive this, and I can protect her._

…

Obito worked his body and pushed it to its limit every day for several weeks. The motivation to keep him going was her. Rin. She encouraged him to push past the pain and exert his body until it was strong again.

She was with him in spirit, his mind flashed back to every moment he had ever spent with her. Her words rang through his head, giving him the courage to take every painstakingly slow step towards recovery. He felt alive, with her figurative presence beside him. _I will not die,_ he told himself daily, _I'll wait here for you Rin. I'll wait here until I can leave, and go to you. I hope you will wait for me too._

He was going to tell her that he loved her. It was his goal, his most important incentive to get out of the closed up cavern. He needed to see her face again, and he yearned for her to know his true feelings.

Hey lay on his bed, watching his life pass him by. Images of his time spent at the Academy, his childhood, and his missions on team Minato flashed before him. But above everything else, the memory of Rin was the most vivid, standing out among the rest. She was the light of his life. He recalled the time she had wrapped up his wounded hand, and told him not to act tough or hide his wounds. She told him "I'm always watching, you know." She had little idea of how much those words had affected him. She always knew exactly what to say or do to reach his heart. He tried to act tough around her, but she knew the real Obito behind the façade of impenetrable resilience.

That thought comforted him through many sleepless nights as he tossed and turned. He was itching to leave his cell, to go and find Rin. He was feeling stronger every day, his weak body was growing- literally and figuratively. He had a right arm again, created out of the white cells from the statue that Madara kept in their cavern. He could feel the immense power flowing through his body. It was almost time.

Then, everything happened very fast one day. He was informed by the white man that Kakashi and Rin were in trouble. Obito jumped out of bed, and allowed the swirly masked figure to encase his body for protection. He would finally leave the cave, he smashed through the wall with one powerful blow and thanked Madara on his way out. He was sure he would never return.

…

The light from Kakashi's Chidori streamed out around himself and Rin, nearly blinding Obito. But he knew what he saw. He was stunned, rooted on the spot as the gravity of what he just witnessed hit him. Kakashi had stabbed Rin in the chest. Rin fell to the ground in a heap, surely dead.

 _I will not die…_ the words slowly formed in his head. _But Rin will. I was unable to protect her._

Something snapped loose within him. Red was everywhere. The events that happened next were a blur for Obito in his rage. Blood showered the earth, covered his face, and tainted his vision crimson. He was no longer in control of his body or his thoughts. A mad, furious insanity dictated his movements, until every last shinobi on the battlefield was dead.

Only then could Obito bring himself to walk over to her body. He gently picked her up and caressed her. She was soaked with blood, but the sight of her beautiful face still stopped his heart.

 _This was not supposed to happen…If I had been there earlier, you would still be alive. I am living a nightmare, and yet I will not die. My nightmare will never end…if you are not in this world, I can no longer feel alive._

He knew then that the world was indeed cruel, and that Madara was right. An infinite dream was the only solution to this evil, unfair world. An infinite dream would free him from his eternal nightmare. An infinite dream would bring her back to him.

…..

 **Author's note:** So this is not original, it's the storyline from the manga/anime because the lyrics fit so perfectly into that sequence I couldn't think of any other way to write it…I hope that's okay! It still makes me sad thinking about how this happened…poor Obito. Anyways, more to come soon, thanks for reading! Thanks for the prompt xxTerror33xx. Reviews are welcome~


	8. Animals - Kiba x Tamaki M

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters Kiba x Tamaki

Up to interpretation for time/place/location

Song: Animals Artist: Maroon 5

Story Rating: M

Animals by Maroon 5

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls  
Baby I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls  
Baby I'm_

 _So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls  
Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yo,  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls  
Just like animals (Yeah)  
Animals (Yeah)  
Like animals-malls (Yeah)  
Ow_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-malls  
Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _..._

Kiba growled seductively, eyeing his target up and down. Tamaki purred sensually, her eyes half lidded and dilated with lust. She was absolutely sexy; Kiba was sure she was the most beautiful woman alive from the first moment he ever laid eyes on her years ago. And now, she was his.

They were laying on the couch, him straddled on top of her, their food on the table forgotten. She had claimed that it was hot in their household, and had stripped off her jacket, revealing a large bust and a generous amount of cleavage. That's what stopped Kiba from his meal, and made him grab her harshly and throw her on the couch.

"What are we doing here?" she asked innocently, "our food will get cold."

Kiba howled with a deep laugh. He knew her better than anyone, and she was _far_ from innocent. She knew exactly what was going to happen. "I'm preying on you tonight," he growled, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I'll hunt you down and eat you alive," he said before biting her flesh. She gasped as his teeth grazed her skin, and then she inhaled deeply.

"Mmm…you're an animal," she teased.

He lifted up and surveyed his prey again. Absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention, extremely delicious. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. She was already aroused, he smirked, "maybe you think that you can hide behind your cute and innocent little act, but I can smell that scent for miles." She blushed hard and squirmed under him. He felt himself getting warmer, as well as harder down below. His nose twitched again as he took another deep smell, "I can smell your arousal."

She licked her lips and then bit the bottom lip. The heat in Kiba's eyes was almost tangible as he stared down in lust and love. He felt a primal desire inside of him growing, telling him to fuck Tamaki senseless. Her body was screaming to be pleased, she was writhing under his weight and as her legs shifted, he was hit with the scent of her feminine sweat once more. His senses were reeling out of control.

He attacked his prey, thrusting his body on top of hers and kissing her neck and collar roughly. He knew exactly how to turn on his dirty little cat-lover. He knew how to make her purr.

And purr she did. She moaned and breathed faster, arching her back up so he could kiss and bite along her neck and then trail farther down her chest. He made grunting, animalistic noises as he licked her cleavage, feeling her supple body bend and contort under him as her primal senses were stimulated. He wanted to awaken the animalistic instincts within her.

She wrapped her arms around his back and began to claw at him, much like a kitten. He smirked into his kisses and pulled up. She grabbed his shirt, shoving it upwards in an attempt to take it off. He growled and rid himself of his shirt. He then leaned forward again, and pushed his hands up under her thin tank top. His hands explored her curvaceous body hungrily, feeling up under her bra and pinching her nipples. Her finger nails began digging into his backside again, and he felt himself throb at her violent scratches. The animal was beginning to rear its head.

She tilted her face upwards and caught his lips in hers. She drew his body closer to hers and shoved her tongue into his mouth. They made out forcefully, biting each other's lips and sloppily brushing their tongues up against their teeth, lips and mouths. As their frenzied, hot kiss ensued, Kiba busied his hands on her chest. He grabbed a fistful of her tank top in each hand, and ripped. She paused for a split second at his impulsive decision to tear apart her clothes, but then she pushed her mouth against his with even more force. She was extremely turned on by his animalistic, wild impulses.

They groaned and moaned deeply as they continued kissing roughly, her nails still clawing into his backside. His fingers nimbly worked on her bra clasp until it came loose. She cast the bra aside, and he stared at her rounded form with pure desire. Her pink, perky nipples were already hard with excitement.

He buried his face in her breasts, focusing his attention on her nipples. He sucked on her left breast, taking in as much of the soft flesh in his mouth as he could. His finger was upon her other nipple, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb. He hardened his tongue and rubbed it gently and playfully up and down her nipple. A low purr escaped her luscious red lips, and she clawed at his head, scratching it and running her fingers through his messy brown mane. He then moved his lips to the area above her breast and under her collar, and he began to bite hard, intending to leave a hickey. She screamed, and tugged on his hair. Her waist rocked back and forth, dry humping him. He leaned back for a moment to observe, and he smiled devilishly to himself when he saw the swollen red flesh.

Then, Tamaki did something that Kiba was not expecting. She grabbed his face and body, holding him closer to her chest. She rolled themselves off the couch, and they landed with a soft thud on the floor. She lifted his face up and kissed him passionately, rolling on the ground. The gesture was incredibly sexy. He heard a low, lustful, animalistic howl rumble through her chest and escape her lips between kisses. That sound titillated every sense in his body, and made his insides growl with heated longing to be inside her.

They parted their kiss, and both of them frantically unbuttoned their pants, both needed to satisfy their hunger _right now._ They cast aside the rest of their clothes and Kiba looked in awe at her completely naked body. Every time he looked at her, it felt like the first time. She was too damn sexy for her own good.

She pushed him down on the floor, so that he lay flat on his back. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "you can't deny the beast inside," he told her. Her lips curved upwards in a delicious smile. She began sucking on his nipple, biting it. He groaned and felt his member pulse. It rested against her thigh, and he could feel the heat emanating from her wetness. The urge to pound her brains out was overwhelming.

She could sense his impatience, she too was feeling hot and bothered. She curved her body down, gliding her tongue along his chest and belly, sending an intense tingling sensation up his spine. Then her wet tongue landed on the tip, and she teased him as she stroked her tongue up and down his length. He growled again, pleading with his cries for her to take all of it in her mouth. She smirked and did as he wanted. Sparks fired in his head as her mouth tightened and sucked on his member.

She coated him well with her saliva and then pulled up. Her legs were parted just above his groin, but she stared down at him in a teasing fashion. Slowly, tauntingly, she slid down, easing him into her opening. She closed her eyes and a look of ecstasy passed over her features. Her lips were parted, and she was panting hard. She finally took his entirety into herself, and he grabbed her waist for support.

She grinded her body up and down, getting faster with each movement. Kiba sat up, he couldn't stand to be submissively lying on the floor. She wrapped her legs around him, and then her fingernails found their home in his back again. He moved her up and down with his hands, guiding her motions. Sweat trickled down her brow, both had sticky, sweaty bodies. Their panting breath mingled between them, and they locked eyes. Both wore a wild expression.

Kiba began to thrust harder and deeper into her, feeling her muscles tighten around him. "Mmm," he growled, "you are so sexy. Let that beast out!"

She arched her head back and grabbed onto his shoulders for support, "Ah! Ah! Kiba!" she yelled, "Deeper! Harder!" He thrust in again, and she screamed. He felt goose bumps crawl over his skin from her guttural noises.

"Louder!" he urged. He grabbed her backside and scratched, giving her a taste of her own medicine. She screamed another throaty, animalistic cry, louder than before. Then she grinded her hips faster, moving in a rhythmic beast within was fully awake.

"Yeah baby!" Kiba yelled, "There's that animal!"

She gave a rough growl and grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks and turning it up harshly to look at her. She leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips, forcing his mouth open. She entered her tongue into his mouth, and he pushed his own tongue against hers. She bucked her hips forward and then moved them back slowly. She parted the kiss and lifted her legs up slightly, so that Kiba's member almost slid out of her opening. Then she crashed down on him forcefully, sliding him back into her and grazing against her g-spot. She roared with pleasure.

Kiba felt high inside of her, and as she thrust up and down on him, he lost his sense of self control. He picked her up, a startled cry escaping her lips. Using his ninja strength, he carried her, still inside of her. He leaned her back against the wall and she wrapped around him, clinging on and digging her nails into him once more. Boy, she liked to scratch.

He pounded into her, hitting her g-spot again. She cried out loud, nearly deafening the dog-lover. She leaned forward and bit the skin on his shoulder, sucking and moaning. He continued to pound into her, pushing her up against the wall. The wall shook as they fucked against it, the neighbors would definitely file a complaint…again. But neither cared.

"Harder! Harder!" Tamaki moaned. Her legs were tense around him, he could feel she was getting close. He too was almost at the climax. But he wanted to keep this going, wanted to do his favorite position to finish. He eyed her with insatiable hunger and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

He pulled out and let her feet hit the ground. She immediately turned over and bent down. She leaned her chest and arms up against the wall for support. He entered her from behind, grabbing her ass and then giving her a good slap on the cheek. She purred loudly and he thrust in deeper, poking her g-spot once more. Doggy position was definitely Kiba's favorite.

She scraped her nails against the wall and moaned loudly as he pushed in and out of her, still grabbing her ass tightly and slapping it every now and then. A red mark was beginning to form. He felt himself throb and pulsate, he was getting very close. He grabbed a handful of her brown hair and tugged on it, tilting her head back so he could look into her brown eyes. She stared back at him, her dilated eyes drowned in ecstasy and longing.

"Do it," she breathed, "I'm almost there. Come there with me," she purred sensually. He didn't need telling twice. His entire body shook violently as he thrust in hard once more, releasing inside of her. She screamed loudly, and her legs buckled beneath her, sending her crashing to the floor. Kiba fell down with her, still inside of her. She panted heavily and quivered, her body was bursting with the fleeting yet blissful sensation of her orgasm. He clung to her, his sticky chest pressed up against her back.

After catching their breath, he finally pulled out, letting his semen drip to the floor. She turned around and stared at him, licking her lips. Her fingers danced up his chest, circling the hickey on his nipple. "Mmm," she purred, "you are an animal. You are _my_ animal."

He smiled and kissed her lightly. "You're an animal when I'm inside you. And I love that," he admitted. They kissed again, both knowing that their voracious desire for one another would never be spent. Perhaps after they finished their meal, they could commence round two.

…..

 **Author's Note:** This was definitely fun and interesting to write- thanks for the wild, sexy prompt xxTerror33xx! I love the thought of a wild, animalistic Kiba…mmm. I hope I gave readers a good nosebleed…haha. Anyways! Keep the prompts coming! And reviews are always nice!


	9. Pillow Talk - KakaSaku T

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters Kakashi x Sakura / KakaSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: Pillow talk Artist: Zayn Malik

Story Rating: T

Pillow talk by Zayn Malik

 _Climb on board  
We'll go slow and high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thriller_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise  
War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone  
Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise  
War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

….

Kakashi pulled the sleeping pink-haired beauty close to him, nestling her resting head into his chest. He loved waking up next to her. She was serene and peaceful when she slept, devoid of pain. He liked looking at her like this. He wished she could always be at ease.

He kissed the green diamond on her forehead, causing her to stir. She blinked her emerald eyes awake and stared up at him, a soft smile forming on her lips. He pulled down his mask and brushed her lips with a sweet kiss before pulling the fabric up again. "Good morning sleepy head," he said.

"Hi Kakashi," she yawned and then turned to look at the clock. "Oh damn! It's already this late?" she cried, flinging herself up out of bed. Kakashi sighed, he was always bummed when she left his bed.

He watched her frantically get ready for work at the hospital. She combed out her pink locks and scrambled to get her uniform on. He simply laid on his pillow, watching her petite figure scurry around his apartment. She was a beauty to behold, even in her frenzied rush.

"You should get up too," she demanded with a quick look at his lazy figure, "you're supposed to shadow Tsunade again today," she said while brushing her teeth. Kakashi groaned. He was next in line to be the hokage, but some days he wasn't sure if he was deserving of the title. Or ready for it.

He groaned again and got out of bed, heading for his shower. Sakura stopped him on the way to give him a light kiss over his mask. "I'll see you tonight," she said before heading out the door. Kakashi's insides lightened immediately at those words, a spark of warmth grew in his chest. He kept waiting for the day that she would leave and not say anything. He kept waiting for the day that she would no longer return. It was inevitable after all.

But until that time, he would have hope. Hope that she would keep coming, at least for one more day, to share his pillow.

…..

As Kakashi filled out paperwork for Tsunade, half listening to her drone on about various policies and standards, his mind wandered back to the first time Sakura had come to him for solace. It was a year or so after Sasuke had left the village to go on his soul-searching journey for forgiveness. Sakura was beginning to lose hope that he would ever return.

She had knocked tentatively at Kakashi's door, fretting that he might not let in his former student. But Kakashi answered, looking concerned when he saw her crying, sullen face.

She flung her arms around him and began to sob, losing all control. Kakashi felt awkward at first, as well as surprised. But he had let her in his apartment, and offered her a place on his bed. She cuddled her face against a pillow and cried harder. Kakashi felt a pang of sincere sadness watching her, he had never seen the normally happy-in-love ex-student of his this upset.

"Um, Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked awkwardly.

She sniffled and controlled her whimpers before answering, "I-I'm so sorry to do this Kakashi. I didn't think I would break down like this at the doorstep…I'm so stupid. But…I didn't know who else to turn to. I've tried talking to Naruto about my feelings, but he's so optimistic…he keeps telling me that he'll come back, and profess his love for me…"

Realization hit Kakashi, of course this was about Sasuke. "Oh," he said, feeling extremely embarrassed at that point. He had terrible experiences with romance, why was she coming to him for advice? "I-I'm sorry," was all he could think to say at the time. And he meant it too.

She turned her green eyes up to him, blinking away more tears. She rubbed them away and said, "I didn't want to disturb you Kakashi sensei…but I'm just tired of getting false hope from Naruto. I don't have anyone else to talk to. I wanted to talk to you about this because you knew Sasuke too…and I want an honest, blunt opinion…is he ever coming back?"

Kakashi sighed, thinking hard how he should respond to her. "I honestly don't know."

She nodded, taking in this piece of information better than he thought, "Do you think he loves me?" she asked next.

Kakashi really didn't know how to respond to that one. Sasuke had been distant for so long, it was hard for him to ever know what was going on through his former student's mind. "Sakura…I don't know that either," he confessed, feeling terrible that he couldn't console her worries. That must be the reason Naruto kept telling her that things would be okay, even if he wasn't sure. No one liked to watch Sakura cry.

She closed her eyes, and silent tears streamed forth, hitting Kakashi's pillow. She then said, "I've been writing to him for a year…hoping that my letters would reach him. I haven't had one single reply back yet."

"Oh," Kakashi felt his heart drop in his chest, "that's not a good sign…" Sakura looked at him again, her emeralds gazing deep into his half-open lazy eyes. She was searching for the truth in them. Her bottom lip quivered and she began to sob again, her palms quickly trying to dry her eyes.

Kakashi felt such pity for her, and he wanted to do something. Although it was a little uncomfortable to him at the time, he pulled her in a sitting position on the bed and then pulled her face into his chest, letting her cry on his shoulder. They sat on the edge of the bed for some time, he wanted to let Sakura vent out all her feelings. He just wanted to see her smile again.

When she finished crying, she had looked up at him with gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered, "I really needed to hear that…I needed someone to cry to about this…"

"Of course," was all Kakashi could think to say. Then, he added, "Just call me 'Kakashi,' I'm not your sensei anymore."

"Yeah," she chuckled a little and sat up straighter in the bed, releasing herself from Kakashi's hold, "You're right. It's just an old habit," she smiled up at him, and he felt his heart warm instantly at the sight. She soon left his apartment, thanking him again for the few words he shared with her and the comfort of his pillow.

As he watched her figure fade away in the distance, he realized something. If it had been a whole year since Sasuke's departure, then that would make Sakura 18 years old. Interesting.

…..

Over the next few weeks that followed the day that Sakura came to cry on his pillow, she continued to return every so often for comfort. For the next few visits, she continued to cry over her loss of Sasuke's love. But as the weeks continued, her visits changed in their mood. She and Kakashi began to talk about other matters, while she laid on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling or watched him from his casual position in his chair. Kakashi saw her pain and her pleasure as they spoke about various topics. In his head, he referred to these moments as her 'pillow talk.' She seemed to open up more to him, became vulnerable with her emotions and opinions while laying comfortably on his bed. It was the place that she felt her tears, but also the place where she lost her fears. She vented to him, and felt the wound in her heart heal as a result. As the weeks passed, the urge to join next to her on the bed grew within him, and Kakashi began to recognize feelings for the pink-haired woman that he had not thought were possible.

On one such occasion, Sakura entered his apartment to find Kakashi leaning casually on his bed. His head was in his hand, his elbow propped up against the pillow. He patted the area next to him, indicating that she join him. Her face turned the color of her hair, and she walked over tentatively, eyeing him carefully. "Don't worry," he said, "I just thought I might be more comfortable lying here next to you while you talk."

She seemed to find no ill intentions in his words, and she cautiously clambered into her spot on his bed. It was her routine, after all. She pushed up his pillow to make it more comfortable, and then stared up at him. He was grateful at that moment for his face mask- he was blushing hard. In his head, he was thinking _I'd love to hold you close Sakura, tonight and always._ But he kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to say something.

"So," she began, "I'll be working more hours at the hospital, Tsunade said I should be using my medical ninjutsu at the hospital, that my strength is not currently needed on the battlefield."

"That's true," Kakashi said, "now that the war and the aftermath are over, there haven't been many dangerous missions. Things are starting to finally become a little more peaceful."

Her eyes stared downwards into the bed, she was making slow circles with her fingers on his sheets. "I'll miss the action though…" she said quietly.

"I'm sure you'll still get sent out on missions, you're one of the strongest kunoichi in the village." Kakashi admitted. She stared up at him at his words, her lips parted slightly in shock. Again, Kakashi felt himself turn red.

"I miss our missions together on team 7," Sakura admitted. Kakashi felt a pit in his stomach. Every time they broached the subject of team 7, they were entering dangerous territory…in a way, her 'pillow talk' was both a war zone and a paradise, depending on the topic of conversation. If they entered the 'Sasuke' zone, she would soon be a messy puddle of tears. But if they kept their conversations lighthearted and friendly, she would be grinning from ear to ear.

Although Kakashi preferred her smiles over her tears, he prodded forward with this matter a little more. He wondered if maybe she _needed_ to talk about Sasuke. It had been a while, perhaps she needed another good cry to release her pent up feelings. "Yeah, we had some of the best and most memorable missions together."

She nodded in agreement, still not wavering her happy mood, "Yeah, I still remember the day Naruto and I beat you in getting those bells," she chimed.

He rolled his eyes playfully at her, "you guys tricked me."

"It was so easy!" she laughed, "We knew you couldn't wait to finish that book," she laughed again and then added, "I wonder what you like about that series anyways?" She raised an eyebrow at him, inquiring about his strange taste in the 'make out' series.

The blush that crept over his face was surely one that could not simply be hidden by his mask. "Um," he said, stuttering.

She laughed at him and then said, "I think I know what it is. You're secretly a romantic, aren't you?" She had leaned in closer, her head was now propped up on her arm like his. She was invading his personal bubble, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to back off…he could smell her flowery scent.

"Hmm," he retorted, "what makes you say that?"

"Those books might have been written by a silly pervert…but deep down Jiraiya was a romantic himself, always pining after Lady Tsunade. I know there's a love story in that book, behind that ridiculous cover of it being only about sex," she explained. Kakashi felt frozen on the spot, she wasn't wrong.

She lifted her hand up, slowly inching towards his face. He did not move, he was still rooted in place, his heart beating madly. "I wonder," she mused. Her finger curved under his mask, he could feel her hand trembling against his face. "Can I?" she breathed.

She was asking if he could take off his mask, the mask that he always wore. She had never seen him without it. Not many people had. Under normal circumstances, he would have shook his head and backed off about 100 feet away, disappearing from sight before anyone could pull down that thin black fabric. But he felt he owed Sakura this indulgence. After all, she had spent weeks on his bed exposing all her feelings, thoughts and vulnerabilities. She was an open book with him, and perhaps it was time for him to reciprocate. So he nodded, signifying his approval.

She slowly pulled the mask down, and then her body froze, her emerald orbs grew wide. A deep crimson blush danced across her cheeks as she stared in awe at the handsome Kakashi for the first time. He felt naked without his mask, and he too was blushing furiously. "Wow," she whispered. Her hand crept up to his cheek, and she stroked it softly. She was barely aware of her actions, an intense desire had taken hold of her impulses.

They both leaned in towards each other, both understanding without words what would happen next. Her hand still cupped his face as he kissed her soft lips for the first time. Sakura was a gentle kisser, careful with her every action. She pushed her lips up against his, sucking tenderly on his bottom lip, toying with him. He gingerly poked his tongue out against her closed lips, asking for entrance. She allowed it, and his insides soared to the sky as her mouth opened, allowing him to explore her further with his tongue. She placed her own tongue in his mouth, and they began making out with gusto, their bodies itching to touch each other. Yet both hesitated, unsure of what to make of these newfound feelings and sensations. So they simply kissed innocently on the bed, until it was dark outside.

They parted their kiss, panting slightly for air. Sakura laughed nervously, and then grinned widely. Kakashi grinned too, and tucked a piece of her pink hair behind her ear, causing her to blush. "You are beautiful Sakura," Kakashi said honestly. She smiled even broader, and blushed even harder.

After that moment, Sakura visited more frequently, and they experimented more each time. They began with soft stolen kisses and make out sessions, until they were both comfortable enough to delve further into each other. Sakura would stretch her hands up his chest, making him moan. He would feel up under her shirt, not yet daring to touch her under her bra. But after many weeks of this, their resolve was lost. They could no longer hold back from their urges for each other. The first time they made love, they both parted with silly grins plastered upon their faces. They felt liberated and joyful, finally completely exposed to one another. His bed was a place for them that was simultaneously pure, dirty and raw. There were no more secrets between them.

Sakura then visited every single night. They would eat dinner together, talk about their days while resting on his pillows, and then make love. Each night this was repeated, and Kakashi felt his feelings for her increase tenfold every time. He fell fast for the pink-haired kunoichi, and this also meant that he felt pain every time she stepped out of his door. He knew that someday, Sasuke would return. Or he would return a letter. Or she would realize her deep feelings for him. He worried constantly about this, and knew there was nothing he could do about it. Even if Sakura gave up her on years of pining over Sasuke, there was still the fact that Kakashi would soon become hokage. As hokage, he could not have secret love affairs with his former student. That would be bad for his image. So he simply took things day by day, night by night with his secret lover.

….

As Kakashi waited that evening for her, cooking up some curry from his recipe book, he thought about how their relationship together had changed so drastically so quickly. He smiled while thinking about their reckless behavior the previous night, and how they had pissed off the neighbors with their cries of ecstasy.

He heard the door creak open and then shut as she stepped inside. He had given her a key to his apartment a few weeks ago. She threw off her medical coat and cast it aside on his couch. "Ugh," she sighed, "it was a busy day."

"Oh yeah?" he called from the kitchen, "I just finished making us some curry, hopefully this can ease your stress." He emerged from the kitchen with two bowls of steaming hot curry over rice. She smiled and took a bowl, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As they ate their meal in silence, Kakashi couldn't help but notice her furrowed brow and distressed appearance. She chewed on her bottom lip between bites, something she only did when she was troubled. When they finished eating, he grabbed their bowls and placed them in the sink, feeling too lazy to wash them now. She was already laying in his bed, her head placed softly upon his pillow.

He positioned himself next to her, and she wrapped her arms around him. She was being awfully quiet tonight, so he decided to start the conversation, "What's up?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

She looked up at him with saddened eyes, and then pulled down his mask with her thumb. In response to his question, she gave him a forceful, fiery kiss. Although he very much enjoyed her kisses, he pulled away and stared into her eyes, wondering what thoughts lay behind them. "What's going on? Why are you upset?" he asked again. He had feared this day would come, he could practically sense her unease at being here next to him. He braced himself for the worst.

"I-I love you," she stammered. If Kakashi was standing up, he would have fallen over in shock. He was not expecting that. He didn't know how to respond. His heart was screaming to kiss her again and tell her that he loved her too. But the worry in her eyes told him to wait. She spoke again, her voice quivering slightly, "I'm upset _because_ I love you. You're going to be the hokage soon…and I know we can't keep this secret relationship going once that happens."

He felt a wave of relief crash through him, his ears were ringing with her unexpected words. "Sakura," he said, "I love you too." He kissed her nose and then continued, "I honestly thought you were going to tell me that you still loved Sasuke, and that this was a mistake." He was still flabbergasted by her confession of love.

She smiled sweetly at him, "I've been over Sasuke for weeks now. Pretty much since the first time you and I kissed," she admitted. Kakashi felt his heart leap with joy. "But…I know you need to move on. I mean, people will find it strange that you're with your ex-student…" her voice faded away slowly.

Kakashi thought about this, trying to see things from a different angle. He had been so worried and caught up with thoughts of her leaving him for Sasuke, that he never stopped to think how their relationship could work when he became the hokage. But, he was absolutely determined to make it work. With their bodies close together on the bed, he grabbed her waist and she lifted her leg to rest on top of his. "Sakura, why do we have to keep our relationship a secret? I love you, and I'm sure that I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. If we were open about our feelings, then I think things could work out. There's no rule that the hokage can't have a girlfriend."

Sakura blinked, "You would be okay with that? I mean…I always thought that you would want to move on, and focus on being the hokage with no one tying you down."

"When did I ever give you that silly idea?" he asked, taking her chin in his thumb and forefinger, nuzzling her nose against his. Her lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"I don't know why I thought that…I guess I was always worrying about the worst. But I want to be with you Kakashi…I like waking up here every morning, and being held close to you every night." He pulled her in closer as she said this, their legs entwining. She giggled a little, "It may be a little awkward telling everyone about us. Naruto is going to flip out."

Kakashi laughed at the thought, "yeah," he said. He then kissed her passionately. He pulled apart to say, "we'll do it together. But for now, can we just stay in bed all night?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Yes, I would like that." Kakashi grinned widely before leaning in to kiss her again. It seemed that his bed was now their paradise, the war zone was over.

….

 **Author's Note:** I may have gotten a little carried away with this one…I just love KakaSaku so much and this is the first time I've written about them! It's a bit longer than my other one-shots. Thanks again for the prompt spilihp17! I hope you guys like it—please let me know in the reviews! And keep the prompts coming, I enjoy hearing from all my lovely readers *smiles and waves in appreciation*


	10. Sad Song- SaiIno T

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters Sai x Ino / SaiIno

Naruto-verse

Song: Sad Song Artist: We the Kings

Story Rating: T

Sad Song by We The Kings

 _You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song._

 _With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You're my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song._

….

Ino sighed and flung herself on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She felt torn, like a sail in a storm. She had felt this way since her break up with Sai a few days ago. She was lost without him, a total mess.

She had hoped that the empty feeling in her chest would go away, or that she could fill it up with her work. The mission she just returned from did not provide the distraction she needed from her emotions, as she had mistakenly hoped it would. In fact, it seemed to open the wound further, as Shikamaru and Choji casually asked her what happened between her and Sai.

She wasn't quite sure how to explain it to her best friends. In fact, she wasn't even sure how to explain it to herself. She felt like a sad song, a broken melody harping a sullen tune void of joy. It was a stark contrast to her usual perky and upbeat self.

She had ended up confessing to them that she wasn't sure of Sai's true feelings, since he always wore a fake smile and took advice from all those dating books. His social inelegance while they were out on their dates confused her, or made her angry with him. She had tried to have patience with him, but had ended up breaking things off with him after a rather disastrous date. Afterwards, she realized her mistake but felt it was too late to go back on her word. She had spoken some hurtful words in her anger, and she was embarrassed with herself.

Shikamaru and Choji listened to her account, and offered her the advice that she should speak with Sai again. Ino wanted to, but didn't know how he would react. She was afraid that she was right, that maybe he really _didn't_ feel anything for her. Maybe he was just going through the actions of dating, trying to act like a normal person.

She rolled over and curled into a ball on her bed, letting the hot tears drip forth and land in a puddle on her pillow. She hated this feeling. All she wanted was to be with Sai again, she cursed herself for breaking up with him in the first place. Sure, he was socially inept and had made some embarrassing mistakes, but she should have let that slide and given him a second chance. Maybe his feelings were real, and he just didn't know how to express them properly. She worried that it was too late now. She sobbed harder, punching her pillow in the process.

…..

Sai ran his fingers through his dark black hair once more, still feeling uneasy. Naruto patted his back reassuringly. "I'm sure she misses you too, sometimes couples just need a little break from each other, dattebayo" he said.

Sai looked up at Naruto and asked, "Have you ever taken a break in your relationship with Hinata?"

"Oh haha no, we haven't dattebayo," Naruto admitted awkwardly, feeling like he put his foot in his mouth.

Sai exhaled deeply, "Without her, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole."

"Wow, that's pretty deep stuff," Naruto said, shocked by Sai's choice of wording.

"I read it in a book…" he said before he pounded his fist on his head in annoyance at himself, "and that's part of the reason Ino broke up with me! She say's I'm socially awkward, that I don't know how to do anything right on my own! She said I should just go with my gut instincts, and stop taking advice from all those books…pretty much every date we've gone on, I've looked up tips for it in my dating books. She thinks my feelings for her aren't real, that it's all fake like my books."

Naruto scratched his head, thinking about this. "Well…" he said, "what does your gut instinct tell you now?"

Sai blinked and then closed his eyes, peering deep into himself. Sometimes it was hard to separate his emotions from his automated thoughts, he had spent years and years suppressing his emotions before he met the spunky, expressive blonde haired shinobi next to him. "I want to go talk to Ino, and tell her that I feel better when I'm with her," he finally said after surveying his emotions.

"Good," Naruto said with a bright smile, "then that's what you should do dattebayo!"

Sai gave Naruto a genuine smile, one that came naturally, one that he didn't have to practice. "Okay whisker cheeks, thanks!" Sai said cheerfully, calling Naruto by his preferred nickname. He had learned quickly that "small-dick friend" was not a nickname that Naruto liked or would ever accept.

…..

Ino walked out to the small garden that Sai had indicated in the note she received earlier. It said to meet him there at 8, that he needed desperately to talk to her. She noticed his lone figure standing under a big oak tree, and she sauntered towards him, feeling her heart in her throat.

The moonlight lit up Sai's features, and she noticed that there was an authentic sadness reflected in his dark eyes. She stood in front of him and waited for him to say something.

"Hi Ino," he started nervously. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I know you probably never wanted to speak with me again, but I wanted to tell you that I'm truly sorry. I'd do anything to make it up to you. I miss you." As he spoke, Ino was keenly aware of the fact that these words were his own. She had mastered the art of sorting through his clever quotes versus his own, sincere words. Knowing his true feelings was still a skill that eluded her, however. This lack of skill had made Ino fearful of Sai, and she had pushed him away as a result.

Ino felt tears prick her eyes, but she forced them back, "I miss you too Sai," she said truthfully.

His lips twitched and curved up into a genuine smile of relief. "I was hoping you would say that," he said. "I mean," he added awkwardly, "I was afraid you felt happier without me."

Ino smiled at him, it seems he feared the same things she did. "Without you, I've got no hand to hold," Ino said, taking his hand in hers. "and…I feel cold. With you, I'm a beautiful mess."

Sai blinked in confusion at her words, not quite understanding her meaning. She laughed nervously, remembering that she had to be more literal with him. "What I mean to say…is that I missed you Sai. And when we were together, I was happy. I was so happy I was afraid…I was afraid because I wasn't sure what you were feeling. I was a mess, trying to figure out if you liked me or not. I wanted to protect myself from harm, so I broke up with you preemptively…and I realize now I made a mistake."

Sai lifted her hand up and kissed it, relishing the feel of her smooth skin against his lips. "I never want you to be fearful of our relationship again," he said, "If you'll have me back, I promise to be real with you. I'll tell you my honest feelings," he blushed a little and then added, "and I won't make so many embarrassing mistakes like I did on our last date."

Ino laughed at that, squeezing his hand. "I shouldn't have been so mad about that. You spilling your drink on me was a mistake after all."

"Yeah," he said, and then added bluntly, "but when I went to wipe it off, I couldn't help but get aroused when I saw your cleavage all wet like that…but I guess I probably shouldn't have asked you if you wanted me to lick it off you…I see now that it would have been inappropriate in front of all those people in the restaurant."

Ino laughed again and blushed, feeling rather hot at the thought of Sai licking off sticky juice from her bosom. She coughed to rid herself of the dirty thoughts in her head, and looked back up at Sai, who was wearing a rare smirk. "Perhaps those are things we can do in private," he said, speaking his mind again.

"Sai!" she cried defiantly, giving him a playful nudge.

He laughed and placed a hand behind his head, "sorry, I guess I got sidetracked. Anyways, what do you say? Will you give me another chance?"

A smile danced on her lips, "Yes," she replied before tilting her head up to kiss him. He kissed her back, holding her face in his hand and rubbing his thumb across her cheek gently.

When they parted their kiss, Sai said "You and I are like fireworks and symphonies, exploding in the sky."

She burst out laughing at that, "Where did you hear that one?" she asked him skeptically.

A worried look passed over his face, "Nowhere I promise! I'm sorry, I won't use book quotes or made up clichés around you anymore…I was just thinking about how I felt when I kissed you, and it felt like fireworks were exploding inside of me."

Ino smiled at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach at his words. She pecked him on the lips, assuaging his worry. "It's okay," she told him, "I liked that one. And if it's your own words, then it's fine. I shouldn't be so tough on you anyways." She kissed his nose and then added, "it was kind of cheesy though."

Sai laughed, "yeah I guess it was. I was just trying to say how I felt."

"I know," Ino said, "I think that's wonderful." They kissed again, their hands moving up and down each other's backs. They craved each other's touch after their break apart. Ino even allowed him to grab her ass without telling him off –she knew he was excited to be back together with her.

They broke apart for a moment, Sai seemed to have more to say, "You are the most beautiful woman Ino. I really do like you. I like you a lot," he said, trying to convey the feelings he had for her. He wished he knew a more poetic way to tell her that he liked her.

But Ino didn't care about fancy syntax or deep, moving words; she only cared about the true meaning behind those phrases. She could tell at that moment that Sai was being genuine, and that he meant what he said. He liked her. He really, truly had feelings for Ino. Her heart fluttered madly in her chest as she replied, "I like you too Sai. And I never want us to break up again."

"Good," he said, wrapping his hands around her waist, "me neither. The last few days were horrible." She felt a pang of pity for breaking up with him in the first place and quickly consoled him with a fierce and passionate kiss. His eyes flew open in surprise at first, but then he leaned in, deepening the kiss.

Ino wished that they could stop time right here in the moonlight, she never wanted to close her eyes to this perfect moment. With Sai standing next to her, she had nothing to fear. She knew things would be different from this point on. He would be honest with her about his feelings, and she would allow him to reach her heart. He may be socially awkward, and he may not know a lot about how to express his feelings, but he was her perfect melody, the only harmony she wanted to hear. He cured her of her sad song. She could see in his eyes that she was the perfect melody to the tune of his heart as well. They were meant for each other. Together, they were alive.

…..

 **Author's note:** Thanks so much for this SaiIno prompt xxTerror33xx! The song was perfect for them, I agree. I've always wanted to write Sai x Ino so I'm glad I got a chance finally! Also, I saw We the Kings in concert back in high school, so it brought up some nostalgic feels for me-such a great band! Keep the positive vibes/reviews coming everyone, thanks so much for your continued support! I appreciate it! Reviews and prompts are always welcome


	11. Hot and Cold - Samui x Karui K

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters Samui, Karui, Omoi

Naruto-verse

Song: Hot and Cold Artist: Katy Perry

Story Rating: K+

Hot and Cold by Katy Perry

 _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

 _And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

 _I should know  
That you're no good for me_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

 _We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring_

 _I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

 _Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

 _You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

 _'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down._

…..

Omoi sighed as he leaned his arms back behind his head. He sucked on his lollipop, ruminating as his eyes moved back and forth between the two women on his team. Karui furrowed her brow and clenched her teeth as she begrudgingly searched her pack for the map for the hundredth time. Samui stood above her with cold, narrowed eyes.

"Please don't tell me you left it back at the village," Samui warned, her arms crossed.

Karui snapped back, "you're the one who said that we didn't need the map! You said you knew this area like the back of your hand!"

Samui didn't even flinch, "We are lost because of you! And I don't know _this_ area! You decided to head out this way, you said you knew a shortcut!" She turned around, clearly frustrated. Karui exchanged a quick exasperated look with Omoi before the two of them turned back to their leader, wondering what she would decide. Samui exhaled and then said, "follow me."

Omoi had no idea if she knew where she was going. She had a cold resilience, and her anger made her only shut down in silence. She seemed confident as she led them deeper through the woods, pausing here and there to inspect a leaf or twig for signs of the enemy. Omoi followed in silence, although he could feel the growing rage of Karui next to him.

"Are you going to tell us where we are going?!" Karui finally yelled. She was hot with anger again. Samui glared back at her with ice cold daggers. They were hot and cold, always arguing about something. Omoi pulled out a new lollipop to suck on, watching the two fiery ladies go at it again.

"I'm your leader," was the only answer Samui graced Karui with. Karui looked like she was ready to explode.

"That didn't answer my question at all! Can't you be straight with me for once!? What is going on? We've been lost for hours in these woods, the enemy could have easily spotted us by now!" Karui was fuming, Omoi could practically see smoke rising from her nostrils and ears.

"I can assure you they haven't spotted us, or we'd already be fighting them…or dead." Samui said in a cold, heartless tone. Omoi gulped, his train of thought starting to lead him astray to the endless possibilities of his own death…

"Great, so that's your answer!? I bet you don't know where we are going!" Karui said, stomping her foot in heated anger. Omoi was snapped back into the presence at her words, he blinked and then looked at Samui. Samui was still staring stoically at Karui, her muscles didn't even twitch.

She smirked and pointed to a tall tree a few yards up ahead. "We're going to climb that tree and re-locate our path."

Karui exhaled deeply, "Why couldn't you have just said that from the start? Do you enjoy leading us on and leaving us in the dark or something?" She was still clearly frustrated with her leader. Omoi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Karui was always over-thinking things, and Samui was always speaking cryptically. He had gotten used to it by now.

Samui didn't answer her with words, she just turned on her heel and sped off through the woods. Karui cried in an outrage before following their large breasted blonde leader. Omoi chuckled to himself and followed the crazy women. If we wasn't careful, they would start arguing with him…and if they argued with him, then they would join forces and be in sync like twins…with their power combined in a fight against him, they would surely win…and if they beat him in a fight, he would surely suffer the humiliation back in their hometown until the weight of it all forced him to move… Omoi shook his head, clearing his train of thought. He needed to work on keeping himself in the present time.

They had finally made it to the top of the largest tree in the forest, and they surveyed the land around them while the wind whipped their hair in every direction. "Over there" Samui said as she pointed a slender finger in the direction of the path they were on before Karui insisted on taking a shortcut. Omoi nodded and the three of them hopped off the tree branch and clambered lower in the thicket of trees, making their way to their destination.

As they ran through the branches, practically flying through the trees, Samui went over the game plan again. Omoi noticed that she had made some drastic changes to their original plan. "We've lost some time…so when we get close to the rogue ninja, we will let them make the first move. We'll feign our weakness and then attack them with full strength," Samui said.

Karui cut her off with a harsh tone, "Wait!? We're changing up the plan all because we're a few minutes behind? Jeez, you change your mind so much! Are you PMSing or something?" her accusation seemed to hit a nerve with Samui, who stopped running to snap around so quick Omoi thought the earth stood still for a moment.

"I have had just about enough of you!" Samui cried. "Either you follow my directions or leave! Omoi and I can handle this mission together, we don't need your hot-blooded anger ruining things!"

Karui looked accosted, her hair was standing out on end, as though it was alive with fierce rage, "Me?!" she yelled incredulously. "You're the one who keeps changing up the plan! You're up and then you're down, you can't decide on anything! We had a good plan! Sneak up on them and then attack- it was simple!"

"Karui we have no time for this. The more we argue, the farther the enemy gets away from us! There's no time for plan A anymore, don't you see that! We wasted too much time getting lost…and the reason we were lost is because of you!"

"You're the one who said we don't need a map! I'm sorry if my shortcut was different from what I expected!"

"We should never have taken a shortcut! I don't know why I listened to you in the first place!"

Their bickering went on and on. Omoi was lost in his own thoughts, until he heard something rustling nearby. He turned his head and saw the faint glimmer of a kunai knife. Panic rose in his chest and he screamed out, "Move!"

He was not close enough to the arguing ladies to help them take cover. He simply ducked his own head and then jumped down from the tree as a paper bomb flew past his head. Samui grabbed Karui and the two jumped down as well, narrowly missing the bomb that exploded in the treetops. The three of them sprang up quickly on the ground and looked up around them, facing the enemy they were after.

"Haha, what a pair!" one of the male rogue sneered.

"Yeah," another one retorted, "bickering like an old couple. One's hot and the other is cold, how adorable."

"But thanks to them," said another, this one female, "we were able to track them down easily. And they didn't even suspect a thing."

It was three against three, an even match. Omoi braced himself, pulling out his sword. Samui and Karui already had their swords at the ready, eyes determined and focused.

The rogue ninja attacked first, and the three of them defended themselves, but did not show off their true abilities yet. They were sticking to Samui's recent plan, feigning weakness to lower the enemy's guard. Omoi even allowed his attacker to place a few scratches on his face, and he hid back a smirk, knowing that he could have easily blocked it.

They fought in rhythm to each other. They had been a team for so long, they understood each other's movements and thoughts without having to say a word out loud. Despite the constant arguing between Karui and Samui, or Omoi and Samui, or Omoi and Karui (there was always some sort of argument amongst them it seemed), the three of them had excellent teamwork.

That teamwork is what got them through all their missions. And it succeeded in getting them through this one too. They attacked back at their opponents at the same time, surprising them with their skills in swordsmanship and taking them out in a few easy strikes.

Samui tied them up and gagged them with special chakra thread so that they couldn't escape. "Our mission is complete. Good work you two," Samui said. "we'll get these ninja back to their hometown where they'll receive punishment for their actions."

Omoi smiled and gave his teammates a thumbs up. Karui looked at Samui sheepishly and blushed slightly as she said, "Samui…I'm sorry for earlier. I was out of line."

Samui blinked, her cool eyes showed the slighted hint of emotion, "it's okay Karui. I know."

"Um, I want to thank you." Karui added, blushing further. Omoi felt a little awkward standing in between the two of them. He backed away and pretending to be cleaning his sword, but he had his ears perked up to listen.

"Thank me? For what?" Samui asked.

"When we were arguing and Omoi told us to move, I felt like my body was paralyzed. If you hadn't grabbed me and pushed me down, I might have gotten caught up in that explosion." Karui admitted.

Samui gave a cool, half smile as she meandered slowly to her teammate. She gently brushed back a lock of Karui's hair behind her ear, causing Karui's amber eyes to widen and her cheeks to grow a deeper crimson. "As much as you and I argue, you are my teammate and friend. I would do anything to keep you safe. Don't forget that."

Karui smiled wide and nodded, "thanks again."

Omoi watched the two women hug in the reflection of his sword. It was quick and brief, and he knew they would go back to being fire and ice, hot and cold once more soon. But deep down, they were the best comrades he could ever hope for, and the best of friends.

…..

 **Author's Note:** This one was a little tricky because I don't know much about the dynamics between Samui, Omoi and Karui- I only know the few scenes we saw of them in the anime, so it was a lot was guess work about their personalities etc. But hopefully this is still fun to read! Thanks again for the prompt xxTerror33xx! I guess it's sort of up to interpretation if Samui x Karui are a "thing" in this story or not…like I said, I don't know much about Samui so I'll leave that up to the reader. Anyways, I'll be writing more soon and getting more chapters up this weekend! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	12. New Fang- KakaSaku M

Prompt from WhiteScarecrow

Characters: Kakashi x Sakura / KakaSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: New Fang Artist: Them Crooked Vultures

Story Rating: M

New Fang by Them Crooked Vultures

 _New fang,  
no thang.  
Had it made  
to parade,  
found a sucker,  
now I want another._

 _Stand up,  
step aside,  
open wide,  
handing out and on  
Until the feelings gone_

 _Want to?  
Yes, I do.  
Wanna learn,  
taking turns getting carpet burns._

 _Loose lips,  
lipstick spit.  
Come or go,  
I think it's both I gotta know._

 _Sometimes you break a finger on the upper hand,  
I think you've got me confused with a better man.  
Sometimes you break a finger on the upper hand,  
Say, you've got me confused…_

 _I need a better man._

 _No slack,  
cadillac,  
couldn't quit,  
gums flap so  
Here's your teeth back_

 _Accept  
what I left  
far behind in a time  
when my mind was like a landmine._

 _Tailgate,  
by the lake,  
too much, too young,  
every button gonna come undone._

 _Tightrope,  
no joke,  
nothing left,  
so you go baroque._

 _Sometimes you break a finger on the upper hand,  
I said you've got me confused with a better man.  
Sometimes you break a finger on the upper hand,  
I know you've got me confused…_

 _Here we come,  
Here we come,_

 _New fang, passing out on…  
No point waiting around for_

 _New fang passing out and…  
No more waiting around-ah_

 _New fang, New fang  
Now you gotta wait? No!_

 _New fang, newwwwww-oh_

 _Now you gotta wait, no more_

….

Sakura giggled and grabbed Kakashi by the hand, pulling him closer to her in the chair. She took another sip of her drink and ignored Naruto's ogling. Hinata distracted Naruto by planting a soft and innocent kiss on his cheek. Naruto still didn't seem to understand that essentially, this was a double date.

Sakura moved Kakashi's arm so that it laid over her shoulder, and then she snuggled in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "No more waiting around Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes, "Um…what do you mean? How much did you have to drink Sakura?"

"You know what I mean," Sakura said firmly. She was a little tipsy, but still fully aware of her surroundings and definitely aware of the silver haired man seated next to her. She wanted to do more than just flirt with him. She longed to kiss him, to touch him, to hold him…

The two had been flirting and talking for weeks now. They met up after missions and work to hang out with each other. They had meals together, took walks together, read stories together, and shared details about their lives together. Sakura wasn't sure why Kakashi had yet to take their relationship to the next step. There had been several instances and opportunities where he could have kissed her. She was done waiting, tonight she was going to tell him how she felt. She was also going to kiss him, and perhaps do more.

"So Sakura, Sasuke says he'll be coming to visit in a week," Naruto said with a happy-go-lucky smile. Sakura felt Kakashi's body stiffen.

Sakura placed her hand on his thigh under the table and started rubbing his leg sensually. "Like I care," Sakura said defiantly to Naruto's comment. She could feel Kakashi holding in his breath at her touch.

Naruto's blue eyes were riddled with confusion and a hint of hurt, "What?" he asked. Hinata held his hand reassuringly, she had already heard Sakura's side of the story.

"I'm over him Naruto," Sakura said, "he tried to kill me once, remember?" her eyes grew cold at this and she took another sip of her drink, suddenly feeling irritated that he had brought Sasuke up at all. Naruto was still best friends with the guy, despite everything that had happened. Naruto was able to forgive anyone, he had a heart of gold. But Sakura's heart had dealt too much pain from Sasuke, and she had cast him aside from her mind long ago. In the past her mind was like a landmine, always exploding at the tiniest mention of Sasuke. So she left him far behind, accepting the fact that he would never return her love. She felt happier ever since her decision to let go of her love for Sasuke. It was a relief actually, and she was able to focus on herself. In doing so, she found a great friend and potential lover in Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't say a word, Sakura could sense his discomfort at the topic. Naruto seemed like he wanted to press the matter further, but Hinata quickly saved them by changing conversation, "Oh Sakura, I forgot to mention this earlier. Do you remember those cute barrettes we saw in the market the other week that were really expensive? I went by today and saw them on sale, I thought maybe you'd be interested in buying a pair since they're cheaper now." Sakura silently thanked her with a look. The two girls knew each other a lot better ever since Sakura had helped Hinata with winning Naruto over. Sakura was grateful for Hinata's saving grace.

The two girls spoke about the matter for some time, lengthening out the conversation with excruciating details in order to erase the topic of Sasuke from their dates' minds. Kakashi and Naruto fell silent, bored by the conversation of jewelry and shopping. Naruto eventually got up to grab more drinks at the bar, and Hinata followed him, winking slightly at Sakura. Sakura had to remember to thank Hinata later for giving them a moment alone.

Sakura turned to Kakashi, who exhaled deeply. "Maybe this was a mistake, I think I should just go home," he said, trying to get up.

Sakura pushed him down, a little harshly. "Ouch," he said as his butt hit the chair forcefully.

"Listen," Sakura said sternly, "I want you to be sure of something. I am over Sasuke. He's history."

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear a moment ago," Kakashi said.

"Then why are you trying to leave?" Sakura asked him.

"Well…I'm not really entirely sure what I'm doing here in the first place. I mean, I like you Sakura-"

"I like you too Kakashi," Sakura said, cutting him off before he could utter the evil word 'but.'

"But," Kakashi continued, ignoring her interruption. She felt an uneasy drop in her stomach at that simple, but oh so terrible word.

"But what?"

"I'm…older Sakura. I mean, you can see that Naruto, one of your best friends, is uncomfortable with me here. I've really enjoyed spending time with you…I'm just afraid to do anything further. I was your sensei for crying out loud." Kakashi explained, turning pink in the face.

"So what?" Sakura said defensively. "You _were_ my sensei, but not anymore! I'm an adult Kakashi, and if I want to date someone a little older than me, then I have every right to do so!"

Kakashi blinked at her, unsure of how to respond. Sakura had guessed that this was the reason he was holding back. Sure, it was a little awkward to think about at first- a former student and teacher dating. But once that initial shock was out of the way, Sakura knew that her friends and family would accept it. Even Naruto would come around, he was just a little naïve and slow about these kinds of things.

"So you really want to date me?" Kakashi asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Sakura said, beaming at him with her crystal green eyes.

Kakashi shook his head, "you must have me confused with a better man."

Sakura sighed, he was so stubborn. She figured that actions would speak louder than words. She scooted closer to him and then placed her hand on his face, curving her thumb under his black mask. She pulled the mask down and then tilted her head up and kissed him. He was shocked by her sudden action at first, stiffening and tensing his muscles. But then, his features softened and he gave in to the kiss, grabbing her face and pushing her lips closer. Butterflies danced in Sakura's stomach as she finally got what she had been hoping for. She was kissing Kakashi, the man of her new dream.

The perfect moment was cut short as they heard a cry of surprise from Naruto. "Sakura! Kakashi!" he yelled as if their faces had been transplanted with an alien limb.

Sakura made sure to lift Kakashi's mask back up as they parted. She could not hide the pink blush that dusted her cheeks however. She felt another prick of annoyance at Naruto. Kakashi was right, perhaps it was time for them to depart after all.

…

Sakura and Kakashi walked back to his apartment hand in hand, plodding through the snow. Sakura was giddy with excitement, and she could barely hide it. "It's cold outside, I need someone to keep me warm through the night," she purred, leaning closer to him.

Kakashi turned beet red and placed a hand behind his head casually, trying to calm his heightened nerves. They were at his door now, and Kakashi paused, looking at Sakura with all seriousness. "You really want to…?" his voice faded off and he cleared his throat awkwardly. Somehow, he still didn't get it.

Sakura needed to do something to get it through his thick skull. She wanted him. She needed him. She was falling for him! And she knew he felt the same way towards her.

So Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall forcefully. The wall shook slightly, due to her inhumane strength. She kept him pinned there and then breathed back, "Yes, I do." Her lips were half an inch away from his, their eyes locked. He searched her eyes for any hint of falsity to her words. Seeing none, he pushed down his mask and roughly collided his lips with hers, finally giving in.

They made out against the wall, their lips still tingling with excitement at the new feeling. Sakura pushed a leg up against Kakashi, and he grabbed it, sliding his hand up under her dress and grabbing her ass. Then his other hand slithered up and cupped her backside, feeling her up and down. She felt warmth radiate inside of her, despite the biting cold of the wind outside.

Then Kakashi pulled her up off the ground. She yelped in delight as he swung her over in his arms, carrying her like a bride. "Let's take this somewhere more private…and warm," he said as he jingled his keys and unlocked the door with slightly trembling hands.

Once inside, they wasted no time in taking off each other's clothes. Sakura made sure to get rid of that awful mask and shirt that hid his beauty, throwing it aside roughly. Kakashi unzipped her dress, allowing her to slide out of it with ease. Every button came undone, and they left a trail of clothing leading to his bedroom. By the time they made it to his bed, the two were completely naked and panting heavily.

They stared at each other, caressing each other's faces with soft hands. Sakura felt a little nervous, she was still a virgin after all. Kakashi could sense her apprehension. He kissed her lips lightly and said soothingly, "we'll take it slow. As slow as you'd like." Sakura nodded and bit her bottom lip, her heart was pounding with mixed excitement and concern. "We don't have to do this…" Kakashi added, noticing her nervous gestures, "If this is too much, you can tell me. You are young after all."

"I don't want to wait, I'm not too young. I'm ready," she said, composing herself and letting go of her worries. She leaned over on top of his body and kissed him passionately, opening his mouth and letting her tongue enter deeply. He moaned into the kiss and rubbed his hands up and down her back, sending pleasant shivers up her spine. She felt something growing, something rather large, by her inner thigh. She blushed realizing that it was Kakashi's quickly developing erection.

So, she turned him on that rapidly? She smirked into the kiss, realizing that Kakashi must _really_ have it bad for her. She suspected that he was holding back, trying to let Sakura be the 'captain' in their new adventure together. But she was curious to know what he would do if he were in control. Not breaking from the kiss, she moved her lips to his jaw and then trailed them across his cheek until she reached his ear. She whispered, "take me."

Kakashi's body tensed under her, and she felt a throb against her inner thigh again. He roughly pushed her off of him, turning her over so that she was on her back. He now laid on top of her, and she could feel his full erection pulsing, just barely grazing across her entrance. Her hips swayed upwards with anticipation, she felt herself getting aroused.

"I want to make sure that you are pleased Sakura. Nothing would make me happier right now than to hear you moan with delight. I think I need to loosen your lips," he said seductively. Sakura parted her mouth, expecting another kiss. But Kakashi did not head for her face. Instead, he began to trail slowly down her body, running his fingers across her skin and letting his tongue dance around her belly until he reached her inner thighs. A deep red blush crawled up Sakura's entire body as she realized what he meant by 'loosen your lips.' Kakashi was sucking hard on her inner thigh, increasing her arousal by teasing her. Her legs tensed slightly and she was moving them up and down, excitement taking over her body as she waited for Kakashi to please her.

He smiled and then got to work, kissing her on her soft, sweet spot. He then opened his mouth and began to suck on her, letting his tongue move in sensual circles, flicking her off and making her wet. She moaned deeply and threw her head back in ecstasy. She had never felt anything like this before. A tingling sensation coursed through her entire body like wild fire, and her mind was lost in a haze of sexual desire. She groaned louder as Kakashi pushed his tongue in further. She grabbed his silver hair, and he began to bob his head up and down, hardening his tongue against her as he pleased her. Her wetness began to trickle out of her opening, and he licked it up, moaning against her. She could feel the vibrations of his deep voice as he moaned, and she cried out loud. "Ah! Ka-Kashi!" she was breathing fast and her hips buckled upwards. He continued to suck her, holding her ass for support and squeezing it every so often, sending sparks flying across her vision. She was at the edge, on pins and needles, close to her climax.

Kakashi wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked harder, feeling her legs tense and crush his head slightly as she lost control. "AH!" she gasped, arching her back up so high it no longer touched the bed. Her hands were scraping his hair, fingers shaking with expectation of a release. Kakashi circled his tongue slowly, and then moved it faster, tasting her sweet juice as it leaked out again. Sakura's entire body quivered violently as she reached the peak of her sexual orgasm. "Ah! Yes! Right there! AHH!" she moaned and yelled out loud at her orgasm, her hips quaking from his touch.

Kakashi pulled his head up to watch her face contort with ecstasy as she gasped for air. He slowly crawled on top of her, his erection grazing on her skin, causing goose bumps to creep up over her entire body. She felt like any touch would send her over the moon again. Kakashi definitely knew how to please her.

He eyed her with a big smile on his face, "looks like I did a good job," he said smugly. She was flushed all over, still coming down from her climax. Her chest moved up and down fast as she panted for air.

"Yes," she breathed, pushing her lips up and crashing them into his. She could taste herself on his mouth, and it made her crazy with lust. She wanted more from him. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips back and forth, feeling him pulsate against her opening again. He was rock hard.

She then got a dirty idea, there was something she wanted to try with him. "Get up," she ordered. He blinked in confusion but got off from her. She then hopped off the bed, and he looked slightly put out, thinking that she was finished with him. She smirked and pulled his legs hard, dragging him to the edge of the bed. She bent down on the floor, her knees rested upon the carpet. "Open wide," she commanded, pulling apart his legs so that she was face to face with his throbbing member.

Kakashi's eyes were wide with surprise and lust. "A-are you sure you want to?" he asked. Sakura smiled at him and responded by poking her tongue out and circling it against the head of his member. He instantly leaned his head back and groaned, begging for more. Her tongue glided up and down the entire length, tasting him for the first time. Then she enclosed her lips over him, feeling him pulsate in her mouth as she began to suck, moving her head up and down. It was her first time, but somehow she knew exactly what to do. She learned by watching his reactions. She grabbed the lower part of his shaft and tugged up and down, moving in rhythm to her mouth. She sucked harder, hearing him groan again. She lapped her tongue around the length once more, coating him with saliva. She could feel her knees getting a carpet burn, but she didn't stop pleasing him. He was yanking gently on her hair, groaning her name through heavy breaths.

"Sa-ku-ra," he exhaled each syllable with a moan, "s-stop." Sakura stopped and looked up at him questioningly, her hand still grasped around his length. "If you keep going, I'll lose control and finish. I don't want to finish yet…I'm not done pleasing you," he admitted. Sakura smiled and bit her lip, standing up. Her lipstick was smeared across her face, mixed with spit. Somehow, that look made Kakashi want her even more.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His member, soaked with her saliva, pressed up against her pelvis. She felt her virgin opening tense and grow wetter, she was ready for him. She crawled on top of him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her entrance was hovering above his member teasingly. She gently and slowly pushed down, feeling his thickness as the head poked into her. She stifled a scream, it felt like a thorn, or a large fang piercing her.

"Nice and slow," Kakashi warned, easing her in and guiding her with his hands upon her waist. He was desperate to be inside of her, but only if she was comfortable. He was ready to stop at any moment, her comfortablility and pleasure greatly outweighed his own needs. He wanted her to enjoy her first time, and he wanted, _needed_ , to make sure she was satisfied with everything. His greatest fear was that she would regret this moment, and leave him saying that this was a mistake.

Sakura laid her hips down on top of him, feeling her tightness wrap around his thick length. She couldn't hold back a scream this time as he thrusted upwards gently, pushing his entire length inside. "Ah!" she cried, trying to get used to this new fang inside of her. Kakashi sat still with his hands on her waist, waiting for her to take the next move. She leaned her head down and kissed him, trying to ignore the stabbing pain inside of her. She steadily rocked her hips on him, grinding slowly to get used to the foreign feeling inside her.

As she swayed on him, her opening loosened slightly, getting used to his girth. He helped her relax by rubbing his thumb against her clitoris, enticing her and arousing her once more. She moaned quietly at the touch, closing her eyes and seeing stars dance across her eyelids.

She was stimulated and awakened, and the painful feeling inside her crept away, replaced with an erotic desire. She grabbed his backside and moved her hips harder, sliding up and down on his member. Kakashi groaned with satisfaction, thrusting into her. The head poked up against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and she screamed, "Oh! Oh Kakashi! Again!"

He thrusted into her roughly, hitting her g-spot once more, making her scream again. He smirked and threw her back onto the bed, still inside her. He was on top of her now, back in control. He rocked his hips back and forth, thrusting into her deeper each time. His thumb was still moving in swift circles against her hardened clitoris, causing her vision to blur.

She wrapped one leg up over his back, creating a new angle for Kakashi to dig deeper into. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing and their lips vibrating with echoed moans. "Sa-ku-ra," he moaned her name again into the kiss, and she felt herself slowly losing control again. She scratched his back, surely leaving marks. It enticed Kakashi more, and he closed his eyes with bliss. He buried his face into her neck, sucking and biting the flesh in the junction above her collar bone.

"Ah! Oh! Don't stop!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi grabbed her waist, pulling her up closer to him so he could bury his member in her all the way. She screamed with elation, feeling her wetness drip forth even more. Her muscles tightened around him, and he screamed out with joy through gritted teeth.

"I'm –so- c-close!" Kakashi managed to say through breaths and kisses.

Sakura's body was writhing with frenzied pleasure, she could feel herself climaxing again. "M-me too!" she admitted. Kakashi thrusted harder into her, moving in and out with forceful speed. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. She could feel his chest rubbing up against her own, their skin sticking together slightly with sweat. The feel of his skin against hers was incredibly sexy, and turned her on even more, if that was possible.

"AHH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she hit another orgasm. Kakashi felt her muscles clench around him again and he quickly pulled out, letting himself release on her stomach.

He groaned as he emptied his seed onto her, his eyes closed and sweat dripping down his brow. She was still catching her breath, but she muttered out, "that-that was simply amazing."

Kakashi smiled and laid next to her, grabbing a breast and playing with it mindlessly. She turned her head to face him. He was wearing the goofiest, cutest grin she had ever seen. It made her giggle.

"You are beautiful Sakura, and absolutely sexy," Kakashi told her, enamored by her charming good looks and captivating smile.

She grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth, "I'm falling fast for you Kakashi." She titled her head forward and kissed him.

He leaned back from the kiss, their noses pressed together, "I'm so lucky Sakura. I never thought this would actually happen."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I thought my flirting was pretty obvious."

"Yeah," he agreed, "but I just didn't expect that our flirting would actually lead us to a relationship," then he blanched slightly and asked, "I mean, we are in a relationship now, aren't we?" Sakura laughed at his cluelessness. He was always reading those erotic fiction books, but he seemed oblivious when it came to real life romance. He was clueless to her deep feelings towards him.

"Yes," Sakura said, brushing his silver hair back from his face, "I'm yours." He smiled wider and she kissed his teeth, making him blush.

"Good," he said in response. He was elated and relieved by her words.

Sakura's cheeks were rosy as she asked him, "can you teach me more tomorrow?"

"Teach you what?"

"More about sex...sensei," she added the last word playfully, her lips twitching upwards in a smirk.

He laughed at her, "you are the fastest learning student I've ever known. I have a feeling you'll catch on quickly." He brushed his lips against hers in an almost-kiss, taunting her. She bit his bottom lip in defiance, and he grunted in response. "You've already mastered the art of turning me on," he said.

She grinned, "Good. Although to be honest, I'm kind of tired now."

He squeezed her tight and said, "me too. I'm ready to pass out." Sakura laid next to him, snuggling her head against his chest. He hugged her naked body close to him, feeling her warmth. "And tomorrow, no more waiting around. We'll get right to our second lesson in the morning," Kakashi said in a lighthearted tone.

Sakura smiled and took in a deep breath, smelling his musky, manly scent. "As you wish sensei," she responded. She closed her eyes, nodding off into sleep quickly. The two of them lay curled up close, wrapped in a tight embrace, passing out in dreamland together.

….

 **Author's note:** Thanks again for the lovely prompt WhiteScarecrow! I enjoyed writing a sexy KakaSaku story, hope you guys like it! More stories on the way soon! Please continue to send prompts and reviews, thanks!


	13. I Was Made For Loving You- ShikaTema K

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema

Naruto-verse

Song: I Was Made for Loving You Artist: Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran

Story Rating: K+

I Was Made for Loving You by Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran

 _[Tori Kelly:]  
A dangerous plan, just this time  
A stranger's hand clutched in mine  
I'll take this chance, so call me blind  
I've been waiting all my life  
Please don't scar this young heart  
Just take my hand_

 _[Chorus - Tori Kelly:]_  
 _I was made for loving you_  
 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_  
 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_  
 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 _[Ed Sheeran:]_  
 _Hold me close through the night_  
 _Don't let me go, we'll be alright_  
 _Touch my soul and hold it tight_  
 _I've been waiting all my life_  
 _I won't scar your young heart_  
 _Just take my hand_

 _[Chorus - Tori Kelly & Ed Sheeran:]_  
 _Cause I was made for loving you_  
 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_  
 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_  
 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 _[Bridge - Tori Kelly & Ed Sheeran:]_  
 _Please don't go, I've been waiting so long_  
 _Oh, you don't even know me at all_  
 _But I was made for loving you_

 _[Chorus - Tori Kelly & Ed Sheeran:]_  
 _I was made for loving you_  
 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_  
 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_  
 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

…..

Temari still got butterflies in her stomach every time she held Shikamaru's hand. She squeezed it tight, it still felt like clutching a stranger's hand. They had only been dating a few weeks, but they had barely seen each other during that time due to the fact that they lived so far apart. Their relationship was one that was passed through secret love letters across the distance, pulling their hearts closer together despite the distance. Now, for only the second time in their relationship, they were together again, walking down the streets of Konoha.

Shikamaru led her to one of his favorite spots in Konoha, a luscious green sloping hill where he and his former sensei Asuma would spend time together staring up at the clouds and talking about random topics. It was a special spot to him, especially since Asuma had died. He cherished that little patch of grass, and had not brought anyone else to it. Until now.

Temari laid next to him in the grass and they both looked up at the blue sky, patched with fluffy white clouds. Shikamaru had his legs up, hands behind his head. Temari looked at him questioningly, wondering if he was going to explain what they were doing here. "I know maybe this seems boring, but I always find peace in staring up at the clouds. I thought we could lay here for a few minutes and catch up," he explained.

Temari smiled, it was a wonderful idea, and it was perfectly fitting with his carefree, lazy attitude. She began to tell him about the various missions she had gone on in Sunagakure, and her duties as the kazekage's advisor. Shikamaru listened intently, soaking up her presence and noticing each detail of her sweet, soft voice as she reminisced about various matters. He then told her about his tedious work briefly before asking more about her. He wanted to hear all about her, wanted to learn more about the amazing sand kunoichi who he had the honor to call his girlfriend. She complied, answering all of his questions and asking a few of her own.

Temari turned on her side to face him, and blushed when she noticed that he was already looking at her. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked him.

He smiled slyly, "So troublesome. I'm not _staring,_ I'm _admiring._ " He placed emphasis on both words, there was quite a difference in the semantics. She blushed again, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

"Well, you're not the only one _admiring_ the view," she said before giggling. She pointed to something behind Shikamaru. He turned his head around and saw Naruto, Rock Lee and Kiba standing a few feet away under a tree, ogling at them. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he never spoke about his love life to anyone, it was too troublesome. So of course those three idiots were surprised to see him lying so close to Temari.

"Hey!" he yelled at them. The three of them snapped out of their daze, and shifted uncomfortably, pretending not to notice, "What the hell do you think you're looking at?! Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked them, slightly irritated.

Kiba smirked and leaned against the tree, "I always knew you had the hots for her," he said. Shikamaru gritted his teeth, ready to bite back.

But Rock Lee pulled on Kiba's shirt and beckoned Naruto away, "Sorry Shikamaru! We do have somewhere to be!" he cried with enthusiasm, smiling awkwardly. Kiba and Naruto followed him, looking over their shoulders one last time at the couple in the grass.

Temari threw her head back and laughed, clutching her side. Shikamaru turned back to her, "I'm glad you find this amusing. Those idiots…they don't understand the meaning of 'privacy'." Temari laughed harder at his reaction, she thought it was cute that his friends were so shocked by their relationship.

"Well," she said after her fit of laughter, "let's go somewhere more private then." She traced her fingers up his chest, and he gulped loudly.

Shikamaru grabbed her hand, pulling her up as he stood. "Okay, I think I know a better place," he said, leading her away from his favorite hill and towards the Konoha Academy. "It's a Saturday, so no one should be here," he explained as they walked by the training ground.

He leaned against one of the practicing wooden posts and pulled her in close to him, his hands on her waist. She smiled and kissed him, more butterflies erupting within. She leaned back from the kiss and laughed, "this seems like a dangerous plan Shikamaru. Making out at your old school?"

Shikamaru chuckled and kissed her again, crushing his lips against her soft trembling ones. He parted and then said, "don't let me go. We'll be alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in another loving lip lock.

They made out for a few minutes and then Shikamaru sighed heavily as they released. "I'm sorry if this is a lame date, just wandering aimlessly around the village. I was going to try to get reservations at a nice restaurant…but by the time I got around to it, they were already booked for tonight."

Temari smiled at him, "I've been waiting all my life, to do nothing with you. I'm sure a fancy restaurant would have been too troublesome. I'm having a great time just hanging out with you with no real plan." Shikamaru's eyes gleamed at her words. She was perfect in every single way.

"Temari," he whispered her name, loving the sound as it passed his lips and danced in the wind. She was staring her teal eyes right into his, looking deep into his soul.

"Shikamaru," she replied, feeling her heart grow. "I know I'm taking a chance in saying this so early in our relationship…but I already know. I love you."

Shikamaru squeezed his hands on her hips and pressed his nose up against hers, their lips quivered with longing to touch the other's. "I love you too," he said.

Temari closed her eyes and sighed, "you don't have to say it if you don't mean it Shikamaru…I know I'm taking a big step in saying it, I don't expect you-"

"I love you Temari," he said it again, cutting off her ridiculous statement. Of course he meant it. He could never get her out of his mind, he was crazy about her.

Her breath hitched and she gazed at him in awe, paralyzed by his confession of love. "Temari," Shikamaru added, "I was made for loving you." Temari's frozen features softened at his reassurance. The hint of tears gleamed in her eyes. She blinked and let a few drops escape the corners of her eyes as she closed the gap between their lips.

Temari's hand fell to his side, and she took his hand in hers. They were hopeless hearts passing through this world, and they had found solace in each other. Every bone in her body screamed, not knowing what to do next. They lived far apart, and she still didn't know how this long distance relationship was going to pan out. There was a cloud of uncertainty ahead in their future, but the one thing she was sure of was that Shikamaru would always be by her side. She knew was that she was made for loving Shikamaru.

Shikamaru felt Temari touch his soul and hold it tight as she deepened the passionate, loving kiss. His heart ached at the thought of her leaving Konoha in the morning. He wanted to be by her side always. "Temari," he said, still holding her close, "you should move here."

Temari gasped in surprise, her eyes as wide and round as dinner plates. "I mean, maybe not now…but someday," he said somewhat lamely.

Her eyes softened and a smile formed upon her lips, "I would like that very much Shikamaru," she admitted. Konoha already felt like home to her, with him here holding her hand.

He returned the smile, leaning in to kiss her again. Before his lips met hers, her stomach growled, interrupting their intimate moment with the reminder that she was hungry. She blushed and he laughed, "It may not be the fanciest restaurant in town, but would you like to get some ramen at Ichiraku?" Temari nodded, and he led her away from the Academy back towards the heart of the village. As he looked into her eyes, she knew that he would never scar her young heart. He truly loved her back, and she was the happiest girl in the world. They were made for loving each other.

….

 **Author's note:** Fluffy ShikaTema is always so fun to write! Thanks for the prompt spilihp17! Reviews and prompts are always welcome!


	14. Hero- NaruHina K

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters Naruto x Hinata / NaruHina

Naruto-verse

Song: Hero Artist: Skillet

Story Rating: K

Hero by Skillet

 _I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

…

A young, small Hinata shivered and closed her eyes, not wanting to further entice the bullies who were poking and prodding her, calling her a "monster" because of her byakugan. Tears began to well up and she cried, thinking to herself that she needed a hero to get out of this. _I need a hero to save me now_ she silently pleaded as the bullies knocked her to the snow covered ground. She was losing faith that anyone would come to rescue her.

"Hey stop!" a powerful voice rang out. Hinata opened her eyes and stared up at a young boy her age with blonde spiky hair. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! Fight me if you dare!" the boy called, pointing an intimidating finger at the three bullies.

Hinata's bullies laughed at him, and then laughed harder at his miniature shadow clone attempts. Hinata watched in horror as her hero was beat up by them. They even tore apart his scarf. But, he was a hero nonetheless. He had come to save her when no one else would.

Hinata kept the red scarf as a memento. It was her small trophy, a reminder that she had a hero. A hero who wasn't afraid to stand up to her enemies to defend her. A hero who took a beating for her. A hero with an incredible amount of strength and courage. A hero who fights for what's right. A hero who fights for the weak. A hero who she would fall deeply in love with.

…..

Hinata worked hard in the Academy, but it wasn't always easy. In fact, it was difficult, really difficult. Especially when everyone expected big things of her as the next heir of the Hyuga clan. Every skill that Hinata lacked, her cousin Neji made up for tenfold. He was so strong and brilliant, everything seemed to come easily to him. His harsh attitude towards her and his brutal teaching methods did not make things easier on the sensitive Hinata. She was quickly losing the will to continue, and had little drive to become a ninja.

Until, of course, her hero unknowingly saved her again. Naruto Uzumaki was dead last in the Academy, he failed so many times at everything he tried. But Hinata watched him secretly as he trained in the training grounds. After hours, endlessly, relentlessly, Naruto trained and worked himself harder each and every time. His constant determination to become stronger was awe inspiring. Hinata could not look away from him. He was the sun, guiding her path in a bright and brilliant light. Watching him work himself insistently and consistently, with unwavering confidence, gave her hope that she too could someday be strong.

He was her hero. No doubt. At another time in her life when she sought guidance, he was there for her even without knowing it. She needed a hero who could make her believe. Witnessing Naruto fight to become stronger each day made her believe that she could do it too. It gave her the courage in herself to press on and train harder, even though she failed at her missions. It gave her the inner strength to realize that she too could be somebody, and change her fate. She was not going to be a failure.

…..

All her training was finally going to be put to the test in the chunin exams. Hinata was matched up against her own cousin, Neji. Neji stared her down with cold, hateful eyes. She never understood his hatred, but she was fearful of it all the same.

Neji and Hinata both used the gentle fist, moving swiftly across the ground with dance-like deft movements. Neji held nothing back as he slammed palm after palm at her, clouded with fury at his destiny in the lower branch of the Hyuga clan. Hinata slowly felt the urge to give up overpower her, and just when she needed a hero, Naruto called out to her again, revitalizing her. He was cheering her on from the crowd, his voice rang out louder than any other.

"I never go back on my word, because that too is my nindo, my ninja way, and you can't take it from me," Hinata muttered out through panted breaths as she stood up from the ground. She could sense Naruto watching her closely.

The fight went on, Hinata got up again and again, listening as Naruto cheered her on. His words saved her, and gave her the courage to stand up to her powerful cousin. But Neji was too strong, he knocked her out again with another blow, and this time, Hinata did not get up.

Later in the hospital, she heard that Naruto had vowed to Neji to beat him in a match. He was going to fight in her honor, he was determined to knock sense into the hateful Neji. Hinata smiled to herself against the pillow, despite the pain radiating through her body. Her hero had come to her aid once more.

….

Hinata hid partially behind a wooden pillar as her hero stepped forward, admitting that he would be fighting Neji in the last round of the chunin exams. "I know you can win Naruto," Hinata told him.

His blue eyes widened with surprise at her encouragement, "Huh?"

"Remember that time when you cheered for me, I felt like –like I was able to become stronger than ever before. When the preliminaries ended, I was finally able to like myself a little. To anybody else, it might look like absolutely nothing's changed about me, but I feel different, like I'm a better person now. And I've been thinking, that it was all thanks to you Naruto." Hinata admitted, twiddling her forefingers together.

"Eh-Hinata. You really- do you really believe that's true?" He asked her. A red blush formed on her cheeks. "I may look strong to you, but all I ever do is mess things up. I act tough because I'm so frustrated, but underneath it all I just feel like I'm a huge failure." Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Her hero was losing faith!

"No that's not true!" Hinata cried.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up at her, startled.

"Even when you messed up you were always a- um, how can I say this? A proud failure from my point of view. When I look at you, you just fill me with such-such admiration. I'm not saying that you're perfect, I mean no one is…but when you do make a mistake, you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep trying. I think that courage, to keep going no matter what, is what real strength is. I just think you're an incredibly strong person Naruto!" Hinata said before moving back to her hiding spot behind the pillar.

Naruto's eyes were still wide, his mouth parted in astonishment. Then he smiled widely, "Thanks Hinata I needed that." Hinata gasped slightly. "Even though I'm completely used to being the underdog, I guess this time I was just really feeling the strain. I was really down which isn't like me at all! But I feel 100% better now!"

"I'm glad you do!" Hinata said, stepping out from behind the pillar again. Could this be? Was she a hero to him in a time of need? His morale was low, and she was able to pick up his spirits. It was a small gesture, but she felt happy that she was able to help him, even just a little.

"Alright, I'm off to the match! Thanks again!" he said as he began to walk away.

She watched him walk away, admiring his backside. Then he stopped and turned around and added, "Hinata."

"Huh?"

"I kinda thought you were –um-" _what…what?_ Hinata's internal thoughts were racing, wondering what he would say, "-gloomy, timid, always terrified and basically completely weird." _Oh…_ she felt her spirits deflate a little. But then Naruto continued, "but you know what? I actually like people like you!" Hinata's heart stopped at his words, and the wind slowly caressed her hair, blowing it across her face.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to come watch me wipe out the floor with Neji in the final competition," he added with a grin. A plume of smoke with a soft 'popping' noise exploded in the air, and Naruto suddenly looked frantic, "oh no! I gotta get going and fast! Oh man I'm gonna be late! See ya later Hinata!"

Hinata was rooted on the spot, his words echoing through her mind. _I actually like people like you!_ And to think that she had given him the encouragement to restore his morale…perhaps her hero needed help too, he wasn't superhuman after all.

….

Naruto had left the village. He was going to be gone for years, out training with the legendary sannin Jiraiya, and would no doubt come back stronger than ever before. But Hinata did not feel sadness at his departure, rather, she felt emboldened by his promises. He promised to become stronger, to save his best friend Sasuke, and to one day become the hokage. She knew these goals were not out of his reach, and that he would do anything possible to attain them.

Her goal was to become stronger too, to catch up to Naruto. She was always a step away, a breath away, from Naruto. She was tired of hiding in the shadows, she wanted to become stronger to someday prove to him that she could be powerful too. She wanted to stand by his side against his battles, and help him as a friend.

So Hinata got to work on training with her teammates Kiba and Shino. She practiced with her cousin Neji, who's heart had also been changed by Naruto. For three years, Hinata practiced hard and focused to become a better shinobi. She gained confidence in herself, mastering abilities that she would never have dreamed possible if not for Naruto. She had a hero within herself, her internal dialogue constantly telling her to push on in order to reach Naruto's level.

/

Naruto looked up at Pain from his position on the ground, with a metal pole sticking forth from his hands. "What are you? What do you want? Why are you doing all this?" he asked. He was beginning to lose hope at that moment. The entire village was wiped out from this man standing before him. How was he possibly going to defeat him?

"You ask why? Sometimes things happen randomly, and the reason only becomes apparent afterwards. These circumstances…well perhaps, I can try to explain it to you." Pain said.

"What I want is to create peace and bring about justice," he added. Naruto gritted his teeth, unnerved by this man's wrongful view of the world. But Naruto was just a man, not a superhuman. He was stuck on the ground, listening to this hateful view of the shinobi world, unable to get up and fight. He was in need of a hero.

"Creating peace? Justice? Are you kidding? Give me a break!" he spat back from the ground, "You killed my master and my sensei! Hurt my friends, destroyed my village! After all of the horrible things that you've done, don't you dare talk about peace and justice!"

Pain went on speak about his twisted view of peace, and how he believed that through the tailed beast weapon, he could shatter the world with pain and bring about peace. He stuck in more metal poles, blocking Naruto's ability to move. He needed to snap out of this, to find his strength again…but things were not looking good at that moment. Pain was ready to grasp Naruto and take him away…

And then Naruto saw somebody rush forward from the crowd. Somebody came to save him, to be his hero. It was Hinata.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" she yelled forcefully. Naruto had never heard such resentment in her voice before. She was determined, focused.

"Why did you come out here?!" he asked. "Just run! You can't win!"

"I'm just being selfish now," she said.

"What's that mean?" he asked her. He was shocked that she had come to his aid. "Hinata, don't put yourself in danger like this, just go!"

"I'm here because I want to be. This time, I'm going to save you Naruto. I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before I even got a chance to start. I almost took the wrong path so many times that I lost count. But you helped me find my way to take the correct path Naruto. I have always chased after you, wanting to catch up, wanting to walk together with you forever. You've changed who I am Naruto. Your smiling face saved me Naruto. That's why, I'm not afraid to die here, if it means I can protect you. Because…I love you, I always will." Hinata said this before readying herself for battle. Naruto was surprised, to say the least. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

All he could do was watch as Hinata got up, again and again, to face Pain and try to take out the metal poles from his body. But in the end, Pain defeated her, throwing her into the air like a ragdoll. Everything was silent as Naruto watched in horror while Pain thrusted a metal pole into Hinata. Rage took over his entire body, and he blacked out. The nine tailed fox emerged, and Naruto was nearly rendered unconscious.

And yet, he was alive. He was not captured by the akatsuki. That was all thanks to Hinata, the heroine who saved him when he was down.

/

The 4th shinobi war was over, Naruto had stopped the world from being placed under an infinite dream, and had defeated Kaguya alongside Sasuke. Hinata always knew he would prevail. She wondered if he would remember, or mention, the moment where they held hands together after Neji's death.

She was standing alone at his grave, she often visited it to bring flowers and tell Neji stories. She missed him so much, and the pain of his death had not subsided in the least. Some days she was joined by Rock Lee and Tenten in mourning, but today she was alone.

Well, at least that's what she thought. She heard crinkled footsteps in the grass and looked up to see Naruto, the great hero of the war, walk up casually to her with flowers in his hand. He gave her a sad smile and then placed the flowers down on Neji's grave.

"I still wish there was something we could have done to prevent this," Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him, noticing the regret in his eyes. "It was his choice to protect us," Hinata told him, "he knew you would be the hero in the war. He couldn't let you go."

Naruto's lips curled upwards in a half smile, "You were prepared to die for me as well. Why is that Hinata?"

Hinata blushed a little, and then admitted, "I believe in you Naruto. I knew you would end the war." He looked at her with brilliant blue eyes. She added, "you are the hero of the world Naruto, you saved us all."

Naruto laughed a little awkwardly, thinking about this, "I'm just an ordinary man…I realize now that I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone. Everyone who fought in the war is a hero." Hinata agreed silently, he couldn't be more true. She didn't admit it to him at that time, but Naruto was still her personal hero. Her heart fluttered at his next question, "Anyways, I was thinking to get some ramen soon…do you want to come with me Hinata?"

Hinata looked back at him, feeling her face grow warm. She nodded, and he smiled warmly. It was the same smile that he wore through his entire life, the smile that had saved her and given her the courage to believe in herself. That smile from her hero gave Hinata the strength to realize that she too, was a hero in her own way.

….

 **Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Most of the dialogue in this story comes word for word from the anime- I am not the owner, these words are Kishimoto's! The exception is the last excerpt where Hinata and Naruto are at Neji's grave- I put that in as a speculation- it could've easily happened. In the Shikamaru Hiden Novel, Naruto mentions to Sakura that he and Hinata have been spending time together (and this happens before Naruto the Last), so that little statement was evidence to me that Hinata and Naruto were spending more time together after the war and before the Last (their love isn't random as some shippers say, the buildup is just slow over time until the Last when Naruto realizes that Hinata has always been there for him, and he realizes that he reciprocates the same feelings for her!) -Anyways I'll get off my NaruHina soapbox haha.

Thanks for the prompt xxTerror33xx! Hope you guys enjoy, as I said before, this one pretty much comes straight from the anime with a few inserts of Hinata or Naruto's internal dialogue here and there. The song was pretty much perfect for them. As always, reviews and prompt ideas are welcome!


	15. Never Gonna Be Alone- Naruto x Temari M

Prompt from Winged Verbatim

Characters: Naruto x Temari /NaruTema

Naruto-verse (after the 4th shinobi war- Naruto is 19 and Kakashi is hokage)

Song: Never Gonna Be Alone Artist: Nickelback

Story Rating: M

Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback

 _Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

 _You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

 _And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

 _You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

 _Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes_

 _Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

 _You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

 _I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing one more day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing one more day_

…

Naruto kicked a pebble across the dirt, his mind clouded with endless thoughts and worries. He had been spending more time in the hokage's office than he would like to admit, shadowing under Kakashi sensei. Kakashi had just taken on the role of hokage a few months back, and already Naruto was learning about the position, preparing to someday take over and fulfill his lifelong dream. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't excited to be hokage, he was surely happy to do any task that Kakashi asked of him. But, he felt that time was going by much faster than he anticipated. He was already 19 years old, and known among the village as the hero of the 4th great shinobi war. But he didn't always feel like a hero, and he didn't relish the title 'celebrity.' The fame and attention was still strange to him after years and years of being the village outcast. The pressure on his back to do great things surmounted every day, and some days, he wished he could just take a break from it all.

Another heavy worry on his mind was his lack of love life. He had long since given up on his crush on Sakura, as she had begun to date Sasuke. He was a little put out at first, but ultimately he was happy for his friends. He knew Sakura was happy, even with Sasuke away from the village, she couldn't stop beaming like a child in a candy store. He knew things would probably have never worked out between himself and Sakura anyhow.

Naruto spent a lot of his time continuing his training and learning more about himself. Through practice, he could hone his abilities and master new jutsu with Kurama. These private training sessions were helpful, he was more aware of his own powers and limits each time. He was beginning to realize how to surpass those limits, and how to control his and Kurama's chakra energy in ways he had not done before. There was always something to learn, he realized. There would never be a point where he was 'perfected' in his shinobi skills. He would constantly be molding his abilities and learning new tactics as he grew. This was something he had finally come to realize after years of hard work under the teachings of Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip as these thoughts stirred through his mind while he walked up to the hokage's office. He knocked on the door to make sure he wouldn't disrupt any important meetings, then heard the voice of his former sensei call out, "come in Naruto."

Naruto swung the door open, ready for another boring day of overseeing paperwork and doing tedious tasks that Kakashi designated to him. He was surprised to find that the 6th hokage was not alone today, however. Temari stood proud and tall next to the hokage, one hand on her hip and a smug smile written on her face.

"Huh?" Naruto said bluntly.

"You remember Temari, right?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. How could he ever forget the sassy and slightly scary sand kunoichi? "She came by to drop off a message from the kazekage, and it gave me a great idea Naruto," Kakashi added.

"Yes, what is it?" Naruto perked up. Maybe he would be sent on a mission? It had been a while since he'd been sent out on a good mission.

"I'd like you to become the Konoha messenger to Suna. You'd act as a liaison between Suna and Konoha, delivering important messages and checking up on various matters in Suna. Temari is Lord Gaara's messenger, she's been doing it for several years now. I'd like to send you back with Temari to Sunagakure, so that she can teach you the basics of the job," Kakashi then paused and fumbled for something in one of his drawers, "and I'd also like you to deliver this scroll directly to Gaara."

Naruto felt a mixture of shock and excitement at his new role. He quietly grabbed the scroll from Kakashi and bowed slightly, thanking him. Temari eyed him strangely, with a questioning look on her face.

…

Naruto and Temari set out for Sunagakure that same afternoon, waving their goodbyes to the hokage as they walked out the front gates. Naruto didn't know Temari very well, he was eager to learn more about her. He knew Gaara pretty well, although Gaara and Temari seemed to have very different personalities, despite being siblings.

They began their journey in silence, although it was not particularly awkward. It was more of a passive, settling silence; neither bothered to break the quiet until they stopped to rest by a small lake.

"So Temari," Naruto started, "what's it like being the advisor and messenger for a guy like Gaara? Does he make you do all the boring paperwork? Sometimes Kakashi gives me the most tedious tasks…not that I mind or anything, I mean, I know it's all part of the job!" he added that last bit in hurriedly, not wanting to sound like he was complaining. He was trying to keep up the image that he was mature and serious about his job. From what he could tell about Temari, she was strict, and did not deal with nonsense.

Temari chuckled at him, "Nah, Gaara is pretty organized, he takes care of most of his paperwork on his own. He's been the kazekage longer than Kakashi has been the hokage though, I'm sure Kakashi will soon get a better handle on things." She was leaning by the stream, taking off her sandals. Naruto watched as she placed her feet in the water, sighing in relief at the cool feeling. The sunlight reflected off the water and created dancing shadows upon her face. Naruto was struck with how beautiful she looked just then, leaning back casually enjoying the warmth of the sun and the refreshing coolness of the water. She looked truly blissful. Naruto felt his words get stuck in his throat, a feeling that had never previously occurred to him. He was normally a chatterbox, people usually had to tell him to be quiet. But at that moment, he was stunned silent by Temari.

Temari glanced at him, and raised an eyebrow. He blushed a little and bent down, pretending to look for something in his pack. "Naruto," Temari said cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"You seem…different," she said.

He looked up at her, "how so?"

"Well…" she placed a hand on her chin, thinking about how to describe it, "I remember you being a goofball, always asking weird questions and saying bold statements all the time. You've been quiet today…and more respectful than I've ever seen you. Is something troubling you?"

Naruto blinked, surprised that she had noticed that much about him. "Nothing's wrong," he assured her, "I'm just older, more mature." He gave her a bright smile, straightening up a little to show that he was an established grown man.

Temari laughed at him, clutching her side and leaning over with mirth. He furrowed his brow at her, feeling slightly offended that she didn't take him seriously. "Hey! I am mature! I'm going to be the next hokage, I have to act like I'm ready for the job now!" He cried, feeling his temper rising.

Temari wiped a tear away from her eye and took a deep breath to stop the laughing. Then she turned to him and said, "Just because you're going to become hokage doesn't mean that you need to forget who you are." Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at her with an agape mouth. She pressed on, explaining her view further, "I mean, you saved Konoha with your incredible strength in the fight against Pain…and you helped restore peace to the shinobi world by defeating Kaguya in the war. You changed the heart of Obito and many others…all of that wouldn't have been possible if you were trying to put on a front of being 'serious' and 'proper,'" she placed air quotes over the words for emphasis at how ridiculous it was, "I mean, people like you for who you are Naruto, including your silliness and foolish, overly-optimistic beliefs...if you change that, then you'll ultimately be changing who you are."

Naruto had never considered this. He had been so concerned with keeping up the appearance of a smart, powerful and well-mannered mature adult that he had nearly forgotten how to be his clumsy, happy-go-lucky and somewhat idiotic self. Maybe Temari was right. The people of Konoha seemed to like him just the way he was, they had grown to like him as he constantly proved to them through his actions that he would do whatever it takes to protect those he cared about. He didn't need to act aloof and polite to impress anyone.

He felt a huge relief as a weight that he never knew he was carrying left his shoulders. He suddenly felt like doing something impulsive, and he no longer felt like holding back from his inner desires. He quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, flinging it to the ground. Then he ran forward and did a cannonball into the water, splashing a startled Temari.

She held up her hands, trying to avoid the oncoming splash. He emerged from the water, realizing too late that he might have ticked off his guide. But she was grinning back at him, and he sighed in relief. "There's the Naruto I remember," Temari said, scooping up some water in her hand and splashing him.

"Hey, it's a lot colder than I thought dattebayo!" he cried, already heading for the shore. He got out of the water and sat next to Temari, his body glistening with the water droplets. The sun felt good on his shoulders, warming him up instantly. "Thanks," he told Temari, "I needed to hear that."

"Yeah," Temari said, "I could sense something was wrong with you the moment I saw you bow to Kakashi." Naruto grinned at her, he felt lucky to have her as his guide to Sunagakure for this trip. He had a feeling that this was the start of a great friendship. He never realized that Temari had paid such close attention to him before, or that she could be so nice. Perhaps there was more to her than meets the eye.

….

Gaara thanked Naruto with a curt nod and a smile, reading the scroll with fast moving eyes. His eyes widened slightly as he reached the end of the scroll and a big smile formed on his lips. "Naruto," Gaara said, "do you know what this scroll says?"

"No," Naruto admitted.

"You're going to be staying here for a few days, helping our new genin class with their training," Gaara explained.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Oh that's perfect," Temari said.

"We've had a problem with our current Academy students," Gaara explained, "I asked Kakashi for advice, and it seems he thought it was better to send you. Konoha has a great system in their Academy, so I knew I could rely on their advice."

"What kind of problem are you having with the students?" Naruto wanted to know.

"They…hm, how shall I put this?" Gaara said, pondering his word choices.

"They have no will to learn anything," Temari stated bluntly. "Ever since the end of the 4th shinobi war, there's been relative peace among the nations. And our soon to be genin think it's okay to just slip through the cracks and slack off…most of them don't care to train or actually perfect any jutsu, they just roll their eyes at the teachers and do the bare minimum work."

Gaara nodded at his older sister, glad that she was able to put into words what he couldn't say delicately.

Naruto was affronted by this news. "Don't worry, you can count on me dattebayo!" he yelled triumphantly, pointing a thumb to his chest. Gaara smiled warmly at him, and Temari looked at him with a newfound respect.

…..

Naruto stood proudly in front of the students of the Sunagakure Academy, oblivious to the young girls batting their eyelashes at him. He spoke with determination and force, telling them about how he was once a weak, foolish boy in the Academy who didn't want to follow directions either. He told them that he began to realize the importance of training and working hard in order to earn respect from the people of the village. As he spoke, the girls in the crowd sighed at his words, inching closer to get a better look at the handsome hero of the 4th shinobi war. Temari glowered at them, irritated by their behavior.

In the middle of his speech, Temari tugged on his shirt. He paused and looked at her questioningly. "This little lecture isn't working, the boys look bored and the girls are just eyeing you up and down," she whispered into his ear. He felt his cheeks redden at her words. Were the young girls really ogling at him like that? He looked at the crowd from the side of his eyes, and sure enough, he recognized the heart-eyed gazes of the tiny girls sitting in the front row. The boys were leaning back against the walls, some nearly asleep with boredom.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "so what do we do then?"

"Well…" Temari said, thinking about this, "we could give them a demonstration." Naruto thought this was a great idea, and he nodded vigorously.

"Alright you all, Temari and I decided that actions speak louder than words! We are going to fight a match right here, watch closely!" Naruto yelled. The boys in the back rows perked up slightly, and the girls looked extremely excited by this news.

Naruto and Temari stood a few paces away, ready to begin their battle. Temari's giant fan was already spread out, ready to strike with her wind scythe jutsu.

They began fighting, first with simple tactics like Naruto's shadow clones and Temari's slicing whirlwinds. As the battle ensued, Naruto showed off his rasengan and Temari used her wind scythe jutsu. The battle was actually quite enjoyable, it had been a while since Naruto had fought a good opponent for fun. He could sense that Temari was getting into it too, her blows becoming more charged with energy and chakra as they continued their fight.

They fought for some time, careful not to get too carried away with the youngsters watching them. They both stopped at the same time, knowing that they had showed off enough. The crowd cheered, and pleaded for more. "Naruto! Show us your tailed beast mode! Oh please!" the girls begged with wide eyes.

"Oh, uh, I don't know if that would be appropriate dattebayo," Naruto said with his hands behind his head. He felt a little awkward knowing that these young girls were obsessing over him with star-struck eyes.

"Go ahead big shot," Temari said, folding up her fan and smiling at him. She had always wanted to battle with the great Naruto, and she felt satisfied after their little match, having finally fulfilled her craving.

Naruto closed his eyes, tapping into Kurama's chakra. He allowed himself to go full Kurama mode, the beast within him coming out and towering over everyone with fiery power. "Naruto," Kurama said, not sounding too happy, "you summoned my power to show off to a couple of brats?"

"Haha, thanks Kurama! It's been a while since we've caught up, I wonder how you've been doing?"

"Huh," Kurama smirked, "you really are the strangest shinobi I've ever met." The children stared up in awe and astonishment, eyes wide with disbelief at the large nine-tailed fox.

Naruto returned back to his normal form, feeling a little self-conscious as the children applauded loudly.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna train harder!"

"Me too! I want to be just like Naruto!"

"Yeah, I want to be the kazekage some day! I hear he had a tailed beast once too!"

The excited chatter went on and on, the students seemed to have regained the drive to work hard and become powerful. Naruto's job here was done. Temari was grinning broadly at him, impressed by his efforts.

….

Temari led Naruto to the gates of Sunagakure to see him off. "Thanks again," she said, "I think those students will make fine genin one day."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "looks like the future of Suna is in good hands." He turned around, ready to head off, but Temari caught his hand in hers. He turned back to her in shock.

"You forgot to say goodbye," she said.

"Oh yeah, I'm not really good with 'goodbyes' dattebayo," Naruto said a little sheepishly.

Temari pulled closer to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Naruto blushed, unsuspecting this gesture. He touched his cheek and stared at her with disbelief. She chuckled at him, "Goodbyes don't have to be so hard you knucklehead. I'll see you soon I'm sure." She waved at him and backed away. He stood rooted on the spot, still rubbing his cheek, before finally heading back home.

…..

As the next few months went by, Naruto and Temari got to know each other much better as they both traveled back and forth doing their duties between the villages. They escorted each other in their own respective villages, showing off their favorite spots and hang out points. Naruto introduced Temari to Ichiraku Ramen, and she took him to her favorite sushi bar in Suna.

The sexual tension between the two grew as they continued to send messages between the villages. They sometimes engaged in friendly battles, always trying to see who would have the upper hand. It was fun to have someone else to spar with, as Naruto's friends in Konoha rarely had time to roughhouse and battle with him anymore. Naruto could relax and be himself around Temari, and she slowly opened herself up to him as well. He learned to like her stern mannerisms and got to know her quirks and interests. Her smile was something he treasured, and he always loved making her laugh with his goofy jokes. She found his sense of humor amusing, and it was refreshing for Naruto to be around someone who wasn't constantly rolling their eyes at him in annoyance.

Naruto felt a growing desire for Temari as time went by. He wondered why he was keeping his feelings bottled inside, he wanted to let them burst forth, he wanted to be honest with her. He made a promise to himself to tell Temari how he felt about her the next time he saw her. Time was always moving fast, and he realized that he needed to live every single day like it's the only one left. He didn't want Temari to slip away, she was so beautiful, any man could scoop her off her feet anytime soon.

So he resolved to tell her up front how he felt about her, but that still did not calm his nerves. Temari was going to arrive in Konoha in a few hours, and Naruto found himself pacing back in forth in the hokage's office in front of Kakashi's desk, unsuccessfully trying to distract his brain with Kakashi's paperwork. Kakashi watched him from over his papers, sensing his unease. But he kept silent, not wanting to prod into the manner.

Finally, a sharp knock came from the door to the office. "Come in," Kakashi called lazily, not looking up from his work. Temari entered gracefully, and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

Temari and Kakashi exchanged their normal greetings and then got to work. Naruto's head was buzzing, he could not pay attention to their words for the life of him. When they had finished, Naruto rushed to escort Temari out as he always did.

"Ah, it was a long trip here, I got held up with a pesky sandstorm," Temari sighed, "do you want to grab some food or something?"

"Temari, there's something I need to say to you," Naruto said rather quickly, ignoring her question.

She stopped in her tracks and eyed him carefully, nodding for him to continue. "Um, well," a deep red blush crawled up his skin, and he laughed nervously, "I don't really know how to say this, but, uh…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me?"

Temari blushed and then smiled, and Naruto felt himself relax slightly. "Sure," she said. Then she kissed his nose, and he nearly lost control of all his senses. "Why don't we go right now. I'm hungry, remember?"

….

Naruto was a nervous wreck on their date. He spilled water on his lap, making it look like he wet his pants. Then he chattered too much too quickly, talking about all sorts of awkward or random topics. He knew he was failing miserably, but he had no previous experience with dating, and here he was with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But Temari merely laughed at everything that happened, enjoying her time thoroughly with him.

The only thing that seemed to make Temari upset was the gaggle of giggling girls that seemed to follow Naruto around everywhere he went. They smiled foolishly at him and twirled their hair in their fingers, asking him all sorts of absurd questions and telling him that he was the most handsome man in Konoha. Naruto ignored most of them or brushed them off with curt answers. He couldn't help but notice the twinge of jealousy in Temari, and that depleted his spirits even more about the date.

Naruto walked Temari back to her temporary residence in the village, feeling rather lousy after all the mistakes he'd made. "Ah, I'm sorry Temari, I'm such a loser…I've never really been on a date before, so this one really kind of sucked dattebayo."

They were at Temari's doorstep. She turned towards him and leaned in close. Before Naruto knew what was happening, she was kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back after the initial shock wore off. His head was pounding with the sound of his magnified heartbeat. She pulled apart and he let out a gasp, "whoa!"

Temari giggled at him, "You were perfectly fine Naruto. You were yourself, and that's all that matters. I like you for you." Naruto grinned at her and leaned forward again, pushing his lips up against hers for another kiss which she returned fervently.

Not knowing how to moderate his own strength during a passionate embrace, Naruto pushed her up against the door firmly, pinning her in a way that left her nearly unable to move. She parted the kiss and panted, "wow," she said, blushing fiercely, "I didn't think you wanted me _that_ bad."

Naruto looked down, realizing how close their bodies were and her vulnerable position against the door. He quickly scooted back several feet, feeling the heat rise up to his face again. "Oh um sorry dattebayo!" he said with a goofy grin.

Temari gave him a mischievous grin, "I don't necessarily mind."

Naruto paled, realizing what she was insinuating. "Temari," he said, trying to force some sense into his brain, "If I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know…"

"Let me know what?"

"I-I really like you dattebayo! And I want to do more than just date, I'd like to be your boyfriend…I mean, if you'll have me?" Naruto asked, feeling a little awkward. He knew her so well already, but it was still a difficult question to formulate.

"Yes, Naruto. I'll be your girlfriend. I know we've technically only been on one date, but every moment we've spent together since you've become the Konoha messenger has felt like a date to me," she admitted. A rose tint colored her cheeks, but her teal eyes were firmly rested upon his blue ones.

"Yeah! I feel the same way!" Naruto said, happy that she was able to better express his thoughts.

"Now come back here," Temari purred seductively, beckoning him forward with a finger. Naruto bit his bottom lip, a plethora of dirty images swam through his mind, making him nearly faint with embarrassment. He walked over and crushed his lips against hers, letting his primal impulses take over his body. He figured it would be best to occupy his mouth, as he was prone to saying stupid comments during perfectly romantic moments like these.

Temari's leg crawled up Naruto's side, and he grabbed it out of instinct, loving the feeling of her body pressed up close to his. She jingled her keys in his face and he grabbed them, never parting their kiss. He opened the door and they both fell into the house, Temari landing on the floor on her back with a thud. She didn't seem to care, she kept kissing Naruto, pushing her tongue forward and sliding it against his lips, asking him to open them. Naruto cautiously opened his mouth slightly, and Temari forcefully pushed her tongue through, making out with him. Naruto immediately opened further, the sensation was incredible. He kicked the door closed with his foot, not wanting any nosy people to peek inside.

Naruto felt the urge to pick up his new girlfriend, so he did so, wondering where her bed could be. She noticed his frantic eye movements and pointed down the hallway. He started to move in that direction, and Temari placed her face in the junction between his shoulder and neck, sucking hard on his skin. Naruto felt his arousal increase immediately, and he speculated how he could reciprocate the feeling for Temari.

He finally located the bed, and he dropped his girlfriend down on the mattress, then slid on top of her, his heart beating frantically, unsure what step to take next. But Temari helped guide him. She unzipped his jacket partially, and he stripped off the rest and then flung his shirt over his head. He looked down at her on the bed, her face flushed and eyes full of lustful yearning. "You are truly beautiful…dattebayo." He silently cursed himself, that vocal tic was difficult to stop saying after 19 years of the habit. He hoped he didn't sound like too much of a dope in front of her. But Temari merely giggled, and placed her hands behind his neck, staring up into his sapphire orbs.

"Oh Naruto," Temari sighed, "I'm holding on with both hands for as long as I can. There's nothing I could need but you." Her heartfelt words struck a chord in his chest, deepening his feelings for her even more, if that was possible. He wanted to show her just how much she meant to him. Naruto had never had sex before, but if Sai's romantic self-help books were right, he knew just were to start. He raised his eyebrows at her and bent down to reclaim her lips in his. He bit her bottom lip softly, twirling the flesh between his teeth teasingly. She moaned in surprise at his gesture, and he felt her hips move upwards in response. She was getting turned on, and he liked that.

He then moved his body downwards, rubbing his fingers gently up under her shirt. She groaned again as his fingers found her breasts, caressing them like they were precious fragile china. He rubbed a finger against each nipple, circling slowly until they were hard and perky. Then he pushed up the shirt and she helped him get it off over her head. He gulped at the sight of her half naked body. He felt his arousal increase once more, and he hoped he could keep it together.

Temari then sat up slightly in the bed on her elbows and reached a hand towards his pants. He gasped audibly as her fingers came dangerously close to his growing erection. She unzipped his pants and cupped the bulge in his boxers provocatively. "Mmm," she crooned, looking up at him. He flushed again and quickly moved off the bed to get himself out of the now-too-tight pants and boxers. He felt a slight hint of embarrassment at being completely naked in front of her, but it passed quickly as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her to please her.

He quickly scrambled back on top of her and grabbed the hem of her skirt, glancing up at her to make sure it was okay. She nodded her consent, and he pulled the skirt down, making sure to also release her of her panties. Now they were even, both naked, chests heaving up and down with anticipation. She was absolutely gorgeous, from head to toe. He wasted no time in getting down to satisfying her. His head swooped down to her pelvis, and he ran his tongue against her inner thigh, giving her goose bumps. Then his tongue found its destination, and he began to suck on her gently, feeling a little nervous about his performance. But she moaned and tugged on his blonde hair, a sign that he was doing a good job. She tasted sweet, much better than he expected. He felt her juices trickle out from her opening, and he lapped it up, relishing the taste of her arousal. She was squirming on the bed, feeling waves of pleasure take over her body. Her head arched back and she moaned loudly, "N-Naruto!" He felt his member throb again at the mention of his name. Her moans were music to his ears.

He lifted up, gasping slightly for breath and watching her face twist with ecstasy. She smiled at him and then turned over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. His member pulsed again with excitement. "Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded energetically.

"I'm definitely sure. I want you Naruto. You got me quite aroused too," she admitted, biting down on her bottom lip. That was all he needed to hear. He took the condom from her and broke it open like a kid feverishly unwrapping a birthday gift. Temari sat up in the bed and helped him put on the condom. Her hands sliding over him sent a blazing fire through his veins.

She laid back down and parted her legs slightly, looking both excited and apprehensive. He realized that this was probably her first time too. Not wanting to hurt her, he poked her entrance lightly with the tip before pushing in a little. She groaned deeply, her eyes rolling back into her head. She gripped the bed sheets, moaning, "A little further…but slowly." He did as she instructed, allowing her to get used to his length inside her. He could tell it hurt slightly, but she soon got used to the feeling. He rubbed his thumb against her hardened clitoris to help ease the pain and to assist her with getting more wet. After a minute or two, she groaned again and muttered, "go in, all the way." He thrusted inwards at her suggestion, and she immediately arched her back at the amazing sensation that coursed through her entire body. Naruto kept his thumb moving in slow circles on her, enticing her.

She then looked up at him and grabbed his hips, guiding him to begin thrusting. He did so, loving the feeling of her tightness pressed around him. It felt so good, he wanted to thrust harder, but he knew he had to wait for her permission. She was grunting hard, and so was he, both lost in their sexual desire for one another. His vision was blurred, he could feel that he was already getting close. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back. Then Temari began to move his hips harder, indicating that he thrust faster.

Naruto rocked his hips back and forth with speed, feeling her muscles clamp tighter around him. The feeling was so heavenly, his head was full of stars. "O-oh Temari! That feels so good!" he cried. She moaned again and swayed her hips upwards, creating a new angle and sending Naruto over the moon with delight. Now she was screaming with pleasure, and the added sensation threw Naruto over the edge.

He reached his orgasm, his entire body shaking as he filled up the condom inside Temari. Temari felt his member pulsate with pleasure inside her, and that sensation mixed with Naruto's continued fingering on her sweet spot caused her to climax as well. She yelled loudly once more, "Ah! Right there! I'm going-AH!" Naruto felt her muscles tighten around him once more, and was happy to realize that she had reached her peak as well.

He slowly pulled out of her, glad that his seed was all caught in the rubber glove. She was panting heavily against her pillow, her eyes still closed as she came down from her sexual high. He threw his body down next to her, nuzzling his face against her shoulder. Her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat, he brushed it aside, thinking that it was extremely adorable.

"Oh Naruto," Temari said, turning to face him. She kissed his nose, and the soft touch of her lips sent a new wave of tingling pleasure through his body. After that orgasm, he felt like any touch from her would make his body scream. He exhaled deeply, calming himself down.

"I'm still in shock that you said 'yes' dattebayo," Naruto admitted.

She smiled softly at him, "You're never gonna be alone from this moment on Naruto."

"Good," he said, her comment led perfectly into his next topic, "Let's see the world out."

"Huh?" her teal eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have several years before I become hokage…and I should have better relations with the other nations, shouldn't I? I've been thinking for a while that I should deliver messages between _all_ the shinobi villages. I can travel around and establish contact with all the leaders, make sure everything is going well among the entire shinobi world. I'd act as an ambassador for Konoha. I've already spoken to Kakashi about it," Naruto explained. The matter had been on his mind for some time. Now was the time for him to travel around the world, before he was stuck in the position of hokage, where he would have to stay at the heart of Konoha (not that he minded- it was still his ultimate dream after all).

"Are you asking me to come with you?" Temari asked for clarification.

"Yes, I am." Naruto stated simply. Temari smiled wider than he had ever seen and kissed him.

"Yes of course!" she said, "I mean, I'll have to talk to Gaara about it, but I'm sure he would like the idea, it would be good for Suna too to strengthen the bonds between villages."

Naruto captured her lips in his again, happy that she was excited to come with him on his travels. His hope was revitalized, he was ready to carry on and see the world with Temari. He was going to be there always for her.

….

 **Author's note:** Wow so I might have gotten a little carried away with this one too, it's the longest chapter yet! Thanks for the prompt Winged Verbatim! I have to admit I never thought about Naruto x Temari before this, but I am now glad that I got the opportunity to write about them. I felt the need to explain their relationship in detail, and I think that's why this is the longest one yet…haha. Anyways, it was a lot of fun, thanks for reading. Hope to receive more prompts and reviews from you guys, you are seriously all the best!


	16. This Love- NejiTen K

Prompt from: xxTerror33xx

Characters: Neji x Tenten / NejiTen

Naruto-verse (before the 4th shinobi war)

Song: This Love Artist: The Veronicas

Story Rating: K+

This Love by The Veronicas

 _I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)_

 _You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you_

 _Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love_

 _You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away_

 _Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love_

 _I can't just close the door  
(on this love)  
I never felt anything like this before  
(like this love)  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too 'cause_

 _Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love_

 _Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love_

…

Neji sighed, his byakugan was no use in this thick forest. He could see thousands of lizards ahead of him, but he wasn't sure which one was the one they were looking for. Until they could spot it with the naked eye and then track down the lizard's home to locate more, his efforts were futile.

He turned back to Tenten, who was bent over surveying a bristly bush. He felt a blush form on his face at the sight of her bent-over, curvaceous backside. He was thinking about how beautiful she was, his mind was lost in pleasant thoughts of her warm smile and sparkling eyes… "Hey Neji!" Rock Lee's high pitched yelp jolted Neji out of his daze. Rock Lee wrapped an arm around him, "Did you find that red spotted lizard yet?"

Neji felt his temple throb with annoyance at his overly-energetic teammate, "No, we just started our search, you think I'd find it that quickly?"

"But Neji, you have the byakugan," Rock Lee reminded him, as though Neji could forget.

"I've looked and there are thousands of lizards in these woods, it will be hard to locate the exact one with my powers," Neji admitted, feeling a little hopeless.

"Alright!" Rock Lee exclaimed, "this sounds like the perfect challenge! Gai sensei and I will look over in that direction, and you and Tenten can stay here. Whoever finds the lizard first wins the match!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "why must you make everything a competition?"

"Because you are my rival and I am determined to beat you!" Rock Lee said with a glimmer of tears shining in his eyes.

"That's the spirit Lee!" Gai said, giving him a thumbs up. "Lee and I will head in that direction! We will reconvene when we've found that lizard!" Gai and Lee went sprinting off into the distance, far from Neji and Tenten. Neji heaved a sigh of relief.

They were far from the village, in a remote forest looking for a special red-spotted lizard who's venom could be mixed with other medical herbs to create a healing serum. This was just one of many important supplies that the shinobi were looking for in order to prepare for the upcoming war. Neji furrowed his brow and inspected a tree, thinking about the impending danger of the 4th shinobi war.

"Neji," Tenten's voice rang out behind him, catching him by surprise. He whipped around to look at her. She was standing close. Very close. "Are you okay?" she asked him, concern clear in her voice.

Neji was shocked that she could sense his unease and fear about the war. He thought he was doing a good job of masking it, and keeping his inner turmoil to himself. But Tenten could always tell when something wasn't right. That's one thing he liked about her, she watched him closely and knew the signs of his troubles. He sighed, feeling that if he could talk about this to anyone, it would be her, "I just feel…troubled about our predicament."

"You mean the war against Madara Uchiha?" she asked to clarify. He nodded. "What has you so worried?" She took his hand in hers, and he gulped loudly at the contact. Her hand felt soft and warm, like he always thought it would. The feel was comforting, and helped him to relax slightly.

"I fear that I will lose people who are precious to me…I know maybe that's a selfish thought, seeing as we are all willing to go into battle to save Naruto…but I worry about losing Hinata, or my uncle…or you." He looked straight into her hazel eyes as he said this, and he saw a gleam of affection reflected in them. She was getting steadily closer to him, still holding his hand tight.

Before Neji realized what was happening, he and Tenten leaned in to close the gap between their lips, connecting them in their first kiss. Butterflies exploded in Neji's gut. He had imagined this moment between himself and Tenten thousands of time. In his mind, he always thought of something cool to say to her, and then Tenten would smile and say something quirky back. But reality was never the same as one's expectations. When the kiss was over, Neji was at a loss for words. No cool phrases popped into his mind, his brain was blank. The kiss had been nice, exceptionally nice in fact. But now he was just staring at her, unsure of how to react.

She laughed nervously, blushing hard. She was so cute when she blushed, and he wanted to tell her that, but his lips were still sealed as though he were placed under a paralysis jutsu. Tenten finally broke the silence, "Neji…I don't want you to worry about that. It will all be okay." Her words echoed through his head. How could she be sure things would be okay? But somehow, looking down on her innocent smile and heartwarming eyes, he knew he could trust her. He trusted her to hold his heart in her hands. Still stunned silent, all he could do to respond was bend over and kiss her again, this time with more passion. He placed his hand on her head, caressing her hair buns with his fingers. Tenten responded with vigor as well, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him in a tight hug as they kissed. It was truly the perfect moment, a moment that would be engraved in Neji's memories until the day he died.

"Neji! Tenten!" Lee's excitable cry from afar jolted the two, and they parted their kiss quickly, looking around frantically for the source. _Darn that Lee and his bad timing!_ Neji thought.

Lee emerged from behind a thick bush, oblivious to the fact that he had interrupted an intimate moment between his teammates. He was holding up a squirming lizard in his hand, "looks like I won!" he said, then he blinked as he looked at Neji and Tenten closely, "Jeez, it looks like you two just saw a ghost!"

….

The four of them arrived back in Konoha the next morning, carrying clear sealed boxes full of the red-spotted lizards. They passed them off to a grateful Tsunade, who ordered Sakura to get to work on extracting the venom.

Neji was glad to be home, but it seemed that he wouldn't get a moment to himself just yet. Tsunade had other matters for them to attend to, and as he stared down at the list she had written up for him, his hope of speaking with Tenten alone deflated.

As the four of them departed the hokage's tent, Neji gave Tenten a look. She stared him back poignantly, with a look that promised she would find him later to talk. Then she parted in the opposite direction, waving forlornly at him.

Neji got to work on his list. He was supposed to meet with the advisory council first, apparently there was some matter that Shikaku wanted to speak about with him. After that, he rushed to the medical unit tent to pick up supplies that needed to be carried to another location. Once he finished this task, he met with Hinata and the other Hyugas to talk battle tactics with their ocular powers.

By the end of the day, he felt thoroughly exhausted, and increasingly worried about the ominous war. He had been hit with a cold dose of reality; war and bloodshed was coming. There was nothing he could do to avoid it. People would die…and he realized, with an uneasy twist in his stomach, that he could not have kissed Tenten at a worse time in his life.

Fate was pulling them away, separating their budding love. How could Neji possibly start a relationship with someone during the midst of war? It was wrong on all accounts, and he knew it. He wanted to spare Tenten the trouble, and be honest with her now. But that did not erase the feeling of discomfort that settled in his stomach. As much as he wanted to be truthful, he did not want to break things apart between himself and Tenten. They were best friends, and that kiss had been a long time coming. But now…now was not the time for such things he reminded himself gravely.

…..

Neji finally caught up with Tenten in her tent at the end of the day. It was nearly midnight, their daily 'chores' had taken longer than expected. Tenten smiled at him, clearly still blissful after their kiss earlier. That kiss felt like eons ago to Neji after the day he had…

"Hi," she greeted him a little awkwardly, "I'm glad you stopped by, sorry I didn't get back until late."

"It's fine," he said curtly. He cleared his throat, "we are alone, right?"

Tenten blushed, "yes," she said. She took a seat in a chair and indicated that he sit down next to her. He did so, although he hoped that this conversation would not be long.

"Tenten…about earlier…." He started, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. He looked up at her and was shocked to see a glistening of tears in her brown eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She wiped her hand up to her face, shaking her head, "I already know what you're going to say." He felt his heart drop into his stomach. _Of course she knows, she can read me like a book. She already knows I'm going to break her heart…_ Tenten continued, her voice shaking, "you don't want to date me, is that right?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that this timing is…for lack of a better term, terrible. I mean, we are about to enter a war. I can't stand the thought of losing you Tenten. I can't stand the thought of starting a beautiful relationship with you and then watching you…" he couldn't finish his sentence. The thought was too dark, and nearly brought him to tears.

"I'd like to offer you a different point of view," Tenten said, looking up at him and letting a tear slowly trickle down her cheek, "I may not change your mind, but I at least have to try," Neji nodded, allowing her to continue, "Even if you leave me now, and it breaks my heart, you and I will still have feelings for each other. Even if I'm not around you, I'll always be thinking about you…and I know you feel the same way. You and I may or may not be battling alongside each other…but even if we don't, I know we'll still be thinking about each other constantly. Neji, you've become a piece of me…and it honestly makes me sick to even think about waking up to a day where you're not here…I have the same worries that you do Neji. But wouldn't it just burden us more to ignore our feelings for each other? Wouldn't our hearts ache more if we are apart, and if we give up on us?"

"That may be true," Neji said slowly, thinking about her words carefully, "but if we start dating now…and if something happens to one of us…it would be worse…I can' live with that thought."

"But Neji, if you or I happened to die today, I know we would both mourn each other's death as if we were lovers already. I care for you so much as it is, and there's always the risk of losing someone to death when you get involved in a relationship. I'm not afraid of it. I don't want it to happen, of course, but I don't want the fear of death to control my choices. Don't you think a little love in the time of war would be refreshing? We can do this together. I won't give in Neji, and I can't give up on us. Even if you decide to leave me, and ignore me until the war is over, I'll still have feelings for you and I'll never be able to let those go."

Neji looked deep into her eyes, feeling like he could see her soul. It was pure, and filled with a sliver of hope for him to reach out and take a leap of faith. He battled with himself internally for some time before making his decision. Tenten waited patiently, watching him and allowing a few more tears to escape from the corner of her eyes.

Neji ultimately decided that he never wanted to see Tenten cry again. He hated that she had already shed a few tears for him. He reached a thumb up and cleaned them away, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Okay," he said, his lips curved upwards.

"O-okay?" she asked, voice still quivering slightly.

"Okay, let's do it. I don't want to hide my feelings from you anymore either. You're a very dear and special person to me Tenten," Neji said, causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to turn red. Her lips were parted, she was too shocked to say anything. Neji took the opportunity to reclaim her lips in his, kissing her to show her that he was speaking the truth.

The truth was, Neji couldn't close the door on their love. He had never felt anything like this before, and no matter what they were going to go through, he wanted to hold on tight to her. They both laid down on Tenten's small sleeping bag, wrapped up in a tight hug, kissing passionately until they fell asleep. Neji's last thoughts before he drifted to sleep were of her soft kisses and sweet smiles. He smiled as he held her close to his chest. Tenten had saved him from his emptiness, and he thought that tomorrow just might be a better day with her by his side.

….

 **Author's note:** *crying forever over what happened in the war* Oh Neji…why! Anyways, thanks so much for the prompt xxTerror33xx! This one was really sweet to write, I just love the chemistry between these two. I'm still bitter about Neji's death… Anyways, prompts and reviews always appreciated!


	17. You and I- KakaSaku K

Prompt from: miksev17

Characters: Kakashi x Sakura / KakaSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: You and I Artist: Secondhand Serenade ft. Cady Groves

Story Rating: K+

You and I by Secondhand Serenade ft. Cady Groves

 _I'm feeling distracted  
And likewise attracted  
To all the things that you let me know  
All the things that you can't let go_

 _You're waiting for friction  
This empty addiction  
Is forcing me to intervene  
Let's break out of this scene_

 _I know I am not alone  
I am not the only one who is broken  
And I know I'll never let you go  
I could watch the world pass by  
Just as long as it's you and I  
You and I_

 _I watch you take over  
I'll give you this offer  
Take my hand and we'll run away  
Leave behind our past to stay  
Decaying till it's rotten  
And We'll have long forgotten  
The memories that will haunt your heart  
Let's tear this town apart_

 _I know I am not alone  
I am not the only one who is broken  
And I know I'll never let you go  
I could watch the world pass by  
Just as long as it's you and I  
You and I_

 _We watched the world go by  
(But if it's you and I)  
Then we will never die  
(No we can never die)  
We watch the world go by  
But if it's you and I  
Then we will never die_

 _I know I am not alone  
I am not the only one who is broken  
And I know I'll never let you go  
I could watch the world pass by  
Just as long as it's you and I  
You and I_

 _I know I am not alone  
I am not the only one who is broken  
And I know I'll never let you go  
I could watch the world pass by  
Just as long as it's you and I  
You and I…_

…

Sakura was half listening to her friend Ino as she blabbered on and on about her date with Sai. Sakura was happy for Ino, but her eyes were set locked on the silver haired man in the mask sitting below a tree just a few yards away from where Ino and Sakura sat outside on their bench.

Kakashi was nose deep in a novel, but every so often, Sakura could swear his eyes glanced up to look at her. She was curious as to why her former teacher was casually sitting under a tree and reading. Didn't he have anything better to do?

"Sakura?" Ino waved a hand in front of the pink-haired kunoichi's face, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Oh sorry!"

"Jeez, where is your brain today?" Ino teased, knocking her skull a few times and receiving a dark glower in return. Sakura gave Ino the direct eye contact she was craving, and then Ino continued her story. Sakura saw Kakashi stand up from her peripheral vision and walk away. For some reason, the sight of him walking away dropped her spirits significantly.

….

Kakashi returned the finished novel back to the librarian and promptly got started on searching for another. He was browsing through the romance section, hoping that he could find a good book that he had not already read. He picked one out, and read the title "You and I." He flipped through and then started reading the first page, immediately drawn in.

He was reaching the 3rd chapter when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his former student Sakura beaming at him with a knowing look. "I thought I might find you here," she said slyly.

"Oh? Were you looking for me?" Kakashi asked her with a raised eyebrow. He watched her cheeks turn pink. It was always adorable when she blushed.

"Well –uh- I just thought maybe you would have come to say hi," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were reading your book under the tree, I saw you glance over at me!" Sakura told him. Now it was his turn to blush. He didn't realize she had caught him admiring her. She was quite distracting to him, sitting poised in the bench with Ino. It had taken much longer for him to finish his novel than usual. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her.

He cleared his throat, "you must be mistaken. I was just looking up at the sky," he said, lying through his teeth. She rolled her eyes, obviously not buying it.

"Oh c'mon Kakashi," she said, and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "you and I both know we've been…eyeing each other. I was coming here to suggest that we…actually do something about it."

"Like what?" he asked curtly.

"Like…go on a date…or something…" her voice carried away softly as she blushed harder than ever before. Kakashi felt like a melted puddle, she was simply the cutest woman he had ever seen.

But that did not waver his opinion. He could not date her. Absolutely not. "No," was all he said. She gave him a dejected, hurt look. He sighed, feeling a pang of pity for her. "Listen Sakura…you and I…it just can't work like that."

"But why not?" Sakura asked, still blushing.

"Because…I'm no good for you. Everyone who gets close to me just ends up getting heartbroken or dying…I can't do that to you. It's safer for me to just read the fiction, and imagine what my life could be like if I wasn't…" Kakashi left his sentence open ended, and Sakura waited.

"Wasn't what?" she asked after several seconds.

"Haunted," Kakashi said, finally thinking of the best word to describe it.

"Haunted? What do you mean?"

"Haunted by my past…riddled with fear that your destiny will be the same as Rin or Obito's…I couldn't save either of them. I made a promise that I couldn't keep. I don't deserve anyone else's love or affection," he said, closing his book and heading for the door. As far as he was concerned, this conversation was over. He had given Sakura plenty of reasons to stay away. He explained to her the demons inside of him that he had not spoken about with anyone else. He hoped she would understand, and would take her heart elsewhere.

…

Sakura pounded her fist on Kakashi's door again, this time with a hint of fury behind her motions. She was almost ready to break the door in.

Luckily, Kakashi finally swung the door open. "Sakura," he said, not seeming too surprised to see her there, "are you trying to punch a hole through my door?"

She didn't grace that question with a reply. She simply stepped inside his place, fuming. She took a deep breath to calm down. She wasn't here to argue with him, she was here to convince him that he was deserving of second chances. It just made things difficult for her when he wouldn't answer the door immediately. She was beginning to think that he was purposefully ignoring her…

"I thought you would stop knocking after a while, thinking I wasn't home," he admitted sheepishly. So he _was_ trying to ignore her.

She rounded on him immediately, "why are you trying to ignore me?! You can't just pretend I'm not around!"

"I…thought I made myself clear in the library," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi," Sakura placed her thumb and forefinger on her brow, contemplating and trying to calm her nerves, "can you just answer me one question?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you like me? And I don't mean as a friend…I mean…do you _like_ me?" she asked. She felt like a silly child asking this question, but she needed an answer. He was so cryptic in the library; she knew he was hurt by the past, but he didn't exactly tell her how he truly felt about her. She had to know.

Kakashi's blush could be seen even through that thick mask. "Yes," he replied, brushing back some silver hair from his eye.

"I like you too," Sakura said. She felt butterflies explode in her stomach at his admission.

"You shouldn't," he warned, backing up from her.

"Kakashi, all the things that you can't let go…they're tearing you apart. And you shouldn't let them. You are not alone. You are not the only one who's broken…" she stated, feeling her voice crack unpleasantly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi whispered, realizing that he wasn't the only one with a heart broken from someone or something from the past.

"Yes," Sakura said, "he broke my heart more times than I can count. It took all the strength I had to finally let him go. But I'm not going to let that dictate my future, or my choices. I want to be able to love someone new. I want to take a chance, I'm not giving up on romance or love just because I've been broken before."

"But it's different with us Sakura," Kakashi said, "I didn't get my heart broken innocently like you, I let my friends down…I was the cause of heartache to them."

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi…I thought you knew that by now. They've both forgiven you. And besides, our past experiences are more similar than you think. You cared so much for your friends, it hurt you so much when they left…it still hurts you to this day." Sakura said empathetically.

Kakashi pondered her words, trying to see his predicament from a different view. "Don't you think it's time that you stop punishing yourself?" she asked him. She was pleading now, begging him to give her a sign. "Leave your past behind Kakashi, let it decay until it's rotten, long gone behind you."

"I'm too broken inside Sakura…I don't even know if I'm capable of loving anyone else. I would only hurt you," Kakashi stated firmly. He opened up the door, indicating that Sakura leave. She felt her heart crumple in her chest. She had expected this, but that didn't make it any easier. She walked out the door, feeling empty. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she waited until she was outside of his apartment to break down.

…..

Kakashi sat down on the couch, sighing heavily. He did not like hearing the whimpering Sakura outside of his door after he closed it behind him. But he had no choice. It would be better for her to have a small heartache now than to suffer later because of him.

They had an empty addiction to each other. They had been in constant contact since Sasuke left the village. They knew each other much better, and had become close as friends. He didn't want to let that friendship go, but he couldn't deny the strong attraction he had for her. He cared for her deeply, and for that reason, he had to push her away.

He felt like a knife was twisting in his gut, he felt horrible for turning her away. He got up from the couch, feeling too restless to stay still. He figured some hot tea might help. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a mug. He then realized who had given him that mug.

Sakura had made it in a pottery class for him, only a few months ago. She etched his name in the mug, and then underneath that painted pink blossoms. The blossoms were supposed to remind him of her, she had told him with a wink. He remembered the instant warmth he felt at receiving the mug. It wasn't even a special occasion, she had just given it to him for seemingly no reason.

He cherished that mug over all his other possessions. It was then that he realized something. Sakura had always been there for him. She understood him, felt for him, knew him. She knew him better than anyone else. He was comfortable letting her know things that he was unable to tell anyone else. There was something special about her. Something that he didn't want to leave behind.

…

Sakura pulled her knees close to her chest and began crying harder, letting her chest heave and her body shake with mixed rage and sorrow. She was mad at herself, mad at Kakashi, mad at the world. Why was she cursed with loving men who didn't reciprocate her feelings? Or who were too cowardly to take the chance?

She felt empty, devoid of love. Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe it was easier to seal off one's heart, and lock it away from ever feeling anything. Her thoughts were drowned in despair, she felt like all the happiness had been sucked out of her, cleanly and wholly.

Then she heard a light tap on her window. She blinked tears out of her eyes, and looked at the window. She was mortified to see Kakashi crouched there, opening up her window without her consent.

"Wh-what the hell!?" she cried. She noticed the deep anguish settled in Kakashi's eyes.

Then he did something unexpected. He walked into her room, pulling his mask down as he did so. She stared up at him with awe, stunned by his handsomeness. She almost forgot about the pain in her heart as she etched the details of his perfect face into her memory forever.

And then his lips were upon hers. He had leaned in and grabbed her face, pushing his lips against hers in an affectionate kiss. Sakura could taste the saltiness of her tears against their lips, but she returned the kiss all the same, her heart going out of control and her mind a mix of confused feelings.

Kakashi parted, keeping his forehead resting upon hers, and said, "I never want to make you cry again Sakura. I promise I'll never let you go."

She blinked and a few more tears escaped her emerald eyes. "Ka-ka-shi," she breathed each syllable slowly, still unable to believe what just happened. Kakashi quickly erased the tears with a swipe of his thumb. "What- what changed your mind?" Sakura asked. Her voice cracked, it was dry after all the heaving and sobbing she had been doing.

"Somehow you got through my stubbornness," Kakashi said. "And I don't ever want to go back on my word to you. I promise from this day forth to be by your side no matter what. I could watch the world pass by, and as long as it's just you and I, we'll be okay."

Sakura smiled and let out a choked laugh, as she was crying again. Kakashi looked slightly mortified, he wiped each tear away again and asked, "why are you crying? I'm sorry Sakura, I really am. Please don't cry."

"These aren't tears of sadness, they're tears of joy. I'm just…so happy and relieved," Sakura admitted. Kakashi wasted no time recapturing her lips in his, kissing her more passionately and zealously than before. Sakura let her fingers tangle in his silver hair, feeling her heart flutter in her chest.

Then Kakashi swooped her up in his arms, never breaking the kiss. She squealed into the kiss at his sudden gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. But she felt safe in his arms, he held her tight to his chest and then broke the kiss, letting his nose rest against hers. "Let's get out of here," he suggested.

Sakura laughed, "and go where?"

Kakashi shrugged, "out," was all he said.

"Out?"

"Yeah, we should go out on our first real date. Let's tear this town apart," he said with a smirk. Sakura laughed at him, her tears long forgotten. She nodded enthusiastically at him, and he carried her out the window, jumping out into the night, ready to take on the world with her by his side.

…..

 **Author's Note:** I have a special place for KakaSaku in my heart. Thank you miksev17 for the prompt! I had a lot of fun with this. As always, please review! Please send prompts! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT READERS!


	18. Robbers- SasuKarin M

Prompt from: spilihp17

Characters: Sasuke x Karin / SasuKarin

Modern Day AU

Song: Robbers Artist: The 1975

Story Rating: M

Robbers by the 1975

 _She had a face straight outta magazine  
God only knows but you'll never leave her  
Her balaclava is starting to chafe  
And when she gets his gun he's begging, "Babe, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay."_

 _I'll give you one more time  
We'll give you one more fight  
Said one more lie  
Will I know you_

 _Now if you never shoot, you'll never know  
And if you never eat, you'll never grow  
You've got a pretty kind of dirty face  
And when she's leaving your home she's begging you, "Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay."_

 _I'll give you one more time  
We'll give you one more fight  
Said one more line  
Be a riot, cause I know you_

 _Well, now that you've got your gun  
It's much harder now the police have come  
Now I'll shoot him if it's what you ask  
But if you just take off your mask  
You'd find out everything's gone wrong._

 _Now everybody's dead  
And they're driving past my old school  
He's got his gun, he's got his suit on  
She says, "Babe, you look so cool, you look so cool, you look so coo-o-o-oo-oo-ool.  
You look so cool, you look so cool, you look so coo_

….

Sasuke stared into her hard, cold crimson eyes, trying to find a softness behind them. But Karin was determined, she wanted to do this. Sasuke sighed, of course he would do anything to please his lover, even if it meant putting aside his hesitations and hang ups about the matter. That's what people in love did, right? They placed the person they loved before themselves. But Sasuke couldn't ignore the feeling that this wasn't right…and he despised the fact that he felt like she was asking too much of him. He shook his head, swallowing his regret and placing his hands on her hips.

If he was going to do this deed for her, he would need some motivation. He curled his thumb under the top of her shorts, pulling them down roughly. She blushed hard, looking away from him as he kissed up her thigh, picking her up in the process and pushing her against the wall. She finally turned and stared into his dark eyes, questioningly. She had a face straight out of a magazine, she reminded Sasuke of a sexy librarian. She continued to give him that innocent, quizzical look, but she knew what would happen next. The lustful desire inside him began to grow, his veins pulsing with adrenaline. He nipped her neck, biting the flesh and leaving yet another scar on her marked skin. She groaned, arching her body forward.

Sasuke pulled off his pants and pushed himself into her, causing her to scream in pain. "Shhh," he said, "open your legs a little more…I'm going to thrust in deeper," he commanded. Karin stifled another scream and nodded, the hint of tears bursting forth at the crease in her eyes. She closed her eyes hard, holding back the tears. Sasuke thrust in again, his grip tightened around Karin to hold her up against the wall.

The wall shook violently as he fucked her, moving in and out roughly. She was so tight, he loved the feeling of her muscles clenched around him. She soon relaxed a little and held onto his neck, trying desperately to lock eyes with him. But Sasuke never liked to look at her while they fucked. He placed his forehead against her shoulder, watching himself enter her over and over again, like a hammer hitting a nail. Her legs were beginning to shake with the effort of holding herself up, levitating against the quaking wall. Her nails dug into his back as he came inside her, and she finally let her legs fall to the floor. Sasuke noted how many bite-marks were covered there. He liked to bite the fleshy area around her groin, but sometimes he got carried away with biting too hard.

Before he could mention anything, she was pulling up her shorts, giving him a half-smile. He kissed her lips, "Thanks babe," he said, "that makes me feel better. We can go now if you want."

She nodded, "sure, don't forget your gun. I'm going outside to smoke a cigarette really quick before we leave."

…..

Karin sat outside on a dirty step on the front porch of Sasuke's tiny townhome that he shared with Suigetsu. She exhaled deeply, watching the smoke unfurl from her lips. Recently, she felt like she needed a smoke after any sexual encounter with Sasuke. She loved her boyfriend, of course she did, but…sometimes he was a little forceful with her. The initial romance and gentle caresses from the first month of their relationship were long gone. In its place, was rough hands, forceful entry and lack of passion. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to have sex with him…but she knew his mind would feel better after a release. She was asking him a big favor, after all. The least she could do was let him have his way with her. That's what lovers did after all, right?

But the empty, void and raw feeling inside her did not subside. She felt like a pumpkin, continuously getting hollowed out from the inside to be turned into a jack-o-lantern. She even had teeth marks all over her body thanks to Sasuke. All she needed to complete her scary Halloween look was a mask and a flame to light up her scars.

She chuckled darkly to herself, pulling out the balaclava from her back pocket. A mask. One that would cover her entire face, rendering her anonymous to the monstrous creature that ran the gas station on 43rd street.

Sasuke stepped out of the house just then, slamming the door behind him, causing Karin to flinch slightly. He crinkled his nose unpleasantly, "I can't believe you still like smoking those things…disgusting," he said.

Karin threw the cigarette butt on the step, feeling turned off by his tone of voice. Sasuke stepped on the cigarette, putting it out. "Jeez Karin, I can't have all these cigarettes on my front porch, people will think I'm the one who's smoking."

Karin stood up, defiant, "Are you really trying to get in an argument with me right now Sasuke? You know I'm trying to quit, but sometimes I just need…I just need the rush. Especially considering what we're about-" She was cut off mid-sentence as Sasuke's lips came crashing into hers forcefully. She squirmed beneath his grasp, she never liked it when people interrupted her. But she soon kissed him back, craving any form of true affection from her boyfriend.

Sasuke parted the kiss, "You're right Karin. No more arguments…we just have one more fight to pick with this guy. And this will be the last time."

…..

They drove to the gas station in silence, Sasuke stepping on the pedal in order to get there faster. He wanted this to be over. So did Karin. She sat in the passenger seat, thinking about everything that had happened with that guy…She was still young when she entered the convenience store at the gas station with her mother, all those years ago. Karin grew up desperately poor with her single mother, always trying to find scraps to put on the table. Karin's mother didn't have enough money to pay for the food she wanted at the store, and Karin was starving. Karin would never forget the dark, ugly look of the man at the register as he whispered something foul into her mother's ear. Karin remembered being told to stay put by the register while mommy "paid the nice man in private" in the back room of the shop.

It wasn't until later, when Karin was older, that she re-entered that convenience store to rob it. It was only a few months previous, she was already dating Sasuke at the time. She wanted to steal some money and buy him something nice, she wasn't even sure what. She just knew that she needed to impress him.

The same man at the register looked at Karin with the devil in his eyes. She recognized him immediately, the memory of her childhood flooding in like a crashing wave. She was stunned silent by him, unable to ask him to empty the register. He grabbed her by her wrist, and muttered with his stinking breath, "Ah, so the daughter of that red headed bitch has come for her payment?"

Karin struggled against the large man's grasp, but he was powerful, and forced her into a chair in the back room. The vomit inducing smell of garbage and gasoline lingered in that room, causing Karin to gag. The man barked a laugh and then noticed the bite marks on her arm. Sasuke had a strange kink with her, one that Karin couldn't bear to deny him.

"You've got a pretty kind of dirty face, you poor bitch," the man snarled at her before he lunged. He took a hard bite of the skin in the junction between her neck and shoulder, adding to her collection of marks.

Karin kicked him off of her with all her strength and then ran out the door, and out of the convenience store. She ran all the way to Sasuke's townhome, never looking back, her neck bleeding from that cockroach's bite.

Sasuke was furious. He was so mad, she thought he would go and kill him right then and there. But Karin didn't want him to do that at the time. All she wanted was comfort, and a shoulder to cry on. She wasn't exactly able to calm down, as Sasuke kept cursing and yelling about the matter. It took all the effort she had to pacify his anger. She remembered having rough sex with him, in order to assuage his rage. It was one of the first times that she remembered feeling a pitiful twist in her gut, as though his actions with her were only making the matter worse.

Now, Karin looked at Sasuke as he drove the car, eyes set on the dark road before him. If she tried hard enough, she could still remember the way he used to smile at her, and the way he used to laugh. She had crushed on him since she was young, ever since she saw him for the first time in grade school. She lusted over him so long, and flirted with him until she broke down his walls, and got him to ask her out.

They drove past their old school, Greenleaf High School, where they had taken several classes together and became close. Karin shut her eyes, not wanting to think about those sweet, fond memories at the moment. They needed to focus on their target, everything else was just a distraction right now.

Sasuke finally pulled into the gas station, parking by a pump to make it seem like they were just getting gas. He turned to Karin, his eyes somewhat gentle behind their biting darkness. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded, pulling out the balaclava and forcing it over her head. It chafed her face unpleasantly. Sasuke put a mask on as well, and tucked his gun into his front pocket.

Regret welled up in Karin's chest as she looked at Sasuke's covered face and the end of the gun sticking out from his pocket. "You should stay," she said, making up her mind, "give me the gun, I'll do it."

Sasuke's eyes turned darker, "No, you've already convinced me that I need to go. I can't turn back now, as much as I'd like to." Karin felt an intense pang of guilt, she had coerced him into coming here, she had convinced him that a jail cell wouldn't be enough justice for this man. She felt horrible, she was angry with herself for this entire mess…but he was right, there was no way out of this now…they were already here.

Without another word, they stepped out of the car and opened the door to the convenience store, Sasuke's gun already pointed outwards towards the man behind the counter. It was him alright, Karin took one look at the slime ball and coughed harshly- her signal to Sasuke that it was indeed the same man who used her mother and tried to rape her.

Sasuke stood still, his gun still pointed at the man with his arms raised up high. He was pleading with them frantically, "please, take the money! Don't shoot! I'll give you all the money in the drawer!" Sasuke exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. But he had to do this. If he never shoots the man, then he'll never know the feeling of remorse to come from killing a man…but he'll also never get vengeance for his girlfriend that way.

 **POP**

The man flew back instantly as a deafening sound rang through Karin and Sasuke's eardrums. Sasuke covered his ears, begging the ringing to stop. Karin was already at the drawer of the cash register, emptying it with greedy fingers. Sasuke cursed under his breath, he thought this was going to be a quick in and out situation- he didn't want to steal the money in addition to killing the man.

He walked out of the store, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend. She finally emerged, just as Sasuke's hearing was returning to normal. She had a bag full of cash in one hand, the other hand reached out to grab Sasuke's. His hands were still trembling out of control, so he pulled his hand away, ignoring her advances.

Fear was instilled in both of them as they heard the distinct sound of police sirens, not far away. "Hurry!" Sasuke yelled harshly. They had wasted too much time already. He ran into the car, pulling the mask off of his face, realizing too late that everything's gone wrong.

They sped off from the gas station, pulling out roughly onto the highway. Sasuke gritted his teeth, sweat was forming on his furrowed brow. He could not believe he had just shot a man…he couldn't even be sure that he was killed…

Once back at Sasuke's townhome, Karin let out a sob. Sasuke spun on her so quick, she thought the earth stood still. "Don't you dare cry," he warned. "I did this for you! You better fucking love me!"

Karin stifled another cry. She held back her emotions, swallowing them down into the pit of her raw stomach. She nodded vigorously, "I do Sasuke. I love you so much!"

Sasuke slammed the car door behind him as he got out. Karin got out of the car cautiously, her body still shaking with shock. Sasuke swooped her up in his arms, and for a split second, she was reminded why she fell for him in the first place.

But then he kicked open the door, pulling off her panties in the process. They headed for his bedroom, not even bothering to close the door. They were a riot in bed, and Suigetsu knew to stay away from Sasuke's room by now.

When Sasuke was finished having his way with her, fucking her brains out and causing her to moan and scream harshly in the process, they laid quietly on the bed. Karin let out a nervous laugh. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with a smile. He was still laying on top of her, his legs twisted with hers.

"We didn't get caught…" she said. She tilted her head up and kissed her boyfriend. She was truly relieved that the cops had not come to their place. It looks like they got away with it. They could finally rest at ease. "You look so cool babe," Karin commented. He had pulled his mask up his face, wearing it as a hat. It looked like a beanie, and pulled back on his bangs, allowing her to see more of his handsome features that were normally hidden behind a mop of messy hair.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, kissing her nose. "I still can't believe you robbed that place."

Karin chuckled in response, although she didn't really find his comment funny. She just didn't know how else to react. 'Robbed' was a funny word. Why shouldn't she have robbed that man of his money? Hadn't he robbed her of her childhood? Hadn't he tried to rob her of her innocence just a few months back?

Karin stared up at Sasuke for a moment, before he turned his body off of her and got off the bed. Robbed…it was a strange word. That was the word for it though…it described the way Karin felt when she was with Sasuke. As though she was robbed of something…

…

Sasuke paced around outside in the grass. He felt some of the tension relieve after being able to plow into Karin…but his mind was far from easy. He felt like Karin was a ragdoll beneath him when he had sex with her. There was no passion, no love in their 'love making.' He supposed part of the fault was due to his insistence on getting it done so quickly. But he never relished being intimate with her for too long…he had lost the spark with her long ago.

But he still loved her. He was sure of that. He had to be…why else would he shoot a man? Why else would he go to such lengths to please this high-maintenance woman?

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was still mad that she robbed the money from the cash register. They were lucky to get away from the scene just in time.

A robbery….that's what bothered him. Karin robbing the cash must have been easy. But she didn't even realize that she had robbed Sasuke of something even bigger. He could never go back now…he could never un-see the look that the man gave him before he pulled the trigger. Or the whites of his eyes rolling back in his head a second before he hit the ground…Sasuke would have to live with those nightmares for the rest of his life.

He was robbed of his happiness, and of any thought of a peaceful life from here forth. But that's why he had to stick with Karin, wasn't it? She was the only one in this world who knew what happened. She would have to stand by his side, and comfort him when he woke up with night terrors. She was his love, his soul mate…surely the spark between them would reignite someday? All he had to do was wait…that was it. Just wait patiently for that ember of romance to light up within their souls once more.

He had to say it several times in his head before his heart caved in. _Stay, stay, stay,_ he told himself over and over again as he walked back in forth across the lawn. When a person tells themselves something over and over again, they start to believe it's true. So Sasuke told himself to stay, until he believed that he had no other choice. He would stay with Karin.

….

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the prompt spilihp17, you were right, it was a challenging prompt to write, but I am grateful for the challenge. I hope you like it. To everyone reading this- I have nothing at all against Sasuke or Karin as individual characters- to be honest I don't ship them, and I know probably a lot of people do. I am not trying to bash on their ship, I just feel that if any couple in Naruto would have a toxic relationship, it would be them. In my opinion, Karin only liked Sasuke in a lustful way (she was attracted to his good looks and wanted him for that reason- she didn't really know his heart). And Sasuke probably would only have ended up with her to do it with her to suppress his rage or something…so that's sort of where I got the idea to write about them for this song (this song is about a toxic relationship- one that neither person can realize, hopefully the story brings light to how toxic Sasuke and Karin are together, that was the intent). Anyways, as I said I have no hate towards them! So please be kind with reviews! Not all songs/stories are fluffy romantic ones!

As always, I welcome prompts and reviews! Thanks!


	19. Secret Love Song- ShikaTema K

Prompt from mississippimudpiecraves

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema

Naruto-verse

Song: Secret Love Song Artist: Little Mix

Story Rating: K+

Secret Love Song by Little Mix

 _When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?_

 _Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we're making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

 _Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_

….

Shikamaru glanced nervously around the deserted streets of Sunagakure, double checking that no one was in sight. Temari rolled her eyes at him, grabbing his collar and pulling him in so that his nose was pressed up against hers. "Don't worry," she whispered, "we're safe here." She kissed him, and he kissed her back, letting his worries fall to the side. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla tinged his nostrils, making him yearn for more than just a kiss. She always smelt wonderful, so he held her tight as they kissed, not wanting to ever let her go.

But they parted their kiss in the dark alleyway to scope the area for passersby again. Every touch and kiss had to be kept secret from the world. They were always looking over each other's backs, making sure that no one was there to find them privately canoodling. It was really quite troublesome, the things Shikamaru did for Temari.

He sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him. "Temari," he said softly, "it'll never be enough."

She blinked her teal eyes at him, confused by his words, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean…" Shikamaru said, wrapping his fingers around her waist, "how long can we keep this up? You're supposed to wed someone else…" the thought alone left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Temari looked down at her feet, "Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you in public? Why can't we be like that? I wonder those things everyday…It just isn't fair."

"Is there any way you can ask Gaara to reconsider this marriage?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes, "If I marry the tsuchikage's grandson, it will unite our villages and bring peace…Sunagakure is at the brink of war with Iwagakure, we have to do something…"

"I wish there was another way," Shikamaru said. His grip on her waist tightened instinctively at the thought of someday letting her go.

Temari was bawling now, unable to stop the heavy flow of tears. Her voice quivered slightly, "It's obvious you're meant for me Shikamaru…every piece of you, it just fits perfectly…I'm in so deep, so deeply in love with you but I can never show it on my face to anyone…I hate this marital arrangement just as much as you do, believe me…but I can't let Gaara down."

Shikamaru kissed her forehead and brought her close to his chest, letting her cry against him. He patted her head gently, telling her that things would be alright, even though he knew they wouldn't. All he wanted to do was comfort her, to be her knight in shining armor. But he knew it was pointless. He might as well just back up and leave her crying in the alleyway alone…maybe if they broke apart now, it would be easier for her later.

But he could never bring himself to do such a thing.

Shikamaru and Temari kept their love behind closed doors. Every time they saw one another, they died a little more inside. They knew each time could be the last time, they stole hidden moments together as the curtain fell, dropping faster and faster on their secret love. Temari had no choice but to go through with the marriage to the man from Iwagakure. Shikamaru was powerless to thwart the marriage that would ultimately bring about peace to two villages.

Their love was homeless.

…

Gaara clasped his hands in his lap, waiting patiently for Kurotsuchi to speak. Kurotsuchi took a deep breath, and then began, "Lord kazekage, I came here on an urgent matter. I must speak with you, privately." She eyed Kankuro, who stood threateningly behind Gaara with his arms crossed.

"Listen, whatever you have to say in front of Gaara you can say in front of me," Kankuro warned.

"It's ok Kankuro," Gaara said, "I'd like to speak with her alone." Kankuro was surprised, but obeyed the kazekage's wishes.

Once he was out of sight, Kurotsuchi sighed and continued, "As you might have heard, Onoki will soon be retiring from the position as tsuchikage. I will be taking his place."

Gaara's eyes grew wide, "congratulations," he said, somewhat awkwardly. With the current state of affairs between Sunagakure and Iwagakure, he wasn't quite sure how to be polite, and yet not act like a push-over, in front of Onoki's granddaughter.

"Thank you, but that's not the reason I came…Onoki doesn't even know that I'm here to tell you the truth. But I have to sort this out before it gets out of hand. Our villages were in peace after the 4th shinobi war, and I am so regretful that things got to the point where they are now…" she stated honestly.

"I agree, I was hoping we could keep our peace, but that's why we've arranged the marriage between our siblings." Gaara stated simply.

"Hm, yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about Gaara. My brother, Ishika, isn't very fond of the idea of the marriage," Kurotsuchi said, her eyes firmly planted on Gaara's in order to discern his reaction. He blinked, but let her continue, "I know Temari must feel the same way. I want to propose a peace treaty instead."

"You don't think Temari wants to marry Ishika?" Gaara asked, sounding a bit confused. She seemed ready to take on the task in order to maintain peace.

Kurotsuchi laughed, "Oh Gaara, even I can see that she has her eyes set on that smart shinobi from Konoha…oh what's his name? Shuka-something?"

Gaara's eyes flew open wide again, "You mean Shikamaru!?" Gaara was quite oblivious when it came to relationships. He spent so much time busying himself as kazekage, he sometimes missed out on the social gossip.

"Yeah that's the one!" Kurotsuchi said, nodding in agreement. "Anyways, that's beside the point. Temari and Ishika don't love each other, and putting them through an arranged marriage seems archaic to me, don't you agree? So what do you say? Shall we arrange a peace treaty instead?"

…..

Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets and slumped his body forward as he trudged through the sandy streets, slowly making his way back to the entrance of Sunagakure. He was ready to leave, thoughts of the lovely Temari swimming unpleasantly through his mind. He already missed her dearly, and he knew that their chances of seeing each other again were slim.

Nobody knew that Shikamaru was in love with someone else's baby. He was mad about that troublesome woman, and it made his heart ache, the pain slowly drowning him in loneliness. He was sure he would never love another woman the way he loved her, and that thought excavated a deep wound in his heart. He would live the rest of his life alone, watching her sad eyes as she went through the motions of her fake marriage. Shikamaru didn't want to hide away their love anymore, he wished he could tell the world about their love. But he had to stay silent, for her sake. He couldn't expose their secret love, it would ruin everything that she had worked so hard for in Sunagakure. He simply couldn't do that to her or to her precious village.

He reached the entrance of Sunagakure, surprised to see Gaara standing there. Shikamaru raised a hand to the kazekage, putting on a fake smile.

Gaara smiled back, one that was warm and wide. Shikamaru rarely saw a smile like that on Gaara's face, he wondered why he was so happy. "Shikamaru," Gaara said, stopping him in his tracks. He placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I was just about to leave…my –um- mission is complete," Shikamaru said. Truthfully, there was no mission. He had made the three day trip to Sunagakure simply to spend time with Temari. He was definitely in deep.

"Great. I'd like you to stay a little longer though. There's some news you might want to hear." Gaara said cryptically. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, a million thoughts firing off in his head.

"Come on," Gaara implored, "Temari is waiting in my office. I'm glad I caught you here on your way out."

Shikamaru paled. This news had to do with Temari? Then why was Gaara asking Shikamaru to stay? Shikamaru was at a loss for words, but he couldn't ignore the orders of the kazekage. He simply turned around and followed Gaara to his office, where Temari and Kankuro both sat at the chairs in front of his desk, waiting patiently for their little brother.

Shikamaru took a seat next to Temari, unable to stop himself from fidgeting uncomfortably. Did Gaara know about their secret love? Did Kankuro?

Gaara cleared his throat and then looked at the three of them, "I just spoke with Kurotsuchi a few moments ago. We created a peace treaty between Sunagakure and Iwagakure, our villages will move on, and forget this little feud."

Temari nearly bolted out of her chair with shock, "So…so that means?" she couldn't quite finish her thought, her heart was racing uncontrollably.

"The wedding is off. Apparently Ishika is in love with someone else and doesn't want to marry you Temari," Gaara stated bluntly. Shikamaru felt his heart leap in his chest. There was a loud ringing in his ears, as though they couldn't believe what they just heard. "We both agreed that an arranged marriage was the old way of doing things, and we want our villages to move forward into true peace. I thought you might be glad to hear the news Temari, Kurotsuchi mentioned that you probably didn't want to marry her brother either. I can discuss these matters in more details, in fact, I'll need to explain what our next step is with moving forward, but-"

Gaara's sentence was cut off as he watched his very happy sister lunge at Shikamaru. Temari couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to do something. She was finally free, finally able to chose the man she loved for her future. She jumped into his chair without hesitation, embracing him in a passionate kiss. Shikamaru was shocked that she would do such a thing in front of her brothers, but he shrugged and kissed her back, hugging her close as he did so. He had learned long ago that this troublesome woman was full of surprises.

Gaara watched with a slightly surprised look but with gentle, tender eyes. Kankuro screamed and jumped out of his chair, pointing at the couple with an accusatory finger. "Ah! I knew it!" he yelled. Then, realizing what he was watching, he added, "Sister enough! Get off of him! Have some respect!"

Temari broke the kiss, rolling her eyes at her brothers. Shikamaru was completely crimson faced, too embarrassed to say anything. Temari seemed totally unfazed; it was her decision to kiss him in front of her brothers after all. She stayed firmly seated in Shikamaru's lap and stated, "Shikamaru and I have been secretely dating for weeks now. I'm glad we don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I love him, and I don't ever want to be subjected to an arranged marriage ever again."

"That's what I thought," Gaara said, "That's why I brought Shikamaru in here, I figured he would want to hear the good news."

Kankuro was at a loss for words, "You knew?! But, what? I had suspicions, the way that Shikamaru was always coming here for 'secret missions' but…" Shikamaru quietly sighed and shook his head slightly. As Temari had predicted, Kankuro was the overprotective one and Gaara was just glad to know that his sister was happy. They had talked for weeks now about revealing their secret to Gaara in order to prevent the arranged marriage, but Temari was always hesitant, she didn't want to let her little brother down. But it seems that Ishika took that step in professing his love to someone else, and going to his sister about it. Shikamaru was grateful, he had to remember to thank Ishika one day. The curtain on their love could rise again, and they could soon show the world their relationship. Shikamaru could shout it out over the rooftops if he wanted. Some days, that was exactly what he felt like doing. Keeping their love locked away for so long had Shikamaru ready to burst from the seams. This news couldn't have come at a better time.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari kept blabbering away about the matter, but Shikamaru didn't really listen to their conversation. He nuzzled his face into Temari's shoulder, wrapping his hands around her waist. He whispered in her ear "I'm yours." She laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand; it was her way of telling him that she was his too, and that she loved him. Their love was finally free, they could spread their wings and soar into the future together, ready to face any challenge that came their way. Shikamaru held Temari tight, comforted by the thought that he never had to let her go.

….

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt mississippimudpiecraves! I had fun with this one, when I read the lyrics I immediately thought of a scenario in which Temari has an arranged marriage, hopefully you like the story. I'll be doing my best to get out more songfic chapters this weekend guys, sorry I've been absent for a little while, work has been busy. Thanks for reading! Thanks for any prompts and reviews! I promise to get to all of them!


	20. Somebody to Love- SuiKarin K

Prompt from: xxTerror33xx

Characters: Suigetsu x Karin / SuiKarin

Naruto-verse (sometime after Naruto the Last)

Song: Somebody to Love Artist: Queen

Story Rating: K+

Somebody to Love by Queen

 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(take a look at yourself)  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief,  
Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _I work (he works hard) hard every day of my life_  
 _I work 'til I ache my bones_  
 _At the end (at the end of the day) I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_  
 _I get down on my knees_  
 _And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_  
 _'Til the tears run down from my eyes_  
 _Lord - somebody - somebody_  
 _Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

 _(He works hard)_

 _Everyday_  
 _I try and I try and I try_  
 _But everybody wants to put me down_  
 _They say I'm goin' crazy_  
 _They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
 _I got no common sense_  
 _I got nobody left to believe_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Oh Lord_  
 _Somebody - somebody_  
 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 _Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
 _I just keep losing my beat_  
 _I'm OK, I'm alright_  
 _I ain't gonna face no defeat_  
 _I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
 _Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

 _Find me somebody to love_  
 _Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

….

Karin yawned and stretched awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Suigetsu and Jugo were still fast asleep on the ground. Karin got up and went to the closest body of water, a nearby lake, to freshen up. She splashed cool water on her face and then looked down at her reflection in the clear surface.

She sighed, the sadness in her eyes was clearly visible. Every morning she died a little inside. She was searching desperately for somebody to love. The loneliness in her heart threatened to take over her entire body and pull her into the depths of a dark and forlorn pit.

Each passing day, she was reminded of the lack of Sasuke within their group. Suigetsu, Jugo and herself had decided to follow Orochimaru as their leader again. They were currently set out on a mission to find some rare artifacts that Orochimaru wanted to do experiments with. The mission had been simple so far, which left Karin with plenty of time to think about Sasuke.

She recently heard the news that Sasuke had married Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi from the leaf village. Karin was glad that Sasuke had finally found happiness, but she still couldn't help but feel bitter about the news. She had pined over Sasuke since she was a little girl, and now that he was no longer an available suitor, she longed to find somebody else to love. She had tried and tried to woo him in the past, but to no avail. It seemed like he always wanted to put her down.

She took another look at herself in the reflection and cried. She felt so miserable, and so alone. She had no family left, and few people whom she could call a friend. Even Sasuke, the man she loved for so long, wasn't a close friend of hers anymore. He had tried to kill her once, and hadn't even flinched. Sure, he said he was sorry later, but things just weren't the same. She knew from that moment on that Sasuke was never, and would never, be interested in her the way she was with him. She had spent all her years believing in him, but just couldn't get any relief. It was time for her to move on.

Her tears dripped down into the lake, causing a few ripples and distorting her image. She let the tears run down softly from her eyes, not bothering to wipe them away. She was alone by the lakeside, listening to the quiet sounds of the waking forest around her. The chirping of the birds and the soft rustling of the leaves calmed her down a little, making her feel better.

She was just about to get up and go see if her teammates were up when she heard the distinct voice of Suigetsu, "Karin?"

Karin hastily wiped her eyes and turned towards him, feigning a smile. "Yes?" she asked a little harshly.

Suigetsu's eyes widened at her distraught appearance, and he looked a little awkward, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…are you alright?" He was able to see that she was crying, even though she had wiped away the tears. The sadness in her eyes still remained.

Karin usually felt like picking a fight with Suigetsu, but her fiery temper was lacking lately. She had lost her spirit. The loss of Sasuke had left her feeling cold and empty inside, and she hadn't been herself since. "I'm okay," Karin lied, looking downcast to avoid making awkward eye contact with Suigetsu. Ever since they heard that Sasuke got married, Suigetsu had been gentler and more kind towards her. It was strange, but Karin figured he just had nothing to berate her about anymore. He used to always tease her about her lust for Sasuke.

To her horror, Suigetsu slowly walked up next to her and took a seat beside her. For some odd reason, her heart began to flutter in her chest. He was sitting very close to her. It was unlike him to do such a thing. He looked into the water as he spoke, "I know you've been down about Sasuke."

It was a statement, not a question. Normally, Karin would deny her feelings for Sasuke whenever Suigetsu taunted her about it. But this wasn't his usual mocking tone, he was actually being sincere with her. So she simply sighed, not bothering to deny his claim. He continued, still looking straight ahead at the lake, "I know it must be hard, to feel your heart broken like that. I know you and I never really, um, got along well, but if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here. I mean, we're gonna be working together a lot in our future, so I've decided it would be best if we were friends. Maybe I was too harsh on you in the past."

Karin whipped her head around to stare at him. She couldn't believe her ears, was he actually calling her a friend? "I mean, behind your rough edges, you're actually pretty cool. I don't really understand why Sasuke couldn't see that." She felt her cheeks turn red, was he complimenting her?! She was stunned. She continued to stare at him, her mouth slightly agape. He finally turned to look at her, his cheeks tinted a slight pink. "What?" he asked, sounding slightly accosted. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Karin shook her head, disrupting her glazed over stare. "I'm just surprised," Karin admitted, "you were never very nice to me before. And I wasn't ever really nice to you either."

"Yeah, well, once you get over Sasuke, I'm sure you'll go right back to your fiery, passionate self. I kinda miss that," Suigetsu said with a chuckle.

Karin's lips curved into a tiny smile, "You miss all my criticisms?"

"Hmm, criticisms? I think it's more like you going crazy about something I said or did to you," Suigetsu said with a smirk. He nudged her playfully, and she laughed out loud. It was the first time in a long time that she had laughed, and if felt good.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed after her fit of laughter. "I can't help but get crazy when you taunt me endlessly." Suigetsu smiled at her, and a calm quietness fell over them.

They stared at the undisturbed lake for a few minutes, listening to the songs of the birds. Suigetsu eventually broke the silence, "So anyways, are you feeling any better? Sasuke was always blind when it came to you."

"Yeah, I feel a little better, thanks," Karin said gratefully. Then, puzzled, she asked, "What do you mean by 'Sasuke was blind' with me?"

Suigetsu's cheeks turned red again, and Karin felt a slight tug on her heartstrings at his blush. "Well, uh, how shall I say this? It was like he just couldn't see you for who you really are. It's like he had no common sense. He failed to see how amazing you are, and how talented you are as a kunoichi. He failed to see your true beauty." Karin's eyes grew wide and shone with admiration. She was shocked again by his heartfelt words.

"You really mean that?" she asked him. She inched closer to him and looked him straight in his eyes, trying to find any hint of deceit. There was none; his eyes reflected the truth.

"Yeah," he said, trying to escape her hard gaze, and looking a little uncomfortable by her closeness, "I mean it."

Maybe Karin was wrong, maybe there was somebody left for her to believe in. She never realized until now just how special Suigetsu was to her. Perhaps she too had been blind to certain truths in her life. Suigetsu had always been there for her, and it took her too long to realize that.

Without a second thought, Karin leaned forward and kissed Suigetsu, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She was shocked when his lips seemed to melt against hers and his body turned into a literal puddle in her arms. He was so surprised by her kiss, that he had liquefied his body. She laughed at the sight of Suigetsu, who literally turned into a puddle from his crush kissing him.

He quickly recovered, returning his body to its solid form and looking at her with a slightly perplexed and embarrassed grin. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't expect you to just kiss me so suddenly like that."

Karin laughed again, "I was being a little forward," she admitted, blushing furiously, "but –um- did you want me to kiss you? Maybe I was being presumptuous."

Suigetsu caressed her cheek with his fingers, brushing up softly against her skin. She felt a warm flame light up throughout her body as he touched her. "Not at all," he said, "this time, I won't turn into a puddle," he added as he leaned forward.

They kissed again, and true to his word, Suigetsu did not turn into liquid at her feet. Their lips tingled from the innocent kiss, and they embraced each other in a tight hug, both desperate for more. Karin tilted her head back, deepening the sweet kiss and allowing Suigetsu's tongue to slip in. Their mouths opened as they continued to explore the new sensation of their kiss. Karin felt herself trusting him, allowing him to touch her body in ways that she would never allow anyone else to do. She felt safe with him, as though he was her guardian.

"Ahem," a tiny throat clear interrupted their passionate kiss. Suigetsu rounded on Jugo, looking ferocious.

"Hey what the hell man!? Don't you know the meaning of 'privacy'?" Can't you see we're busy here!" Suigetsu yelled at the dismayed Jugo. Karin simply chuckled into her hand at Jugo's cluelessness and Suigetsu's heated accusations. She gazed upon Suigetsu with a newfound admiration. She felt a million times better; she felt like she had finally found a cure for her loneliness. He had been with her this whole time, and now her eyes were open to see. Her rhythm and beat were back. She had finally found somebody to love.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for this prompt xxTerror33xx! I'm glad I got to write about Suigetsu and Karin, I always thought they had great chemistry. Reviews and prompt ideas are welcome! Thanks to all my amazing readers for your support!


	21. 102- ShikaTema T

Prompt from: spilihp17

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema

Naruto-verse

Song: 102 Artist: Matthew Healy

Story Rating: T

102 by Matthew Healy

 _Well we're here  
We're at the common again  
Smoke six of the ten fags that  
I only bought an hour ago_

 _Said well I_  
 _I like the look of your shoes_  
 _I like the way that your face looks when_  
 _I'm arguin' with you_

 _And so when  
When we all grow old  
I hope this song will remind you that I'm not  
Half as bad as what  
You've been told_

 _When I knock_ _  
_ _At a hundred and two_ _  
_ _And I see your pajamas  
I can't stop smiling at you_

 _And that's why we're here  
We're at the common again  
I been pouring my heart out  
Towards your optimistic grin_

 _I said well I, I, I  
Like the cut of your jib_ _  
_ _And I like the way that your face looks  
When you're yappin' on about him_

 _I put on this shirt  
And I found your smell  
And I just sat there for ages  
Contemplating what to do  
With myself_

 _And I called you up  
At a hundred and two_ _  
_ _We just sat there for ages  
Talkin' bout that boy what  
Was gettin' on to you_ _  
_ _You, you, you_

….

Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke curl out from his lips slowly. He usually didn't smoke much, but he was on edge today. He already smoked six of the ten cigarettes in the pack that he bought an hour ago; he figured he should slow his roll.

He drummed his fingers on the chair's arm impatiently. He was waiting for Temari. He rocked back and forth in the rocking chair on the porch. He took another puff of his cigarette, feeling the harsh smoke enter his lungs and calm his nerves, if only for a few seconds. A rough cough burst forth from his lips, and he finally cast aside the cigarette, putting it out with his foot.

"So you're smoking again?" Temari asked with a critical tone. Shikamaru looked up, realizing that she had just walked up. He gritted his teeth with anger.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to come home a few hours ago," He retorted.

"Hmpf," Temari huffed, "I'm not so sure what that has to do with you."

"Temari, I'm your boyfriend, of course I'm going to worry if you stay out later than you said you would," Shikamaru replied. He got up from the rocking chair to greet her.

Temari walked right by him without giving him any sign of greeting. She usually gave him a hug or a kiss after her missions. But after their argument the other night, Shikamaru wasn't surprised by her lack of affection at that moment. "I got caught up with the report, and then I went to get some food with Ino and Sakura. It was no big deal," she explained in a sour tone.

"Okay, fine. You could've at least told me so I wouldn't be worried all day," Shikamaru said.

Temari turned her heel, snapping to him with ferocious energy, "Why are you always so worried about me? Don't you trust me? What do you think I'm going to do, cheat on you or something?"

A deep blush crawled over Shikamaru's skin. His face was heated from a mixture of embarrassment and anger at her ludicrous accusations, "Temari, if you and I are going to be living together, don't you think you should show me some respect? I don't feel like I'm asking a lot from you to simply give me a phone call when you get in the village after a mission." He looked down at her shoes as he spoke to her. Then he carried his eyes up to her face, which wore a look of both shock and irritation. For some reason, the thought came into his mind that he liked the way she looked when he was arguing with her. The fire beneath her eyes never faded, especially when she was angry. It was something he admired about her.

"Shikamaru," Temari said, forcing her voice to sound less incensed, "I just…I just never had anyone keep tabs on me before. When you and I were dating long distance, things seemed easier without you breathing down my neck all the time."

"I'm not trying to be overprotective of you Temari, I'm not trying to keep tabs on you either. All I want is for you to check in with me when you're gone for an extended period of time, is that really too much to ask?! And of course I do trust you," he said, trying to further explain his point. He felt like he was talking in circles. They had already gone over this argument the last time they spoke together. It was exhausting, and too troublesome for Shikamaru's liking.

"It doesn't always feel like you trust me Shikamaru! I heard that you asked the 6th hokage to send me out on lower ranked missions!" she yelled back with fiery power.

Shikamaru blinked at her statement, not realizing that she had found out about that. "Oh," he said, sighing a little, "Now I see why you're so upset. Why didn't you say that sooner?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. He felt totally calm all of a sudden, now that he knew what the root of the real problem was.

Temari's face scrunched up with rage and her cheeks were tomato-red, "So you don't deny it then?! How could you?!" she bellowed, her voice quivering slightly with the promise of tears to come.

"I didn't directly ask the hokage to put you on lower ranked missions, not exactly," Shikamaru said. He wasn't sure how to explain himself, he knew Temari would only blow this whole thing out of proportion.

"Well what _exactly_ happened then!?" Temari shouted.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead with his fingers, feeling an oncoming headache. "I was in his office helping him assign various jonin and chunin to different missions and teams. He wanted my advice as a strategist to see who would work best together. I asked him if you would be assigned to a genin squad, since you're a jonin. He told me he wanted to get you acclimated to the other shinobi in our village first, and let you go out on a few S-ranked missions to show your strength to the villagers. All I said to him was that I didn't think it was necessary to send you out on S-ranked missions to show off your skills, I told him you would be well suited as a sensei to a genin squad. But he wanted to get a better idea of your teamwork during missions before giving you a squad."

Temari blinked and a few tears escaped her eyes. She rubbed them away quickly. "So that's what happened then? So you think I'd be safer with a squad of genin than with other jonin fighting real battles?"

"Huh? What? No, that's not my meaning at all Temari!" Shikamaru cried, surprised that she still didn't understand. She was too clouded by her temper to understand anything at that point or to see things from Shikamaru's perspective. Perhaps it would be better to let her cool down for a few moments. Shikamaru walked up tentatively and touched her shoulder, trying to ease her tension. She flinched away, looking at him with fury.

"I-I can't talk to you right now!" she barked before turning and storming into the house. He heard a few sobs as she left, and he sighed heavily. Maybe she needed some alone time to think about things, he knew that always helped him when he was upset. He picked up the cigarette pack and looked at it, wondering if he should smoke another. Deciding that he had had enough for today (and possibly a lifetime) he threw the pack into the waste bin and stared out into the horizon. He could still see a few fluffy clouds floating by before the sun went down for the day.

….

A few hours later, after finishing some extra chores around the house, Shikamaru changed into a new shirt and laid back on the couch. The shirt he was wearing earlier had gotten a few stains on it while he was cleaning. He inhaled deeply, and noticed Temari's prominent smell on his shirt. _Huh,_ he thought, _this must be the shirt Temari likes to wear sometimes._ Temari preferred to wear baggy shirts to bed or when she was lazing around the house. She often wore his shirt, saying that it was more comfortable than hers.

He sat there for what seemed like ages, contemplating what to do. Temari had locked herself in their bathroom, staying silent. He wondered if she was okay. He got up and walked to the bathroom, pressing his ear against the door to listen. He didn't hear any whimpers or sobs, so he felt it was safe to see how she was doing.

He knocked on the door, pleading Temari to open it. She did so, looking at him with a small sad smile. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was wearing her pajamas already, and had taken out her hair ties, letting her blonde strands frame her beautiful face. She looked adorable in her tiny green pajama shorts and shirt, and he couldn't stop smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, looking a bit abashed.

"You look cute," he told her.

She blushed a little and then tucked a loose strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear. "Shikamaru…I was acting a little brash earlier. I'm sorry."

Shikamaru replied apologetically, "I'm sorry too."

"Well, you didn't really do anything wrong…I see that now. I guess you just thought I would be a good teacher, right? And you felt it was unnecessary for Kakashi to test out my skills when you already know I'm fully capable of being a good teacher?" She was right on the money.

Shikamaru nodded at her, "Yeah, that was exactly my thought process. But I should've told you everything after my discussion with Kakashi. I could've avoided this whole mess."

"I sat here for a while, thinking about what you said and trying to see things from your perspective. I tried to think of what you might be thinking while talking to the hokage," Temari said. She still looked sheepish from yelling so much earlier, and making a mountain out of a molehill.

Shikamaru grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifting her face up to look at him. "You're the only person who can understand my thought process like that. I knew you just needed some time alone. Do you feel better now?"

Temari grinned optimistically, warming Shikamaru's heart. "Yeah, I do. And I can definitely give you a call the next time I'm late from a mission. I guess I was just mad at you and hung up about what I overheard about your talk with the hokage. I shouldn't have been spiteful about things," she ranted in a remorseful tone.

"It's okay," Shikamaru said. He was so relieved to hear that she felt better, and that she wasn't angry at him anymore. "I love you Temari," he said, pouring his heart out to her.

Her eyes gleamed, and she leaned in closer to him, "I love you too," she said, "I don't ever want to argue again."

Shikamaru laughed at that, "Well, tough. As troublesome as it is, I'm sure you and I will have more arguments in our future. But we'll be able to resolve them all, I'm sure of that too. When we grow old, we'll look back on everything and you'll hopefully be reminded that I'm not half as bad as what you've been told."

Temari chuckled a little, agreeing with him, "You're right. Let's just not have any more arguments tonight."

"Alright, no promises though. You are a troublesome woman after all," he said. She rolled her eyes at him playfully and then tilted her head up to kiss him. Shikamaru was jolted by her unexpected kiss, but kissed her back all the same. Temari was always surprising him.

They were back on common ground, their argument was a distant memory now. Shikamaru smiled at the love of his life, knowing that things couldn't always be easy in a relationship. Yet, he also knew that he would do anything to keep Temari by his side, forever.

….

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the prompt spilihp17! This story takes place sometime after Naruto the Last- I figure that Temari probably would move in with Shikamaru while they are dating and before they get married, so it's sometime around there. All couples have arguments, and it was kind of fun to speculate what these two would argue about. Probably some miscommunications like this haha. I also presume that shinobi would have telephones by this time since they have freaking laptops and TVs in Boruto the Movie lol. Anyways, enough of my ramblings! I will try to post more chapters next weekend! Thanks everyone for your patience! Reviews and prompts are always welcome!


	22. Dangerous Woman- ShikaTema T

Prompt from: SisteroftheSand

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema

Naruto-verse

Song: Dangerous Woman Artist: Ariana Grande

Story Rating: T

Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business, God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Nothing to prove and  
I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath, like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout  
All girls wanna be like that  
Bad girls underneath like that  
You know how I'm feeling inside  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

….

Temari walked up to Shikamaru's apartment with a steadfast air about her. She was determined, her eyes gleamed with resolution. She tried to ignore her hammering heart. She had made up her mind about the matter. She knew what she wanted from tonight's date.

After pounding on his door for what seemed like forever, Shikamaru finally answered. "Hey Temari, you're a little early," he said. He had just gotten out of the shower. His normally tied up hair was laying down, slightly damp and framing his handsome face. He wore pants, but had not slipped on a shirt yet. His tight muscles glistened with freshness after his shower. Temari licked her lips as she eyed him up and down slowly. Her brain seemed to be frozen. She didn't know what to say as she stared at his deliciousness.

"Anyways…" he said awkwardly, noticing her obvious staring. There was something different about her…Shikamaru couldn't quite place it. They had been dating for several months now, and he had never seen her at a loss for words like this before. He looked her over, trying to see if she was sick or something. He couldn't help but notice the low cut shirt she was wearing, showing off her curvaceous cleavage. He gulped and looked back up to her eyes, which were solid with some sort of purpose. He wondered what she was thinking. "Do you want to come in and wait while I get ready?" he asked.

She nodded and they stepped inside his small apartment. He indicated for her to sit on a couch while he go back to his room. She remained standing, seemingly rooted on the spot. He ignored her strange behavior and said, "I'm going to go get ready…um, what did you want to do for our date tonight? I was thinking of a few places we could go, do you have any suggestions?"

She cautiously stepped closer to him, her heart thumping madly again. There was something about this boy that made her go a little crazy inside. Something about him that made her feel like a dangerous woman. She eyed him up and down again as she drew closer to him. She sashayed her hips to the side as she slowly made her way to where he was standing, still half naked with a few drops of water dripping down his backside from his wet hair.

"We don't necessarily have to go anywhere," Temari whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up. She brushed a strand of wet hair away from his cheek and then pulled his face down towards her. She kissed him with vigor, sending sparks of energy and lust through her lips towards his, hoping he would understand her intentions without her having to state them aloud.

As she made out with her boyfriend, she eagerly rubbed his back with both hands, not caring that her arms were getting slightly wet. She had made her decision to test her limits with him. She wanted to take control of this kind of moment, she was locked and loaded, completely focused on him. The skin to skin contact from her hands on his backside sent pleasant tingles throughout her entire being.

But Shikamaru was still confused. For being the smartest shinobi she had ever met, he was still very clueless when it came to her. He cautiously broke apart their kiss and stared into her eyes, looking for answers. "Wow," he breathed, "that was…" he cleared his throat and tried again, "what exactly do you mean by 'we don't have to go anywhere'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. His dark hair cascaded around his face made his questioning glance that much cuter. Temari felt like knocking him on the head though; of course he knew what she wanted. He probably just couldn't believe it.

"You know what I mean…" Temari said, trying to keep her voice even and seductive. She traced her fingers up his abdomen, feeling the solid muscle tissue clench under her soft touch. His body was absolutely perfect. "I want to stay here. With you." She looked up into his dark eyes again, noticing the intense admiration and longing in them. He knew exactly what she wanted. He knew how she felt inside.

Shikamaru leaned in and kissed her again, this time with more push and desire in his actions. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, tasting the flavor of him. They knew what they were doing when it came to kissing, but they hadn't gone beyond that step yet. The way they were moving now, it was like being introduced to a new thing. Shikamaru gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

Temari savored every passionate kiss and touch from him as they continued their frenzied making out on his bed. She wanted to save these moments in her memory for later, every embrace from him was special to her.

Shikamaru pulled up and looked down at her again. Her face was locked between his arms, and she got another breathtaking view of his bare chest and framed face. She wished he always kept his hair down. She felt like a dangerous woman again, staring up at him with intense lust. But she was ready to live for danger.

"You're sure about this?" Shikamaru asked. He was blushing, and it was somehow extremely arousing to Temari. He was probably thinking hundreds of steps ahead, as he always did. There were probably countless dirty thoughts running through his brain right now.

She bit her lip and nodded, "yes, I'm sure. I know what I want." She was showing him the 'bad girl' underneath her normally flirtatious but innocent façade. She had been thinking about taking their relationship to the next level for a while now. She was ready.

Shikamaru kissed her again, this time with his fingers busy undoing the buttons on her blouse. Their clothes were soon discarded, and they were able to see each other completely for the first time. It was all new to them, these feelings of powerful desire mixed with passionate, absolute love for one another.

They began their love making slowly, trying to please each other and learning about each others' body in the process. Both were red in the face, but understanding. Temari guided Shikamaru, telling him what areas of her body craved attention. He did the same for her, complimenting her movements and begging quietly for more. Their first time was a little awkward, but still sweet and filled with deep compassion. They cared for each other more than anything else in the world.

After they both reached their climax, they laid in bed, panting heavily. "Temari," Shikamaru said between breaths, "what made you want to…want to do that all of a sudden?"

"Aren't you happy?" Temari asked back, still feeling winded.

"Yes. Very much so. I just didn't see that coming," he admitted.

Temari laughed at him. "There's something about you Shikamaru…something that makes me want to do things that I shouldn't…something that makes me feel dangerous. I wanted to let that dangerous side out tonight."

Shikamaru laughed in response to her answer, "well, you are a troublesome woman. I can't figure you out half the time." He brushed some sweaty strands away from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you Temari."

"I love you too Shikamaru," Temari said as her heart sang with joy.

…

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt SisteroftheSand! I will try my best to get more chapters up ASAP, but it's been more difficult lately with my workload and other stories/prompts. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one! The song made me think of them doing it for the first time, but I wanted it to be a sweet moment, not really a dirty/smutty one-shot so I left out the sexy details…I hope that's alright. I just love these two so much, like wow.

Prompts and reviews are always welcome! Thanks again for reading! Every review makes me happy, so thank you!


	23. Jealous- NaruHina K

Prompt from Guest/NH SHIPPER

Characters: Naruto x Hinata and Toneri /NaruHina

Naruto the Last Movie

Song: Jealous Artist: Nick Jonas

Story Rating: K+

Jealous by Nick Jonas

 _I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

 _I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive_

 _I turn my cheek music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too_

 _I turn my cheek music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

…

Naruto was silent, waiting for Hinata to answer him. He had just confessed his love to her, by the cool and calm waterside. Fireflies fluttered around them, making her face glow and accentuating her beauty. She clutched a red scarf to her body, and looked at him with surprise.

The water rippled slightly, catching both of their attention. Toneri was gliding down from above on a platform towards them, and Naruto felt anger swell inside him.

Hinata looked towards Toneri, and Naruto thought he saw something change in her eyes. Was it admiration? Fear? Anger? He couldn't quite tell. Bu all the same, a tiny green monster reared its head in his chest. He didn't like the way Toneri was looking at Hinata. He was starting to think Hinata wanted him too. She still did not respond to Naruto's love confession; her eyes were glued upon Toneri as he spoke in a cool voice.

The last thing Hinata did before she hopped onto the platform with him was give her scarf to Naruto. Naruto was left alone, confused and hurt by her actions. Crazed thoughts rattled in his head. _Am I crazy? Have I really lost you Hinata? Even though I know you love me…I mean, you do still love me right?_

"Sorry Naruto, this is goodbye" she said in a small voice as Toneri wrapped an arm around her. The platform flew upwards, and Naruto began to chase them, not wishing to let Hinata out of his sight.

But Toneri cruelly reminded him that Hinata had chosen to come with him, of her own free will. He said they were to be wed. Hinata looked down and closed her eyes solemnly at his words.

Naruto puffed up his chest, ready to face Toneri. But Toneri overpowered him, knocking him back with his jutsu and causing an eruption below him. Naruto felt darkness begin to take over his senses. "Hinata…" he murmured quietly.

Naruto wasn't so sure of Hinata's feelings anymore. She had willingly left with Toneri…and he couldn't help but feel jealous.

….

"Hinata!" it was the first word that escaped his lips when he awoke three days later. Naruto looked around and saw Shikamaru and Sai. But his thoughts were on Hinata. Hinata was so beautiful, and it had taken Naruto far too long to realize it. Now Toneri wanted a taste. That's why Naruto felt so jealous and forsaken. _How could Hinata leave with him? Does she no longer love me?_

He moped around, not sure of what to do. He had lost his spirit, and his will of fire was slowly extinguishing within him. Shikamaru tried to talk to him, but Naruto only became incensed. _How can Shikamaru understand my feelings? I'm in love with Hinata, but she chose Toneri!_ Jealousy rose within him again, and it took all his willpower to back down from a fight with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru led him to where Sakura lay, nearly drained of all her powers.

Naruto relayed everything to Sakura that had happened between himself and Hinata. "I see," Sakura said, "I never thought you'd confess your love first. Remember long ago, when you said you loved me? But, wasn't that because I loved Sasuke? You didn't want to lose to him. It's real this time, isn't it? Hinata is a great person. She's almost too good for you."

"But it's over. Hinata went to Toneri," Naruto stated sadly. He still couldn't help but feel jealous.

"You are so stupid," Sakura said firmly. Naruto raised his eyes to look at her, confusion written on his face. "It's obvious she had a reason that she couldn't reveal. When a girl truly falls in love, her feelings don't change that easily. They can't change. I understand how she feels very well." Naruto blinked, considering her words. Maybe she was right, maybe he had been blinded by jealousy. He remembered how sad Hinata looked when she jumped up onto the platform with Toneri. And she had given him her red scarf…the one she spend endless hours making, pouring her feelings out with every woven stitch.

Hope lit up inside his chest, and he felt warm all over. She did love him. Hinata truly, really loved him. He finally understood the meaning of the scarf she gave him.

 _Wait for me,_ he thought as he walked out into the sunlight. _You've loved someone like me forever and ever. Now, as a man, there's something I've got to say to you._ He raised a hand up, clenching his fist over the outline of the sun. "Hinata, I'm going to save you. I swear it."

/

Hinata had finally found the Tenseigan, the weapon that Toneri planned to use to destroy the earth. She planned to destroy it before it could cause chaos on her home. But Toneri thwarted her, grabbing her by the wrist. "What's going on?" he asked in an outrage.

"You're wrong," Hinata told him.

"What?"

"Hamura's soul entrusted me with the true Celestial Decree. You have distorted Hamura's teachings. Hamura never wished for the destruction of Earth, the Sage of the Six Path's world."

"You've betrayed me," Toneri replied, his eyes growing cold. Hinata could sense jealousy in his voice.

"Please hear me out," Hinata tried again to explain, "Hamura is-"

"Silence! They're lies. I don't believe it. There is only one Celestial Decree that Hamura made. That is to end the world of the Sage of Six Paths. Dammit. So you were knitting this for him and not me?" he asked with clear anger, indicating her red scarf. Hinata watched with horror as the scarf scattered to pieces from his rage.

 _It's not fair…_ Toneri thought. _It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous. She chose me over that damned Naruto fool! So why is she still knitting a scarf for him and thinking of him? I'll make it so she never betrays me again…I can't take this. She's too damn beautiful for her own good._

…

With Naruto's new resolve to save Hinata and the rest of the earth, he and Hinata defeated Toneri and the Tenseigan.

Before they left through the portal to earth, Hinata turned to Toneri. "Toneri, everyone on Earth will welcome you," she said.

"I will remain on the moon and atone for my sins," Toneri replied. He realized that he had been misguided by the wrong decree, and he felt sorry for having misinterpreted Hamura's will. He also felt bitter about losing Hinata to Naruto. He wondered if he would ever stop feeling jealous. Perhaps it was better for him to stay on the moon, away from Hinata.

"The moon will never approach Earth. Never again." Toneri promised before he turned and left Hinata forever. She had made her decision. He had to deal with that.

 _I mean no disrespect to you Hinata…I hope you are happy with him. But I still am jealous._

/

Naruto held Hinata's hand as they lightly jumped through the portal, reminiscing about their past together. Naruto finally saw the truth about Hinata, and her feelings for him. She was always there for him, she always believed in him when no one else would. It was time for Naruto to return those feelings for her. He felt lucky to have someone like her by his side. He never wanted to let her go again.

They floated upwards into the sky, powered by his rasengan. Naruto held her in his arms, embracing her warmth and noticing again how beautiful she was in the pure moonlight.

"Hinata," he said, caressing her face as their bodies paused in the air, caught by the glow of the moon.

"Naruto," her voice echoed back, filling his heart with happiness. Without another word, they leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. Joy spread throughout Naruto's entire being as he kissed the one true love of his life. He was sure Hinata was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would never let another man threaten their love again.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt guest/NH SHIPPER! I decided to pick a few key scenes from the movie to highlight and add in the jealous lines- I figure both Naruto and Toneri felt jealousy throughout that movie at some point. The dialogue is not my own, it's from the movie- I found a script of the movie online so it may not be exactly right, but hopefully it's good enough for this short story. Thanks again! As always, prompts and reviews are welcome. Thanks everyone for your continued support!


	24. See You Again- NejiTen K

Prompt from: xxTerror33xx

Characters: Neji x Tenten / NejiTen

Naruto-verse after the 4th shinobi war

Song: See You Again Artist: Wiz Khalifa

Story Rating: K+

See you again by Wiz Khalifa

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)_

 _Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 _Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again_

 _(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah_

 _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

 _When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again_

….

Wind brushed gently across Tenten's cheeks as she placed flowers on Neji's grave. Tears escaped her closed eyes, and she bit her lip, trying to hold back the oncoming grief. But it was useless. It was almost a year since Neji's passing, and still Tenten cried every single time she visited his grave. Her heart was broken without him, and yet she still kept on living, wondering everyday how different things would be if he was still by her side.

Tenten sobbed silently and then began to speak in a hushed voice to his grave. "It's been a long day without you, my friend. We've come a long way from where we began…I still remember the bitterness you held in your heart over being born into the side family branch of the Hyuga. Well, Naruto still promises to do something about the main branch and the side branch…I wonder what you would say about him dating Hinata. They are getting pretty serious now, I even heard they'll be sending out wedding invitations soon."

Tenten chuckled slightly to herself, recalling how drastic Neji's outlook on life changed after his fight with Naruto in the chunin exams. It felt like so long ago now.

But she was grateful that Neji lost his battle with Naruto. He was kinder afterwards. He finally respected his cousin Hinata, and even became her fiercest protector and one of her closest friends and mentors. He helped her perfect her jutsu and training style, teaching her how to fight.

Neji also became a better teammate back then. He no longer looked upon Tenten and Rock Lee as his inferiors, he began to see them as his equals. That change in heart made all the difference, and it paved the path for a great bond between the three of them.

Tenten and Neji became the best of friends over those few years. The vibe between them was strong, and that small vibe turned into a friendship, which turned into a bond that could never be broken. Tenten ultimately fell in love with Neji, and her feelings haven't changed since his death. Nothing could ever break their bond, not even death.

"I hope you still remember me, now that you're gone," Tenten said. The tears pricked at her eyes again, and came flowing forth fast, dropping down on the bed of his grave. "Everything I went through…you were standing there by my side. And now you're gone. I hope you held onto every memory as you left…memories of us, and our team. I miss you so much Neji. I wish I could join you…" A wave of tears and sorrow took over Tenten then, and she let out loud heaves and whimpers, unable to hold back from the pain. She crumpled up into a small ball, bending down to touch his gravestone. Memories rushed through her mind, of all the places they went, and of all the good things they've been through. She imagined him standing there talking to her, laughing and talking about trivial things. She shook the mental image away, it was too painful. She cried harder, thinking about the moment of his death during the war. Somehow, something in her gut told her back then that things wouldn't last…she tried to see the big picture, that Neji died an honorable death in order to save the world. Yet there was still a cold, empty feeling inside of her without his presence here.

But now he is in a better place, she reminded herself. One day, Tenten thought, she would see him in that better place. But she knew that she shouldn't rush to that place. Suicidal thoughts would only bring her down more, and she didn't want to hit rock bottom. There were still many people she cared for here, and who cared for her in turn. Rock Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Might Guy were just a few names that came to mind when she thought about leaving this cruel world behind. There was no way she could go in peace knowing that she would leave a hole in their hearts. Her purpose here was to help her friends in any way she could. She wanted to see Rock Lee become the best ninja without use of ninjutsu. And she was also looking forward to seeing Naruto become hokage one day. Perhaps she herself could open a weapons shop, and share the art of skillfully crafted weaponry to other shinobi. It was something that gave her a small flicker of hope for life in this world without Neji.

She sat up slightly and stared at Neji's grave, noting all the adornments around it. There was always some memento on his grave, either flowers or little notes. It was a constant reminder to Tenten that she was not the only one who missed him dearly. He was loved by many people in the village. He died a true hero. A small smile formed upon her lips, despite the ever flowing tears.

"It's been another long day without you…but I'll tell you all about it when I see you again," she said before picking herself back up and heading home.

She walked home slowly, finally feeling at peace with Neji's passing. There were still things to look forward to in her life. For the first time ever, she left his grave feeling happy. She knew she would one day see him again. Until then, she would do everything in her power to live a fulfilled life with her remaining friends here. One day, she would be able to tell Neji all about it.

…

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt xxTerror33xx! This was a great song choice for them. It still saddens me that Neji died, and I think Tenten would take it hard, but would eventually be okay. She's a strong kunoichi after all. I also headcannon that Naruto fixes the status of the "branch" families of the Hyuga clan once he becomes hokage. Kishimoto never mentions anything about it…which was a little disappointing. I wanted closure on that. So I like to think that Naruto would keep his promise, and that there's no more "side branch" by the time he becomes hokage. Anyways, enough of my rambling! Thanks again for every review and prompt!


	25. Jealous- ShikaTema K

Prompt from temariisbae

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema

Naruto-verse

Song: Jealous Artist: Nick Jonas

Story Rating: K+

Jealous by Nick Jonas

 _I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

 _I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive_

 _I turn my cheek music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too_

 _I turn my cheek music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning ready to face you  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

 _Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous_

…

Temari stumbled alongside Shikamaru, and he grinned at her. He had never seen her look so flustered and nervous before, not even when they had gone on their first date. She was smoothing out the few wrinkles on her dress, trying to look pristine. "Relax Temari, you'll be fine," Shikamaru said.

"I'm meeting your family for the first time…this is a big deal. You don't know how nerve wracking it is, you've already met my two brothers, and I don't have a big clan of smart cousins like you!" Temari said while fumbling with her hair and nearly tripping over a rock.

"You look fine, stop fidgeting," Shikamaru said. He held out a hand for her to take, she obviously needed someone to guide her since she was too distracted to move her feet like a normal person.

She sighed and took his hand, resolving to just let things unfold at the family dinner, and not worry so much about how she appeared in front of his entire clan. All that mattered to her, deep down, was that Shikamaru loved her. At the end of the day, that thought kept her spirits alive.

/

Saiki and Sakito Nara sat back lazily and watched their mother prepare the grill for the clan dinner that evening. It had been a while since their last clan gathering, the last time was before the Great War. But now that a time of peace had settled over Konoha and the rest of the shinobi world, the elder Nara members decided it was time for another gathering. Saiki and Sakito, twin brothers the same age as Shikamaru, looked forward to catching up with their cousins.

Both wore their dark hair up in the traditional ponytail of the Nara clan, but Sakito left his bangs hanging messily in front of his face, in order to differentiate himself from his identical brother.

Their older cousin Sadaka, alongside their uncle Enshin and aunt Hana walked up to the scene, all carrying bags of food. Saiki and Sakito sighed collectively and got up to greet their relatives and prepare the meal. They were having a barbeque outside, due to the cool weather and great size of the ever growing Nara clan. They were no longer small enough to fit into a regular sized dining room. A row of five wooden tables was set out in the grass with several chairs and benches placed around it in the hopes that everyone could find a seat without being too crammed.

"Hey there," Sadaka greeted her cousins, with a warm smile. They both waved back and helped her set up the meat on the grill.

"How have you guys been?" she asked. The twins and Sadaka spoke briefly about their duties in Konoha and caught up on various matters in their lives. After the small talk, Sadaka asked the twins what was really on her mind. "Have you guys heard that Shikamaru has a girlfriend now?"

"Yeah, I heard a rumor," Sakito admitted.

"It can't be true though," Saiki said, brushing off the matter.

Sadaka's eyes widened, "I heard from aunt Yoshino, I ran into her a few days ago. She seems to like Shikamaru's girlfriend, she spoke very highly of her."

"Huh, I'll believe it when I see it," Saiki said.

"Yoshino is pretty scary, I can't believe she would be okay with any woman that Shikamaru gets his hands on…" Sakito commented, recalling a time in his youth when he and his brother decided to play a prank on the Nara clan and received her ultimate wrath.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Sadaka muttered, pointing in the direction behind the twins. Both turned around and their jaws dropped at the sight. Shikamaru had walked up to the ever growing crowd, and he was holding onto the hand of a beautiful blonde woman.

"She isn't even from Konoha, look at that forehead protector! She's from Sunagakure!" Saiki cried in disbelief. How in the world did his lazy cousin get to know a beautiful woman from Suna?

"Wow," Sadaka breathed, "she's prettier than I imagined." Sadaka basically had stars in her eyes. But the stars were soon replaced with little daggers as she huffed, "why are all the pretty girls straight?"

"How the hell did Shikamaru get a sexy girl like that?" Sakito wondered. He was truly puzzled. They watched in awe and bewilderment as Shikamaru introduced this mysterious sand village woman to a few of his uncles. The woman smiled and blushed cutely, and all three of them gasped in amazement at how gorgeous her smile was.

"Jeez, look at the way Shikamaru is looking at her. It's like he doesn't realize how lucky he is!" Saiki complained. He felt jealous of Shikamaru already, and he hadn't even met the girl yet.

"Hm, I think he's just bored though, I mean, he is talking to uncle Shigeru…" Sadaka observed. The twins nodded in agreement. Somehow, uncle Shigeru had this way of making any listener practically fall asleep as he droned on about the boring matters of medical documentation.

Shikamaru and his girlfriend were finally able to extricate themselves from the conversation, and they headed over toward their direction, hands still clasped together. It was strange for the three of them to see Shikamaru holding hands with a woman…he was usually so lazy and never once had shown any public display of affection like that.

The three of them could barely keep their eyes off the beautiful blonde foreign woman as Shikamaru greeted them, "hey there," he said as if nothing had changed over the last few years, "I'd like you guys to meet my girlfriend, Temari." Shikamaru looked over at her with pure admiration, and Sadaka felt her gut wrench uncomfortably again as Temari smiled widely at them. That smile was definitely going to drive her nuts.

"Nice to meet you," Temari said. Her voice was as smooth and pure as honey, and it trickled through Saiki's ears pleasantly.

"I'm Saiki,"

"Sadaka,"

"Sakito,"

The three of them introduced themselves and shook hands with the sand princess. Sakito noted how soft her hands were, despite the few calluses there. She was definitely a strong shinobi, he could sense her powerful aura emanating from her. She was slightly nervous, yet brimming with confidence at the same time.

"Temari is from Sunagakure, but she'll soon be moving here in a few weeks," Shikamaru said, with an unusual note of pride in his voice. "Her younger brother is Gaara, the kazekage," he added, looking smugly at his girlfriend. Temari blushed slightly, it seemed that Shikamaru was enjoying showing her off to his cousins.

"Gaara is your brother?" Saiki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Shikamaru with pure jealous rage. How on earth did Temari fall for a lazy guy like him?

"Yup, Temari is his advisor, and she acts as a liaison between Suna and Konoha," Shikamaru continued, clearly bragging about his girlfriend.

Sadaka blinked, trying to rid herself of her 'heart eyes.' "So then, why are you moving here?" she asked, although the answer was clearly right in front of her. She just couldn't believe it. Was this sexy woman really moving to a new village for her lethargic and uncaring cousin?

"I'm moving in with Shikamaru," Temari answered blissfully with another heartwarming smile that sent all three of their hearts pounding. They were quickly becoming obsessed with that smile.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Saiki asked. He didn't really mean to let that question out, as it sounded a little rude, but it had tumbled out of him nonetheless.

"Let's see, about two years now," Shikamaru said, placing a hand on his chin as if in thought. Sakito's fists clenched up, it was his right to feel hellish…he was so jealous of Shikamaru. If he had a girl like that, he would count each day as a blessing. There would be no doubt in his mind of how many days, hours, and minutes he was dating that beautiful lady.

"Yes, two years of a long distance relationship. But we made it work," Temari said as she squeezed Shikamaru's hand. The corners of his lips twitched upwards involuntarily at her grasp. Then Temari began to speak about her duties as the kazekage's advisor, and the three cousins eagerly asked her many questions. They wanted to know about her ninjutsu skills, her background, and her interests. Temari opened up easily to them, enjoying having conversation partners that seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her. Shikamaru watched the conversation, never taking his eyes off of his amazing girlfriend. He could sense the jealous energy of his cousins.

When it was finally time to eat, the three cousins made sure to sit near Shikamaru and Temari. They were still in awe by Temari's domineering and powerful presence. She had this way of lighting up the conversation with her graceful kindness and fierce coolness. It seemed like her nerves had dissipated long ago, as all of the Nara clan was easily charmed by her.

Saiki, Sakito and Sadaka felt the pang of jealousy all throughout the dinner, but they attempted to ignore that monstrous feeling. They soaked in Temari's company, enjoying the time they had getting to know her as best as they could. Everyone seemed to want a taste of the sand kunoichi, every member of their clan made it a point to stop by and introduce themselves to Temari.

As the dinner ended and everyone bid their goodbyes, the cousins made it a point to corner Shikamaru alone. Temari was engaged in a lengthy conversation with Yoshino, so it was their perfect opportunity.

"Hey Shika," Saiki said, leading him to a corner farther from Temari's eavesdropping range.

"You better hold tight to Temari, women like that don't come around every day," Sakito told him sternly.

"Yeah Shikamaru, you treat her like the princess she is," Sadaka chimed in as a warning.

"I know, I realize she's special, that's why I'm dating her. I have no intention of letting her go," Shikamaru said, hinting the vast amount of coldness coming from his cousins. He felt himself getting defensive all of a sudden.

"Good," Saiki finally said, releasing a sigh. His muscles relaxed a little, "You are the head of the Nara clan now. I suppose it's only fitting that you found yourself a good strong wife."

"She isn't my wife," Shikamaru pointed out, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"Not yet. But you do want to marry her right?" Sadaka asked.

"Yeah, I do," Shikamaru said, realizing the truth. He had never really thought much about it before. But the desire to marry Temari and have a family with her was definitely there. "How troublesome."

"Troublesome!? You better stop saying that about her!" Sakito exclaimed.

"I-I just mean that I never thought about marriage before I was with Temari. I always thought that stuff was such a drag. Being with Temari has changed my mind though I guess…I really do want to marry her some day." Shikamaru explained. Boy, he was head over heels for Temari.

Saiki clapped him on the back, "You should. We all know you won't find a better woman than her."

"Uh, thanks guys, I guess…" Shikamaru said, clearing his throat. "I thought you all were a bit jealous of me at first to be honest."

"Yeah well, you're our cousin. So of course we have your back," Sakito said, a bit begrudgingly. Shikamaru noted that he didn't deny the fact that they were jealous. Shikamaru held back a smirk; of course they were jealous. It was Temari, after all.

/

"So, I think that went really well," Temari said as they walked back towards Shikamaru's house.

Shikamaru chuckled, "it went better than you could even imagine."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Temari asked, clearly clueless about her extremely charming nature.

"Hm, let's just say you were more popular among the clan than I had originally intended," Shikamaru said. Temari blushed a little, realizing his meaning. "Temari, I'm grateful everyday to be with you. I feel like the luckiest man alive," Shikamaru added.

Temari blushed harder, stunned by his sudden romantic words. "Jeez Shikamaru, don't get so sappy on me, you might become a crybaby again," she teased, nudging him lightly in his side.

He smiled back at her, "How troublesome," he said, nudging her back playfully.

Temari laughed and then said, "I love you Shikamaru."

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru said, feeling his heart burst with something magical. "I love you too." Temari smiled widely and they laced their hands together, both eager for the future ahead.

…..

 **Author's Note:** I had a lot of fun writing this one and making up characters for the Nara clan- thanks temariisbae for the prompt! Prompts and reviews are welcome and appreciated, thanks guys!


	26. Lover Dearest- SasuNaru T

Prompt from jandixjunpyo

Characters: Naruto x Sasuke /SasuNaruSasu

Naruto-verse

Song: Lover Dearest Artist: Marianas Trench

Story Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song!

Lover Dearest by Marianas Trench

 _This place is a hole, but I don't want to go_  
 _I wish we could stay here forever alone._  
 _This time that we waste, but I still love your taste._  
 _Don't let him take my place, don't just sit there._

 _Sometimes I wish you would leave me._  
 _Well, I'm not sick of you yet,_  
 _is that as good as it gets?_  
 _I'll just try to hide it, or I could slip into you,_  
 _It's so easy to come back into you._

 _I stand for awhile and waited for words,_  
 _Seen but not heard and struggled to try._  
 _My tongue's turning black, but I'll take you back._  
 _You're still the best more or less, I guess, I guess._

 _Don't you leave me,_  
 _Well, I'm not sick of you yet,_  
 _Is that as good as it gets?_  
 _I'll just try to hide it, or I could slip into you,_  
 _It's so easy to come back into you._

 _It hurts me to say that it hurts me to stay._  
 _And it might be alright if you go._  
 _It hurts me to say that I want you to stay,_  
 _But it might be alright if you go._

 _So leave me,_  
 _well, I'm not sick of you yet,_  
 _Is that as good as it gets?_  
 _I'll just try to hide it, or I could slip into you,_  
 _It's so easy to come back into you._

 _Sometimes I think that the bitter in you and the quitter in me_  
 _Is the bitter in you and the quitter in me._  
 _The bitter in you and the quitter in me_  
 _Is the bitter in you and the quitter in me._  
 _The bitter in you and the quitter in me_  
 _Is bigger than the both of us._

….

Sasuke is staring at a sleeping Naruto, cuddled close to his chest. Sasuke grins and gently brushes a few blonde strands of hair from Naruto's face. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. _Well,_ Sasuke thinks, _Naruto has always been the innocent one…the light, the sun. I'm a shadow, and a burden of sins._ Sasuke looks up at the dark cave they are in. This place is a hole. Naruto deserves better. He deserves to be with someone who will hold him close in the comfort of a bed, who will lavish him with gifts and endless love and kisses. He deserves better than this secret relationship of theirs, one where they can only see each other randomly whenever Sasuke's travels bring him near the village.

Sasuke knows this, and yet, he doesn't want to go. He wishes they could stay here forever alone in this little cave. Loving Naruto is like a craving. Sasuke knows that he can't give anything good to Naruto in return…he never has. All those years Sasuke spent away from the village, he was only toying with Naruto's heart, and hurting him. Yet somehow, Naruto still believed in him and fought relentlessly to bring Sasuke back out of the shadows. Sasuke realized at that time that Naruto was more than just a friend to him. He chose not to get his left arm fixed from Tsunade in order to remind himself just how far Naruto would go for him.

But what had Sasuke done in return for him? He had nothing to offer. Just a dark past and an empty soul, with a heart that is slowly mending. Sasuke's journey was still far from over. Every time he left Naruto, he felt his heart ache for the knucklehead ninja. But somehow, Sasuke always found a way to return to him, and Naruto always welcomed him with open arms. It was time that they wasted together, Sasuke was sure of it. Yet he still loved the taste of having a relationship, of having someone to hold and kiss to make the night less lonely.

Naruto begins to stir awake, mumbling something incoherent. Sasuke inches back a bit, giving him some room to stretch. _Sometimes I wish you would leave me…_ Sasuke thinks as Naruto's blue eyes blink open. _I'm not sick of you yet, but is that as good as it gets? When will you realize that you can do better than me?_

"Good morning Sasuke," Naruto's sleepy voice echoes softly around the cave. "Mmm, I'm hungry."

"Here's your clothes," Sasuke says as he tosses Naruto's orange pants and jacket to him. They had slept nearly naked together, but Sasuke had already gotten back into his usual outfit. "I have some bread and eggs in my pack, I'll cook them for you," Sasuke offers, glad to have _anything_ at all to offer his lover.

"Excellent!" Naruto smiles brightly, reminding Sasuke of the sun. Sasuke cracks a few eggs open on a small frying pan over his man-made fire. As they sizzle, Naruto places his head on Sasuke's shoulder lovingly. Sasuke can't help but sigh at the butterflies that erupt in his stomach. He should just walk away from all of this. It will only hurt himself and Naruto in the end.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks, keenly aware of Sasuke's sullen mood. Sasuke usually is a little gloomy, but this morning he's more downtrodden than normal.

"I can't help but wonder when the day will come that you'll leave me," Sasuke admits. He turns the eggs over, they're almost done.

Naruto flinches against Sasuke's arm with shock, "What are you talking about?!"

Sasuke turns to look at Naruto with all seriousness, "It's inevitable. I can't provide you with the love you deserve. I'll be traveling for who knows how long…and the things I've done in the past. There's no way you can truly forgive me for all of that. You'd be better off with someone else." There. He finally said it. It feels good to have that off his chest.

Naruto is staring at him dumbfounded. He blinks several times, trying to process this ludicrous information. "Is that what you think?"

"Yes. I should've stopped this long ago, but being with you is like…my body craves it. I can easily slip into you and forget everything about my past, my future. But when I come to later and have time to think, I realize that I'm toxic to you." Sasuke hands Naruto a plate of eggs, but Naruto ignores it. There's a hint of the fox-spirit in his eyes, and it's been a long time since Sasuke has seen him this angry.

"So, is that what you think about yourself Sasuke? You really think I don't care about you? I told you long ago that you were my friend, and that I've already forgiven everything you've done. What do I have to do to show you that you are more than enough!?" Naruto has backed away slightly, and he's staring at Sasuke with a maniacal look. Sasuke is taken aback by this reaction, it's not at all what he expected.

Sasuke stood up for awhile and waited for words. There was a silence between them as Sasuke ruminated over what Naruto said. _You really think I don't care about you?_ Sasuke's mind was muddled. There was something seen but not heard between the two of them at that moment. Naruto stands there, baring his soul to Sasuke, offering him his trust. Sasuke stands opposite him, mixed about his personal feelings for the man before him. Was it possible that Sasuke is just scared to move forward with a healthy relationship? Maybe he makes up these excuses to save himself from possible future heartache? Is the bitter and quitter in Sasuke bigger than the both of them? Naruto just confessed that he cares for Sasuke, and deep down, Sasuke already knew this. So why was Sasuke holding back?

"I know you care for me," Sasuke says after some time, "but…I don't know if you should. And it hurts me to say that it hurts me to stay…but I can't erase these thoughts from my head."

"There you go, making presumptions again. Why don't you let me decide who I should give my heart to?" Naruto asks, as if it's really that simple. "If you're afraid of this commitment, you can say so. Don't think I don't have fears too. But I know this is real every time we touch, or kiss, or smile. I'm willing to give everything it takes to make us work."

"And that's the problem," Sasuke replies, "You give so much, and yet I can't return the favor. What have I ever given you that makes you think I'm worth it?"

"You gave me your trust. Your friendship. Your love," Naruto says as the anger ebbs away from his eyes. A tenderness is replaced in his shining blue orbs, and he slowly inches closer to Sasuke. "Don't you leave me." The resolve in Naruto's eyes bares deep into Sasuke's soul. Naruto knows him better than anyone. Something inside Sasuke cracks, his fears of this relationship falling aside as he takes in the image of the courageous, honest and breathtaking man before him. What was Sasuke so afraid of? It was time he let those fears go.

Sasuke smirks a little as Naruto finally approaches him, taking his hand in his. Sasuke replies, "I'm not sick of you yet."

Naruto laughs lightly in his throat and squeezes Sasuke's hand. "You're still the best thing that's happened to me, more or less. I guess," Sasuke says. It's rare for him to compliment Naruto in such a way, and to hold his heart out on a platter like this. But he knows Naruto needs the confirmation of love just as much as he does. So he swallows back his fears and admits truthfully, "I love you Naruto."

He then buries his face into Naruto's, capturing his lips in a soft kiss before Naruto can react. Naruto kisses him back fervently, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as if he'll never let go. But Naruto pulls back from the kiss quickly to stare Sasuke in his dark eyes and say the only thing he's been thinking for several weeks, or perhaps for a lifetime, "I love you too." It feels so good for them both to be honest and raw like this with each other. They finally entrust each other with their love, both letting go of their worries and fading into each other, becoming two souls with one connected heart.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long everyone, I haven't had much time to write anything over the past few weeks. But coming back and writing a SasuNaru fic was very refreshing, and good for my fluffy romantic soul. Thank you jandixjunpyo for the prompt!


	27. When We Were Young- NaruSaku K

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters: Naruto x Sakura /NaruSaku

Modern world AU

Song: When we were young Artist: The Summer Set

Story Rating: K+

When We Were Young by The Summer Set

 _Do you remember, back when_  
 _We fell in love in your best friend's basement?_  
 _Spun the bottle and hoped it will land on you._

 _Thought we were cool, listening to Zeppelin._  
 _Making out on the Stairway To Heaven_

 _Nowhere to go, so slept out on the roof_  
 _But now, we hardly even speak, at all._  
 _Looking back, how did we get away?_  
 _I never thought that we'd surrender,_  
 _When I was yours and you were mine._  
 _Never regret, no, we learned how to love;_  
 _When we were young, when we were young_

 _Snuck out in your daddy's ride up_  
 _Drive in making love for the first time_  
 _Forget the silver screen,_  
 _It's A Wonderful Life._  
 _But now, we hardly even speak at all,_  
 _Looking back, how did we get away?_

 _I never thought that we'd surrender_  
 _When I was yours and you were mine_  
 _Never regret, no, we learned how to love;_  
 _When we were young and still together_  
 _No there was nothing left to prove,_  
 _Never regret, no, we learned how to love;_

 _When we were young and reckless_  
 _Dumb and fearless_  
 _Fighting in the streets_  
 _Will you remembered me?_

 _Young forever back then,_  
 _Never knew the first love's the hardest._

 _I never thought that we'd surrender_  
 _When I was yours and you were mine_  
 _Never regret, no, we learned how to love;_  
 _When we were young and still together_  
 _No, there was nothing left to prove._  
 _Never regret, no, we learned how to love;_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_  
 _When we were young_

…

Naruto shifts his weight from one foot to the other, fumbling his fingers nervously in his pockets. It's been a long time since he's seen Sakura, and he's both excited and nervous. He looks up around the park again, watching young children throwing Frisbees to their dogs and teenage couples sitting on picnic blankets. Cherished thoughts swim back to him of when he and Sakura were young, spending their seemingly endless days together in this very park.

He suddenly feels a light tap on his shoulder, and spins around to see a cheerful smile and pink short hair. "Sakura!" Naruto hugs her, taking in her sweet blossom scent.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you!" Sakura says, hugging him back. They part their hug and laugh awkwardly a little, but both have bright smiles. It feels good to see each other again after all these years.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asks. She invited him to the park, saying that she wanted to catch up with him. He was surprised to receive a call from her, but was happy to comply.

"Oh, you know," She shrugs and gives him a smile with her eyes, "the same. I'm one of the head doctors at the hospital now, I've been really busy."

"No kidding! All that hard work paid off then," Naruto says, starting to lead them down the trail in the park. The cool summer breeze catches their hair, ruffling it and reminding them both of summers past.

"Yeah. And how about you?" she asks.

Naruto tells her casually about his duties as the high school principal, and they both catch up quickly on their adult lives, engaging in small talk for a little while. Then Naruto, blunt and honest as ever, say, "Being here brings back a lot of memories, ya know?"

Sakura blushes, "yeah, I feel that too."

Naruto suddenly seems excited, "Remember when we first met? At Kiba's party in his basement? I was really hoping the spin-the-bottle would land on you, and I got lucky that night!"

"Haha, yeah, how could I forget? You were a terrible kisser back then. Good thing I taught you well," Sakura replies cheekily.

"Hey, I wasn't all that bad. You were definitely enjoying it!" Naruto responds, making her turn scarlet again. She punches him lightly on the shoulder in defiance, giggling and trying to hide her blush. "That's the Sakura I remember. Still scary," Naruto says, rubbing his shoulder.

They walk in an awkward silence for some time before Naruto pipes up again, "Sakura…why did you invite me out here today?"

"Well," she bites her lower lip and then continues, "I missed you. I feel bad that we stopped talking after breaking up. You and I were good friends. I've hardly spoken to you over the past few years…I wanted to fix that."

"I'm glad you did," Naruto says, beaming.

"So…you're okay with this? With us being friends again…I mean, if you want?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah. Definitely," Naruto says, then adds, "You were my first love Sakura."

Sakura looks up at him a little sheepishly and admits, "you were mine too Naruto. I think that's why I needed some time alone after the break up…I still remember when you wanted to start hanging out again as friends…and I wasn't ready at that time."

"Yeah, it was probably too soon, in retrospect," Naruto agrees, "But, uh, now we're cool right?"

"Yes, of course," Sakura smiles genuinely at him, and he feels a small knot release in his stomach. She still has that same charm from all those years ago when he first fell in love, when they were young.

Naruto recalls the time they made love together in the drive-through, in the backseat of his dad's old car. He thinks back to the time they made-out to the song 'Stairway to Heaven' and then fell asleep on the roof of his house together. They were careless and free and young, and never thought they would surrender each other. But the arguments started soon after, and their friendship fell to pieces when they couldn't mend their broken hearts. The first love is the hardest, after all.

But Naruto doesn't feel saddened by these thoughts, of his first love and first heartache. If anything, he's happy to have experienced it, and glad that he got to know Sakura intimately. His youth is something he would never trade for the world. Each moment and memory is precious to him.

"Ya know, I don't have any regrets about how it all happened," Naruto confides, continuing the conversation, "You taught me how to love. I'm grateful for that."

"Oh please, you already had a full heart when I met you. You were always the kindest person, you still are," Sakura tells him.

"Ah stop, you're embarrassing me," Naruto teases. Sakura rolls her eyes at him playfully and then they move on from the past, and talk about the future. It's comforting to know that Sakura wants to be a part of his future again, and that they are in a place where they can move on together as friends once more. The love of their younger selves will never fade away, they'll always remember it. But they have no regrets of when they were young.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt spilihp17! I hope you guys enjoy! It's kinda short, but I think it still says a lot in a way…anyways, reviews/prompts are welcome, thanks!


	28. New York- KankuTen K

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters: KankuTen / Kankuro x Tenten

Modern World AU

Song: New York Artist: Ed Sheeran

Story Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Naruto!

New York by Ed Sheeran

 _Ooh, ooh, whoa, oh, oh, oh now now_

 _Five drinks in on Friday night_  
 _We only came to dry your eyes_  
 _And get you out of your room_

 _Now this bar has closed its doors_  
 _I found my hand is holding yours_  
 _Do you wanna go home so soon?_

 _Or maybe we should take a ride_  
 _Through the night_  
 _And sing along to every song_  
 _That's on the radio_  
 _In the back of a taxi cab in Brooklyn no, no, no_  
 _The sun could rise_  
 _Burning all the street lamps out at 3 AM_  
 _So DJ, play it again_

 _Until the night turns into morning_  
 _You'll be in my arms_  
 _And we'll just keep driving_  
 _Along the boulevard_  
 _And if I kissed you, darling_  
 _Please don't be alarmed_  
 _It's just the start of everything if you want a new love in New York_

 _Yesterday you gave me a call_  
 _Stressing out about it all_  
 _Said the world is moving too fast_

 _And you don't know where to begin_  
 _'Cause you've spent a lifetime fitting in_  
 _Only to wind up on the other side_

 _By yourself_  
 _And every day_  
 _Screaming out_  
 _To all the people that you used to know_  
 _From a window that looks upon Manhattan skyline_  
 _It's just the way that life goes_  
 _And you hear it in every song you know_  
 _So DJ, play it again_

 _Until the night turns into morning_  
 _You'll be in my arms_  
 _And we'll just keep driving_  
 _Along the boulevard_  
 _And if I kissed you, darling_  
 _Please don't be alarmed_  
 _It's just the start of everything if you want a new life in New York_

 _And every song that plays_  
 _Is just like the day you had_  
 _And it's okay to cry_  
 _But I'm saying maybe that's a waste of water_  
 _You know I'm here for you_  
 _In the back of the taxi cab tonight in New York_

 _It's just reached the morning_  
 _And you're still in my arms_  
 _Now we've stopped driving_  
 _Down the boulevard_  
 _And I just kissed you, darling_  
 _I hope you weren't alarmed_  
 _It's just the start of everything that you want: a new love in New York_

 _A new life in New York_

….

"Let's get you out of this room," Kankuro is standing over Tenten's slumped figure on the couch. She pries her head up to look at her friend, wondering again why she let him in her apartment while she's sobbing like this. Well, she _did_ call him up earlier, stressing about everything. The world was moving too fast for Tenten, and she didn't know how to hold her ground, to find her way as time slipped away. It's been a year since Neji's death, and the anniversary of the event hit Tenten hard. Her heart has been broken since that day, but slowly, she's been repairing it. She was even able to pick herself up and finally move to New York a month ago, a long time dream of hers. Neji would've been upset at her if she never got it together and lived her life. She knows this, and knows it's time to find happiness again. But today was difficult, with the wave of memories hitting her and pitting in her stomach like hot coal.

"It's a Friday night, let's go out. It'll help you," Kankuro suggests, giving her a smile from under his hoodie. He was always wearing his hood up, or some strange hat. It was a weird fashion quirk of his, but Tenten had grown to like it.

"A-alright, I guess you're right," Tenten says, wiping her eyes. Kankuro gives her a big grin and the two of them leave the emptiness of Tenten's apartment, in search of somewhere more inviting, more fun for the night.

…

They find themselves in a crowded bar, both with strong drinks in their hands. Tenten is starting to doubt if this was the best idea. "Don't look so down, my company can't be that bad," Kankuro teases.

Tenten cracks a small smile, "Not that bad, I guess." She takes a sip of her drink, allowing the warmth to spread throughout her body.

"There you go. We should dance, c'mon Tenten!" Kankuro says. Tenten downs her drink before heading to the dance floor with Kankuro, a strange sensation bubbling up inside of her. He takes her hand and leads her on the floor, swaying her skillfully like she's a puppet under his control. He's graceful and charming, Tenten can't deny this.

Soon, Tenten is laughing, allowing mirth to push out her worries and sadness. She loses herself in the music and the dancing, letting herself be free for the first time in a year. Kankuro laughs with her, and the two dance the night away, getting another drink here and there, until their cheeks are flushed red and they are out of breath.

"Oh man, I haven't danced like that since…well ever!" Tenten admits, her head buzzing with alcohol and the constant spinning of the dance floor.

She is still holding Kankuro's hand as they leave the dance floor, heading for the bar again. Somehow, it feels natural holding his hand, it provides a comfort that she hasn't felt in a long time. He isn't too pushy with her, he doesn't try to do anything she doesn't feel comfortable with, and that makes Tenten happy. She trusts Kankuro, and knows that he would never do anything to hurt her. As they sip on their mixed drinks, talking nonstop about casual, carefree topics, Tenten scoots closer to him and squeezes his hand reassuringly. It was a good idea to come out tonight, she got a chance to get closer to Kankuro.

The crowd is thinning out around them, and a glance at her phone tells Tenten that it's nearly closing time for this bar. "Oh my, I've never stayed out this late before," Tenten says with a giggle. The drinks are going to her head, but she doesn't mind.

Kankuro eyes her and his lips curve upwards, "Really? I ought to show you the nightlife of New York. There's always something to do here, even when the clubs are closed. You want to see?"

Tenten nods vigorously, and the two walk out of the bar, hand in hand, grinning ear to ear.

They flag down a taxi cab and slide into the backseat, the music of the radio catching their ears' attention. "Oh, I love this song!" Tenten says a little too loudly. She starts to sing the tune, and Kankuro quickly joins her. The taxi driver doesn't seem to mind as his two drunken passengers sing their hearts out to ever song on the radio. As they sing, Kankuro places his arm around Tenten and pulls her close to him. Her heart beat quickens a few paces, and her head rests on his chest, embracing his warmth.

He pulls her chin up to look at him, and as their eyes lock, a current of desire courses through Tenten, like an electric shock. She's falling for Kankuro, her heart is finally finding another man to love. It's both thrilling and terrifying at the same time, so when Kankuro whispers to her, "can I kiss you?" she pauses for a moment before nodding her head slowly. She's a little alarmed by his sudden bold gesture, but she wants this as well. She wants a new love, a new start, in New York.

Their lips brush together tentatively at first, and then Tenten is pushing into him, desperate to taste him, to drink him up. They kiss softly and then part their lips to let their tongues explore. Kissing Kankuro feels good, and sends butterflies erupting in her stomach. It's been so long since Tenten felt like this about anything, and she embraces the feeling, the pure joy, the ecstasy of kissing someone new for the first time.

When they part, there's no awkwardness. The kiss was bound to happen, and they both look at each other adoringly. Tenten giggles and asks, "where are we even going?" She holds his face with one hand, the other is still tangled in his firm grip. It seems he isn't planning on letting her hand go anytime soon.

"Ah, here is good," Kankuro tells the cab driver. They scoot out of the taxi and he hands the driver a wad of cash before entwining his fingers with Tenten's again. He raises his arm, gesturing at the street before them. "Time Square never sleeps."

The lights are awake in New York, the big apple, where dreams can come true. As they hop from one bar to another, watching comedy shows, listening to live music, and tasting the food, Tenten falls in love with New York all over again. This was why she came here, to live life to the fullest, to enjoy being young and carefree.

The night fades away quickly, and the morning comes with the dawn, bringing light rays of sunshine peering into the streets. Tenten is far from exhausted though, she feels exhilarated, and slightly overwhelmed. Kankuro places an arm around her, and whispers gently in her ear, "I think it's time to go home now, yes?"

Her heart stops in her throat. She had the time of her life with this man, but now that morning has arrived, what can she expect? Will they go back to being casual friends? Will he ask her out for a real date? Is he just trying to get laid? Her mind is whirring with unanswered questions, the worry from before this night settles back in her stomach, clawing at her, sharp and painful. She had one fun, magical night in the heart of the city that never rests, but she never stopped to think about the consequences until now.

Tears prick at her eyes, and she can't hide them, can't stop the flow as the cascade of emotions hits her. What was she so afraid of? She didn't have to go back to living a lonely life now…did she? She looks up at Kankuro apologetically, and his eyes are warm, loving and tender as he stares back at her. He isn't at all surprised to see the wetness in her eyes.

He wipes a tear away with his finger and says, "It's okay to cry, I'm here for you. We can take things slow, you and I. I really like you Tenten. I want to do this the right way. If you still need time to think things over, that's alright."

"I'm okay, really," Tenten says cautiously, giving him a slight smile. His words grasped her heart, reaching out to it and promising safety. She leans up and kisses him softly on his lips, feeling herself relax again. She doesn't need to worry. This is the start of everything for her, a new life and a new love in New York.

…

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt spilihp17! I enjoyed writing some Tenten/Kankuro, I've never written about them before. Please keep the prompts and reviews coming, I know I've slowed down a little with writing these, but I do promise to keep them coming (my goal is to do one a week!). Thanks guys!


	29. I'm Doing Everything- ShikaTema K

Prompt from Maelynae

Characters: ShikaTema / Shikamaru Temari and un-born Shikadai

Naruto-verse

Song: I'm Doing Everything (for you) Artist: The Rocket Summer

Story Rating: K+

I'm Doing Everything (for you) by The Rocket Summer

 _Do you ever do a thing or two just to wait?  
When you don't have anything to say?  
I'll try to take this slow, but I don't know...  
Cause I don't wanna wait  
For time to look for the folks who try to say  
that we don't know until were old cause that's how it goes  
but I think I know oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
And please pick me I'm a terrible mess  
You know I just can't help it and I just gotta confess  
You do what you do and I can't ever rest_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _So still I'm gonna do everything, I'm gonna make it right_  
 _I'm gonna make it good, I'm gonna do it alright_  
 _I'm gonna write it down, I'm gonna make a sound, sound, yeah_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Cause I'm doing everything for you_  
 _Because I love to be near to you_  
 _Something just takes me away to a place where I'm happy_  
 _Cause I'm doing everything for you_  
 _Yeah you know that I adore you, oh_  
 _and I just can't take it anymore_

 _Oh! Oh! You know I gotta know, yeah, oh no_

 _So I'll be making up things for you to see_  
 _Like romantic lights surrounding Italy_  
 _Cause you deserve the very best, and I'll never rest_  
 _So I'll be sure to pass that test_  
 _And I just smile and say whoa cause you just gotta know_  
 _That every time we stay you never lose your way_  
 _It reaches to the stars shines up the clouds_  
 _and lights up this whole world_  
 _Bless your heart you've made me happy again_  
 _It's been so long and I'm sick of pretending_  
 _You've enlightened the brain in my head_

 _[Bridge Repeat]_

 _[Chorus Repeat]_

 _Cause I don't wanna wait for another day cause I can feel this is right_  
 _I don't wanna make this go on for too much longer_  
 _Cause you've got a ringless finger and I could go buy a ring right now_  
 _Well, actually I don't have any money but that's ok_  
 _Cause I can figure it out_

…..

Temari rubs her bulging belly once more before finally getting out of bed. Every muscle in her body aches, this baby is about ready to pop out of her any day now. And tomorrow is her husband's birthday…oh why must she be so unlucky? She has to plan something special for Shikamaru's birthday when she's so close to delivering this child…how unfortunate. But there's no getting around it. Temari loves Shikamaru with all her heart, and she isn't going to let his birthday go to waste just because she's got swollen feet, an aching back, and the bladder the size of a teaspoon these days…

"Ugh," an audible groan escapes her lips as she gets up, trying to take this slow. Shikamaru is already out of bed, probably making breakfast in the kitchen. Ever since Temari got pregnant, he's been really quite helpful, very different from his usual lazy self lately. Temari is very appreciative of him, and wants to do something special for him tomorrow…but what?

She glances over at the calendar in their room…September 21st…why didn't she think to make plans earlier than this? This isn't like her, waiting for the last second. Being pregnant really messes with a person's head, that's for sure. She's all scrambled inside, the nervous tension of being a mother knocked all sense out of her months ago.

Finally, Temari makes it to their humble kitchen, surprised to see that her husband is nowhere in sight. Although, there's a fresh plate of eggs, bacon and toast with a tall glass of orange juice waiting for her at the table. She smiles, picking up her fork and then realizing that there's a note by the orange juice.

'Temari, I had to run off quickly this morning, there's an urgent mission that Naruto and I had to attend to. I probably won't make it back until tomorrow night, I apologize. It's a drag, but I do want to be Naruto's advisor some day, so I can't turn down these types of missions. Besides, this will give you a day to relax. Please don't worry about my birthday tomorrow, I just want to come home to you. If you start to have contractions, please tell the hokage and he will send for Naruto and I. Much love, Shikamaru.'

It's a much wordier note than she's ever seen from him before. Usually his notes are brief and to the point, like 'Out early, see you, love,' or 'be back in 4 hours.'

"Hm, what's gotten into him?" Temari asks herself out loud. It isn't like him to write a lengthy note, or to disappear suddenly with an important mission like this. If it was really that important, then he should've woke her up to tell her in person.

She can't shake the feeling that he's keeping something from her, but she shrugs it off anyways, deciding that she could take a nice stroll to the village, maybe buy a few items to make a cake. If Shikamaru won't be home for his birthday, the least she can do is have a cake ready for him when he returns tomorrow night. After eating her breakfast, she slowly gets up and readies herself for a walk to town. Thank goodness the weather is nice and cool today, she really did not enjoy being pregnant in the blistering heat of the summer.

…

"You're sure this is a good idea dattebayo?" Naruto eyes Shikamaru carefully again.

Shikamaru nods and yawns, "Trust me. That woman will worry herself sick with my birthday, I'd rather just avoid the hassle. She's too pregnant to be fretting about throwing parties for me or anything like that."

"So you're just going to hide out here until your birthday is over?" Hinata's high pitched squeal reaches them from the kitchen. Shikamaru has never heard her sound this upset before.

"I never said that was my plan," Shikamaru says, "What a drag."

"Well, what is your plan?" Naruto asks as Hinata takes a seat next to him on their couch. Hinata is pregnant as well, although she isn't as far along as Temari.

"I want to have a little surprise party for Temari tomorrow," Shikamaru admits.

"Oh wow! Like a baby shower?" Hinata asks, getting excited.

"Yeah, something like that. I know it's a little late, she's ready to deliver any day now, but like I said, I don't want her to worry about doing anything for me. I want to do something special for her instead." Shikamaru explains. How troublesome. He'll do anything for that troublesome woman of his.

…..

Temari is standing in front of the bakery stand, wondering what kind of frosting Shikamaru would like better, butter-cream or vanilla? _Argh, my feet are killing me…I need to get home soon and sit down,_ she thinks to herself as she finally decides on the butter-cream option. It's already September 22nd, she never made it past the library yesterday, she got caught up in reading a book and forgot to buy the items for baking a cake. So now it's truly a last minute plan, baking a cake and racing the clock before Shikamaru comes home tonight. As her husband would say, how troublesome.

At the check-out, she sees a familiar head of pink hair coming her way. "Sakura!" Temari is surprised to see her out and about, "Where's Sarada?" Sakura just gave birth a few months ago, and has been hard to spot since then. She's been busy raising the child alone for the past few weeks since Sasuke left the village again.

"I had to run to the store, so I found a nanny for the day. I thought I might find you here, Shikamaru's birthday is today, isn't it?" Sakura asks back.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know that?" Temari asks her. She doesn't recall relaying this information to Sakura recently…does Sakura really have that good of a memory?

"Good memory I guess, I try not to miss a friend's birthday. You're going to bake a cake? Would you like some help?" Sakura offers. Before Temari can respond, Sakura is grabbing her bags and heading home with her, chatting away about her tiny baby Sarada. Temari finds this a bit odd. Sure, she's good friends with Sakura, but for Sakura to corner her like this and happen to be free to help her out…that seems a bit fishy. Somehow, Temari has a feeling that Shikamaru is behind this…

…..

Shikamaru tenderly and quietly opens his front door, sure that Temari is resting by now. He sees the placating face of Sakura greet him, and the others behind Shikamaru are shocked that his plan has worked seamlessly so far.

"Wow, it's just like you said, she's nowhere in sight," Sai whispered behind Shikamaru.

"Yep," Sakura comes to greet the party guests, "I told Temari to take a rest about half an hour ago."

"That gives us another half hour or so to prepare for the surprise, get to work everyone," Shikamaru demands. Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Ino, Choji, Naruto, Hinata, Rock Lee and Tenten nod and then begin to set up decorations around the house, careful not to make a sound. Blue and pink ribbons are placed along the wall with streamers hanging from the ceiling. Sakura ices the cake that she and Temari made together, but instead of writing "Happy Birthday Shikamaru" as Temari wanted, she writes, "Congratulations Temari!" Shikamaru micromanages his friends a little as they set up for the surprise baby shower.

Gaara walks up to Shikamaru and claps him on the back, "You're going to be a great father you know."

"Oh uh thanks," Shikamaru replies a little awkwardly.

"You put Temari's needs before your own. Do your friends even know it's your birthday today?" Gaara asks him.

"Please, something like that doesn't bother me. I'm doing everything for Temari today. Well, everyday." Shikamaru admits. He lives to make her life happy, and in doing so, it makes him the happiest man in the world.

…

Temari wakes when a small crack of light pours into her room from the door. "Hey there, the cake is ready to be iced, want to come help me?" Sakura asks. Temari nods and gets up, yawning and rubbing her large belly.

"Oh, you might want to wash up first," Sakura says, leading her to the restroom. Temari blinks, confused. Why does she need to look presentable in her own home? She shrugs, not really wanting to argue the matter, and washes her face before heading out of her bedroom.

The kitchen is dark, and she can't find Sakura anywhere. She fumbles for the lights and nearly has a heart attack at the sight that greets her. "Surprise!" yells all her friends and family.

They are standing under a banner that says 'baby shower' and Shikamaru is in the middle, wearing a wide grin and holding his arms outstretched. Temari blinks in surprise again, shocked to see that even her brothers are here for the event.

"B-but," she stammers.

"We never did have a proper baby shower for you. I know you're due any minute now, so it's sort of my fault for waiting this long…but I figure now is the best time," Shikamaru says.

Temari realizes that there are tears streaming down her face, and she mops them up quickly before hugging her brothers. _It's these stupid hormones, they make me more emotional than normal! I can't wait to have this baby!_

Everyone is chatting excitedly, greeting Temari with hugs and gifts and patting her baby belly for good luck. She eventually makes her way to her husband, who she kisses fully on the mouth, not caring that all her friends are watching. When they pull back he murmurs, "troublesome," but he's smiling with pride.

"Why on your birthday idiot?" she asks him. "I was going to make that cake for you."

"I didn't want you to stress about planning any troublesome parties for me when you're so close to your delivery. I thought I would take on the stress for you today and plan something special for you," Shikamaru explains. Rock Lee and Tenten are arguing about whether the baby will be a boy or a girl behind them and Gaara is speaking with Naruto about his duties as kazekage. Temari looks around, noticing all the decorations and the effort everyone put in to give her a last minute surprise baby shower. She feels nothing but love and affection, and the tears prick at her eyes again.

"Thank you," Temari says, hiding her face temporarily in her husband's chest.

"I'm doing everything for you Temari," Shikamaru says, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

…..

Temari enjoys herself as they eat food and cake, sip on sparkling waters, and play baby shower games. The mirth of the evening provides a distraction from the painful cramps that Temari feels early on in the party. She ignores them, and figures that the baby is kicking or squirming around. It's after having a few bites of cake that she notices the odd cramps again, and Shikamaru rushes to her side to see if she is okay. The feeling soon passes, and she blames the cake, saying that she probably shouldn't be eating anything too sweet.

When the guests talk excitedly about baby names, a topic that she and Shikamaru still hadn't decided on, she feels the cramp again, but this time worse. Temari bends over with pain and feels something wet between her legs. Before she knows what's happening, she hears Sakura yelling "her water just broke!"

Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru are immediately by her side, helping her up before she can utter another sound. She hears someone saying sorry to the others, that the party is over now. Panic rises in her chest as she realizes what is happening. _Am I going to have my baby now!? On Shikamaru's birthday?_

Shikamaru holds her hand tight and walks her out of the kitchen, before she can say goodbye to anyone. The cramp, which she now knows is a contraction, starts up again. Unable to hide the pain, she moans loudly. Fear is instilled in Shikamaru's eyes as he scrambles to open the door for her. Sakura, determined and focused like never before, storms ahead of the pack, leading the way to the hospital, ready to help with her medical ninjutsu skills in any way she can.

Gaara and Kankuro walk beside Temari, asking her a hundred times over if she is okay. Her brothers really worry too much, she assures them that she's fine as long as she isn't having contractions. The panic is still holding onto her every nerve however, she's scared out of her mind to deliver a baby. _How much is this going to hurt? What if something goes wrong?_

They reach the hospital, and Sakura is about to escort Temari away into a separate room when Shikamaru stops the brigade, "Wait!"

"There's no time to wait," Sakura says sternly. Temari is seated in a wheelchair now, and she sticks out her foot in front of the wheel to stop.

"Temari. I love you. You can do this, don't worry," Shikamaru says. The fear in his eyes is gone now, replaced instead with fortitude and admiration. "I'm going to do everything for you and our son to make you both happy."

"We're having a son huh?" Temari asks him skeptically. How could he ever know?

"Just a guess," Shikamaru says before kissing her on the forehead and allowing Sakura to wheel her away to her room. He follows behind them, leaving Gaara and Kankuro in the waiting room. All the worries that Temari felt wash away as she repeats Shikamaru's words in her head.

…

The clock reads well past midnight, the baby was born the day after Shikamaru's birthday after all. September 23rd, a beautiful day for their child to enter the world. And Shikamaru was right, it is a boy.

 _Does he look like me?_ He wonders before picking up his son for the first time in his arms, cradling him gently. The baby is crying languidly, wailing and filling up the empty space with noise. "It's okay. There'll be a time when you realize you don't know anything. You'll make friends who'll head toward that moment with you." Shikamaru tells him.

The baby opens his eyes, and Shikamaru is happy to see that he inherited Temari's almond eyes. "Guess I can't say 'what a drag' or anything anymore," Shikamaru says, more to himself than to Temari or his son.

"You can a bit. Just don't get crazy with it. And before you really stop moving, I'll yank on your cheek again and send you flying," Temari teases from her spot on the hospital bed.

"Oh, yeah, right." Shikamaru says, lost in the eyes of his newborn son. _What should we call him?_ They still hadn't decided on a name, "what a drag."

…

 **Author's Note:** I didn't really use many lyrics from the song this time, but I still think it was appropriate to use a song that says "I'm doing everything for you" because Shikamaru really does do everything for Temari and Shikadai. Also, that last part where Shikadai is born, I used the quotes from the Shikamaru Hiden Novel, so those are not my own words and I don't claim them! That's from the Shikamaru Novel, which I encourage everyone to go read if you haven't already! Anyways, thanks for the prompt Maelynae!


	30. Brass Bed- KakaSaku M

Prompt from Shelly524

Characters: Sakura x Kakashi /KakaSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: Brass Bed Artist: Josh Gracin

Story Rating: M

Brass Bed by Josh Gracin

 _Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walkin' around  
The streets of this town  
Anywhere even you think you have to be can wait_

 _Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

 _Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, you're wearing me out_

 _Baby stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
Morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

 _Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
So stay yeah yeah_

 _Stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
The morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
I'll be alright as long as you stay with me  
I'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

 _Stay with me_

…

Sakura rests her head against the sofa, embracing the warmth emanating from the tea mug in her hands. It crawls up her fingertips to the base of her belly, heating her up and chasing the cold away. Kakashi watches her from the chair opposite her, never letting his eyes off of her.

"You can stay here with me tonight if you'd like," he offers casually. It's already late, and it's freezing outside. The thought of her walking home alone in the snow bothers Kakashi when he could just as easily keep her here snug and warm. She came over hours earlier to talk through some medical paperwork with him, she had to run things by him because he's the hokage. He was supposed to be taking a personal day from the office, but Sakura still barged in on him in his apartment, ignoring that fact. He almost wonders if she was merely using an excuse to spend time with him.

Her emerald eyes flash with surprise, but her composure is still, her tea mug resting precariously at her lips. No doubt her mind is racing with thoughts, going through the pros and cons of staying here at Kakashi's apartment. Their relationship, whatever it is, had been blossoming into something more than just casual friends lately. Their bond had delved beyond the proximities of friendship when Kakashi admitted to her that he found her attractive the other day. She had laughed, thinking he was merely joking, but Kakashi held his eyes firmly on her, silencing her laughter and causing her to blush madly.

While talking through the workload today, Sakura didn't seem to mind when he sat next to her, and she barely flinched when he would brush his fingers across hers to grab a paper, or tap his leg up against hers in the pretext of a nervous habit. She had even made it a point to make dinner for the two of them when it became dark outside, saying that he couldn't get ill as the hokage. Sakura is probably the only woman he knows that frets about him this much, and she's certainly the only one he'll allow into the privacy of his own home.

Then there was that moment of uncomfortable silence when Kakashi began to eat the food she prepared. Being in the comfort of his own home, Kakashi yanked down his mask without thinking and started to shove the food in his mouth, not realizing that it was the first time Sakura had ever seen his face uncovered. She stared at him agape, didn't even touch her food for a full minute, as if she was in a trance. He looked up and felt his own cheeks grow warm as he realized what he had done. "Oh uh…" Kakashi had wiped his face with a napkin and grinned at the pink haired beauty, realizing that she was in awe at him, "like what you see?" he asked jokingly. The intense blush that swept over her features revealed the truth as Sakura finally snapped out of her daze and rolled her eyes at him, quickly shoveling food into her own mouth, presumably to keep herself busy and distracted from his handsome features.

Now she stares at him and gulps down a sip of her tea before clearing her throat, and he already knows her answer before she speaks, "I should really get home, it's late."

"It's not really that late," Kakashi retorts, "It's too cold outside to be walking around. You don't have anywhere to be…you can wait."

"My parents…"

"Are out on a simple mission. They'll be back sometime late tomorrow evening." Kakashi reminds her. The perks of being the hokage means that he knows where everyone is at any given moment in time in the village.

"Right," Sakura says, a feint blush forming on her cheeks, "but I should get home and make sure the house is clean before they arrive."

"If you really must," Kakashi sighs. He picks up his own mug of tea and pulls his mask down again, pausing a few seconds before taking a sip. He hides a smirk as he watches Sakura's green eyes rest upon his lips, watching every movement as he slowly swallows his drink. He doesn't bother to lift his mask back up, he leaves it hanging at his neck, exposing his face to her, feeling a surge of longing that he hasn't felt in a long, long time. He wants Sakura to stay here.

She still hasn't moved from the sofa, she's caught back in the trance from earlier. Her gaze lingers upon his lips, and she bites her bottom lip, causing the flesh there to turn red. Kakashi sighs and licks his own lips, desperately wanting to do something about the distance between them. His heart is racing fast, and he has no doubt that Sakura's is doing the same. "Anywhere you think you have to be can wait," he tells her, silently pleading her to stay here.

Her eyelids slowly close and she sighs, shifting her weight in the sofa and getting up with a stretch. "Well, we're done with the paperwork. I really am grateful. I shouldn't extent my stay any longer than I already have, I'm sure you'd like to have some time to yourself. I'll be okay walking through the cold, really Kakashi." She walks into the kitchen and places her empty mug by the sink, moving out of sight from Kakashi, although probably for her own benefit. If she stayed on that couch a moment longer, starting at him like that, she might have let herself fall into her desires. That's something that Kakashi knows Sakura is careful about, she doesn't open up easily to others.

So he decides to make the first move, at least to confirm his own theory that this bond they have is something more than friends. He needs to know, has to figure out what this woman thinks of him. She's slowly driving him nuts. With her standing there in front of the door, he can't help but stare. Her emotions are fluctuating, she's wavering on whether she should leave or go. He can practically sense the inner turmoil inside of her as she stands there with her hands in her pockets, making no effort to grab the door handle and leave. She's rooted on the spot, waiting for Kakashi to convince her to stay.

Kakashi draws near her, giving her a little space so he doesn't come on too strong. "Sakura," he almost whispers her name, lets each syllable come out slowly from his lips. Her eyes are permanently glued to his lips, she's having a hard time keeping eye contact with him as he speaks. "I'm not just asking you to stay because it's cold outside. There's just no use in hiding the way that I am feeling right now. You're wearing me out."

A hint of a laugh escapes her lips, she's nervous, but stands her ground and listens to him. "If you feel differently, then I'll let you go. But if you feel the same way, then you should stay with me." He lets that comment sink in, leaves it up to her to make the ultimate decision.

She steps closer to him, and he can see that her resolve has changed somewhat. The nervous tension in her eyes from moments ago is gone. "I want to stay," she says, looking up at him and taking her hands out of her pockets. She grabs one of his hands and squeezes, and he loses all control.

Kakashi runs his other hand through her soft pink hair, cupping her face. He then brings his own face down, his lips parted. His lips brush against hers, tentatively at first, careful not to do anything too brash that might scare her away. But she's the one who pushes forward, opening her lips and pressing firmly against Kakashi. Her arms wrap around him as they kiss. He drinks her in, tasting her for the first time sends fireworks exploding in his brain. Her kisses are gorgeous, her tongue is soft and small as it brushes against his own, and it is good, _so good._

Kakashi gently moves his thumb across her cheek, feeling her soft flesh as it grows warm with their kiss. His thumb swipes across her earlobe and she pushes forward more, moaning softly into the kiss. An immediate heat swells inside Kakashi at her moan, and he yearns for more. He wonders just how far Sakura is willing to take this.

He slides his fingers down her back, eliciting another sweet moan from her magnificent lips. Her kissing becomes hungrier, more frenzied as he cups her ass, ever so hesitantly. She doesn't resist. In fact, it seems to turn her on even more. Kakashi's mind is spinning. He lifts her up, hoisting her up over his hips, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. A tiny squeal bursts forth from her, but she doesn't break the kiss. She continues to wrap her tongue with his, exploring every part of his mouth and grasping his silver hair with both hands.

He walks her expertly towards his bed, she is as light as a feather in his arms, and he cradles her like the gentle doll that she is. His knees find the edge of his bed and he leans over, dropping her back first into the mattress of his big brass bed. Finally, their lips part. Hers are already red and swollen from their desperately charged kiss, and she looks absolutely stunning. Her pupils are dilated, fully blown and deep with desire. Pink strands stick to her forehead, already clinging with heat, and she is panting fast.

Kakashi wants to bury himself in her, to take everything at once and learn all of her secrets. But he knows he must be patient. A beautiful flower like this takes time to fully blossom and open to others, and he doesn't want to break the trust that he earned with her over the years. He brushes some pink hair away from her face and tells her, "we don't have to."

"I want to," she says, not even hesitating to think about it. Her fingers are playing in Kakashi's hair, twirling his silver strands and tugging gently, begging him to kiss her again.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes," she breathes, almost desperately. "Let's make believe the morning sun never will rise." That added remark leaves Kakashi speechless, it's so damn sexy.

Kakashi returns to lavishing her with kisses, this time along her neck and collarbone. His kisses become harder, deeper, hungrier as he goes. Sakura shudders beneath him, unable to hide what he's doing to her. He slides his hand down her waist, over her hip, slowly curling his thumb under the hem of her pants. His fingers slip underneath the fabric and pull down.

Sakura slides out of the pants, wiggling her legs to shake them off. Kakashi brushes his lips against hers again, kissing her gently as he brings one palm up along her thigh, feeling the warmth of her skin against his large hand. He reaches the area between her legs, and begins to palm over her panties, keenly aware of the fact that they are already wet with her arousal.

Sakura unzips his jacket as he kisses her and touches her. Her fingers are rougher as she pulls up on his shirt and unbuttons his pants. Hushed moans escape her lips as Kakashi rubs his thumb over her and then slips it underneath her panties. She is incredibly warm and wet, already so turned on from their initial kisses.

Kakashi pauses for a moment to take off his shirt and pants, and he sees the look of pure lust in her eyes. She waits for him eagerly, ready to be set aflame with his touch. He crawls back on top of her, his thumb finding her sweet spot beneath her panties again. With his other hand, he draws up her shirt and she takes the hint, peeling off the fabric and casting it aside. She then takes off her bra and throws that to the floor too.

Kakashi's mouth is nearly watering at the beautiful, luscious sight before him. He has Sakura nearly naked on his bed, her features shown to him for the first time. She's a glowing goddess, perfect in every way. He wants to touch her everywhere, to make every nerve light up and watch her become lost to her deepest desires as he pleases every inch of her body.

He touches her breasts tenderly, feeling fire running through his veins, a sense of urgency unlike any before as he takes her in. Kakashi is in her pull, and although she lays below him, she is the one with the power, he's totally entranced by her complete sex appeal.

Her lips curve into a seductive smile as he fondles her breasts and continues to circle her clit with his thumb. She reaches a hand over his boxers, rubbing over his firmness. "Mmm," she purrs quietly, feeling up and down his length. The look in her eyes is about to melt him.

Kakashi feels his boxers sliding down his legs, Sakura's dexterous fingers pull them off as she slides out of her own wet panties. Now they are both completely bare, vulnerable in the dim light of Kakashi's bedroom. They pause for a moment, staring at each other, drinking in with their eyes. Kakashi is suddenly needy, feeling the desire to drive himself into her overpowering every other sense in his body.

He leans over her, relishing the feeling of her skin against his own, of the pure heat from her arousal. Her legs open wider, parting for him as she raises her hips. He kisses her fast, the feeling is electric. She parts her lips and deepens the kiss, draws it out and making it soft. Her hips buck upwards again, and heat slides through Kakashi's veins. She wants him, but he isn't quite ready to take her just yet, he wants to slowly watch her succumb to him.

He parts from their kiss and trails his tongue down her body, pausing to suck on a nipple and then continuing downwards, hands gliding over her curves and dancing across her hips. He reaches his destination, and pushes his tongue forward to brush against her clit, getting a slight taste. She quivers on the bed, making a loud groan. He grips her hips and moves his tongue against her again, licking up and down, then back and forth.

Kakashi slides his tongue into her wetness, and Sakura sucks in her breath sharply, the exhale comes out as a low groan. Her legs spread wider, and Kakashi is experiencing her in a way he never dreamed of before. She's opening up to him, putting her pleasure in his hands, and offering herself. Sakura is vulnerable, something so rare for her, and Kakashi wants to drown in the feeling. He circles his tongue over her clit again, and he can feel her close to coming. She's panting, breathless, on the verge.

"Oh Kakashi," she says hoarsely, "keep going." He does, plunging his tongue in to her tightness, using his thumb to stroke and circle.

Sakura throws herself over the edge, and Kakashi feels her unravel under his lips. She tenses for a second and then shatters, arching her back and moaning louder than before.

Kakashi lifts his face up, then crawls back on top of her, not giving her time to recover. He needs her now. He grabs her waist and stares deep into her luscious green eyes, asking, pleading with her.

"Do it," Sakura commands firmly.

Kakashi doesn't need telling twice. He pushes himself inside her entrance, and then he's losing himself in her, groaning as the fire builds inside him. She's so tight, so warm.

The look in her eyes, the way she won't look away, holds Kakashi captive as he works her, pushing in deeper and deeper as she raises her hips higher. Breathy moans and pants escape her parted lips and she's reaching at his chest, grabbing him and clawing at him like an animal. Kakashi's body grows warmer, tighter, and the coil builds inside him until he knows he doesn't have long.

"Ahh Kakashi!" Sakura says breathlessly. Hearing his name called by her, watching her get close to her second orgasm, drives Kakashi over the edge.

His lower back tightens and everything inside him breaks. He comes, pushing into her deep and grunting loudly. Sakura comes again with him, making soft noises compared to him. They rock together, joined, riding out their orgasms together.

When everything inside Kakashi is gone, he pulls out and lays next to Sakura, chest heaving. He pulls Sakura into his chest, wrapping his arm around her, feeling on top of the world.

A calm silence blankets them as they catch their breath, and let their heads return to reality, coming down from their high. Sakura plants a soft kiss on his cheek and whispers, "thank you."

"Thanks? For what?" Kakashi stares at her.

"I can be myself around you, and I feel safe with you…I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but I've always held back," Sakura admits.

"Me too," Kakashi says, kissing the green diamond on her forehead. He pulls up his blanket and wraps it around her, intent to keep her warm through this cold night. She looks up at him and smiles sweetly, and he knows instinctually that she is ready to share her secrets with him tonight, ready to give herself fully to him in trust and acceptance. "We'll be alright Sakura," he says, kissing her softly, "as long as you stay with me."

…

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt Shelly524! For some reason I seem to enjoy writing smut with KakaSaku haha, hopefully you like it :3 Thanks for all the reviews and prompts coming in guys, I have my queue and will get to all of them! Cheers


	31. I Know Places- KakaSaku T

Prompt from miksev17

Characters: Kakashi x Sakura /KakaSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: I Know Places Artist: Taylor Swift

Story Rating: T

I know Places by Taylor Swift

 _You stand with your hand on my waist line  
It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight  
I can hear them whisper as we pass by  
It's a bad sign, bad sign  
Something happens when everybody finds out  
See the vultures circling dark clouds  
Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out  
It could burn out_

 _Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes  
And guns  
They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run_

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found  
And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
Cause I, I know places we can hide  
I know places, I know places_

 _Lights flash and we'll run for the fences  
Let them say what they want, we won't hear it  
Loose lips sink ships all the damn time  
Not this time_

 _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it  
My love  
They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run_

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found  
And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
Cause I, I know places we can hide  
I know places_

 _They are the hunters, we are the foxes  
And we run  
Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it  
My love_

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found  
And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down  
Cause I, I know places we can hide  
I know places_

 _They take their shots, but we're bulletproof  
I know places  
And you know for me, it's always you  
I know places  
In the dead of night, your eyes so green  
I know places  
And I know for you, it's always me  
I know places_

…

There's a change in the very air around them, a darkening in the atmosphere, a nearly palpable feel to the disapproving auras of the outsiders. Sakura is holding Kakashi's hand gently in her own, cradling it as she slowly swings it back and forth. Kakashi is used to having all eyes on him as the hokage, but this is something different. They expected this though, were prepared for the shock of the citizens as they revealed their secret to the village. They've been keeping their love life a secret for several months now, and it was time. It's time for them to show the world that they are together, and happily in love.

Kakashi stops and leans back against a wall, allowing Sakura to stand in front of him, still holding onto his hand like it's a precious ornament. "People are staring already," Sakura whispers into his ears.

"Let them," Kakashi says, shrugging his shoulders. She smiles a little and kisses his cheek, not daring to pull down his mask in public. She places her hands on his waistline and stares up into his eyes.

It's at that moment that she hears the mutters and whispers of others around her.

"They're _dating?"_

"When did that happen?"

"How old is he anyways? Isn't that wrong?"

"Yeah, wasn't he her sensei? That's just gross."

It seems like their presence is causing a scene here in plain sight. This is a bad sign, and Sakura knows it. She silently frets, wondering what she should do. Something wrong always seems to happen when everybody finds out about something like this. It's as though Kakashi and Sakura are surrounded by vultures; vultures circling in dark clouds around them. They are ready to pick and prod at their prey, and they'll do so in a way that's slow and painful. New love is a fragile little flame, and it could burn out quickly under the pressure of those hurtful words.

Sakura squeezes Kakashi's waist and buries her face into his chest, trying to block out the noise. But those around her are hunters, they sniff out the tiniest trace of gossip and pounce. Kakashi and Sakura stand there like foxes caught unaware as the mutters become louder and louder.

Kakashi bends down to whisper into Sakura's ear, "I know a place we can go. A place we won't be found. I know places we can hide." Sakura pokes up her head from his chest and simply nods, showing her acceptance of his plan. And then they run.

Kakashi scoops up his lovely girlfriend and jumps up onto the roof of the building behind him, using his ninja skills to get them from point A to point B in a matter of seconds. When Sakura is released from his hold, she gasps. They are at a lovely secret place, the hokage's small garden behind the hokage building. There's no one else around, as it's private property.

The grass is lush and there's an abundance of colorful flowers everywhere. A bird bath attracts a few robins and there are butterflies floating above the tree branches. It's gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking.

Sakura turns around and pulls Kakashi's mask down, giving him a light kiss on the lips before bringing the material back up over his nose. "Thank you," she says. "This is the perfect getaway."

"Yes," Kakashi agrees, "we can hide out in our secret garden until the news dies down. People will accept us, they just need time."

"I hope so," Sakura says, feeling a little small again. Why did they think this was a good idea? Was this really the way to go about announcing their relationship? She didn't know the right answers to any of her questions.

"Hey," Kakashi places a soothing hand over her shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Sakura smiles up at him, wanting to believe him. The hateful words from those gathered around them in the public park rattle in her head. Her head is like a cage full of those spiteful jabs and comments, and she wants to be set free and released from her worry.

"Let them say what they want," Kakashi tells her, "it doesn't really matter what they think. At least now they know."

"But, this could ruin your reputation as hokage," Sakura pipes up, voice cracking.

"No it won't. You and I aren't doing anything wrong, we love each other. They'll see it. Until then, let them say whatever they please. We won't hear it," Kakashi replies back.

"How are you so sure that they'll accept our relationship?" Sakura asks him.

"Because you're the most amazing kunoichi this village has ever seen. People respect and admire you, and they aren't going to forget the way you helped us in the final battles of the war, or the way you've healed all the sick and injured in our village. They think this is some sort of scandal at the moment, but they'll all soon realize that we have true feelings for one another," Kakashi explains. Sakura is close to tears now, although she's feeling a lot better, comforted by his heartwarming speech.

Sakura wipes a tear away and grabs Kakashi's hand firmly in her own, "Okay…I'll trust in your plan then," she says hesitantly.

Kakashi places a soft kiss on her forehead, "Good. I know lots of places we can hide out in until then, places we won't be found."

"Oh really?" Sakura says, one eyebrow raised.

Kakashi stares into her eyes, so green and full of love. He swoops down and gives her a masked kiss on the lips, a quick peck to let her know that it's okay, that he'll never leave her side no matter what happens.

…

A week later, Kakashi and Sakura are seated at a bench in town, eating dango and chatting merrily. Sakura has one hand resting on his leg, and she leans into his body casually as they talk and eat. She sees a few people staring, and one of them comes over to greet them.

"Hokage," the man says, bowing down, "what a pleasure to see you here. And you must be Sakura yes?"

Sakura blinks and nods in response, wondering what he will say next. The man surprises her and reaches out his hand to shake hers. Sakura takes it and notices his firm, respectable grasp. "A few weeks ago, my wife was in the hospital with a bad bout of the flu, and you were able to nurse her back to help. I've been meaning to thank you for some time, I really appreciate it."

"Oh –um- sure, of course," Sakura says awkwardly. She didn't expect this type of compliment.

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent wife to the hokage someday. Enjoy your day, it's beautiful out, thank you again," the man says before bowing once more and exiting. Sakura blushes hard and looks at Kakashi, who is obviously smirking under his mask.

"What did I tell you?" Kakashi says, "Looks like the townspeople are warming up to us. I guess we'll have to get married someday soon."

"K-Kakashi," Sakura is flustered, but mostly because she isn't sure if he's joking or not…she hopes not. She would love to marry him.

Kakashi leans his elbows over his knees and looks out at all the other passersby in the park. Everyone is enjoying the beautiful summer day, without a care in the world. No one is staring daggers at them or shooting odd looks their way. A few children walk by and wave at Kakashi, "Hello hokage! Hi Sakura!" they yell as they run by with smiles.

Kakashi waves back and then turns to Sakura, "See?"

"Yeah," Sakura agrees, "You were right."

"Sakura," Kakashi is looking at her with more seriousness, "I love you."

Sakura smiles, "I know. I love you too."

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt miksev17! I hope you enjoy it. And thanks again to all my readers for your support!


	32. Kiss it Better- MinaKushi T

Prompt from whointheworldwouldbelievethat

Characters: MinaKushi / Minato x Kushina

Naruto-verse

Song: Kiss it Better Artist: Rihanna

Story Rating: T

Kiss it Better by Rihanna

 _Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

 _Been waiting on that sunshine  
Boy, I think I need that back  
Can't do it like that  
No one else gon' get it like that  
So why argue? You yell, but you take me back  
Who cares when it feels like crack?  
Boy you know that you always do it right  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy  
Take it on back boy, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye_

 _What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

 _Been waiting on that sunshine  
Boy, I think I need that back  
Can't do it like that  
No one else gonna get it like that  
So why are you, you here? Here to take me back?  
Who cares when it feels like crack?  
Boy, you know that you always do it right  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back, boy  
Take it on back boy, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, man, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye_

 _What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

 _I've been waiting up all night  
Baby, tell me what's wrong  
Gonna make it right  
Make it all night long  
I've been waiting up all night  
Baby, tell me what's wrong  
Go on and make it right  
Make it all night long  
Man, fuck your pride, just take it on back  
Just take it on back bae, take it back all night  
Just take it on back, take it on back  
Mmm, do what you gotta do, keep me up all night  
Hurting vibe, and it hurts inside when I look you in your eye_

 _What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
What are you willing to do?  
Oh, tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Oh, what are you willing to do?  
Oh (tell me, baby), tell me what you're willing to do?  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby  
Kiss it, kiss it better, baby_

…..

"Hey there Kushina," Minato wraps on the door lightly, tentatively walking into the room where his wife sits at the edge of the bed, looking torn and crestfallen. They don't call her the 'red hot habanero' for nothing – she yelled so much just a few minutes ago that Minato thought an explosion would surely set off in their home. But now she is calmer, sadder, as she sits on the bed. Not many get to see Kushina like this after one of her tempered angry states – deflated, torn and quiet, very unlike her usual self. Minato has only seen her like this a few times since they've been married. He feels like there's a pit inside of him as he watches his wife, swallowed by something like desperate and longing sadness.

"Hi Minato. I'm sorry," she says, not looking up. Minato walks over to her and places a gentle finger on her chin, pulling her face up to look him in the eyes.

"It's alright. Are you okay to tell me what's wrong now?" he asks. He wasn't sure where all that anger came from earlier, they don't usually argue like that. Red strands frame his lovely wife's beautiful face, the sudden urge to kiss her all over washes over him. Before Kushina can answer him, Minato is kissing her nose, her chin, her forehead, kissing her everywhere to make it better.

Kushina smiles, and Minato kisses that too. Her beautiful, gorgeous smile with those tender, loose lips of hers. After a smattering of kisses all over his wife's face, he leans back and lets her speak. "I-I saw Mikoto Uchiha today, with her young son Itachi," Minato nods, although he already has an idea of where this is going, "she says that they are trying for another child soon, they want a little brother or sister for Itachi to play with and take care of…"

"I know you want a child Kushina," Minato says, "Is that why you were upset?"

"I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that, I'm sorry. It's just that we've been trying for so long now to have a baby…what if I can't have children? What if we never conceive? What if this Kyuubi inside me prevents us from having a child?" Kushina's worried eyes find Minato's, and he smiles softly before planting another kiss on her ear this time.

"Don't worry. Even if we never have children, I'll always love you just the same. I want a child too. We just have to put more effort into it. I'm sure everything will be fine, other jinchuriki have had children in the past. We can start doing it more often you know…" Minato places a soft purr at the end of his sentence, wiggling his eyebrows seductively at her.

Kushina laughs at his insinuation and says, "You're always away on missions, we barely have time for that."

"Well then," Minato gently caresses Kushina, holding her close to his chest, "we'll just have to make more time then. I'll make _this_ my priority mission above all the others."

Kushina laughs at that, tilting her head up to kiss his jaw line. "There's that sunshine," Minato says, allowing her to kiss down his neck and reach that one soft spot of his. Shivers run up his spine as she begins to nuzzle that sensitive area. "D-do you have any missions tomorrow?" Minato manages to choke out as she licks and sucks on that weak spot on his neck. He's already getting warm, melting into her hands like an ice cream.

"No," she mumbles, not stopping her parade of kisses along his neck, slowly moving towards his collar.

"Good," Minato says, "Me neither." He grabs Kushina's arms and pushes her back onto the bed gently. He looks straight into her eyes and says, "Let's stay up all night if we have to."

"I like the sound of that," Kushina admits, tugging on his blonde hair to pull him in for a kiss. Minato's lips crash down into hers, and they are placed in a passionate embrace, wrapping each other up in their support and love.

The clothes come off quickly, soon followed by the creaking of the mattress and the heavy panting of both as they make love. True to his word, they stay up for many hours, pleasing each other and forgetting their worries as they kiss it better. Minato knows how to do it right, how to take it slow with her all night. Kushina's senses are overtaken by powerful ecstasy as her husband takes his time with her, leaving no spot untouched.

By the time morning arrives, they are exhausted, both sticky from sweat. "Wow," Kushina breathes, "we haven't done it like that in a long time."

Minato chuckles, "Yeah, not since our wedding night I believe." He pats her belly casually, causing her to stir closer to him in the sheets, "All good things come to those who wait Kushina. We will have a baby one day."

"Okay," she sighs, "You always know what to say. I love you Minato."

"I love you too Kushina. I always will," he replies before kissing her forehead and then dozing off to sleep.

Kushina watches her husband, the man of her dreams since she was young, drift to a peaceful slumber. She believes in him, knows that his words are honest and genuine. As she watches his innocent, masculine face twitch with sleep, she can't help but think that his image would be well suited among the carved faces of the mountain in their village. _Perhaps someday,_ she hums to herself before falling asleep. She dreams of eating ramen noodles with the nine tailed beast. It's a strange dream, but maybe it's a premonition of something to happen, and somehow, she has a good feeling about it. Her life together with Minato is only just the beginning of great things to come.

…..

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoy what I like to call 'The making of baby Naruto!' haha. The prompt for this one was for either ShikaTema or MinaKushi to 'make up after a fight,' and I went with MinaKushi and decided that the best way for them to make up was to make Naruto haha. Thanks for the prompt whointheworldwouldbelievethat! Also, I'm trying my best to get to all prompts, please have patience, I'm still doing good on my 'one chapter per weekend' goal that I set for myself. All prompts will be written in time. Thanks everyone!


	33. Bury Me Deep- Itachi x Temari T

Prompt from SnowOfAshes

Characters: Itachi x Temari

Naruto-verse

Song: Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart Artist: HIM

Story Rating: T

Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart by HIM

 _Let me wake up in your arms  
Hear you say it's not alright  
Let me be so dead and gone  
So far away from life  
Close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart_

 _All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, just you_

 _Let me never see the sun  
And never see you smile  
Let us be so dead and so gone  
So far away from life  
Just close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart_

 _All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_

 _That's the way it's always been  
My heart stops beating only for you, Baby  
Only for your loving_

 _All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_

….

Dark, solemn eyes stare up at Temari, and she flinches. Did he really spot her that easily? Of course, he has the sharingan, he's quite a formidable opponent. Looks like she might have to jump out of her hiding position in the trees. She crouches lower and waits for him to make a move.

He doesn't.

It's strange. Temari was sure she saw into his eyes, she knew he saw her there. Why did he choose not to react? What was he playing at?

He's speaking in a low tone to his partner, Kisame. Temari steadies herself again, thinking that perhaps he's planning an attack. Again, nothing exciting happens. The two akatsuki members merely walk away from the clearing, without so much as a glance towards Temari's hiding spot.

"Tch, this is annoying," she mutters under her breath. Gaara sent her to keep an eye on Itachi's whereabouts. His brother, Sasuke Uchiha, has quite a large target over his head. They have strong reason to believe that Sasuke is going after his brother Itachi, so it's wise to tail Itachi in the hopes of finding Sasuke. Once they find that damn brat, they can eliminate him and solve the problem that Konoha hasn't been able to fix thus far.

Temari's orders aren't necessarily to kill Sasuke, but rather to bring him back to the village and interrogate him. If he's a threat to Sunagakure or any of their alliances, then he'll have to be brought down. But Temari knows that if she engages in battle with him, then she may have to kill him. The young Sasuke she knew was stubborn, and wouldn't listen to a word anyone told him.

So that's why it's so strange about Itachi, he's a stark contrast from his always angry brother. Why won't he do anything about her presence? Maybe he wants her to be the one to engage in combat first? She isn't sure. She's strong, but she doesn't think she can take on 2 akatsuki members by herself.

So Temari jumps from tree to tree quietly and quickly, watching the akatsuki duo on the ground as they walk ahead. She continues to spy on them for a good hour or so before they stop again. Kisame looks annoyed by their frequent stops, but Itachi tells him something and then Kisame shrugs and heads onwards, leaving Itachi behind.

 _Hm, curious,_ Temari thinks. She wonders if he's going to confront her now. Her suspicions are met with a pair of red, sharp eyes that catch her off guard.

She's in a trance, placed under the genjutsu of Itachi's powerful eyesight. It's dark, and she's floating above the ground, flying. There are crows surrounding her on all sides. The crows swarm together and the figure of Itachi appears before her, calm and collected.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Temari asks him.

"That all depends on your answer, princess of the sand village."

"Tch, what is it?" Temari asks, feeling helpless in this genjutsu.

"Why are you following me? You haven't attacked us yet. Are you hoping to get a lead on where my brother Sasuke is?" Itachi asks her.

"Yes, but what do you care?" Temari retorts.

"Sasuke will not come willingly back to your village or Konoha. He has his own destiny now, and if you interfere, you will only get hurt," Itachi warns.

Temari cocks her head to the side. Why is he saying this? The Uchiha continues, "When he comes to fight me, it would be wise to stay away. I will take care of him in my own way. Leave this to me."

"You're a member of the akatsuki, we can't trust you," Temari spits back vehemently.

Itachi laughs, his lips just barely cracking into a smile, as though he hasn't smiled in ages. "There is much you still don't know. Let me enlighten you." Before Temari can reply, a crow dances above her head and then claws at her eyes. There's a sharp pain for a moment as she tries to open her eyes. When her eyes open, she sees a flash of images swim through her vision. A young Itachi and Sasuke, an elder brother who made a promise to protect his younger brother, that he would always protect him. She sees a young Itachi crying over the massacre of his clan, and leaving his younger brother alone, defenseless. She watches as Itachi joins the akatsuki, under the conditions that Konoha be kept safe. As she watches these images, she feels the sadness in Itachi's heart, the loneliness that pitted itself there the moment he made the choice to kill off his clan. It aches in her own heart to feel this pain, this true sorrow.

When the flashbacks fade away, she is back in the original genjutsu, with crows still surrounding her ominously. "Wh-why did you show me that?" she asks, perplexed.

Itachi gives a small, curt shadow of a smile. "I wanted to share with someone before I meet my end. I hope you will keep it a secret, and I hope it is proof enough that I will not let Sasuke harm the villages."

"Y-you plan to play the part of the villain for him, just so he can kill you and come back victorious? All for his sake?" Temari can't believe it. She had sorely misjudged his character.

"I will always love my little brother. And I suppose I saw something in you Temari, something that could hold that pain that I feel. I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have given you those memories. But I am weak. I fear that if no one has them, then they will be gone. There's a chance that Sasuke may find out the truth about my past…but I am doing all I can to prevent that," Itachi tells her.

"Why?" Temari asks, "why not tell him what you've done to save him?"

"Things are easier this way, if he finds out, he'll want revenge on Konoha. Then, and only then, must he be stopped. But the only person who can stop him at that point will be Naruto," Itachi explains.

"Naruto?" Temari's voice carries softly. She doesn't understand.

"Naruto understands Sasuke, after all this time he still wants to change him and bring him back," Itachi tells her, "And I figured there should be one person who understands me. And now, that person is you."

"Why me?" Temari asks, "Is it just because I was here?"

"Because you are strong," Itachi says. Temari's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"I-I don't want you to die," she says honestly. "Let me out of this genjutsu. Let me wake up in your arms, tell me everything is alright!"

Itachi's lips curve slightly again, "Hm, really? I've buried you deep inside my heart it seems."

Just then, a white flash momentarily blinds Temari. She covers her eyes and waits for the bright light to fade. When it does, she blinks for a few moments before realizing that she's back in the tree, still in her same hiding spot. But Itachi is nowhere to be seen.

She frantically scans the area for him, looking everywhere to find his trail. Oddly, there is no trail. She wonders just how long she was in the genjutsu, or how long it took to get out of it.

Exhausted, she slumps against a tree and groans, wondering if she'll ever catch his trail again. She wonders if she'll ever get a chance to speak with him again either, or if all of this will someday become a distant dream.

….

Fortunately for Temari, it seems that she was not the only one constantly pondering over their encounter. The crow she spots in her village has a red eyes similar to Itachi's, although the symbol is slightly different. Temari follows it until she is secluded from the villagers, in a lone area free of passersby.

"Itachi?" Temari asks, looking curiously up at the crow. She has a bad feeling about this, as though this is a bad omen.

The crow stares his red eyes into her teal ones, and she's back in a genjutsu again, just like before, all those weeks ago. She allows the visual prowess to take over her being, entrusting Itachi not to harm her.

"Hello Temari," Itachi's voice swims over her like a wave. She looks around but does not see the mysterious man.

This time, the genjutsu took her to a strange, dark room. The walls, floor and ceiling are all stone, and there's steps that lead up to a chair with an Uchiha symbol plastered upon it.

"This is the place," Itachi's voice rings out again, echoing across the walls. "This is where Sasuke and I will fight."

"Where are we?" Temari asks.

"It doesn't matter. I will die in a few hours, he is approaching soon. I sent my crow with a shadow clone embedded inside it to reach out to you about our discussion from our previous encounter."

"Why can't I see you?" Temari asks, with a hint of longing in her voice.

"It's too much for me to bare. You see, as you have fallen for me, I have done the same with you. Perhaps it's because I was never provided the chance for romantic love, and I will never have a chance to fulfill one in the future…but I find myself drawn to you, and drawn to the life that you and I could have had together. All I ever wanted was you, my love. All I ever wanted is everything you can still have." Itachi says cryptically.

"Then don't do this! Tell Sasuke the truth! Share your memories with him!" Temari begs. Tears stream forth from her eyes, she wipes them away with shaking hands.

"I made a promise to protect Konoha long ago, and I must fulfill that promise. Letting Sasuke become victorious is part of that plan. I cannot falter." Itachi's voice echoes through her ears and shakes her heart.

She sobs silently, not sure if Itachi can hear her cries or not. "Why did you go through the trouble of sending a crow if I can't even change your mind?"

"I want to tell you that you must move on Temari. I'd like you to watch over Sasuke, and to tell Gaara not to harm him. If Sasuke finds the out the truth, he will certainly target Konoha, and as allies, your village will come to their aid." Itachi says.

"How can I possibly move on? We have a love that never even began…" Temari sniffles and continues, "As you said before, I've been buried deep inside your heart."

"I am truly sorry Temari. But please, promise me you will do all you can to protect Sasuke."

"I will," Temari promises. "But my heart will always ache. How can I see the sun and never see you smile? You'll be dead and so gone, so far away from life…it isn't fair."

"This will all come to pass someday, just like a dream. Just close your eyes and let me hold you tight one time," Itachi says.

Temari blinks back tears and shuts her eyes. She feels warm arms wrap around her and squeeze, and she knows that Itachi is there, their hearts connected, if only for a few moments. She holds her eyes shut for as long as she can. Somehow, she knows that the genjutsu will break as soon as she opens her eyes again.

He whispers softly into her ear, "Forgive me."

Temari's eyes open, and she is back in the sand village, the crow nowhere in sight, just as she had suspected. Her cheeks are still wet with tears, but she is somehow hopeful. He left her a task, a chance to carry out his mission to protect Sasuke. She can't let him down.

...

 **Author's Note:** So this song made me think that Temari and Itachi would have a sad, heartbreaking love. I hope you guys still enjoy it! Thanks for the prompt with this rare-pair SnowOfAshes! Thanks for all the reviews lovely readers :)


	34. Maps- SasuSaku K

Prompt from Samantha Weiss

Characters: SasuSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: Maps Artist: Maroon 5

Story Rating: K+

Maps by Maroon 5

 _I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations_

 _I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?_

 _I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_

 _I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you_

 _I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you_

 _Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh_

 _Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights_

 _Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me_

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_

….

 _Sasuke,_ his name echoes through her mind every morning, since the day he left a year and a half ago. He had given her a forehead poke, and she finally understood at that moment that their feelings are mutual. So she's waited, been waiting, all this time for Sasuke to return.

"How long is it going to take?" she mumbles under her breath while getting up and making her bed. Talking to herself is a new habit she acquired recently, probably due to her loneliness. She's watched all her friends in the village pair up together, forming promising relationships. Even her friend Ino has found solace and love with Sai. Sakura has been feeling more left out these days, as she watches everyone match up. She keeps wondering when Sasuke will come back…

 _Stupid,_ she tells herself. He made a promise to return, and she has to trust him on that promise. He's a different person now, he's no longer lost in the darkness of revenge and hatred. Naruto has pulled him out of that darkness, and now he's making up for his sins, walking the earth and relearning who he is. Sakura respects his journey, and understands why he needed to do it alone. She just never thought it would take him this long.

Sakura was always there for Sasuke, through his darkest nights. When she thinks back on the past, she can't help but wonder, where was he during all that time? She was down on her knees, suffering and pleading for him to come back. She always hoped the roads he took would lead him back to her; and now that he's on his journey to make up for his transgressions, she is confident that he will soon return. One of his transgressions he has to make up for is being away from her for so long, right? He has to make up with his lover…that's what she keeps telling herself, day after day.

She sighs and grumbles to herself as she gets ready for her meeting with the hokage, it seems there's a new mission he wants to set Sakura out on.

Once she reaches the hokage's office, she's surprised by the fact that she's alone. What kind of mission does Kakashi have that will send her out without a team?

"Good morning Sakura," Kakashi greets.

"Hokage. What is my mission?"

"Down to business as usual. I have a request for you to meet with someone out of the village," Kakashi hands her a scroll.

She eyes him curiously and takes the scroll, opening it to find a map. "This is a map to the location…but who am I meeting there?"

"It came anonymously, although I have my suspicions. You should pack your belongings."

"But this is only a day's journey away," Sakura says.

Kakashi shrugs, "I don't know what kind of information this person will relay to you. He or she may want to take you to their own village, we have to be prepared for anything."

"Is this really a safe mission? We don't know who this person is who wants to meet with me…isn't that a bit suspicious? He could be a rebel trying to find information about Konoha, or perhaps he's setting an ambush to take me prisoner for some reason…" Sakura is worried, and doesn't understand why Kakashi would let her go out on a sketchy mission like this alone.

"I wouldn't worry about such matters. You are a strong and capable kunoichi. If there's trouble, send word fast, I'll have my best anbu on hand at the ready." Kakashi tells her.

"Okay…" Sakura says, looking upon her former sensei with doubtful eyes.

…

Once all her belongings are packed, Sakura heads towards the main gates of Konoha, eager to see where this map will lead her to. She passes Naruto and Hinata on the way out, and Naruto grins at her, waving like a lunatic.

"Sakura hey!"

"Hi Naruto. What are you guys up to? Going out on a date?" Sakura asks casually.

"Yeah, we both have some time off, isn't it great!" Naruto says, "I'm even treating Hinata to a nice meal tonight." Naruto shakes his small green frog wallet, which is fatter than usual. "I saved up."

"That's great," Sakura beams at them, glad to hear that Naruto is making an effort to impress Hinata.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Hinata asks, indicating Sakura's bags.

"Well, I have a long term mission to fulfill it seems," Sakura says.

"Oh, good luck! I would hate a long term mission right now, unless Hinata gets to come along with me," Naruto says candidly. Hinata blushes beside him, looking totally smitten.

Sakura waves goodbye to them, suddenly feeling a little crestfallen. That sense of loneliness pits in her stomach, clawing at her as she watches the happy couple walk hand in hand towards their destination. She would feel the same way as Naruto too, if Sasuke were here in the village. But as it is, she has nothing too precious she's leaving behind. Maybe a long mission is all she needs to distract herself from waiting for Sasuke's return.

…

A few hours later, Sakura finds herself scrutinizing over the details of the map. It's very specific, and even has marked estimated arrival times at each stop. Sakura is apparently supposed to take the 'scenic' route to the final destination; there's clear shortcuts to get to the end, but the map has been drawn in a way to have her go a different direction. Sakura has half a mind to ignore the map and get from point A to point B in the quickest way possible and wait to meet with the sender, but she ultimately decides to follow the directions.

Along the way, Sakura passes by some truly amazing spots. There's a field of flowers that she takes her time walking through, admiring all the wonderful colors and scents. Then the map takes her on a trail passed a gorgeous waterfall, the sun shining off the translucent waters and sparkling like magic. Last, she encounters the forefront of a rocky mountain, one that towers up into the sky so high she can barely see the peak. The sun is dropping below the mountain top, and the glow of the light gives the mountain an incandescent, nearly angelic look. It's absolutely breathtaking.

Sakura is enjoying this mission a lot more than she thought she would, to say the least. Her spirits are completely lifted by the time she arrives at the meeting spot, and she has to mentally prepare herself by getting back into 'ninja mode.' She can't be caught off guard just because this person had her walk through beautiful nature scenes.

She waits under the entrance of a tiny cave, wondering where this person will come out from. She arrived a few minutes early, according to the time arrival of the map. She grips her kunai in her waist pocket and rests the other hand on her hips, waiting.

"Sakura," the voice shatters her, placing her in a momentary frozen state. That voice. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

She finally manages to spin around, and there he is, standing there, with his only arm placed on his hip, mirroring her stance. Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke," she breathes. He draws closer to her, lowering his hand and then taking hers in his, gently.

"Sakura. I'm glad you followed my map," he says.

"This was your map?" Sakura can't believe it. "What? How?"

"I had to get you out of Konoha somehow. Remember when you asked if you could come along on my journey?" Sasuke's face is a few inches away from her own. He's never been this close before, _ever_. Her heart is hammering so hard she can barely think straight.

"Yes," she replies, "you told me you had to make the journey alone."

"That's true," Sasuke says, "and I did. I learned a lot on my path, and I realized…maybe it's selfish of me, but I'd like you to come on part of my journey. At least for a little while. I've missed you."

Sakura's breath hitches, she can't believe her ears once more. She's been dreaming for so long of the day that Sasuke would return to the village, but never in her wildest imagination did she think he would lead her to him. "I've missed you too," she admits, realizing that there's something wet running down her cheeks. Tears. _Dammit,_ she thinks, rubbing her eyes frantically.

He catches one of her hands and starts wiping away the tears with his own thumb. "It's time I make things up to you," Sasuke says before leaning his head down. Their lips meet in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. It's a kiss that they've been waiting to share with each other for a long time, and there's a sense of desperation behind both of their actions. Sasuke's lips are soft against hers, and he's tender, allowing Sakura to take control as she wraps her arms around him, embracing him as though she's afraid this is all just a dream.

When they part, the silence between them is not awkward. It's peaceful, and satisfying. This is happening, it's finally, truly happening. "Yes," is all Sakura can think to say.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll come with you," Sakura says, although she's pretty sure her answer to his proposition was quite obvious.

He smiles, and Sakura treasures that look on his face, of pure delight. She locks it away in her heart, with all her other special memories of him from the past. And now, she's not just following the maps that lead to Sasuke – she'll be standing by his side, taking in part of his journey with him, as his lover.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt Samantha Weiss! I hope you enjoy this sweet little SasuSaku romance one-shot! Up on my queue of songfics to write, I have prompts from Tee, spilihp17, CheeryDanDan, Define Life, NotSoSlimSh4dy, Guest, Israel Pena, and xxTerror33xx (in that order). I've tried my best to keep my list organized, but if I am missing anyone's prompt please PM me and let me know! and I'm sorry in advance if that is the case! Anyways, thanks for reviews/prompts and for reading!


	35. Pillow Talk- ShikaNaru T

Prompt from Tee

Characters: Shikamaru x Naruto / ShikaNaru

Naruto-verse, before the Pein sequence

Song: Pillow Talk Artist: Zane Malik

Story Rating: T

Pillow talk by Zayn Malik

 _Climb on board  
We'll go slow and high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thriller_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise  
War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone  
Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise  
War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

…

He's here again, waiting impatiently in front of Naruto's door, knocking for what seems like the hundredth time. Shikamaru digs his hands into his pockets, it's freezing cold outside, so why won't Naruto open the door already?

Naruto's been asking for company lately, inviting Shikamaru over almost every night to hang out with him. Shikamaru doesn't really mind. He knows that living alone as an orphan who was cast off by society must be extremely painful, and lonesome. He chose a long time ago to believe in Naruto. He's seen what the guy can do, and he knows that Naruto won't ever give up on his word. He knows Naruto will someday become hokage. And he, Shikamaru, is determined to be his right hand man when he does.

So keeping him company on a cold winter's night is no big deal. At least, it wouldn't be if Naruto could just answer the damn door.

Shikamaru is about to knock once more when it finally swings open. Naruto stands there with hair matted down with dampness, and a silly grin on his whiskered face. "Sorry, I just got out of the shower ya know."

"Tch, how troublesome. You knew I was coming over," Shikamaru steps inside, catching a whiff of a tantalizingly delicious scent. Was that Naruto? Hm, he better not dwell on that thought.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I had to shower. I didn't want to be all smelly with my guest over." Naruto explains, hurriedly preparing something in the kitchen. "Want some tea?"

"Sure, that'd be nice," Shikamaru says, making himself comfortable on Naruto's couch.

It's odd, how Shikamaru can now come in and make himself at ease. When he first started visiting Naruto, there would always be another person with them, whether it was Choji, or Rock Lee, or Ino. But Naruto seemed to enjoy focusing his attention on Shikamaru, for whatever reason. Soon, Naruto just started inviting Shikamaru over alone, scrapping the idea that he needed a large quantity of people to keep him company. Quality over quantity, he told Shikamaru once.

And thus, their friendship became stronger, and they grew a bond together that Shikamaru was proud of. He's been spending more time with Naruto lately than his own teammates, Ino and Choji. Shikamaru even introduced Naruto to the game shogi, and although Naruto is a pretty horrible player, Shikamaru enjoys playing the game with him all the same.

Naruto comes over with two steaming hot mugs, and hands one to Shikamaru. "Thanks, it's pretty cold out there."

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto grins apologetically and sits on the couch next to Shikamaru, "I was actually thinking you could stay the night, since it's so cold out there ya know."

Shikamaru takes a long sip of his tea and then responds, "Really? You want me to stay here overnight? Are you that lonesome?"

Naruto blushes and turns his face away, "It's not that. I haven't really been feeling so down lately, to be honest."

"Well, I should hope not. I've been visiting you almost every evening. How troublesome," Shikamaru points out.

"Yeah, and I'm really grateful. I guess it's asking a lot. You have your parents to see too. I'm just being selfish, having you over all the time ya know," Naruto says, looking down into his mug.

Shikamaru waves this crazy notion away, "No, it's no big deal Naruto, really. I actually enjoy hanging out with you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

Naruto's blue eyes widen and that silly grin reappears on his face, "Really? I'm so glad!"

"Well yeah, did you think I was just hanging out with you out of pity? That would be such a drag. I actually look forward to seeing you," Shikamaru admits.

Naruto beams at him again, and Shikamaru feels his face grow warm. He quickly hides his face by taking a long sip of his drink, nearly choking on it in the process. "So what do you want to do? Another round of shogi maybe? Or playing cards?" Naruto sure does have a lot of energy.

"Whatever you'd like," Shikamaru says.

Naruto gets up and pulls out his playing cards, shuffling them up and then handing them out. As he does this, Shikamaru notices the intense focus Naruto has while setting up for the game. His blue eyes are intent on the cards, his spiky blonde hair beginning to take formation again as it dries out. He looks pretty cute like this, Shikamaru thinks.

"Ready?" Naruto asks, extracting Shikamaru from his daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"I thought we could play war," Naruto says.

"Oh, yeah, right," Shikamaru says, placing down a card.

"Heh, you seem a little distracted, what's going on?" Naruto asks.

"Tch, nothing," Shikamaru mutters, trying to focus on the game and not on the adorable blonde sitting next to him. War is a game of luck, not necessarily strategy, so naturally, Naruto likes to play it sometimes since he has a better chance of winning.

At the end of the first round, Naruto is raising his fist into the air and jumping up out of his seat, "Yes! I won!"

Shikamaru laughs a little, "Yep, now calm down."

Naruto sits back down smugly, and Shikamaru can't help but give him a soft playful nudge on the arm. Naruto pretend punches him back, and then knocks him to the floor. The two are wrestling in a playful roughhouse for a minute or two, both trying to best the other. Naruto pins Shikamaru down and smirks, "gotcha."

"Hm," Shikamaru raises his hands up and makes a hand sign for his shadow possession jutsu. But Naruto is perceptive and jumps off him, beating him to the punch.

Now there are two Narutos in the room, one a shadow clone. Shikamaru gets up and releases his shadow possession jutsu, aiming for both. He captures them and smiles, "Easy, now your shadow clone will just disappear."

Both the Naruto figures in front of him smirk, and then both poof up in a cloud of smoke. Shikamaru is momentarily stunned, and then he hears Naruto's voice in his ear, "you're at my place, this is my war zone."

Naruto knocks him back to the ground, laughing merrily as he does. Shikamaru looks up, annoyed that he's pinned down under Naruto again. "What a drag. I didn't expect you would make two shadow clones to distract me. I should've known."

"I knew I had to do something clever to beat you," Naruto says proudly.

"Yeah, alright, now get off me," Shikamaru says.

But Naruto doesn't move. He has a curious sort of look on his face. Shikamaru feels his heart skip a beat, under that intense piercing gaze. What is Naruto doing?

"When I'm with you…it's more like paradise," Naruto whispers. He leans down closer, still pinning Shikamaru's arms down on the floor. His nose is a half inch away from Shikamaru's face now, and Shikamaru can't stand the pace of his rapidly beating heart.

"Wh-wh-" Shikamaru's question is cut off as Naruto's lips connect with his. Shikamaru is surprised at first, but he doesn't fight it. He lets it happen, realizing how his pulse quickens and throbs in his ears. He never expected Naruto would bend down and kiss him, but he likes it. In fact, he likes it so much he kisses him back, letting his instincts take over his thoughts.

Naruto pulls up, completely red-faced, and gets off of Shikamaru in a hurry. "Oh um I'm sorry about that ya know! I don't know what came over me!"

Shikamaru gets up and pulls Naruto's hand into his own, "Don't be sorry. I think you were letting your true feelings out just now."

Naruto's eyes are wide, holding hands with Shikamaru feels electric, and sends a tingling sensation coursing through his entire being. "What are you saying?" Naruto asks.

Shikamaru chuckles, "You can be so stupid sometimes. I'm saying you like me as more than a friend. And I feel the same way." Shikamaru feels strange admitting this, he's admitting it to himself just as much as he is to Naruto. But he knows it to be true. He squeezes Naruto's hand and then cups Naruto's face with his other hand, thumb grazing over a whiskered cheek. "I've seen your pain, and your pleasure. When it's just you and I here together…I feel sometimes like I want to hold you close…so I'll stay the night. I'd love to wake up next to you."

Shikamaru doesn't usually say such romantic, mushy things, and he feels totally embarrassed by his confession. But he knows it's the only way to get through Naruto's thick skull. Naruto blinks at him, surprised. Then his features change, they become more soft as he understands what Shikamaru told him.

Shikamaru sighs and leans forward, capturing Naruto's soft lips in another delicate kiss. They are hesitant at first, not sure if they should give in to their instincts. But then the kiss becomes deeper, more comfortable. They part their lips slightly, and then let their tongues dance together, and suddenly the kiss is languid and needy.

Shikamaru wraps his arms around Naruto, letting his hands slide up and down his back. Naruto squeezes his arms around Shikamaru too, and then begins to walk, never parting from the kiss. Shikamaru follows Naruto's lead, awkwardly walking backwards until the back of his knees hit Naruto's bed. Naruto pushes him down, and the two bounce up for a moment on the bed, teeth knocking together a little uncomfortably, "Ow," Naruto says, finally pulling up from the kiss to examine his lip.

Shikamaru laughs, gliding his own tongue along his upper lip where Naruto's teeth accidentally crashed into. Naruto gives him a mischievous grin and says, "I can mend that," as he leans down for another kiss.

"You are so lame," Shikamaru laughs slightly in the back of his throat as Naruto's soft lips collide with his own, gently and tenderly this time.

Shikamaru has one hand through Naruto's blonde hair, the other on the small of his back, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. Their kissing becomes hotter and deeper and turns into heavy making out. Their hands explore up each other's bodies, but they don't dare reach below the waistline. This is still new, and neither are sure if they want to enter that territory yet.

Once they do part from kissing again, they find themselves lying on their sides, facing one another, heads resting together on Naruto's pillow. They are panting a little from their kiss, both looking at each other with satisfaction.

Shikamaru brushes Naruto's cheek with his thumb, tracing the outline of his whiskers. "Who ever thought your reckless behavior would lead us to this," Shikamaru mutters.

"Haha, I was pretty determined to pin you down. And now I've got you right where I want you," Naruto chides. Shikamaru blushes and rolls his eyes.

"Hopefully we didn't piss off the neighbors with all our noise," Shikamaru says.

"What noise? I thought we were being quiet," Naruto looks perplexed.

Shikamaru blushes again, not wanting to admit this, "you were moaning pretty loud there at the end…"

"Oh haha really? I didn't notice," Naruto says as a blush tints his cheeks. "And all we were doing was kissing…it'll be really loud when we do more ya know."

Shikamaru blanches and stiffens. Just the thought of doing more with Naruto makes his head and his heart go a little crazy, and he has to take a deep breath to calm down. Naruto seems to sense his discomfort because he adds, "I mean, we don't have to do that stuff tonight, or soon, or ever if you don't want ya know."

"I want to," Shikamaru says, kissing Naruto's cheek, "just in good time."

Naruto smiles brightly, "Good." He cuddles up against Shikamaru, resting his head next to Shikamaru's chest.

"Tch, what a drag," Shikamaru teases, "is this how we're going to fall asleep?"

"Well, we don't have to go to sleep just yet. We can chat. I never have anyone to talk to before going to sleep," Naruto says.

"You want some pillow talk huh?"

"Yeah. I'd like to stay in bed all day, and just talk ya know?"

"Hm. You sure do have a lot to say it seems. Troublesome. But I'll listen," Shikamaru tells him, hugging him closer.

Naruto smiles into Shikamaru's chest and laughs, chatting away about his missions, his travels with Jiraiya, anything and everything. Shikamaru listens intently, soaking up the warmth of this sunshine. They talk until the early hours of the morning, saying both nothing and everything to each other. They share secrets, silly stories, sweet nothings, and their memories together. Naruto's bed becomes a place that is pure and raw, a place where they can lose their fears and learn about each other, strengthening their bond.

Before they drift asleep, Shikamaru whispers softly into the night. He isn't sure if Naruto hears him or not, but he says it anyways, "I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always."

Those words do reach Naruto; he is finally free from his prison of loneliness.

…

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt Tee! Please enjoy, reviews and prompts are welcome. Thanks everyone!


	36. Fuckin Perfect- SasuNaru T

Prompt from CheeryDanDan

Characters: Sasuke x Naruto / SasuNaru

Naruto-verse, after the war, around the age of 19

Song: Fuckin Perfect Artist: P!nk

Story Rating: T for language

Fuckin Perfect by P!nk

 _Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

 _You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead._

 _So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

 _The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

 _Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

…..

It's been nearly two years since Sasuke left the village. Sometimes, Naruto catches himself thinking about him, when he's training with Sakura or helping Kakashi with his hokage duties, he can't help but wonder about the other member of their team. He finds himself wondering what Sasuke is up to, and where his journey for redemption will lead him. Naruto misses him, but doesn't need to worry. He knows that Sasuke will someday return, when he's ready, and there's no use in trying to rush his path to recovery.

Naruto has been quite busy himself, training everyday and taking any mission he can get in order to prepare himself for the role of hokage someday. After the war ended, he became quite a hero within the village, a fact that he still never got used to. Sometimes, Naruto would wander away from the village, in the heart of the woods, just to get away from all the noise of the crowds. He found that he too needed some peaceful time alone, to help him think and reflect on everything that's happened up till now in his life.

He's running through the woods now, feeling the cool air brush back his blonde strands and tickle his whiskered cheeks. It feels good to run from branch to branch, surveying the land below for a good spot to practice his jutsu. He finds a clearing and lands, eager to practice his nine-tailed beast mode far away from curious onlookers in the village.

He and Kurama have become close ever since the war, and it's been very helpful to have Kurama on his side when training. He can tap into the nine tail's chakra easily, and he's still learning how best to harness it. The power is overwhelming, and it's something he wants to get a better handle on.

Naruto begins by meditating and taking in nature energy. He calms his breathing down and sits quietly, taking in all the chakra of the plants and animals around him. And that's when it hits him—that chakra, it's familiar, one that he'll never forget. He jolts up instantly, keenly aware that the source of that chakra is close, barely 15 meters away.

"Sasuke?" he cries out, wondering if he'll even show himself. Why would Sasuke be hiding in these woods? Is he planning on coming back to the village? Naruto's heartbeat is quick, a new source of energy flows within his veins. He's eager, impatient, to see Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi," that familiar voice mutters out from behind Naruto. He whips around, and his eyes grow wide, a gasp escapes his lips.

"Sasuke!"

"Shh," Sasuke whispers, drawing nearer, "You weren't supposed to see me." He leans casually against a tree, his one hand planted on his hips. Naruto looks him up and down, noting his change in appearance. Sasuke's hair is plastered down with a dark blue band that wraps around his head. He wears a grey overcoat, it's long and reminds Naruto of a poncho. He's a bit taller, and leaner than when Naruto last saw him. His face is just as handsome, with his mismatched eyes and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here dattebayo?" Naruto asks, walking closer to him.

Sasuke looks down to the ground, "I-I wanted to check in on the village. Everything seems to be okay."

"Yeah, of course things are alright here. Is that really why you came? To check on the village?" Naruto asks skeptically. "Why were you hidden in these woods?"

Sasuke blushes and hides his face, scowling, "Well, I should be off anyways. Like I said, I shouldn't have run into you here."

"Wait!" Naruto desperately cries out and grabs Sasuke's hand. Sasuke doesn't pull away, but looks at him with surprise, "Why are you leaving so soon? Is it really that bad for us to meet here? What were you really doing? Were you spying on me?"

Sasuke looks affronted by all these questions, "I wasn't spying…just…" his voice trails off and he makes a disgruntled sort of noise in his throat.

"I've missed you too Sasuke," Naruto says, candidly. He surprises even himself with admitting it.

"Usuratonkachi. It's not like I would come all this way because I miss you," Sasuke says, eyes averted. He's still allowing Naruto to grasp his hand. Naruto laces their fingers together, carefully, immediately liking the feel of Sasuke's warm hand against his.

"Hehe," Naruto laughs, "I can read right through you. You did miss me."

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice sounds hollow, and he pulls his hand away, "We can't do this. You shouldn't focus your thoughts on me so much. I'm not worth it."

"Huh?" Naruto is genuinely confused for a moment, "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto…you and I…there's no way it could work. I've made a wrong turn more than twice…and now, I've tried to dig my way out of all the bad decisions I've made. I was misplaced and misunderstood my entire life…and you would be better off liking someone else," his voice is cold, and betrays the tears to come. He holds them back, afraid to let go of his pain and emotions in front of Naruto.

"Why are you so mean when you talk about yourself?" Naruto asks, stepping closer to the downcast figure before him. His heart aches, seeing Sasuke like this.

"Because…I was filled with so much hatred. I was a despicable person. Yet you still fought to save me, all those years. And I did horrible things, things that I don't know if I can ever forgive," Sasuke says, still holding back tears.

"But you made it out," Naruto reminds him, "You chased down your demons, I've seen you do it. I've forgiven you long ago, and it's time that you forgive yourself. You need to change the voices in your head and make them like you instead."

Sasuke gives a disbelieving grunt, as though that notion is impossible for him. "I don't know how you do it Naruto. How can you forgive me? I killed my own brother…and there's no taking that back. Itachi is gone, because of me." The tears finally come, leaking hot against Sasuke's cheeks. He curses under his breath and curls his fist up, slamming it against the tree.

Naruto doesn't back away, he simply places one hand on Sasuke's back, allowing him to heave out strangled sobs for a moment. "Itachi loved you, always. He knew what would happen, and he forgave you. I thought this journey you're taking would lead you to that conclusion."

"This path that I walk hasn't been easy. I've been able to reconcile with a lot of my past, but there are still some demons that I can't ignore, and can't forgive. And I want to be here, and be with you Naruto, but I can't allow it. I don't really know why I came here today…I think I wanted to see you, to be reminded of the strength that saved me two years ago."

"The thing that ultimately saved you was yourself," Naruto says, "I did help reach out to you, but you're the one who made the decision to stop your path of vengeance and hatred and begin a new path." Sasuke stares up at Naruto upon hearing these words, as though a light went off in his head. He's never thought of it in that way before now. He's rendered speechless for a moment.

"Sasuke," Naruto gently caresses Sasuke's face and turns it so that Sasuke is forced to look him straight in the eye. He needs Sasuke to understand this, "Please, don't you ever feel like your less than fucking perfect," Sasuke's eyes widen, Naruto almost never curses. The emphasis he placed behind those words ring out into the quiet forest, "if you ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

Sasuke's face is warm from Naruto's touch, and Naruto feels his own cheeks grow hot. They've never been this open, this honest about their feelings for one another before. It's always been there, this feeling of something more than friendship between them, since they were young. Naruto stares longingly at Sasuke's lips, wondering if Sasuke feels the same desires that he does. Sasuke's lips crack into a tiny smirk, and Naruto grins, realizing what Sasuke must be thinking. But before Sasuke can whisper the words "usuratonkachi," Naruto's lips are upon his. The kiss is soft, and tender, and slightly salty tasting from Sasuke's tears. But it's perfect, and both of them feel it – that soaring sensation of their hearts – and the understanding, the crystal clear realization, that their feelings for each other are mutual, and that things will be alright.

They part and there's a tiny moment of awkwardness between them. Their faces are flushed, and there's a silly grin plastered on each face. Sasuke breaks the silence with a chuckle. "What?" Naruto asks.

"You saved me, once again," Sasuke says.

"So you feel better then?" Naruto asks, relieved.

"Yeah. My journey is still far from over, but I realize now that it was a good decision to stop here for a moment. I needed this; this reassurance," Sasuke says.

"I'll always believe in you," Naruto tells him, "And you should believe in yourself too."

Sasuke laughs softly again, "I'm starting to, because of you. Thank you," he places two fingers on Naruto's forehead and pokes him. Naruto staggers back a little from the forehead poke, blushing furiously. He knows exactly what that gesture indicates.

"I'll see you soon Naruto," Sasuke says, backing away quickly into the thicket of trees.

"Okay," Naruto says, still slightly discombobulated after that touch on his forehead, "I'll miss you!" he yells out, into the empty forest. But he can still sense Sasuke's presence, and knows that Sasuke heard him. He can imagine Sasuke's blush and can almost hear the mutter of 'usuratonkachi' under his breath. Naruto smiles wide; all is well.

...

 **Author's note:** Thanks for the prompt CheeryDanDan! And thanks to all you readers for keeping this going for so long, I'm truly grateful! Sorry I haven't had a chance to post a chapter each weekend as I had planned, sometimes life just gets in the way. But I am trying my best to get all the prompts written. P.S.- Currently working on your ShikaTema 1975 song spilihp17, it's just taking a little longer as I want to get it perfect. Anyways, thanks again everyone!


	37. Falling for You- ShikaTema T

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema

Modern AU

Song: Falling for You Artist: 1975

Story Rating: T

Falling For You by the 1975

 _What time you coming down?  
We started losing light  
I'll never make it right  
If you don't wonder off  
I'm so excited for the night  
All we needs my bike  
And you're in August house  
You said some very mind well  
Closer to your height and  
Then we'll knock around, endlessly  
You're all I need_

 _Don't you see me and  
I think I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
Don't you need me  
I I think I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
And on this night  
And in this life  
I think I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
Maybe you change your mind  
I think I'm falling  
I think I'm falling_

 _Have you caught any coke yet?  
You still don't know it's right  
I read between the lines  
And touch your leg again, again  
I'll take you one day at a time  
Say you will be mine  
Oh but what u know, but what u know  
When the smoke is in your eyes  
You look so alive  
Do u fancy sitting down?  
With me? maybe?  
You're all I need  
I call into your hands  
Mile play system it never ends  
The feeling of your eyes  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna kiss your neck_

 _Don't you see me, I  
I think I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
Don't you need me, I  
I think I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
And on this night  
And in this life  
I think I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
Maybe you change your mind_

…

Shikamaru sighs as he walks over to the new neighbor's house. His mother told him he had to go and help them with their move…and he can't really argue against his mother. His mother is quite the scary woman when she gets mad.

Shikamaru wonders if the new neighbors have any children his age. He's 12 years old, a lazy boy with high intelligence who likes to stare up at the clouds. Helping the neighbor's move is such a drag, but maybe it will be worth it if he can meet a new friend.

The first person he sees walking out of the mover's truck is a surly looking redhead, who has on a permanent scowl. Shikamaru greets him, "Hi there, I'm your new neighbor. Um, would you like some help?"

The redhead shoves his way past Shikamaru and gruffly says, "We don't need your help."

Shikamaru is about to turn and leave when someone else pops out of the truck, "Hey there, he's just a bit grumpy because he didn't want to move away. I'm Kankuro. And that's my little brother Gaara." Kankuro has on a large hoodie, despite the warm weather outside. But at least he wears a large grin, a stark contrast from Gaara's glumness.

"I'm Shikamaru, need some help with those boxes?" Kankuro nods and Shikamaru climbs into the back of the truck, picking up some heavy boxes and following Kankuro as he leads them into their new home.

"So, it's just you and Gaara then? Any other siblings?" Shikamaru tries to make some small talk as they move boxes out from the truck and into the house.

Kankuro is about to answer, but he is promptly cut off by a slightly older female, who seemingly pops out of nowhere, "Ah there you are. I was dusting out the rooms, make sure not to put any furniture down until the whole place is spotless." She notices Shikamaru's presence, "Who is this?"

"This is Shikamaru, a neighbor who offered to help us move. And this is my big sister Temari," Kankuro introduces them.

Temari has sandy blonde hair, pulled back into four ponytails that look very much like a four leaf clover. Her teal eyes zero in on Shikamaru, inspecting him from head to toe with a fierceness that Shikamaru has never encountered before. His first impression of her is that she reminds him of his mother, a scary, fierce woman.

He suddenly doesn't know what to say, or what to do in her presence.

…..

A few days later, Shikamaru finds himself playing chess with Kankuro in their new home. It's rather boring for Shikamaru, playing with an opponent who can't keep up with his level of expertise. Shikamaru is a genius for his age, and strategy comes naturally to him; he's never once lost a match of chess with anyone before. The game is almost boring for him, since he's never played against anyone who can give him a real challenge.

"Checkmate," Shikamaru mutters after about 5 minutes into the game. He notices Temari's figure approach from his peripheral vision. She is watching them closely.

"Aw man, you didn't tell me you were a genius!" Kankuro complains.

"Tch, let a real player take your place Kankuro," Temari says, shoving her little brother out of the way. Before Shikamaru can protest, she is setting up the pieces and glaring over at him like he's some kind of prey, "I've been playing this game since I was a child."

"Heh, me too," Shikamaru admits, "how troublesome."

And so the game begins. At first, Temari plays similarly to all other players Shikamaru has been up against. Her face remains calm and collected throughout the encounter, never wavering even if Shikamaru closes in on her queen or king. But then she pulls out some unexpected moves, taking her time thinking about each play. Shikamaru realizes that he's finally met a challenge, and he welcomes it.

Kankuro watches in awe, as their game exceeds an hour. "Ready to quit yet?" Temari asks.

"Troublesome. I haven't played a game of chess this long…well ever," Shikamaru says as he makes his move. He's close, very close to checkmate. He's curious to see what she'll do.

"I guess you've never played against a worthy opponent before. I'm impressed that your this good, for a young boy," she says while slyly moving her piece out of the 'danger zone.'

Shikamaru silently curses to himself, "young boy? You're not that much older than me." Temari is three years older than him, a fact that she enjoys rubbing in his face.

Shikamaru scans the board and finally spots it- a flaw in her plan. He moves his queen piece strategically, making sure she can't get it and thinking several steps ahead. He's sure to win.

Temari reacts in the way he expects her to, he's finally figured out her plan. A few plays later, Shikamaru has checkmate. Temari narrows her teal eyes at him, "You're good. But trust me, I'll find something to beat you in."

Shikamaru laughs, "You're quite competitive, how troublesome."

….

Since that day, Temari kept to her word. She challenged Shikamaru with all kinds of activities – trivia questions, card games, and even a bicycle race once. There were times when Temari won, but usually Shikamaru would come out on top. After a while though, it didn't really matter to either of them who the winner was, they simply enjoyed each other's company, not that either would ever admit it.

After one such competition, in which they raced their bikes up to the top of a hill, Shikamaru sits down on the curb, panting heavily. "You win this round," he says, "it's too hot for this." The end of summer is approaching, it's already August, but the sun is still as hot as ever, beating down upon them with unforgiving heat.

"Hm, did you let me win?" Temari asks.

Shikamaru laughs and leans back into the grass, looking up at the clouds, "No way. You're a troublesome woman, you'd be able to tell if I slacked off."

"You slack off all the time though," Temari says. She leans back in the grass with him, curious to see what he's looking at. "I see you laying around in the backyard all the time, you're so lazy."

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulder, "I like looking up at the clouds."

Temari laughs at that, "really? Why?"

"Well, they're always shifting slowly, and it's calming. If you look close, you can even make out shapes in the clouds," Shikamaru explains. He usually doesn't have a partner with him when he looks up at the sky, but he rather likes talking about it with her. It feels comfortable.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean," Temari says, "I see a ferret, over there."

"A ferret? That's some imagination…looks like a dog to me," Shikamaru says.

They spend the next hour discussing the shapes in the clouds, chatting away with no worries. Shikamaru laughs with her, realizing that something has sparked between them. He wonders if she feels it too.

"Hey Shika?" Temari turns to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"This will be the last time I'll get to hang out with you this summer. I guess it's a good thing I won our last match," she says.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru is confused. Sure, school starts soon, but he can still hang out with Temari after school, can't he?

"This is just our summer vacation home. We have to go back to our real home tomorrow, before the start of school," Temari explains.

Shikamaru feels like something deflates in his chest, "So, are you guys coming back next summer?"

"Yeah, of course. And the summer after that as well," Temari says with a smile.

That smile is like nothing Shikamaru has ever seen before. He stores it away in his memory – at least, until he can see it again next summer.

….

Sometimes, Shikamaru just doesn't understand girls. There's this girl in his class named Tayuya, whom his best friend Choji says likes him, but she acts totally the opposite around him. In fact, she tries to bully him, and is constantly teasing him about one thing or another.

So on his way home from school on the last day before summer, Shikamaru isn't happy to see Tayuya blocking his way. "What do you want?" he asks her, a little rudely.

"You think you're too smart for manners?" she snaps back. She draws closer, cornering him up against a picket fence. "I had a question for you."

"Oh yeah? Well spit it out, school's over so I'm trying to get home," Shikamaru says, trying to find an opening around her to escape. She's left none though, as her arms are splayed outwards, one leaning casually against the fence behind him.

"Well, there's this stupid start of summer school dance," Tayuya says, "I thought you might want to go with me?"

"What a drag. Why would I want to go with you?" Shikamaru asks back, not caring about her feelings. Seriously, this girl is weird.

"What kind of a response is that?" Tayuya says, raising a fist, eyes fierce. Shikamaru backs up, shutting his eyes for the inevitable blow that's about to come crashing into his face. A yelp escapes his lips, maybe he shouldn't have refused her like that…but there's no way in hell he would go to a middle school dance with her!

"Hey!" Tayuya yells in defiance, and Shikamaru opens his eyes, shocked at what he sees. Temari has her hand wrapped around Tayuya's wrist, stopping her from hitting Shikamaru.

Temari flings Tayuya aside, as though she's a rag doll, "Don't pick on him again," she warns.

Tayuya glares at Temari, "Or what?"

"Or I'll come kick your ass," Temari tells her, dead serious. Tayuya furrows her brows, clearly angry, but doesn't say another word. She walks away, leaving Shikamaru alone with Temari, stunned.

"Wow," Shikamaru says, "you're scary."

Temari smirks, "And you're a wuss. Why didn't you kick her off you?"

"I don't want to hit a girl, that would be too troublesome. I'd get in too much trouble, I thought it would be better to just take a punch so she'd leave me alone," Shikamaru admits. "Thanks though."

"Yeah, anytime crybaby," Temari says with a laugh.

"Crybaby?"

"You made this big shriek before I caught her fist. You were probably so scared you didn't even realize it," Temari says, chuckling.

Shikamaru's face turns red, and he points a finger at her, "I bet you'd scream too if someone was about to hit you."

Temari laughs again and pats him on the back, "I'm just kidding with you."

Shikamaru looks up at her, "troublesome." He can't hide the fact that he's excited to see her though, and her timing is impeccable. She was his saving grace, and he knows he'll have to repay her back somehow…

…..

This summer, Temari doesn't seem to want to spend as much time with Shikamaru as she did last summer. She's 16 now, and has her license. She often takes her dad's car out for a spin, just because she can.

Shikamaru is a little upset that her competitive spirit seems to have faded. But Kankuro assures him that Temari is just going through a phase, as all teenagers do. She's more interested in driving around and looking at cute guys than hanging around with a middle school kid.

"I am not a kid, I'm thirteen years old," Shikamaru says defiantly.

"To her, that's a big difference. Wait a few years before you date my sister alright, it's kind of weird for a 13 and 16 year old to date," Kankuro says.

"What?" Shikamaru looks at Kankuro like he's got two heads, "Who said anything about dating? There's no way I'd date her, what a drag. I just thought we would hang out like we did last summer, that's all."

Kankuro shrugs, as though he doesn't really believe Shikamaru, "Alright, whatever. Anyways, how about a game of chess? I've been practicing."

"Troublesome. Alright," Shikamaru replies, wondering what kind of 'cute guys' Temari is into.

…

The next summer after that is a blur to Shikamaru. He and Temari barely see each other, as she's preparing for her senior year of high school. He has long since forgotten about their competitive streak from that first summer, and brushed it aside. He knows that things can never be the way they were, Temari is growing up too fast, and he's slowly following in sync, growing up and out of those childish times.

He, Choji and Ino are at a local barbeque restaurant, enjoying the last few weeks of freedom before school.

"So, are you guys ready for high school?" Ino has probably asked this question about 100 times already.

"What's there to be ready about?" Choji asks before stuffing his face with more meat.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agrees, "it's just more school. It's a drag."

Ino rolls her eyes, "We get to start fresh in high school. I for one can't wait to meet all the cute guys there!" Ino says while squealing.

"Please spare us all the details," Shikamaru says, and Ino scoffs at him. "Anyways, it's getting late out, are you guys ready to go? My mom will kill me if I'm back too late."

They pay their bill and head outside. Shikamaru hears a familiar voice that quickly catches his attention, "I told you no."

He spins around to see Temari standing by a car, with a guy her age drawing closer to her. She backs away from him, and he smirks, "You really want to end the summer like this? Without doing it even once?"

"Yes," Temari replies coldly, "I have no interest in that. Please go away."

The guy steps closer, placing a hand on her waist. Shikamaru growls in his throat and his body acts instinctually. "Hey!" he yells, causing both heads to turn towards him with shock, "I believe she said she doesn't want to go with you!"

The guy sneers, "Stay out of this kid."

"Shikamaru!" Temari's eyes are pleading with him, begging him to save her.

"I'm supposed to take her home," Shikamaru lies, coming closer and grabbing her hand. "She lives next door, and her dad is pissed that she's out this late."

The guy shifts his attention to Temari, giving her an 'is he serious?' kind of look. Temari nods, "Yeah, that's right, I almost forgot! Thanks Shikamaru. My parents will be furious if I'm home late."

"Fine then," The guy pouts before promptly getting in his car and pulling away with a sour expression.

Temari sighs, "Thanks." She squeezes his hand and Shikamaru leads her over to Ino and Choji, who are staring agape at the scene.

"C'mon, let's get home," Shikamaru says to all of them.

He holds Temari's hand the whole way back, concerned that someone else might try to accost her if he doesn't hold tight. She doesn't seem to mind; in fact, she is quiet for once as they walk hand in hand. Shikamaru takes her silence as gratitude, and as he leaves her at her doorstep, there's this familiar feeling that passes between them. It's similar to the feeling that he experienced when they were lying in the grass together – something special that sparked between the two of them that only they know. It's a feeling that can't be expressed in words, but rather, with just a look. It's Temari's smile that brings that feeling on for Shikamaru, and it's his returning glance, his sigh of relief that she's alright, that stirs the same feeling in her.

…

They are losing the light of their youth, the days turning into weeks and then months faster than Shikamaru can count. Before he knows it, he's 18 years old, and in his last summer before college.

Temari hasn't been around much the past few summers, as she's had summer classes at her university. She would visit every so often, and she made it a point to see Shikamaru, some way or another. She even helped him some with his college applications – not that he really needed help. With his high IQ, he was easily accepted into plenty of ivy league schools.

But the problem was that it was too troublesome for Shikamaru. He didn't much care for going to a fancy school far away, he wanted to stay locally. So, much to everyone's surprise, he decided on a university within his state, just a few hours away.

It just so happens to be the same university that Temari is studying at. Not that it had any influence over Shikamaru…although Temari did give him plenty of brochures on the university's diverse programs and organizations. She mentioned to him that it would suit his lazy but brilliant mind, as there's lots of green grassy fields, perfect for laying around and watching the clouds. There's even a large green in front of the library, perfect for him.

So that's what he ultimately decided upon – the opportunity to lay around in the grass with a book and the clear blue sky. Besides, he got a full ride scholarship to the university, so his parents agreed it was the best choice.

But what he didn't plan on, was having to chauffer Temari around to her classes during his first year.

"Man, what a drag," he says as he takes her hand, leading her to her morning class.

She hobbles next to him, grumbling, "It's not my fault that my dad chose you to escort me around everywhere…I'm just fine on my own." Temari had taken a slip off of a ladder a few weeks before the start of school – she was attempting to pick some apples from the top of the apple tree in her backyard. Luckily for her, Shikamaru was right around the corner, ready to call the ambulance and get her and her broken leg to the hospital. Her father was so grateful, he said he would pay Shikamaru to walk her around campus and make sure she gets to all her classes safely. But Shikamaru declined the payment – he agreed to help her out for free.

"You're too stubborn to see that you even need my help," Shikamaru replies, laughing lightly, "Just like you. But I don't really mind."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, your company isn't all that bad," Shikamaru admits. He notices a faint blush on Temari's cheeks, but she doesn't respond.

"Are you excited for your first year of college life?" she asks him.

Shikamaru shrugs, "Sure. Mostly, I'm excited to lay around in this beautiful weather."

Temari laughs, "That sounds just like you. Well, if you ever need a study buddy or anything, you know who to ask." Shikamaru blushes at that, not sure what to say. But by now, they are already at her classroom. "Anyways, thanks for walking me here," she says, lingering before going inside.

"Yeah. I have to get going now, but I'll see you around soon. I'll escort you to your afternoon class," Shikamaru reminds her.

She smiles brightly, "how troublesome." That smile makes Shikamaru's heart and head spin – it's a smile he'll treasure forever.

…..

One night a few weeks later, Shikamaru goes for a bicycle ride. It might seem strange to some, to be riding a bike aimlessly around campus on a Thursday night, but for Shikamaru, it's calming.

All he can think about lately is Temari. He's sure escorting her from one class to another probably has something to do with this…but it feels like there's something more, something deeper inside him that's causing this obsession. He's falling for her.

He can't deny it anymore. His feelings are clear as day to him now. He looks forward to picking her up and taking her to her classes, and chatting with her, and holding her hand while she wobbles along. He half hopes that her broken leg will never heal, so that he can continue to see her daily. He knows it's a bad wish, but he wonders what will happen once she's able to walk on her own again…will she leave him in the dust, like a windswept tumbleweed?

There are times, when she's laughing whole heartedly, consequently melting Shikamaru's heart, that he thinks she feels the same way too. But then her stern resolve takes over, and she goes back to being as hard to read as a blank page in a book. He admires her fierceness, her strong will and brutal determination – but he also adores the cute moments and idiosyncrasies that she only seems to show around him. The way she wrinkles her nose when she dislikes something in a conversation, or the way her eyes shine when she laughs too hard, or the laughter itself – joyful and buoyant, sifting through the air in cascading rhythms around him. All of these quirks, these special treasures, make her unique. Shikamaru has come to fall for her with each detail that he's learned of her over the years. And there's always more to take in, more to find out. That's what makes her so special.

His bicycle does loops around an abandoned parking lot, passing by dimly lit lampposts and a few passersby. The cool October breeze feels good, and provides him with the perfect mindset to think about Temari.

"Not so lazy tonight, are you?" her voice springs forth from somewhere behind him, and he almost crashes his bicycle.

He spins around and rides up to her, stopping, "What are you doing here?" he asks. He takes a look down at the cast on her leg, then notices the crutches in her arms. His heart sinks.

"I wanted to go for a little walk," she replies, "I was having a hard time with my studies, and needed some fresh air. What about you?"

"Oh," Shikamaru is glad it's dark outside, because he can feel his cheeks darken, "I just needed some fresh air too." He looks back down at her crutches again, and touches one, "When did you get these?"

"Oh," Temari blushes, "I-I had these old things in my room from the start of the semester…my roommate lent them to me. But they're not exactly right for my height, they're sort of lower to the ground…and they smell weird too."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru chuckles, "So, you still need me to escort you to your classes then?" he asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Temari's lips twitch upwards, "Yeah, if it isn't too much of a drag for you crybaby. I really could just use these old things though."

"No need," Shikamaru says, "I made a promise to help you, and I'm going to see that promise through."

Temari gives him one of her golden smiles. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." There's a moment of comfortable silence between them, and Shikamaru wonders if Temari sees him the way he sees her. He likes the thought of her needing his help now, but will she still want him later? He doesn't know.

"So, do you mind if I stay out here while you ride your bike?" Temari finally asks.

"It's no problem. I wish you could join, won't you be bored just watching?" Shikamaru asks.

"Well," Temari smirks impishly, as though she has a mischievous idea. Without another word, she drops her crutches to the floor, letting them rattle on the concrete. Then she hobbles over to the back of Shikamaru's bike, and her hands grab his waist on either side. She lifts herself up onto the peg on the back wheel with her good foot, then balances herself steadily to lift up her bad leg. Somehow, she pulls it off. Shikamaru's heartbeat is going a million miles a second, with her hands clasped around his waist for balance.

"You can just ride me around like this," Temari says happily once she's steady.

"You sure are a troublesome lady," Shikamaru jokes, pedaling as slowly as possible.

"Hey, go faster," Temari demands, chuckling.

"There's no way I'm going to let you fall and break another bone," Shikamaru replies back. He can practically feel Temari rolling her eyes behind him.

"Oh c'mon! I haven't been able to ride a bike for weeks now! Let's have some fun!" Temari pleads.

Shikamaru sighs but finally gives in to her wishes – he wants to ride faster too. He picks up the speed, careful with shifting any of his weight too quickly, and pulls her up a small hill. They laugh all the way up, feeling the crisp air rustle their hair and watching the moon light casting dark shadows around them. They reach the top and Shikamaru turns, asking her, "You ready?"

She squeezes his waist, "yes!" His heart stops for a moment, but then he pulls forward and lets gravity take them zooming down the hill, and adrenaline courses through his veins, causing him to shout with delight as they make their way down.

Temari is laughing behind him, and he can't stop after all that momentum. So he pedals onwards, taking them out of the parking lot and back towards his dormitory. He races faster and faster, succumbing to her hollers of "yes! Pick up the speed!" or "take a sharp turn here!" They enjoy each second of their bicycle adventure, until Shikamaru is panting with the effort.

"Hey, race over to that green over there," Temari says, "then we can lay down in the grass."

Shikamaru does as she says, parking his bicycle in the grass and helping her off the back pegs. They flop down into the grass together, both feeling déjà vu of their youth. "This reminds me of all those summers ago," Temari tells him, "remember when we used to race all the time?"

"How could I forget?" Shikamaru says. He looks over at her, noticing that they are laying very close to each other. Very close indeed.

"I don't even remember what our scores were," Temari reminisces, "but I was determined to beat you in anything. I never met anyone like you."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asks, inching his hand closer to hers. The gap is minimal, but it feels like miles away to Shikamaru.

"You're so intelligent, you're good at everything you do. But you had no drive back then, no motivation," Temari says candidly.

"I'm still just as lazy," Shikamaru admits.

"But not really," Temari says, "I've noticed a change in you, since then."

"How so?"

"Well, you were studying so hard last summer to get into a good school. I was surprised that you even wanted to go to college. With that brain of yours, you probably could do any job off the bat. And then…when you helped me out with that creep a few years ago, I realized that you weren't really lazy at all. You were able to stand up for others, you just needed the right motivation. I guess in that scenario, I was the motivation," Temari says, looking up at the sky.

Shikamaru doesn't know what to say – she's so perceptive, she saw right through him. She noticed facts that he himself had missed. He never stopped to think about how he's matured over the years, and how his goals have changed. When he was younger, he was perfectly content with just lazing around and looking up at the clouds – an activity he still enjoys – but things are different now. He's motivated to get a good career, to learn all he can and advance himself through his studies. He has a plan in motion, to someday settle down and get married and have children – thoughts that he used to think were meaningless in his youth.

"Yeah," Shikamaru finally says something, "You really have motivated me a lot, Temari."

Her hand finds his, and she wraps her fingers with his. Shikamaru squeezes her hand, it feels so wonderful to hold her hand in his. She is soft, but not delicate – her fingers are firm, but tender against his. Their fingers lace together like puzzle pieces, completing the picture. They stare up at the sky in comfortable silence for some time, not needing to say anything. Sometimes, words are too much, and at that moment, all they need is a silent understanding between one another.

….

"What time are you coming down?" Shikamaru asks, a little annoyed, looking up at her apartment building.

She answers frantically on the other line, "Almost ready! Just wait one more minute! You aren't late, are you?"

"No, but you'll be late!" Shikamaru says. She laughs a little and then hangs up. He drums his fingers on the pole next to him until she finally emerges from the door, looking gorgeous. He notices with a shock that the cast is no longer on her leg. "What!?"

"That's right, ta-da!" she spins around merrily, showing off her smooth-skinned legs. She places her hands on her hips, "I got it taken off yesterday!"

"So, you don't really need me to take you to class then?" Shikamaru asks, feeling downtrodden.

"Nonsense. I haven't walked on this leg in some time. Besides, I'm used to our walks," Temari says, grabbing his hand. His stomach does a back flip, and he's too flustered to even mutter 'troublesome.'

….

It's starting to get colder out now, as October comes to an end. But today is a particularly sunny day for fall, and it's simply amazing out. Shikamaru grabs his textbook and searches for a comfy spot on the grass to study. He spots a familiar head of blonde hair, and dares to go over.

He sits himself down next to Temari, waking her from her snooze. "Hey!" she cries before she realizes who just sat down on her blanket. "Oh, Shikamaru."

"I don't think I've ever seen you napping before. You can go back to resting. I just needed a good spot to study," he says.

Temari moves around groggily, "I had some free time between classes. I was up all night studying for a damn mid-term. You should start helping me study."

"Me? I'm a freshman," Shikamaru reminds her.

"But you're a genius," Temari says sleepily before closing her eyes again. Then she's drifting into the dream world, her face poised and beautiful against the dull sunlight peeking through the dense tree above them.

Shikamaru watches her for a few minutes before he opens his textbook. He gets some studying done for about an hour before she wakes up again, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:45," Shikamaru says, closing his book. He knows he can't study when she's awake, and looking like this – eyelids half open, hair tousled from her nap. Simply adorable.

She yawns, stretching out, "Damn, I have a class at 3:15."

"I'll walk you there," Shikamaru says, "my next class is at 3:30, not far from yours."

"Thanks," She says, then adds, "did I snore?"

Shikamaru laughs, "no, you're a peaceful sleeper. It was pretty cute actually." He doesn't feel shame in admitting this – he's resolved to make some small hints towards her of his true feelings. He's trying to read between the lines, to figure out if she shares the same feelings as he does.

She blushes – that's a good sign, he thinks. Then she scowls a little and gives him a playful punch. "Hey," Shikamaru says, rubbing his arm.

"I'm not cute," Temari refutes.

"Fine then. Beautiful. Wonderful. Unique. Fierce. Pick any adjective you want – you're all of those things to me," Shikamaru admits. She turns another shade darker, and doesn't have a comeback to that. He smiles at her embarrassment and stands up, reaching a hand out to her. "C'mon, let's start walking towards your class."

"Alright," she says, getting up and folding her blanket.

They walk quietly together. He watches her closely, noticing that she opens and closes her mouth a few times, as though she's trying to say something, but then thinking better of it. By the time they reach her classroom, he asks her, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well, uh, I just…I don't have any plans this weekend, so I wondered…" she's tripping over her words, clearly flustered. Shikamaru has never seen her like this, and he likes it.

"Let's hang out then," Shikamaru suggests, finishing her thought for her, "I mean, I know there's this art festival Saturday night if you want to go to that."

"An art festival, that sounds good," Temari agrees, "I'll see you Saturday night then."

…

Temari is wearing a flowing, short green dress. It's nothing too fancy, but it's breathtaking, and leaves Shikamaru speechless and stunned for a minute. The color brings out her teal eyes, and he almost admits right then and there that he's falling for her.

But she awakens his daze, "Let's get going Shikamaru, before it's too crowded."

"Right," he says, taking her hand. They walk together to the art festival, which is near the campus. It's an outdoors event, filled with small booths of artists selling their works. There's also drinks and candies and hot food sold at the event, and the intoxicating smells linger in the air, making both their mouths water. "If you want anything, just let me know," Shikamaru tells her, feeling his excitement bubble.

Temari pulls him towards one art booth with paintings of colorful flowers against a desert background. Shikamaru lets her lead the way as they go from booth to booth, looking at the sculptures and paintings and admiring the intricate designs of each art piece. Her eyes sparkle as she looks upon all the wonderful sights around them. Shikamaru is glad he brought her here, she's truly entranced by everything they see, happy and laughing in a carefree manner.

They are waiting in line at a food stand, she had a craving for ice cream. The smoke from the barbeque booth next to them is heavy, and brushes past her face. The smoke doesn't seem to bother Temari, it dances softly across her eyes, and he can see them light up against the haze of cloudy smoke. Her eyes twinkle, like bright stars shining through on a hazy, dark night. She looks so alive, and so mesmerizing, that Shikamaru can barely stand it anymore.

He dares to do something bold. He grabs her by her shoulders and leans in and kisses her, right there in line, in front of everyone. It's a quick kiss, but he pressed his lips hard against hers, relaying to her all his feelings in that single instant.

When they part, Temari is slightly dizzy looking. She coughs awkwardly and says, "Wow. Where did that come from?"

Shikamaru's lips are still tingling, he wants more, but knows he has to take this slow. He has to take her one day at a time – he's still trying to figure her out. "I just really wanted to kiss you," Shikamaru admits honestly.

She squeezes his hand and he buys her ice cream, neither of them saying anything. He's afraid that he was too bold, too forward with her. She's quiet as she takes a few licks of her ice cream cone, and then, out of the blue, she smashes some ice cream into his face, covering his lips. He's alarmed by this sudden act, "Hey! What the!"

She's laughing, carefree and joyous and then her tongue is on his lips, lapping up the ice cream. He opens his mouth for her, taking the hint, tasting the vanilla ice cream mixed with her own sweet flavor. They make out for a minute or two before she leans back, her tongue grazing her upper lip to clean off excess ice cream.

Shikamaru can still taste her on his lips, and he wishes he could savor more of her. That kiss took him so off guard, his body barely registered what was happening. His lips had moved, but the rest of his body stood still as she kissed the ice cream from his mouth. He stares at her with newfound awe. "Wow," is all he can say, breathlessly.

"I just really wanted to do that," she says, mirroring his response from earlier.

….

Temari and Shikamaru spend all of their time together, taking things slow, easing into one another with this new relationship. The only problem is, Shikamaru isn't quite sure what their relationship is exactly – they hold hands, cuddle, and kiss. They laugh and make fun of each other and go out all the time, they are rarely ever separated. But they haven't brought up the conversation yet about their feelings – are they just friends with benefits? Or is this something more?

Shikamaru ponders all of this as he walks up to her apartment. It's the first time he's been invited inside, and he's curious to see how she lives. He walks up the stairs to her door and wraps three times, hoping she'll be quick to answer.

She answers with a smile, beckoning him forth, "Hey there," she greets. "I have all my stuff ready." She's referring to her textbooks, as Shikamaru is there to help her study.

"Right," he says, stepping in, taking in the sweet scent of Temari all around him.

The room is a little small, but clean and well kept. There are pictures of Temari, Gaara and Kankuro on the purple colored wall. A large couch takes up most of the room, facing a flat screen TV. On the coffee table in front of the couch are her textbooks and notebooks, splayed out and ready for some studying.

"My roommate, Matsuri, is here but will be heading out soon," Temari explains, sitting down on the couch and patting the space next to her for Shikamaru.

"Oh, alright," Shikamaru says, wondering what her roommate is like.

A second later, he finds out. A girl with brown short hair bursts into the room, "Oh Temari! You have a visitor! Is this Shikamaru, your boyfriend?"

Temari looks like she might snap the pencil she's holding in two. Shikamaru senses her discomfort and gets up from the couch, "Hi, yes, I'm Shikamaru. Are you Matsuri?"

"Yes!" she replies delightedly, "Temari has told me all about you!"

"Matsuri, don't you have somewhere to be?" Temari asks, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah I have a club meeting," Matsuri says, "but I can't seem to find my wallet anywhere."

Temari points to the kitchen, "by the microwave. You were talking to Gaara on the phone when you got in and you were multi-tasking, and somehow it ended up over there."

"Oh!" Matsuri looks surprised and rushes to grab her things, "I always get a little spaced out talking to him," she admits.

Temari rolls her eyes, "can you please stop gushing over my brother around me?"

"Ha, alright. Well, the minute you stop talking about Shikamaru, I'll stop talking about Gaara," she says, causing Temari to turn beet red, "Anyways, it was nice meeting you Shikamaru! I'm off!" She rushes out the front door, waving at them before slamming the door closed.

Temari turns to Shikamaru, still furiously red, "I'm sorry about her. She's a handful sometimes."

"It's alright," Shikamaru says, "do you really talk about me a lot to her?"

Temari avoids the question, "Can we just get started on this work?"

"No," Shikamaru's hands are shaking, "I want answers Temari…I mean, what are we doing together?"

"We're friends," she says simply, causing his heart to shatter.

He tries to mend the pieces together, "Is that all?"

She looks at him, with sad eyes. There's a sliver of hope there, but it's buried beneath doubt. The feeling of her eyes on him stirs some optimism in his own heart, and he feels ready to burst. This is the time to come clean and be honest with her, "I don't wanna be your friend," he says, coming closer, running a hand through her hair.

"I want more too…but I just don't know if we can Shikamaru," she says, clinging her fingers around the hem of her skirt, "I'm graduating next semester…and then I'll be gone again."

"You've been in and out of my life for many years," Shikamaru tells her, "I don't care how far apart we are, or how long we're apart. As long as I can see you again, that's all I need. You're all I need."

Tears wet her cheeks and she looks back at him adoringly, "Oh Shikamaru." She leans forward and kisses his lips tenderly and passionately. Her kiss is different from all the other times they've kissed before – this one is more sincere, and he can feel her letting go of her fears. She doesn't hold anything back as she kisses him, wrapping her arms around him.

They part for a split second so that Shikamaru can ask her, through breathless sighs, "So…are we…?" his question lingers between them and he tries again, "will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles, and his heart is at ease. "Yeah. I'm your girlfriend, I suppose."

"You suppose? How troublesome," Shikamaru laughs before kissing her neck, running his hand up her thigh and resting it on her waist.

She grabs his hand though and stops him, "Um, can we take things slow Shikamaru? I've never…" a dust of pink covers her cheeks, and she looks so cute that he swoops in and kisses each cheek.

"I've never done this either," Shikamaru replies, "We can wait as long as you'd like."

Temari smiles again, a little shaky, "Thank you."

Shikamaru backs up a little, giving her some space. "You can still kiss me," she says, noticing his cautious distance.

He moves back towards her and brushes his nose against hers, "Temari. My girlfriend. I like that." They lock lips again, forgetting all about trying to study.

…..

The fall semester is now behind them, and spring is in the air. Shikamaru and Temari can hear the soft melodies of the birds outside their window. It's the middle of March, and with the end of the school year approaching, Temari is pulling out her hair with stress for her upcoming graduation. She's a nervous wreck, trying to finish all her schoolwork in time, apply for jobs, and prepare for 'the real world.'

She's sitting on her bed, reading through her notes for the hundredth time, looking like she's losing her sanity. Shikamaru sighs, knowing how she gets under the pressure. Sometimes it's best to leave her be, but watching her like this – he has to do something.

He crawls up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She grunts, "Please Shika…I'm trying to concentrate. I wish I was as smart as you."

"You are," he says.

She gives a derisive snort. He kisses her ear and whispers, "Temari, you're the brightest woman I know. That's why I'm with you." He's only half-joking.

She turns to him, finally putting down her notebook. "Oh yeah?" she kisses him gently on his lips, "Is that really the only reason?" she's smiling, toying with him. But he doesn't mind being candid with her, and telling her again how wonderful she is to him.

"That and your good looks," he says, pulling her across the bed, tumbling down with her so that they're both laying on the pillows, "Definitely not for your sarcasm though. Or that competitive nature of yours," he teases.

She chuckles, "You're just afraid of losing to me."

"Losing? How troublesome. I've already lost," Shikamaru teases. She looks at him inquisitively, so he elaborates, "I've already fallen for you."

Temari looks shocked for a moment by his response. "You're so mushy sometimes," she says.

"I mean it though. I love you Temari. I'd do anything for you. You win. You have me," Shikamaru says, tightening his grip on her waist a little.

Her teal eyes soften and her lip quivers a little, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes, why would I lie about something like that?" Shikamaru asks back.

She buries her face in his chest, "Shikamaru. I love you too." Shikamaru's heart bursts, he's so overwhelmed with love for Temari. He hugs her close, and she holds him tight, together in a passionate embrace. Lying here with her is perfect – it's the most perfect moment of his life, and he hopes it will never fade away.

"Shikamaru. I'm ready," Temari says softly.

He lifts her chin up, looking straight into her eyes, "You mean…?"

"I've been wanting to for a while now. I want to make love with you," Temari tells him, desire brimming in her eyes.

He kisses her lightly, "You sure?"

"Yes," she sighs into the kiss, parting her mouth to deepen it. Shikamaru's heart is racing. They slide the textbooks and notebooks off the bed.

Then they slip into one another, slow and easy. It's a little awkward at first, being the first time for them both, but their love carries them through the motions, and they trust their instincts. Shikamaru is gentle with her, taking things one step at a time, waiting for her to give in when she's comfortable.

Afterwards, they lay naked in bed together, both breathless and flushed, their hair down and mussed up. Shikamaru traces her outline with gentle fingers, caressing her body with tender love. Goosebumps raise on her skin, and her pupils are still dilated from her orgasm. Shikamaru loves seeing her like this – bare and vulnerable and completely at ease, completely his. She is gentle and kind, but fiery and passionate all at once. It's truly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"I love you," he says again, looking upon her adoringly.

She smiles, although there's a hint of something sad in her smile, "I love you too."

"What's wrong?"

"I just – I just don't want this to end," Temari says.

"It doesn't have to," Shikamaru reminds her. His mind is moving fast paced, to a distant future with Temari by his side. He can't imagine a future without her.

"Well…I wasn't sure when to tell you this…but I figure now is probably the best time…" she's looking down at his chest, afraid to look him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"I have a job interview…but it's all the way in Suna…" Temari says. Suna is where Temari is from, and where she returned to for school after summer when they were younger. It's a five hour drive from where Shikamaru lives.

"That's wonderful," Shikamaru says, "congratulations!"

"But Shika…that means we'll be seeing each other less and less. Aren't you worried?"

"No," he states simply, "are you?"

She bites her bottom lip, giving him his answer. He brushes his lip against hers, "There's no need to worry Temari. Like I said, I'm all yours."

"I know. But you're still so young…and once I'm gone…who knows? What if some new girl comes along and—"

"Shh," Shikamaru places a finger over her lips, "That isn't going to happen. You and I have known each other for way too long for that to happen. We've lived through a long distance relationship our whole lives. I'll always be yours, no matter what."

Temari laughs a little, "When we were younger, we weren't in love though."

"So that means we'll be even stronger this time. I'll call you all the time until you get tired of me probably. And we can visit each other often. Everything will be okay," Shikamaru assures her.

She looks up at him, newfound hope in her eyes, "okay then."

"Okay?" Shikamaru asks, surprised by her short response. She's normally quite loquacious.

"Yeah. Honestly, I don't know what I was worried about. We've done this before, and we can do it again. You're right," Temari says happily.

"I always am," Shikamaru jokes.

…..

It's the start of a new school year, the leaves are beginning to turn red and yellow and brown again as Fall approaches fast. Shikamaru spent a lovely last summer by Temari's side, but now she's gone off and started her career, and he's still stuck at school.

He sighs, noticing how much duller the campus looks without Temari by his side.

He spoke to her countless times about how things would be alright, and how their love would get them through these next few years of long distance. But now that he's back at school, with nothing to look forward to for the next few weeks before he can see her again…things are definitely seeming dreary.

By the end of his first week of classes, he's already feeling drained and completely exhausted. The light in his life is far away now, so he feels like he's stumbling around in the dark.

He lays in the grass, in the same area that he watched Temari take a nap on her blanket just a year ago. He's feeling blue, thinking about her, and his eyes wander up towards the clouds. As he watches them, he notices something strange.

One fluffy white cloud has a particularly weird shape. To some, it might look like a dog, a dachshund perhaps. But when Shikamaru sees it, he's automatically reminded of a ferret.

It's what Temari saw years ago in the sky with him, after their bicycle race.

And just like that, all of Shikamaru's worries fade away into the sky. He's reminded that Temari is there with him always – not physically, but emotionally, spiritually. They're love transcends distance. This time apart is just a fleeting moment in a lifetime that they will spend together. Temari is all around him, and that ferret cloud is a reminder to Shikamaru that she's there – she's laughing and teasing him and completely in love. Because just as Shikamaru has fallen for Temari, she too has fallen for him.

….

"Shikamaru," Temari's voice is slightly hoarse from all the screaming she was doing during labor, but her tone is gentle, and full of love, "Look at him. He looks like you."

Shikamaru bends down to get a closer look at his son. His face is squishy and he's whimpering quietly, ready to burst forth with a languid scream at any moment. But he's beautiful. And all Shikamaru can think about in that moment is how much he loves Temari, and how his heart is full looking at their newborn son.

"How can you tell?" Shikamaru asks. He picks the infant up, cradling him in his arm. "I suppose we should go get Gaara and Kankuro. They're waiting very impatiently out there."

"Just a minute longer," Temari says, letting the baby's tiny hand curl around her finger. "We still need to decide on a name."

"Tch. How troublesome," Shikamaru says.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt spilihp17! So, that took me forever to write and it ended up being quite long but I really do hope you enjoy it! If it's even HALF of what you imagined then I'll be happy! I hope I did the song some justice…I figured showing flashes of their lives together as they slowly fall for each other would be good, that's what I thought of when I heard the song. Anyways, I hope to get back on track with writing more chapters every week or 2. Thanks for reading!


	38. Alive- SasuSaku T

Prompt from NotSoSlimSh4dy

Characters: Sakura x Sasuke / SasuSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: Alive Artist: Adelitas Way

Story Rating: T

Alive by Adelitas Way

 _What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it.  
I know you make me feel alive.  
What if I told you that I'm in forever?  
Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you will go.  
You make me feel alive._

 _And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me.  
Hanging on a feeling that I get,  
'Cause you make me  
Laugh a little louder,  
Love a little harder._

 _And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could be like  
Until I walked away the first time._

 _And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside, it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life._

 _What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?  
Always be there for you to hold on to.  
I know you make me feel alive._

 _And every single second's a lifetime memory,  
I'll be holding on to each moment  
'Cause you make me  
Laugh a little louder,  
Love a little harder._

 _And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could be like  
Until I walked away the first time._

 _And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside, it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life._

 _And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
When I'm with you.  
And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could feel like  
Until I walked away the first time._

 _And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside, it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life._

….

Sakura and Sasuke lay quiet in the grassy field, under a large tree that sways softly in the breeze. The sun delicately kisses their naked bodies, their eyes shielded with the shade of the tree. The touch of the grass tickles Sakura's skin, but she's comfortable, at ease with Sasuke resting beside her. He has his arm wrapped around her, and she is drawing smooth circles over the half of his left arm that's there, stroking over the nub. He decided not to get a new arm after his fight with Naruto all those years ago, and Sakura respected that decision. She wonders if it ever hurts him, or if he can still feel the ghost of his arm there.

"That tickles a little," he says, staring at her.

She smiles and pulls her hand away, resting it on his chest instead, "I can't help myself. I want to touch you everywhere," she admits.

He smiles at her, a rare sight indeed. Although, he's been smiling a lot more recently, especially when he's around her. It warms her heart every single time. "We just touched each other all over," he points out, referring to the sweat induced activity they had engaged in only moments earlier.

She laughs at that, "Doesn't matter. I always want to touch you."

Sasuke's lips curve upwards again, and butterflies erupt in Sakura's stomach. His hand rises up to her face to stroke a few pink hairs out of her eyes, letting the beautiful sky reflect in her irises. He's suddenly overwhelmed by how lucky he is to have her, how lucky he is that she has always loved him all this time, no matter how dark things got with him. She's beautiful, and he has to tell her, "I think you're perfect."

Sakura's cheeks turn the color of her hair and she hides her face in his arm, abashed, "I'm not perfect. I'm just in love."

"You make me feel alive, Sakura," Sasuke whispers gently, kissing the green diamond on her forehead. How could he have forsaken her love for so long? He was a damned fool back then.

Sakura giggles, her voice cascading like music through the light summer breeze. She leans over him and kisses him tenderly, her bare breasts colliding with his chest. He feels himself getting aroused again, and he wonders if he'll ever get over the fact that his girlfriend has such an amazingly hot body.

"Do you really have to go again?" Sakura asks with sadness in her heart. Her lips are still brushing up against his, as though she's afraid that if they part now, she'll never kiss him again.

"I do," he tells her, "my journey isn't over yet." She pouts and he laughs at her comical puppy-dog face. He caresses her cheek and adds, "What if I told you that I'm in forever? I'm forever in love with you."

"Sasuke," now a tear trickles down her soft cheek. She was always a crier, although not in a bad way. It hurt Sasuke's heart to see her cry, and the knowledge that he was the one who usually made her cry still ached him every day. He means to make up for all those tears. He kisses her cheek, drinking up the lone tear, tasting salt. She chuckles at his action, "I'll go wherever you will go Sasuke."

"My sins are not yours to carry," Sasuke reminds her, "And I will return. I will always return."

She smiles halfheartedly at him, still unconvinced. She hangs on to every word he says, hangs on to these feelings that she gets, and holds them in her heart each time he leaves. She knows he'll come back, that she'll see him again. The trouble is, she never knows when.

"Let's not worry about such things now," Sasuke says, "I want to lay here with you a little while longer, while the sun is still warm."

Sakura hugs him again and then kisses his neck, in the soft spot that she knows makes him succumb. He moans softly as the crisp air billows through the tree branches again, shifting the shadows around them. And then they are making love again, hard and desperate and full of fiery passion on this beautiful, deserted clearing.

Every time together is something new. Sasuke never knew what love could be like, as he had pushed it away for most of his life. He had cast all his feelings aside for vengeance, and then, everything had changed. It took many years, but Naruto and Sakura reached out to him. He walked away from his hatred and never looked back. He finally realized that having friends and being surrounded by those who love him was always better than loneliness.

They finish again, both spent and breathless, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. Sasuke lays on top of Sakura this time, his nose pressed up against hers. "Thank you Sakura," his cool breath mingles with hers, and she breathes him in, drinking in his scent.

"Don't get up yet," she warns him, "every second with you…it's like a lifetime memory, one that I never want to forget."

"I'm not leaving yet Sakura. I have no intention of ever hurting you, you know that right?" Sasuke asks. Sometimes he can still see the pain in her eyes from all the years he caused her damage from his actions. He hopes to rid her of all that pain, although he knows it will take time.

"I know," she says confidently. "You love me."

"Yes, I do," he says, relishing in this moment with her. "You're the best thing in my life."

She closes her eyes and a wide grin appears on her face, as though this news struck something deep inside her. He lets her process this, watches as the words reach her heart. He can feel her pulse rise ever so slightly, "Sakura," he speaks in low, careful whispers, "You're the only reason I fight. Someday, will you be my wife?"

Her eyes fly open and her heart flutters. She looks at him with disbelief, her pink lips slightly parted as all the air escapes her lungs. She takes in a deep breath, and goose bumps rise on her skin, despite the warmth of the clearing. The last time he remembers seeing her like this was when he first kissed her, a few years ago.

Once her brain catches up with the shock of that question, she finally answers him with a simple, "Yes."

"Good," he says, leaning forward and capturing her lips again. "Next time then."

"Yes," she breathes again, "when will that be?"

"Not long this time. I promise. I'm as eager as you to make you my bride," he tells her, caressing her cheek again. "Until then, hold on to each moment, and I'll do the same."

"I always will," she says, melting against his touch.

"Thank you Sakura," Sasuke says once more.

"For what?"

"For saving me with your love," Sasuke says. They smile at each other. With nothing to hide from one another, they are finally at peace and fully in love. Both are alive, right here together. They both also know that their time apart won't be spent in longing – their hearts are connected, and even if they aren't physically together, they aren't alone. Their love is alive in one another's heart, always and forever.

...

 **Author's Note:** *sprinkles SasuSaku Fluff at you from the void* Thanks for the lovely prompt NotSoSlimSh4dy! I enjoyed writing some fluffy romance for these two! Hope you all enjoy - and sorry about the delay! Looks like writing a chapter a week is too much for me to handle right now :( sorry guys! You'll have to have patience! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	39. Rude- SasuSaku K

Prompt from Guest

Characters: Sasuke x Sakura /SasuSaku featuring Kizashi Haruno (Sakura's father)

Naruto-verse

Song: Rude Artist: MAGIC!

Story Rating: K+

Rude by MAGIC!

 _Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah_

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family_

 _Why you gotta be so rude_

 _I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
I can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go_

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?_

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no!_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family_

 _Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so_

….

Sasuke's heart is pounding in his chest, his palms are already sweating. He's dressed in his best outfit, his hair is matted down as best as he can get it. It's been a long time since he's seen Sakura, and she doesn't even know he's back in Konoha.

But that isn't the reason he's so nervous. It's what he's about to do…what he needs to ask of her father.

He decides there's no use in wasting any time. He might as well get this part out of the way, that way he and Sakura can move on to the next step. He knows she'll say yes to him. He just has to ask her father for his blessing, and that's the issue.

He knocks on her door with his heart in his hand, thrumming intensely. He hears some commotion inside, and waits impatiently for someone to answer. The person who opens the door is Kizashi Haruno, just the man he was hoping to see.

"Oh Sasuke?" he seems rather surprised to see Sasuke standing there. "Shall I go get Sakura? She's still getting ready for the day."

"No need," Sasuke says, trying not to think of the pink haired beauty getting dressed. He coughs and clears his throat. "I actually came to speak with you."

"Oh really? Well then! What is it?" Kizashi is as clueless as ever, with a perky smile on his face.

Sasuke resists the urge to grab Sakura and bolt away from here and just elope. But he's a ninja, and there are certain traditions he has to follow. Asking his girlfriend's father to marry her is one of those strict traditions that doesn't fade away over time. Kizashi is an old fashioned man, and Sasuke wants to be a part of his family, so he has to do this right. He sighs, and looks Kizashi in the eye, determined, "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

He watches Kizahi's expression, as his face turns from happy-go-lucky to one of shock and horror. "What?!" Kizashi asks, astonished.

"I want to marry Sakura," Sasuke says, being more direct. "I'd like your blessing. I need to know your answer."

Kizashi splutters on his words for a moment, turning purple in the face. "How! You!?" he takes a deep breath and then exhales, "I'll never give you my blessing, the answer is no."

A sharp pain pierces Sasuke's heart like a dagger. No!? But how?! Hasn't he been a courteous boyfriend to Sakura for nearly a year now? Sure he made his mistakes in the past, but he's since done everything he can to make up for that!

Without even thinking, Sasuke says, "Why are you being so rude?"

"Rude!?" Kizashi's eyes flash red with anger, "You're not good enough for my Sakura, I'm sorry to say!"

"Hmm," Sasuke ponders this, "I'm gonna marry her anyway."

"You will do no such thing!" Kizashi brandishes his fist up at Sasuke, and Sasuke takes this as a sign to leave.

Well, he'll just have to come back the next day and ask again. And the next day after that. He'll come by every day until Kizashi Haruno finally realizes that he is serious about Sakura. He _will_ marry her.

…..

Kizashi is surprised to see Sasuke at his door again, the very next morning. His answer is the same, "I already said no! Now go!"

"I can't accept that. I'm going to marry your daughter no matter what you say. But I would like you to say yes."

"Tough luck my friend, but the answer is no!" Kizashi spits out again, looking angered once more.

Sasuke peers into the house behind Kizashi, trying to spot if Sakura is home. He doesn't see anyone there. He wonders for a minute if Kizashi has told Sakura or his wife about his offer. From the looks of it, probably not.

"Did you discuss this with Sakura? Did you even tell her I'm here?" Sasuke wonder aloud.

"No, why would I? You've broken her heart too many times, so my answer will always be no," Kizashi says, firm as ever. He crosses his arms and Sasuke sees defeat once more.

Oh well, he'll have to come by again tomorrow.

….

The next day, Sasuke brings the largest bouquet of flowers he could find in Ino's flower shop. He presents it to Kizashi, who wears a look of mangled exasperation and annoyance.

"Flowers won't change my mind," he says sternly.

"These are for Sakura, is she home?" Sasuke asks.

"She's out on a mission. I thought that her boyfriend would know that," Kizashi says scathingly.

"I've been waiting for your permission before I see her so that I can surprise her and ask her to marry me," Sasuke explains. "And I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. I can't live without her, so if you don't say yes, I'll still marry her. I just hope you'll give us your blessing."

Kizashi snatches the flowers from Sasuke, "I'll make sure to give these to her if you leave it be! Go back on your journey!"

"I can't do that until I've married Sakura," Sasuke says. If he's persistent, then maybe Kizashi will finally understand.

"Oh! Are those for Sakura? How lovely!" Sakura's mother, Mebuki appears from behind her husband in the doorway.

Kizashi looks disgruntled that she's here, "I'll just go place these on her bed then. Bye Sasuke."

"Oh honey! Why are you being so rude? Invite our guest in!" Mebuki says cheerfully.

"It's alright Mrs. Haruno, I just came by to drop those off. Please send my regards to Sakura. Tell her it won't be long before I see her," Sasuke says, bowing slightly.

"Oh, how wonderful! She'll be so happy!" Mebuki exclaims.

"Yes, I'm sure she will be. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Haruno," Sasuke says with a slight smirk before leaving.

….

Sasuke appears in front of Sakura's door again, although this time no one answers for a while. Sighing, he walks around the back and knocks on the back door.

"Really now!" Kizashi says as he opens the back door, "Aren't you being a little too persistent?"

"No. When it comes to Sakura, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll either stand on the altar with you or Sakura and I will run away. You know she's in love with me, right? She'll go anywhere I go."

There's a temple pulsing in Kizashi's forehead, "I know that girl is crazy about you. But I can't allow it."

"Why not?" Sasuke asks. He should've asked this question the first time, but he was too scared to know what Kizashi's answer would be. Does Kizashi still not trust him, does he still blame Sasuke for everything he's done in his past?

Kizashi blushes slightly, "I-I can't explain it well. But, no one will ever be good enough for my daughter."

Realization finally hits Sasuke. So this is what it's about then? Kizashi simply doesn't want to see his little girl run off with anyone? Who knew he was the overly protective type? But perhaps it makes sense, seeing as Sakura is his only child.

"You know, I will do everything I can to make Sakura happy, healthy and safe. I'd give my life for her. I may not be perfect, I know I definitely have my flaws, but if Sakura can accept me the way I am, I hope you can too," Sasuke says.

Kizashi's eyes widen slightly, as though he too just had a realization. Sasuke bows and leaves, letting his words sink in. He hopes that Kizashi will think about them and reconsider Sasuke's question tonight.

….

The next morning, it's Sakura who answers the door. Sasuke's heart leaps forward a mile and a half as she embraces him, "Sasuke!" she cries, "What are you doing here? I just got back from my mission, those flowers are so lovely! Thank you!"

"Of course," he says, parting from the hug so he can look into her emerald eyes. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

She smiles at him, "Well, who did you think would answer the door? It's not like you've come here to visit my parents," she laughs at that thought, not realizing the irony.

"Actually," Kizashi steps into the doorframe, "I'd like a word alone with Sasuke, if you don't mind Sakura."

Sakura looks puzzled, "Okay then daddy. But be nice to him." She eyes him carefully, curious of his intentions with her boyfriend.

Kizashi smiles at his daughter reassuringly as she runs off to help her mother with cooking breakfast. Sasuke looks up at him, feeling hopefully, waiting for him to speak.

Kizashi sighs a long, hollowed out breath, "Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?" Sasuke asks, heart beating fast like a drum.

"You can marry my daughter," Kizashi says, "I too want to see Sakura happy, and there's no denying that she's happiest when she's with you. As long as you take good care of her, then I'll be alright. I'll miss her dearly though."

Sasuke feels like he could fly to the moon and back, "Thank you so much!" he bows graciously and then gets up, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh, and Mr. Haruno, you don't have to worry about missing Sakura. She and I have roots here, so we won't be going anywhere. Besides, you're still her family, and I'm sure she will want our children to become close with their only existing grandparents," Sasuke explains, thinking well ahead into the future that he wants to build with Sakura.

Kizashi startles, and then his eyes soften, "You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than anything," Sasuke admits. Kizashi pulls Sasuke into a hug, finally accepting him into his family.

….

Sakura is crying, looking at her engagement ring with shock. Sasuke gets up from kneeling and kisses her hard, glad to finally be alone with the woman he can now call his fiancé.

"I'm so happy," Sakura says, wiping a tear away.

"Then stop crying," Sasuke says, kissing her cheek.

She laughs, "These are tears of joy."

"Yeah, I know," he says, smiling at her. She always did cry very easily, she wears her emotions on her sleeve. It's one of the many things he loves about her.

She stares at the gem on her hand again, "I can't believe this," she says, "and my parents already know?"

"Yes," Sasuke says.

"My father really gave you his blessing?" she asks with disbelief.

"Yes," Sasuke laughs, thinking about the past five days of asking him over and over again for Sakura's hand in marriage, "Although it definitely took some convincing."

Sakura chuckles and hugs him. He wraps his arm around her and hugs her tight, refusing to ever let go. He's going to marry this girl, and he couldn't be any happier.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thank you kind guest for the prompt! This one was definitely interesting to write, I could see something like this happening haha. Alright everyone, have patience! Thanks for all reviews!


	40. Partners in Crime- Pein-Nagato x Konan K

Prompt from Israel Pena

Characters: Pein/Nagato x Konan

Naruto-verse

Song: Partners In Crime Artist: Set it Off

Story Rating: K+

Partners in Crime by Set it Off

 _You'll never take us alive  
We swore that death will do us part  
They'll call our crimes a work of art  
You'll never take us alive  
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime_

 _This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,_  
 _I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,_  
 _Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot,_  
 _Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,_

 _Our paper faces flood the streets,_  
 _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause..._

 _You'll never take us alive_  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
 _You'll never take us alive_  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

 _(Oh, just try and catch us!)_

 _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_  
 _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._  
 _Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned!_  
 _Baby, I'm a little scared_  
 _Now, don't you quit_  
 _He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in._

 _Our paper faces flood the streets,_  
 _And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause..._

 _You'll never take us alive_  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
 _You'll never take us alive_  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

 _([inaudible] police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)_

 _The skies are black with lead-filled rain,_  
 _A morbid painting on display,_  
 _This is the night the young love died,_  
 _Buried at each others side,_  
 _You never took us alive_  
 _We swore that death would do us part_  
 _So now we haunt you in the dark,_  
 _You never took us alive,_  
 _We live as ghosts among these streets,_  
 _Lovers and partners_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_  
 _Partners in crime_

…

Konan looks at Pein with longing in her heart, wondering idly what he may be thinking. Sure, they found the location of a tailed beast, and he's probably preoccupied with that thought, but she wonders if he ever thinks of her the way she thinks of him. He's as stoic as ever as he congratulates Kakuzu and Hidan, "well done," he says, "now go and fetch me the jinchuriki. With any luck, we can extract the tailed beast in a few days time, if you hurry."

"Yes, of course," Hidan says respectfully. He eyes Konan, looking her up and down with hunger.

"What?" Konan asks tersely.

"Nothing. It's just, you and master always seem to spend your time together, and I always wondered why that was," Hidan observes.

Konan tries not to blush, and she's grateful that Pein answers, "Konan and I are partners in crime, the same way you and Kakuzu are. Now leave and find that jinchuriki."

"Yes, of course," Hidan says before ending his transmission. The glowing outline of Kakuzu and Hidan fade away, and Konan and Pein are left alone.

"Hm, how dare he be so invasive?" Pein complains.

"Yes…" Konan pauses, "I suppose he must have assumed something about the nature of our relationship."

Pein turns to her, seeming to look at her for the first time. Konan can't hide her blush this time. Her cheeks become a dull pink and she averts her eyes from his glare. Pein draws closer to her, "And what is the nature of our relationship Konan?" he asks.

"It's like you said, we're partners in crime," she responds, still not looking up at him.

He holds her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and tilts her face upwards so that their eyes meet. An electric current of energy passes between them, and it's clear to both of them what they want. Pein leans in and kisses Konan gently, cupping her face with his hand. Her heart flutters, and she knows that she's already fallen, her heart is his.

They part, both slightly breathless. Pein smiles at her, a rare sight these days, "We're lovers. Lovers and partners in crime."

"I like the sound of that," Konan admits, smiling back at him.

…..

The Akatsuki operations have been running smoothly for some time now. They are still a few tailed beasts short of reaching their goal, but they are closing in on the jinchuriki, finding their locations. Being the leader of the Akatsuki leaves Pein little free time to do as he pleases, and he often finds himself wishing and yearning for more of Konan's soft touch. Being with her has lit a fire in his veins again, and made him feel more alive than anything else.

But keeping their relationship a secret from the other members has surely been a challenge. If the others knew, it might complicate the dynamic of their team, so they decided to keep it a secret.

Kisame and Itachi are speaking to Pein about their latest mission, relaying the details of their search for another jinchuriki. Pein notices how Kisame's eyes roll over towards Konan, who is sitting with Kakuzu in the back of the room, going over their finances. When they are done debriefing, Kisame asks, "do we have another mission? Or can we have a break now?" His eyes dart back to Konan again, and Pein doesn't like the way he's looking at her.

"A break? You think Akatsuki members take a break?" Pein sends them away furiously on another bogus mission, making something up on the spot. There's no way he's going to let that shark man sweep Konan off her feet from under his nose.

…

Later that night, Konan laughs wholeheartedly against Pein's shoulder, upon hearing this story. "You were jealous of Kisame? Really?"

"Well, the way he looked at you…" Pein says through a snarl, "I didn't like it one bit."

"Neither do I, so you don't have to worry. If he tried to do anything, I would send him off flying."

Pein holds her close, "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Of course," she says, holding him tight. Nights like this with him are always treasured.

But, there was always something that nagged her at the back of her mind, "Hey Pein?"

"Yes?"

"Our faces are marked down on every bingo book of every shinobi out there. Does that ever bother you?"

"They'll never take us alive baby," Pein assures her, "I won't let them take you."

"I know we're powerful, but there are still others that I worry about, like Jiraiya," Konan says. Mentioning his name is often taboo, as he once taught them all so much, but she feels it's necessary to remind Pein of the strength that's out there.

"I have the strength of a god, that old man can't take me down," Pein says confidently.

"I love you," Konan admits, burying her face into his chest.

He kisses her forehead, "I love you too. Only death can tear us apart."

…..

As Konan feared, Jiraiya did come searching for them. Pein fought him bravely, and in the end, Jiraiya was no match for all six of Pein's bodies.

"Didn't I tell you Konan, I knew we would succeed," Pein tells her in private later.

"Yes, it was foolish of me to doubt you. Now I know that you and I truly can attain our goal," Konan says, smiling at him. "I'll follow you until death." For theirs is a reckless love, one hidden amongst the crimes that they commit. Now with Jiraiya out of the picture, they can go to the leaf village to find the nine tailed beast's jinchuriki. Konan knows the risks of attacking an entire village of shinobi, but she places her trust in Pein, the man who she loves above everything else. If they are to go down, then they'll go down together in flames. They won't go down without a fight.

…..

Konan stands by Nagato's side, fretting that his true identity will soon be revealed. Who knew that Naruto would be so strong? Who could have guessed that all the variants of Pein would be wiped out by him? They're pinned against a wall here, with no way out. It's only a matter of time before the boy finds their location.

"Nagato," Konan whispers his name. She's been calling him 'Pein' for so long, it almost feels strange to utter his real name.

"Konan," he croaks out, barely able to speak at this point, "let me talk to him."

"But you are weakened. I can take him out when he comes, and make sure that you survive," Konan pleads. Seeing him like this, so pale and tattered and lifeless, tugs at her heartstrings.

"No, that's quite alright. I'd like to hear his story, and I'd like him to hear mine. Now he understands what true pain is," Nagato tells her.

Konan nods, she too understands pain better than most. Pain is staring her in the face again, clouding her heart, at the thought of Nagato leaving this world forever. She doesn't know if she can handle that kind of heartache and suffering, not again. Is this the night that their young love dies?

"Konan," Nagato calls to her, and she looks up at him, tears staining her cheeks. "I want to thank you again, for always staying by my side."

"We're partners in crime, of course I will always be by your side," Konan replies.

"Many will hear of our crimes, but no one will know of our love. It will be your burden to suffer alone if I die today, and I am sorry for that," he says.

"If you die, then I'll go with you," Konan remembers his words perfectly, till death do us part.

"Not today Konan. You must stay here, and pick up the pieces of our group, become their leader," Nagato says, "I can't let you die for my sake."

Tears are flowing freely from Konan's face, "I thought we would go down together…"

"I'm your lover, I won't let you die with me. Stay here Konan, and make things right again," Nagato says.

"Right? What does that mean?" Konan asks, perplexed.

"That remains to be seen. I'm interested in speaking with the jinchuriki and hearing what his view is to fix this broken shinobi world," Nagato says.

Konan nods her agreement, "he'll be here soon."

"I love you," Nagato tells her, moments before Naruto walks in.

"Yes, how could I forget. I love you too," Konan says, right before Naruto walks in, changing everything.

…..

They were partners in crime, and lovers. No one knew about their hidden love, the world only saw them as criminals and ruthless shinobi, without heart. But Konan knows the truth. Her ways are changed now, and she's quit the Akatsuki. But she'll always carry Nagato's words with her, and remember the way they loved each other. His memory haunts her in the dark, and encompasses her every thought. One day, she will join him again, she's sure of it.

For now, she will fight for what she believes. She'll continue stepping forwards towards a brighter future for the way of the shinobi.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt Israel Pena, I hope you enjoy it. I was going to do an AU at first, taking the song literally and having them rob a few places, but then I decided to go with the original Naruto story, and weave in their secret love. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Thanks for any reviews!


	41. Murder to Excellence- Obito and Itachi T

Prompt from Define Life

Characters: Obito x Itachi

Naruto-verse

Song: Murder to Excellence Artist: Jay Z & Kanye West

Story Rating: T

Murder to Excellence by Jay Z and Kanye West

 _This is to the memory of Danroy Henry  
Too much enemy fire to catch a friendly  
Strays from the same shade nigga, we on the same team  
Giving you respect, I expect the same thing  
All-black everything, nigga you know my fresh code  
I'm out here fighting for you, don't increase my stress load!  
Niggas watching the throne, very happy to be you  
Power to the people, when you see me, see you_

 _And I'm from the murder capital where they murder for capital  
Heard about at least three killings this afternoon  
Looking at the news like "damn I was just with him after school"  
No shop class but half the school got a tool  
And a "I could die any day"-type attitude  
Plus his little brother got shot reppin' his avenue  
It's time for us to stop and redefine black power  
Forty one souls murdered in fifty hours_

 _The paper read "murder, black-on-black murder"  
The paper read "murder, black-on-black murder" again, murder again_

 _Is it genocide?  
'Cause I can still hear his mama cry  
Know the family traumatized  
Shots left holes in his face about piranha-sized  
The old pastor closed the cold casket  
And said the church ain't got enough room for all the tombs  
It's a war going on outside we ain't safe from  
I feel the pain in my city wherever I go  
Three hundred and fourteen soldiers died in Iraq,  
Five hundred and nine died in Chicago_

 _I arrived on the day Fred Hampton died  
Uh, real niggas just multiply  
And they say by 21 I was supposed to die  
So I'm out here celebrating my post-demise  
If you put crabs in a barrel to insure your survival  
You're gon' end up pulling down niggas that look just like you  
What up, Blood? What up, cous'? It's all black, I love us_

 _The paper read "murder, black-on-black murder"  
The paper read "murder, black-on-black murder" again,  
"Black-on black murder" again, "black-on-black murder" again_

 _It's a celebration of black excellence, black tie, black Maybachs_

 _Black excellence, opulence, decadence  
Tuxes next to the president, I'm present  
I dress in Dries and other boutique stores in Paris  
In sheepskin coats, I silence the lambs  
Do you know who I am, Clarice?  
No cheap cologne whenever I "shh-shh"  
Success never smelled so sweet  
I stink of success, the new black elite  
They say my Black Card bears the mark of the beast  
I repeat: my religion is the beat  
My verse is like church, my Jesus piece  
Now please, domino, domino  
Only spot a few blacks the higher I go  
What's up to Will? Shout out to O  
That ain't enough.. we gonna need a million more  
"Kick in the door" Biggie flow  
I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go_

 _Yeah it's all messed up when it's nowhere to go  
So we won't take the time out 'til we reach the T-O-P  
From parolees to hold G's, sold keys, low keys  
We like the promised land of the OG's  
In the past if you picture events like a black tie  
What the last thing you expect to see, black guys?  
What's the life expectancy for black guys?  
The system's working effectively, that's why!  
I'll be a real man and take care of your son  
Every problem you had before this day is now done  
New crib, watch a movie cause ain't nothin' on the news but the blues  
Hit the mall, pick up some Gucci, now ain't nothing new but your shoes  
Sunday morning, praise the Lord  
You're the girl that Jesus had been saving me for  
So let's savor this moment and take it to the floor  
Black excellence, truly yours_

…..

"I don't understand…this infinite tsukuyomi will put everyone to sleep?" Obito is trying to wrap his head around this idea. He's back in Madara's cave, hands still shaking, blood covering his vision after watching Rin die. He clenches his teeth, trying to hold back the pain.

"It will make everyone's dreams come true. It will be a world without hatred and without pain," Madara says.

"And…you want me to pretend to be you? And to recruit others for this plan?" Obito asks with a shaking voice.

"We need all the tailed beasts in order to enact the tsukuyomi. My time is almost up, but I'll be resurrected when the time comes again," Madara says through his cracking, decaying lips.

"How…am I supposed to do this?" Obito doubts his strength. If he wasn't able to save Rin, then how will he be able to recruit others and capture all nine tailed beasts?

"We're on the same team now Obito, you'll have help. Zetsu will assist you towards your goal. Our pain for this world is shared, you now understand what real suffering is, and that knowledge will lead you towards the path you must take," Madara's words rang clear in Obito's head, giving him the courage he needed to hear.

….

And so Obito became Madara, hidden beneath his mask, so no one could see his true identity. He recruited and formed the Akatsuki, a team with the goal of obtaining power by collecting all nine tailed beasts. Of those he recruited, Itachi Uchiha always stood out to him. As a fellow Uchiha of his own clan, Obito felt that he could understand Itachi better than any other member of the Akatsuki.

They're on the same team now, Itachi is hated by his village for killing his clan, and Obito will show him a new path, one of enlightenment. If they can attain the infinite tsukuyomi, then the blood on his hands won't matter.

But there's something about Itachi that Obito can't quite put his finger on…it's as if Itachi sees through everything, and his focus is somewhere beyond the goals of the Akatsuki.

Obito asked him once, "What are your goals Itachi? What is your reason for joining the Akatsuki?"

"I want the same as you, power. But you must never inform Sasuke of the reasons I joined, or the reasons I murdered the clan," Itachi replied.

It seems that Sasuke was always on Itachi's mind. Did he do all of this for his sake? To save his little brother? Well, surely he feels the pain and the weight of everything he's done. He is responsible for the mass genocide of his own people, and now he willingly fights to gain control over the tailed beasts.

Although the two never spoke beyond this, it was always apparent to Obito that Itachi was suffering silently. This shinobi world is broken and tattered, forcing families to turn against each other to avoid civil wars. Everything is a sham, the heroes of this world say they fight for justice, but they are truly ignoring the truth of pain and suffering. Itachi met that pain, and took on the hatred of his entire village just to save his little brother.

So Obito watches him carefully, studying all his moves within the Akatsuki. What is Itachi's true goal? What is his purpose in life now? Obito may not know for sure, but he does know one thing – because of this broken and cursed life, Itachi has abandoned his clan and the people he once loved. This broken world is the cause for Rin's death, and for countless other innocent lives. There is only one solution – to put everyone under a spell, in a dream world for all eternity, to create the ultimate peace.

/

Itachi distrusts Madara Uchiha. The man has something sinister planned, something that requires all tailed beasts powers. Itachi joined the Akatsuki and became a rogue of his own village to protect the village and save his brother.

But are he and this 'Madara' on the same team? He wonders if it truly is Madara Uchiha, and not just a fake…how could Madara have survived all this time? Itachi isn't sure of the intentions of this man, especially because he won't show his true nature to the rest of the group. As Tobi, he acts as an idiot, ensuring that the other members of the Akatsuki won't suspect him of being anything but a blundering fool.

It seems that everyone is fighting for their own purpose, everyone has a selfish reason to keep on going in this world. Itachi knows that his time will soon be up – he is waiting for Sasuke currently, knowing that his brother is coming for him out of spiteful revenge.

There's a war going on, and Itachi can only hope that Sasuke will be fighting on the right side after this. Once he attains his goal of vengeance, then what will be left? He will return to the leaf village as a hero. He can continue alongside Naruto to defeat Madara and stop the Akatsuki from obtaining the tailed beasts.

At least, that's what Itachi hopes for.

But as he fights with his brother, leaving him lasting words of hidden sorrow and love, he realizes that Sasuke's path is not yet clear. He's so focused on anger and blinded by hatred, that he can't see clearly.

Itachi's lasting thoughts are of his love for his brother, and his own naivety. He was a fool for trying to accomplish everything on his own. But perhaps Sasuke can do better.

His legacy as an Uchiha is over, he lived his life in the shadows to protect what mattered most.

/

After all those years, and all the deaths that Obito saw, he still believes Madara's words to be true. The infinite dream will save everyone. It has to.

And now, Madara is back. He's in the flesh, fighting alongside Obito in the 4th great ninja war. Their goal is almost to fruition, all they need to do is stop Naruto and Sasuke, and they can attain their goal together.

Obito is fighting for Madara, and to the memory of Rin. There's lots of enemy fire, coming at all ends, but Obito is fearless, determined to keep going. He is an Uchiha and his visual prowess will prevail.

But as he keeps fighting, going up against Kakashi and then Naruto, his toil becomes more difficult, despite his growing power. Is this really what he envisioned? Having Naruto and Kakashi remind him of his past as a child…it's meaningless now, but it strikes something deep inside him, like a long forgotten bell ringing in his chest.

Madara's infinite tsukuyomi is nearly complete. They are so close. All the tailed beasts are trapped, their power taken into the hands of Madara. So why is Obito starting to feel like this is the wrong idea?

The memory of Itachi's life swims through his head. Itachi lived a life in the darkness, but he was always trying to do good. He wanted better for his brother, but his brother still harbors hatred in his heart. Things haven't changed much. When Obito spoke with Sasuke about Itachi's life, he saw a newfound heat of anger surge through his eyes. Sasuke once wanted revenge on Itachi, and now he wants revenge on the entire shinobi world – he wants to erase the past and start anew.

Obito knows that Sasuke's way of thinking currently is not what Itachi had wanted for him. Obito has believed in the infinite tsukuyomi for so long, but true threat to his plans are facing him now. He has fought and murdered his way to achieve excellence, and to reach his goal.

But, has he forgotten about Rin along the way? She said she would always be watching him, but is there any meaning in her words now that she's gone?

This world that they live in has to change. The Uchiha are always oppressed, and nearly wiped out. Death is a domino effect – if you kill someone, then someone else will come for you, and will kill along the way. Everyone is fighting for what they believe is just, and right, but there can only be one victorious side. When will the murdering of innocent lives end? When will this war come to a close?

Obito's head is confused, and before he knows what's happening, he's defeated. Madara was never on his side, he never cared.

And what can Obito do now? All that comes to mind is to fight alongside Naruto and Kakashi, and to trust them with his life.

If Itachi trusted Naruto, then perhaps Obito should too. After all, Obito could die any day, so why not make it today? And why not make it count.

Perhaps he made one too many mistakes in life, but with his death, he can make it all up. The true evil has revealed itself as Kaguya Otsutsuki, a higher power behind the scenes.

He will rejoin Rin again, and Itachi too. His death will count, he'll leave this world in the capable hands of those who believe the same as he. His legacy, as an Uchiha, will live on in the way he gave his life for what he believes matters.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt Define Life! I have to admit that this one was a little challenging, but I decided that the song made me think that things are sad/war sucks, and I know both Obito and Itachi change heart in the anime about their views on everything (more so Obito, but Itachi does have a change in his beliefs I think too). So I sort of went with that, hope you like it! Thanks guys for reading!


	42. Clarity- Naruto x FemGaara K

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters: Naruto and FemGaara

Naruto-verse

Song: Clarity Artist: Zedd Ft Foxes

Story Rating: K+

Clarity by Zedd Ft. Foxes

 _High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

 _'_ _Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

 _'_ _Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 _Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

 _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

…

"If you all are chunin or jonin, then what about Gaara?" Naruto asks Shikamaru and Temari. He arrived moments earlier back to Konoha from his 3 year journey with Jiraiya, and so much has already changed around him. He isn't the only one who's been working hard these past 3 years. His memory of Gaara from the chunin exams still rings clear in his head. She was lonely, and begging for a friend. Naruto had simply reached through and given her hope, told her that she didn't have to be alone in this world.

"Gaara, she's the kazekage now," Temari states proudly.

Naruto smiles and feels a tug at his heart, "Wow. That's great."

This news strikes something deep within Naruto though. Would she have ever gotten to that point if it weren't for him? Did he help lead her to this? He isn't sure. If he hadn't helped her through her loneliness, then surely someone else would have.

His heart feels full, hearing that Gaara is now the kazekage and leader of the sand village. It's so fitting, and a true wonder to hear this news. Naruto hopes to see her again soon.

….

It was a close call, and Naruto thought that Gaara really was gone. But here she is, standing proudly in front of him, back from the dead thanks to Granny Chiyo. Her hand is outstretched to Naruto, and he can feel his heart fluttering. He isn't good with goodbyes.

A wave of sand helps Naruto to lift his hand up and shake Gaara's. When their fingers touch, Naruto feels a pulse of energy throughout his veins. It's like nothing he's ever experienced before. _What is this feeling?_ he wonders.

…

He can't get her out of his head, and it's driving him insane. "When do we get another mission to Sunagakure?" he asks Tsunade one day.

Tsunade looks up at him, surprised, "I have a letter to send to Gaara, I was going to have someone else take it, but if you're so desperate to go, then I suppose I can send you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes light up, "Oh thank you Granny!"

….

Three days later, Naruto is standing before Gaara again as she reads the note, very businesslike. Again, Naruto finds himself at a loss for words. Why does he feel like this around her? Why is he so keen on seeing her all the time?

"Alright, thank you Naruto," Gaara says with a smile. Naruto feels his heart leap against his chest. "Would you care to walk with me?"

"Oh! Sure dattebayo!" Naruto says, a little too eagerly. Gaara gets up and leads Naruto outside to her garden, walking quietly with Naruto for a few minutes before saying, "How are things in Konoha?"

"Good, Tsunade's keeping everything in order. We're still after the Akatsuki, but I haven't heard any leads yet dattebayo," Naruto explains.

"Right. Our best shinobi are looking for them too, but no luck yet," Gaara says, sighing.

"I'm sure we'll find them. They'll come looking for me soon after all," Naruto says, trying to sound light.

But Gaara frowns a little, and there's a sadness in her eyes, "I'll do all I can to keep you safe Naruto. What happened to me, when Shukaku was taken, I don't ever want that for you. When I think back on all the memories of my life, Shukaku was always there, always a part of me. It kept me in the darkness for a long time, and I was lonely for so long, but it helped shape me into the person I am today. Because I've lived through loneliness, I know what that pain is like, and I don't ever want anyone else to go through it."

"That's what makes you such a great leader," Naruto compliments.

Gaara blushes, "It's all thanks to you. Now, when my past comes back trying to haunt me, I just think of you, and I can escape it all. I never did give you enough thanks for what you did all those years ago Naruto."

Naruto is speechless for a moment, his heart is fluttering madly in his chest. He swallows and is able to finally speak, "Fighting with you in the chunin exams, and helping you realize you aren't alone, it was worth it. It's worth it just to see you smile like this now, dattebayo."

Gaara draws forward, stepping very close to Naruto, "I didn't really have a reason to talk with you out here Naruto. I just simply didn't want our time together to come to a close…I find that I always want to be by your side. It must seem silly…" her voice trails off and she averts her eyes, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"It's not silly at all," Naruto says, lifting her chin back up. Something passes between them as they look into each other's eyes. Naruto leans forward and kisses her softly. She tastes gorgeous, like something sweet and light. He parts slowly, studying her face. She is smitten, and breathtakingly beautiful.

"You – are" Gaara exhales deeply, still stunned by that kiss, and tries again, "You are my remedy Naruto, but – we live so far apart. I don't know if we can have a relationship. I fear we are doomed for tragedy."

Naruto feels like he was just thrown into frozen waves, upon hearing this. "I know you're right," he says, "but if this is tragedy, then why are you my clarity?"

"Hm?" Gaara looks confused.

"What I mean is, things are clear when I'm with you dattebayo. I realized just now that my feelings are simple, and crystal clear with you. You and I, we're very much alike. We both know loneliness, and we both were jinchuriki, so we know what it's like when the village turns against us. It's like you said, I'm your remedy for your loneliness, right?" Naruto tries to explain the feelings in his heart, and he hopes that Gaara can understand.

She nods, showing that she does understand him. She suddenly rushes forward and embraces Naruto in a hug, "the clock ticks until you have to leave again, and I just want to drown in you until you go."

Naruto nods, squeezing her tight. "Of course," he says, kissing her forehead.

…

As time passes, Naruto only falls more in love with Gaara. Although they can only see each other sparingly, and have kept their relationship a secret, his bond with her seems to grow daily whether they are apart or together.

Naruto is happy to be going back to Suna again, he and Sakura are stopping by to rest for their journey back to Konoha from a far away mission. He hasn't told Sakura that he's dating Gaara, so he hopes he'll be able to find some alone time with her.

"Do you really think they'll be okay with us coming unannounced?" Sakura asks Naruto, as they approach the gates of Suna.

"I'm sure Gaara won't mind dattebayo," Naruto says excitedly, eager to see his favorite redhead. The gates open and Temari greets them, a little surprised to see them here. Naruto explains that they are traveling home, and asks if they can spend a night in Suna to rest.

Temari complies and says, "of course. Gaara has an important meeting this afternoon though, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until after dinner to see her Naruto."

Before Naruto can reply, Sakura cuts in, "That's fine, no worries! We don't want to bother the kazekage if she's busy, she doesn't even have to know we are here!"

"Hm," Temari smirks, eyeing Naruto carefully, "I think she would be disappointed if she found out Naruto stayed the night here without her knowing. I'll have her come by to visit after the meeting." Temari turns and leads them into the village, showing them to a nearby inn.

Sakura looks at Naruto curiously, but doesn't say anything.

…

Later that evening, Gaara comes to greet them. She has tea with the two of them, reminiscing about various missions and catching them up on everything that's going on in the village. Once the tea is finished, Gaara clears her throat, "Sakura, if you're tired, you can go ahead and get to your room to rest. I'd like to speak with Naruto alone."

"Oh," Sakura looks surprised. She bows graciously to the kazekage and exits the room, saying goodnight to the two of them.

Once she's gone, Gaara looks at Naruto longingly, "It's been so long. I thought she would never leave."

Naruto chuckles, "That was clever." He pulls her into a hug and then kisses her passionately, drinking in the familiarity of her.

They part, and Gaara looks into Naruto's eyes with seriousness, "do you think this is insanity?"

"Hm? Us?" Naruto asks, perplexed. Gaara nods, cuddling up closer to Naruto. "I don't think our love is insanity at all."

"Love…" Gaara whispers the word, realizing how long it's been since she's uttered that word, or heard it spoken from anyone.

Naruto blushes furiously, "Well –uh- you know what I mean!"

But Gaara holds her intense stare on him, "Do you love me Naruto?"

Naruto blinks and his heart pounds like a drum. He replies honestly, "I do."

The smile that Gaara gives him is one he will treasure forever, "I love you too." They kiss again, with more fervor than before. Naruto hugs her closer, kissing her lips and then her cheeks and her neck, eager to kiss every inch of her beautiful body. But that's when he notices that there's tears running down her cheeks, and her lip is beginning to tremble.

"What's wrong?" he asks, taking a step back to look at her.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?" Gaara asks, sobbing a little harder.

"Who said our love is tragic?" Naruto asks.

"How are we ever going to be together?" Gaara asks him back, "I'm the kazekage, I can't forsake my village. And one day, you'll be hokage. Distance will always tear us apart."

Naruto's heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach, as reality hits him in the face. He holds her close as she cries quietly into him, "What should we do?"

"I-I think we should break up. I don't want to, but I don't see any other option," Gaara cries.

"If that's what you think is best…" Naruto feels his heart crumbling. "Let's make this last night together count, if it's the last time I'll be able to be with you."

Gaara responds by kissing him harshly, parting his lips so their tongues can collide. She's never kissed him like this before, and it makes his heart nearly burst out of his chest.

They spend the night kissing and holding each other passionately, whispering sweet nothings to each other until they finally fall asleep early in the morning.

When Naruto wakes, his heart feels heavy and there are tears in his eyes. She's already gone.

….

Naruto walks slowly, barely putting one foot in front of the other on the way home. Sakura stops him after an hour of travel and asks, "What's going on Naruto?"

"Nothing," he lies, trying to get out of her path.

"Is this about Gaara?" Sakura asks.

Naruto blanches, "Wh-what? Why would you say such a thing like that?"

Sakura sighs, "I'm a girl, I pick up on things easily. She asked me to leave last night so that you two could have some alone time, right? And the way Temari said that she would be mad if she didn't see you…how long have you two been dating?"

Naruto sighs, realizing it's pointless to hide the truth from Sakura, "It doesn't matter, we broke up last night. We can't keep it going, we live so far away, and our paths are taking us in different directions."

Sakura pats his back sympathetically, "I'm sorry Naruto. Although, I don't know if I agree with that reason to break up."

"What else could we do?!" Naruto asks back, bitterly.

"Maybe it's insane, but if you two love each other, then you should stay together. Distance isn't fun, but you two have been close this whole time, despite the fact that you both live in different villages. It won't be easy, but I'm sure it can still work," Sakura advices.

Naruto's heartbeat jolts at this thought. He has to know, right now, what Gaara's answer will be. "Wait for me here Sakura, I won't be gone long!" he promptly turns on his heel and runs back to Suna.

….

"Gaara," Naruto is crouching in her window, and she looks up, startled.

"N-Naruto!?"

He walks in and says, "I don't care about the distance. I don't care that we'll both be leaders of our respective villages, someday. I don't care what others think. I want to be with you Gaara. You are my clarity, still. Maybe I've forgotten all common sense, but I've chosen to fall right back to you."

He wait for her to respond, leaving it up to her. If she still wants to break up, then he won't argue back. She blinks several times as she considers this, churning it in her head. "You are my remedy Naruto, you always have been. I can't give you up." She runs towards him and kisses him, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

Their lips part momentarily, "So, you'll stay with me?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, always," Gaara responds before kissing him again. "You were right, our love isn't a tragedy."

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt xxTerror33xx! I really like this song, so it was fun. Hope you guys enjoy!


	43. Hypnotized- NaruHina M

Prompt from mrdbznarutofan

Characters: NaruHina

Modern AU

Song: Hypnotized Arist: Akon

Story Rating: M

Hypnotized by Akon

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin? up and down_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin' up and down_

 _It's two o'clock in the mornin'  
I'm yiked up and I'm horny  
All I need now is some moanin'  
That pussy got me zonin'_

 _Her vibe tell me she want it  
She gotta fuck as she on me  
I got her now 'cause she's jonin'  
I know in the panty she foamin'_

 _I'm locked eyes on that monkey  
I know she wet 'cause she told me  
That ass on her, she pokin'  
Every nigga in here scopin'_

 _I see me up in her pokin'  
She bent over and I'm strokin'  
Her cheeks spread wide open  
I'm beatin' it and I'm focused_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin' up and down_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin' up and down_

 _Just like that  
(Just do it some more)  
Yes, just like that_

 _Now shake that ass  
And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

 _Girl, just like that  
(Just do it some more)  
Yes, just like that_

 _Now shake that ass  
And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

 _She bad as hell and she swoll  
I'm tryna play in her hole  
Lil' mama a dime, she cold  
I fuck her once and she sold_

 _I want her naked, no clothes  
I'm in the private shows  
No limit, anything goes  
I?ma let her ride me, her toes_

 _Just stand in front of me and pose  
You touch mine, I touch yours  
To get her sprung is my goal  
First time I seen her, I froze_

 _I had to get her, she knows  
She buck'd it then she fold  
?Cause I'm too real and she knows  
She wanted a goon and it show_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin' up and down_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin' up and down_

 _Just like that  
(Just do it some more)  
Yes, just like that_

 _Now shake that ass  
And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

 _Girl, just like that  
(Just do it some more)  
Yes, just like that_

 _Now shake that ass  
And make a nigga like me spend that cash_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin' up and down_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round  
That booty keep bumpin'  
Titties just bouncin' up and down_

 _You got me so hypnotized  
The way your body rollin' round and round_

….

Naruto beams excitedly, practically bouncing his way to the theatre. Hinata walks a few paces back, still skeptical about this show that they are about to watch.

"C'mon Hinata!" Naruto cries enthusiastically, "It'll be fun dattebayo!"

"Okay," she says quietly, "I just don't know if I believe all this, about hypnotism…sounds kind of made up to me."

Naruto stops walking to look at her, "No way! Online, this guy, this Mr. Hypnotique, he made a grown man do cartwheels across the stage! You saw the clip, right?"

"But how do we know that wasn't a paid actor?" Hinata asks back, taking Naruto's hand in her own.

He shakes his head, "You'll see Hinata! Just wait!"

They've arrived at the theatre, and Naruto happily rushes them to the front row, eager to get a good view of the show. "Just you wait," he keeps saying to his skeptical girlfriend.

Hinata sighs, she's happy enough just being with Naruto. Even if this show is all fake, perhaps she can still enjoy the tricks.

Once the theatre is full, the lights go dark and an announcer speaks through a microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! I am proud to announce that Mr. Hypnotique will now begin the show!"

Everyone cheers and claps as the curtain raises, showing a bright light on a tall and slender man with an orange and red top hat, and a golden bowtie. Naruto cheers the loudest, and Hinata feels like hiding her face in embarrassment.

Mr. Hypnotique starts talking, riling the crowd up by explaining what hypnosis is. Hypnosis is the power of suggestion, he tells the crowd. He informs the audience that he will ask for volunteers from the crowd to hypnotize tonight. He asks for people who are receptive to hypnosis, and those who have a fun personality. Of course, Naruto raises his hand up high and yells "pick me! Me!"

But, he isn't the only eager one in the crowd, and Mr. Hypnotique picks 20 random people, but doesn't choose Naruto. He sits back glumly in his chair, a little rejected. Hinata is watching the stage, wondering what Mr. Hypnotique is going to do with these 20 people who are now sitting in chairs on the stage. She squeezes Naruto's hand and whispers, "maybe you'll get chosen for the next round, don't worry. Just watch."

Naruto nods and looks up, just as Mr. Hypnotique begins. "Now, my lovely volunteers, it is very important that you listen closely and stay fully engaged," he says.

Hinata is watching closely, curious to see how these people on stage are going to be placed under his hypnosis spell. "Listen to my voice, and my voice only, block out all other sounds around you," Mr. Hypnotique says to the volunteers. Hinata, perhaps out of some willingness to obey orders, tries this too. She focuses on the hypnotist's voice and tunes out all the other sounds around her, fully engaging in the show. There's something quite captivating about this show after all.

"On the count of three, I'm going to ask you to stare ahead and close your eyes," Mr. Hypnotique continues, "1…2…3."

Naruto is watching the volunteers, seeing how they all follow Mr. Hypnotique's command. He's too engrossed in the show to notice that Hinata also has her eyes closed next to him. Mr. Hypnotique continues his induction of placing the volunteers under hypnosis, using a calm and soothing voice, and even dimming the lights.

The volunteers slowly fall into a trance, and begin to slump over on each other. Hinata's head lolls to the side too, and she rests it on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto is startled, and wonders why she fell asleep. "Jeez Hinata, you really find this that boring?" Naruto whispers to her, amazed that she can fall asleep during this show.

"Alright my audience, I think it's time to wake up my volunteers," Mr. Hypnotique turns back to the 20 volunteers behind him, "Alright, ready, and wake up." Mr. Hypnotique makes a clicking noise with his mouth and all the volunteers stir awake in their chairs, on command.

Naruto finds it odd that Hinata's slumped figure gets up too, and her eyes open again, staring up at Mr. Hypnotique. "Hinata?" Naruto asks, wondering what woke her.

"Alright, now on the count of three when I say "Simon says," you'll all listen and follow the command. 1, 2, 3 'Simon says clap your hands three times," Mr. Hypnotique makes the audience laugh as every volunteer claps three times. Hinata claps three times as well, and it's at this moment that Naruto finally realizes what's happened.

Hinata has been hypnotized! Naruto is beside himself with laughter, as she follows every command that Mr. Hypnotique instructs the volunteers to do on stage. He asks them to pretend to swim like a goldfish, and Hinata does the same. The volunteers are then asked to 'milk a cow,' and Hinata reaches her hands forward, milking imaginary cow udders. He has the volunteers go under again and then makes them think that their belly button is gone. Naruto flips out, watching Hinata search her stomach for her belly button, which of course is still there.

The show is immensely enjoyable for Naruto, who is captivated by both Mr. Hypnotique and his girlfriend who was placed under hypnosis accidentally. The show lasts about an hour, in which the tasks become more ridiculous than the last, and Hinata joins the volunteers in doing all kinds of crazy things. When Mr. Hypnotique breaks the hypnosis, the volunteers look dazed and confused, all with silly grins. They walk back to their families with a slapstick look about them, as though they really don't remember what just happened.

Everyone cheers and applauds for Mr. Hypnotique, including Hinata. Naruto watches her closely as they exit the theatre and start their walk back home. He wonders just how far this hypnosis can go…

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asks, looking at him with furrowed brows, "You're staring so intently at me…"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asks her.

"Yeah, it was actually surprisingly fun. Although, to be honest, I feel like some parts of it were a little fuzzy…" Hinata admits, still looking like she woke up from a pleasant dream.

Naruto smirks, "Oh really? Simon says, hop like a bunny." He tests the waters, throwing out the command out of the blue.

At first, he doesn't think it worked, as Hinata blinks back and stares. But then, she starts to hop next to him, and even goes as far as putting her hands up to mimic bunny paws.

Naruto laughs so hard tears come out of the corners of his eyes, "Oh man! That's great dattebayo! Simon says stop hopping like a bunny!"

Hinata stops on cue, and looks puzzled, "Why was I just hopping?" she asks.

"Oh Hinata!" Naruto is still cracking up, clutching his side. "This is gonna be fun dattebayo."

Hinata stares at him, "I don't know why you're laughing so hard, I'm going home."

She walks on ahead, but Naruto stops her, "Simon says walk backwards!" Hinata spins around and walks backwards, staring at Naruto who is walking behind her. "Simon says do jumping jacks!" Hinata starts doing jumping jacks, still trying to walk backwards at the same time. Naruto's laugher rings out across the street, and several passersby are giving them odd looks, and avoiding them. "Simon says stop! Now, Simon says to walk home while yelling 'I love Naruto!'"

Hinata walks besides Naruto and starts yelling out, "I love Naruto! I love Naruto!" Naruto grins, noting the deep flush of her cheeks. Although they love each other, Naruto has always been the open one, the one to pronounce his feelings to the world, so to speak. Hinata tells him that she loves him in various ways everyday – it's in the way she looks at him, or the way she blushes when he kisses her nose or cheek. But it also feels good to hear the words shouted out to the world.

"I love Naruto! I love Naruto!" Hinata keeps yelling, and she's slowly starting to sound breathless from the effort.

"Okay! Simon says stop yelling!" Naruto says, feeling a little bad for causing strain on her voice, "Simon says to hold my hand."

Hinata complies, although Naruto knows he didn't exactly have to use hypnosis to get her to do this. He squeezes her hand firmly, "I love you Hinata."

"I…I just yelled about loving you," Hinata says slowly, realization hitting her, "did you hypnotize me?"

They are back home now, and Naruto fiddles with the key in the lock for a moment, not sure if he should tell her that she's been hypnotized. "Well, it wasn't me dattebayo," he laughs sheepishly. Will she be mad at him?

They walk indoors and then Hinata inquires, "Was I really hypnotized by Mr. Hypnotique? I can't really remember the show all that clearly…but just now…did I really yell at the top of my lungs?" she sounds stupefied.

"Haha, yeah, it looks like it," Naruto says, "I'm sorry dattebayo, I just wanted to see what I could do, it was pretty funny."

Hinata blinks at him, "it's okay. I probably would've done the same if you were hypnotized. Um, Naruto?" she's blushing furiously at him.

"Hm?"

"You –um- you don't have to stop with your commands," Hinata says, still pink in the face, "It might be kind of fun…"

Naruto feels like the air was swept from his lungs, is she suggesting what he thinks she is? "Wait a minute," he says, "You mean-?" his voice carries off, he's unsure how to even ask.

"You could command me to do things in the bedroom," Hinata says, covered from head to toe in a blush.

Naruto smiles widely, licking his lips. This is just one other reason why he loves Hinata to death. She's absolutely timid and shy around people, but she's an absolute maniac in the sack – she's always willing to try new things, and she's pretty kinky, although she always blushes and hides her face innocently. She's extremely sexy, and absolutely adorable, a perfect combination.

"Hinata, Simon says to kiss me as hard as you can," Naruto commands, not wishing to waste any more time.

Hinata rushes over and collides her lips forcefully against Naruto's, dominating over him. He picks her up by her ass and carries her to their bedroom, throwing her on the bed. "Simon says get naked."

Hinata complies, taking off her clothes in a rush, unlike how she normally does it. In a matter of seconds, she's sprawled out naked on the bed, and looking absolutely amazing. Her large tits bounce up and down, and she looks at him through half-lidded eyes. "Mmm," Naruto can barely stand this. He already has a sizeable tent in his pants. He notices her eyes drifting over towards his crotch. "Simon says unbutton my pants."

She does as he says, and then pulls them down of her own accord. She licks her lips, and Naruto nearly loses his mind. "Let me," she says seductively, before he can think up another command. Her fingers slide under his boxers and pull them off, revealing his erection. She then wraps her luscious lips around the tip, taking her time, teasing him.

"Ah! Ah!" Naruto cries out, having his beautiful girlfriend suck him off like this. It's truly amazing. "Simon – ah – says touch your nipples while you –ah- suck me."

Hinata starts playing with her perky nipples while sucking up and down on Naruto, her perfect lips providing immense stimulation. Naruto loves watching her play with herself, but she's so shy, that he rarely gets to see her do so. "Simon says stop sucking," Naruto says, trying to calm himself down. He doesn't want to cum yet, and he's already close. "Simon says lay on the bed, and touch yourself."

Hinata blanches for a second, and Naruto adds, "Um, you know, if you don't want we can stop." But Hinata is already lying in bed now, and her fingers are reaching for the area between her legs, sensually and slowly.

"It's okay Naruto…I'm horny," she admits, red in the face.

Naruto lays down next to her in bed, and watches with intense curiosity and arousal as she pleases herself. He takes mental notes of the delicate movements of her fingers, and the way her back arches when she gets close. She switches hands, starting to finger herself with her left hand. She reaches her right hand out towards his dick, which is painfully hard now. She strokes him and continues to finger herself, and Naruto has never seen anything sexier in his life. Although he was the one who started the commands, she's the one in control now. She has Naruto practically melting away in her hand, as she strokes him up long and slow at first, quickening the pace as she goes.

She is moaning and breathing heavily, staring at Naruto. Naruto is panting fast too, already knowing that he's going to climax soon. Hinata leans in and kisses Naruto passionately, still moaning as she rubs herself harder and faster. Their tongues collide and mash together, breath hot and heavy. "Ah- Ah!" Naruto cries out, "I'm close."

"Climax with me," Hinata breathes, stars dancing in her eyes.

Naruto is pushed over that edge, totally captivated and entranced by Hinata's pure seduction. He hears her moan and yell next to him, her back arched all the way, body shaking as she hits her orgasm. His semen spurts out in her hand, but she keeps stroking, milking it all until he's spent and lifeless on the bed.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath and never taking their eyes off one another. "How was that?" Hinata asks, "did I do everything you wanted?"

"Everything and more," Naruto admits, kissing her nose. "I'm totally hypnotized by you, you know."

Hinata laughs, "I'm the one who was literally hypnotized."

"Yeah dattebayo. But what I mean, is that I'm completely placed under your spell. I'm so in love with you Hinata," Naruto admits.

"I love you too Naruto," Hinata says with admiration, "but no more 'Simon says,' at least for today."

Naruto laughs, "Alright, I guess we've had enough hypnosis for today…but, maybe for the next time we have sex?"

"Hmm," Hinata ponders this, and Naruto sighs, knowing that she'll probably never give in. "Yeah, maybe," she says, with a mischievous smirk.

Naruto's heart skips a beat. Damn, he has it bad for this woman. His love for Hinata is like a type of hypnosis that will never break, he's under her influence now and forever.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for this fun prompt mrdbznarutofan! I had a lot of fun writing the kinky hypnosis smut ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	44. Girlfriend- ShikaTema K

Prompt from Da-X0315

Characters: Temari x Shikamaru

Modern Day AU

Song: Girlfriend Artist: Avril Lavigne

Story Rating: K+

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
To make you feel all right?_

 _Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And, hell yeah  
I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right_

 _She's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again_

 _So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (and again and again)_

 _Cause she's like so, whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin'?_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin'?_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend_

 _No way, no way  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you_

 _I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey  
You, you_

 _I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey  
You, you  
I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey, hey!_

….

"Hey Shika," Tayuya bats her eyelashes and leans in to kiss his cheek before grabbing his hand somewhat forcefully.

"So, where are we going today?" Shikamaru asks, curious as to where his new girlfriend is taking him for their 3rd date.

"A little café that just opened on Yatomi street, they're supposed to have the best coffee in town," Tayuya says excitedly.

"What a drag, I don't even drink coffee. Can we go somewhere else?" Shikamaru asks, feeling like a dog being dragged along by a forceful owner.

"What? No way! I've been dying to try this place! You're my boyfriend now, so you have to do as I say," she says, sticking out her tongue at him playfully.

"Hm, I'm not really sure that's how that works…" Shikamaru mutters under his breath. If Tayuya is his girlfriend, isn't she supposed to listen to him and consider his feelings too? Well, it can't be helped. He can't tell her the real reason he doesn't want to go to this café – his long time crush Temari works at the restaurant across the street. There's no way he can tell Tayuya that he still has some lingering feelings for her, she'll definitely dump him.

/

"Hey Temari," Tenten greets as she walks in, "how's it been today? Busy?"

"Nah," Temari sighs, looking at the nearly empty restaurant, "it's only a Wednesday, so it's been slow. The boss says I might even get to leave early today."

"Oh yeah? You have any plans tonight?" Tenten asks curiously.

"No…I wonder what Shikamaru is up to? I haven't heard from him in a while," Temari ponders, thinking to give him a call after her shift.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Tenten looks up, surprised.

"Heard what?"

"He has a girlfriend now. That girl with the pink hair and the bossy attitude, Tayuya," Tenten says, as though everyone should know this information already.

"What!?" Temari drops the plate she was holding, which smashes into hundreds of tiny pieces on the floor.

"Oh, I'll go grab the broom and dustpan!" Tenten rushes off while Temari starts to pick at the larger pieces on the floor.

He has a girlfriend!? When the hell did this happen? And why Tayuya, of all people? Doesn't Shikamaru know that Temari despises her?

She's definitely going to give him a call after her shift today.

/

"Mmm, this really is delicious!" Tayuya says, taking another sip of her coffee, "are you sure you don't want to try some?"

"I'm fine," Shikamaru says, glancing out the window again at the restaurant across the street.

"Hey Shika, why do you keep looking out the window? Aren't you supposed to be looking at your hot date?!" Tayuya is irritated with him already, and they've only been at the café for a few minutes.

"Oh, okay," Shikamaru says absentmindedly, turning his face towards her, "troublesome."

She rolls her eyes, "Why is everything so troublesome to you?" He doesn't grace her question with a response. Those who know Shikamaru well know that he has a habit of saying 'troublesome' or 'what a drag' all the time.

She engages him in conversation about some pointless topic that she's interested in. Shikamaru nods at the appropriate times and tries his best to pay attention to her. He feels himself slowly dozing off, and he's contemplating actually buying his own coffee just to stay awake for the remainder of this date, when he's suddenly being grabbed by the collar of his shirt quite forcefully.

He looks up and is surprised to see Temari glaring down at him, still in her uniform, "Hey hey!" she cries, looking extremely angry.

"Hi Temari, will you let me go? What's going on?" Shikamaru asks, desperately trying to get her hands off his shirt. She's pulling so hard he might choke.

She lifts him up out of his chair, "I don't like your girlfriend." Shikamaru is stunned that she would say such a thing out loud, and in front of Tayuya nonetheless. What is she thinking?

"Let him go!" Tayuya steps in and shoves Temari, and Shikamaru is finally released from her hold, able to sit back down again.

Temari pushes a finger onto Tayuya's chest, but looks directly at Shikamaru as she says, "You can do so much better! She's so just…argh! Whatever!" Temari turns on her heel and storms out of the café, just as furious as she was when she entered.

Shikamaru is utterly perplexed. Where the hell did that all come from? He wants to reach out to Temari and comfort her, to try to calm her down…but Tayuya is his girlfriend, and she's pretty pissed right now too.

"Shikamaru! Aren't you going to do something about her?" she asks, livid.

"Like what exactly?" Shikamaru snaps back.

"Tell her to mind her own business! She obviously has a problem with me! I don't see why she's your best friend, she's so rude!" Tayuya says, smoothing out the crinkles in her shirt.

"Hm," Shikamaru isn't sure how to respond. "I think I should take you home now."

"Aw, what? All because of her?" Tayuya is clearly upset still, "did she ruin the mood?"

"Yeah, something like that. I know it's troublesome, but I'll make it up to you another day, okay?" Shikamaru reaches over and kisses her hand, and she smiles. But all Shikamaru is thinking about is how he's going to get back on Temari's good side again.

/

"I cannot believe him!" Temari is pacing back and forth in her room, talking on the phone with Ino.

"He's an idiot," Ino agrees.

"Why her?"

"Do you think Tayuya bullied him into going out with her? I could see it happening," Ino suggests.

"Argh! Even still, why wouldn't he tell me?" Temari is so frustrated with him. She sighs, feeling the promise of tears to come, "I really thought he liked me Ino…you said he talks about me all the time…and the way he looks at me."

"I thought he liked you too," Ino says, "hey, do you want me to come over?"

"No, it's okay. You and Sai have a date, go ahead and have fun, I'll be fine. I promise," Temari says, lying through her teeth.

"Okay, well call if you need me, alright?" Ino says before hanging up.

Temari sighs and throws her phone on her bed, feeling another surge of anger. She made a fool of herself at the café earlier, what was she thinking?! She had just gotten off of work, and saw that recognizable pineapple shaped ponytail of Shikamaru's through the window of the café…so she just had to instigate.

How is she ever going to explain all this to Shikamaru?

 _Ding dong!_

"The door?" Temari mutters out loud, confused. Who would be at her door at this time of the day? She isn't expecting any visitors.

She sighs and slumps over the door to answer, prepared to shoo away any solicitors.

"Hey Temari," Shikamaru greets, looking a little sheepish.

"Ah!" Temari yells, surprised to see him here at her doorstep. He usually calls or texts before coming over.

"So um," Shikamaru starts, fumbling for words.

The anger takes over Temari's senses again, "I don't like your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear at the café," Shikamaru says, "But why?"

"I think you need a new one, she isn't good for you!" Temari screams.

"A new girlfriend huh? And who would you suggest?" Shikamaru asks, casually walking in to her house.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in," Temari scowls, crossing her arms.

"Well, we need to talk about all this. Troublesome. So, answer my question," Shikamaru prods.

Temari blushes, "You are so clueless sometimes! She's so stupid! What were you thinking?"

Shikamaru shrugs, "Well, she's pretty."

Temari nearly loses it, "Pretty?! You think that hag is pretty?! I am so done with you!"

"I don't really see the problem. You and I are just friends, right?" Shikamaru asks, stepping a little closer to her despite the fact that she's like a bomb about to explode.

"I can see the way you look at me Shikamaru! I know that you like me! So why are you with Tayuya?" Temari screeches out, surprising herself by letting this information out. This isn't the way she wanted to ever confess her feelings for him, but her temper got the better of her.

"You think I like you?" Shikamaru asks, drawing closer. Is it just Temari, or is there a shadow of a smirk on those smug lips of his?

"Yes, I do. You shouldn't be with Tayuya," Temari affirms again, standing her ground.

"Oh, so let me ask again, who should I be with?" Shikamaru asks. He's a hair's breadth away from her now, and somehow, her anger is subsiding under his intense stare.

"You should be with me. I could be your girlfriend," Temari admits, red in the face.

Shikamaru blushes at her truthful confession, and then leans in to kiss her. Temari is surprised to have his lips against hers, and she can feel some hesitation, as though he's afraid that she might push him off. But she doesn't. She gives in, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her lips up against his, desire clouding all doubt in her mind.

They part and smile like fools, both have wanted to do that for so long. "Wh-what?" Temari is still confused, and slightly breathless from that kiss.

Shikamaru clears his throat, "I broke up with Tayuya before coming here."

Temari pushes him away and hits him on the shoulder (hopefully not too hard, but enough to send the message). "What the hell! You had me thinking you were still with her!"

"Ouch," Shikamaru rubs his shoulder, "I-I was testing you, to be honest. I had a suspicion that you acted the way you did in the café because you were jealous of Tayuya."

"No shit Sherlock!" Temari yells, rolling her eyes, "Why couldn't you just ask me how I felt about you!?"

"Well," Shikamaru is blushing again, "I thought you liked someone else…"

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Temari asks.

"The other day, Choji overheard you talking to Ino about someone you liked. I got upset about it, because I was thinking about finally asking you out…and then somehow, I ended up asking Tayuya on a date. I thought if I focused on someone else, I could forget about you, but I was wrong," Shikamaru admits.

Temari closes her eyes and places her palm to her face, "Shikamaru, you are such an idiot sometimes. I was talking about you with Ino! We just didn't use your name because we were worried someone might overhear. I never thought you would get the wrong idea about it though."

"So…you were talking about me with Ino?" Shikamaru asks, in disbelief.

"Yes dummy! I've had a big crush on you for years!" Temari says, exasperated. Jeez, boys are so thick sometimes!

"Me too," Shikamaru says, and his lips form into a smile, "Troublesome."

"Yes, you are quite troublesome," Temari agrees, laughing a little at their miscommunication.

"So, how about it then? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Shikamaru asks, stepping closer to her again, placing his hands on her waist.

"Yes," Temari says, sighing away all her worries before kissing the man of her dreams.

Finally, Shikamaru got the girlfriend he truly wanted.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for this prompt Da-X0315, I thought it was quite humorous and I hope you guys think it's funny as well! I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming once each week. Thank you to all my supporters, I couldn't do this without you!


	45. Animal I have become- Naruto Kyuubi K

Prompt from deathgrimrepaercrac2722

Characters: Naruto x Female Kyuubi

Naruto-verse

Song: Animal I have Become Artist: Three Days Grace

Story Rating: K

Animal I have become by Three Days Grace

 _I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
 _Help me believe it's not the real me_  
 _Somebody help me tame this animal_  
 _(This animal, this animal)_

 _I can't escape myself_  
 _(I can't escape myself)_  
 _So many times I've lied_  
 _(So many times I've lied)_  
 _But there's still rage inside_  
 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
 _Help me believe it's not the real me_  
 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
 _Help me believe it's not the real me_  
 _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
 _I can't control myself_  
 _Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
 _I can't escape this hell_

 _(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
 _No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
 _Help me believe it's not the real me_  
 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
 _Help me believe it's not the real me_  
 _Somebody help me tame this animal_  
 _(This animal I have become)_

….

It's when he's alone that the rage takes over, and washes over him. It's when he's alone, thinking about his friends that he must save, and wondering how he can defeat those who oppose him. That's when he feels the most animalistic, like a beast locked away inside a cage.

That's how Naruto feels when he's told time and time again that he cannot save Sasuke, or that he cannot become hokage. These negative feelings are bottled up inside himself, and he tries his best to put on a smile, and a happy face in order to show to others that he's the same sunshine happy go lucky child as before.

But it isn't always true. There's a side of Naruto, a dark side, that he shows to no one.

No one except Karma of course. Karma is the nine tailed beast sealed inside him. She's the one who brought destruction upon his village, all those years ago, killing his own parents. That was 16 years ago, but many have not forgotten. It wasn't until after Naruto defeated Pein that the villagers could see him as a hero, finally.

The dark side of Naruto often nags at him, announcing his tormenting thoughts out loud. "Why would you give this villager an autograph? They scorned you before you defeated Pein, they called you a monster and didn't have any faith in you!"

Those thoughts are often hard to get rid of. Naruto fight's back his demons daily, during his training and before he goes to sleep each night, when the chatter in his mind builds up to its worst.

Can't anyone help him through this nightmare? This is hell, constantly dealing with the pain from the past and the feeling of loneliness, even though Naruto has comrades beside him. Is he an animal? Why can't he move past everything that happened when he was a child?

But the boiling anger surges forward as he thinks about it all, about how he was once hated in his own village. No one could ever change this animal he's become.

Naruto finds his mind slipping away, in a fog of anger and sorrow. Before he knows what's happening, he's deep in his consciousness, face to face with Karma.

Karma wears a snarl, like always. She grabs at the bars in front of her, and Naruto is sure she's going to beg to be released, and to end his suffering. But today, she has something different to offer.

"Naruto," she growls through razor like teeth.

"Karma," Naruto says back, waddling through the water towards her large iron cage.

"You have been thinking back on your loneliness again. I have felt your anger and your pain," Karma says, in a softer tone than her usual grumblings.

Naruto didn't even realize he was crying until she reaches a finger out towards him, to wipe a tear away with her talon like nail. Naruto lets the sobs out, not caring if she sees. She sees and feels and hears everything he does, so there's no point in holding back his true nature from her. She can see the animal that he's become.

"You can see the darkest side of me, you're the only one," Naruto says, realizing this to be true.

"Yes, and so what? That's not the real you, it's not the only you. You are a person who overcomes pain, and who does whatever it takes to keep your promises. Seeing this side of you doesn't change my opinion of you in the slightest. You're still an annoying young brat, as far as I'm concerned," Karma snorts.

Naruto laughs, breaking through his sobs. Although she made that remark, there was still a strong hint of empathy in her words. She's starting to like Naruto, it would seem. Of course, she'll never admit it.

"I know I shouldn't feel this way anymore, I'm no longer lonely after all. But…I can't seem to escape this hell. I try so hard, but my goals keeping slipping away from my finger tips. I'm still caged inside, and my own pain and anger are holding me back…I'm becoming like an animal, I can't control myself any longer. I feel like I'm about to snap any moment," Naruto explains, putting his emotions into words.

Karma stares at him for a while, thinking before speaking, "Naruto. You have defeated the evil that was in Pein's heart, and you have changed an entire village's point of view in doing so. If you can reach other's hearts so easily, why are you having such a hard time with your own? You can defeat the dark side within you. Loneliness, sorrow, loss, and regret will always threaten to consume you, no matter what path you take. You must be strong to overcome them, and to persevere and keep pursuing your goal. If you want to become hokage, the path is not an easy one."

Her words ring like a bell throughout Naruto, echoing in his heart and pulling at his heartstrings. Karma believes in him. It was that push, that tiny bit of encouragement, that made him realize that he needs to believe in himself. He will find and save Sasuke, and he will become hokage one day.

He smiles widely, and Karma narrows her eyes, "What? I was just saying what I knew you'd need to hear, brat."

"Thank you," Naruto says gratefully, "I was in the darkness, but you helped me to see the light again. I am going to rid myself of this hatred, and one day, I'll even come for that hatred inside of you. You and I are going to be friends one day, I know it." He announces this with confidence, and laughs at the snarl Karma gives him in return.

"Don't get any big ideas," she says, but her eyes say differently. She's surprised by his boldness, and there's a change there – as though she's seeing him through new, softer lenses. Perhaps changing her heart won't be as difficult as he originally thought.

It seems he's already making his way through to her, with his sheer perseverance and willpower. He isn't a monster, and neither is Karma. Nothing is too big a challenge for Naruto, as long as he believes in himself and pushes through his obstacles, he can accomplish anything.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt deathgrimrepaercrac272! Sorry it's a little short, but I do believe I was able to say everything I wanted to for this one in a succinct manner. The song made me think of the loneliness and pain in Naruto, and how Kurama (who I named Karma for the sake of being female in this one) could help him through that. I hope you like it! Thanks for reviews!


	46. Every Time We Touch- NaruHina T

Prompt from xxTerror33xx

Characters: NaruHina

Naruto-verse - after Boruto the movie

Song: Every time we touch (slow version) Artist: Cascada

Story Rating: T

Every Time We Touch by Cascada

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

 _Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

….

It's often late when Naruto gets home these days, and his wife Hinata is usually asleep, as well as his children. He sighs and rubs his forehead with his finger and thumb. It was another long day, with tons of paperwork to complete, so Naruto naturally feels drained. He wants nothing more than to hug Hinata close, and perhaps give her some tender kisses, but he walks into his home quietly, careful not to wake her. Although he craves her touch, he wouldn't ever disturb her peaceful slumber.

Sure enough, Hinata is laying in bed, most certainly asleep. Naruto sighs, and slowly gets in bed next to her.

To his surprise, he feels an arm wrap around his waist. Every time she touches him, he gets this feeling. His heart beats fast, every time, despite the fact that they've been married for several years now. He laces his fingers with hers, and whispers, "are you awake?"

"Yes," is her meek reply, "I couldn't sleep. I missed you so much."

Naruto's heart aches. He knows how hard it must be for his family with him gone all day, doing the duties of hokage. He finds himself often wishing he could be home too, playing with his children and teaching them new jutsu or cuddling with Hinata. They revel in any time they spend together, which can sometimes be few and far between.

"I always miss you Hinata," Naruto turns around to face her, and their lips touch, sending a charge of electricity throughout his being. He wants this to last, this peaceful bliss of being by her side. He kisses her again, pressing his body close to hers, and feeling her arms wrap tighter around his body. Her kisses make him fly, and his mind is soon cleared of all the stress from earlier that day. He's floating somewhere in the clouds, light and feathery and full of love.

Their lips part, and Hinata smiles warmly. Although Naruto spends hours at the office every day, with no set time of when he'll ever be home, his wife never complains. She understands that his dream has always been to be hokage, so she'll never protest about the little time they spend together. Instead, she makes the best of their time together, making sure to always offer him support and listen to his every word. She always meets his needs, and never asks for anything in return. Thinking about it makes Naruto's heart swell with overwhelming love for her. She's always been there for him, since they were young. It just took Naruto a little longer to notice.

He wants to make her happy, too. She deserves the world, and he wants to give it to her. He doesn't want to ever let her go in the mornings, he wishes he could just hold her tight and provide her with warmth and love and the assurance that everything is going to be okay. But the best he can do for her is hold her close, and remind her again and again how much he loves her. He reminds her now that he'll do anything for her, whispering into her ear, tickling her skin slightly, "I love you Hinata. Is there anything you want?"

"I just want you by my side tonight," Hinata says, "hold me close."

Naruto hugs her tight, and she rests her head against his chest, "Remember when we first started dating?" she asks, "after our first kiss, I thought I was going to die, I felt so happy."

"I felt the same way," Naruto says, "I still feel that way when we kiss. I feel like flying every time."

Hinata giggles into his chest, "Yeah," she agrees, "and all our first dates were so magical, I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to you, and to hold your hand, and to kiss you. I was so nervous, but you made me at ease."

"Mmm," Naruto recalls their first stolen kisses under the moonlight or while walking to get ramen. Things were simpler then, and he sometimes wishes he could go back to those easy, romantic moments. "We should go out on a date soon."

"A date?" Hinata smiles, "We're married, aren't we too old for dates?"

"No way!" Naruto protests, "Just because we're married doesn't mean we can't go on dates! I want to take you out under the moonlight like we did when we were young."

"That sounds wonderful," Hinata says, her eyes glowing with adoration.

"In fact, why don't we go now?" Naruto asks, suddenly feeling a burst of energy, "You and I are both awake, and the kids are fast asleep. Let's go out!"

Hinata laughs, and Naruto is sure that she's going to say no, but she surprises him, "Sure. Let's be spontaneous again."

Naruto leaps out of bed, doffing his pajamas and throwing on an orange jacket. Hinata giggles at his enthusiasm. She puts on a simple purple dress, but Naruto finds it absolutely gorgeous. She's stunning, completely breathtaking, in any outfit.

He takes her hand, bowing slightly, "My lady."

She giggles into her hand, "Yes. Where are we going?"

"Hm," Naruto thinks on this, "Well, what's open this hour?"

"Not much," Hinata says, "How about Ichiraku Ramen? And then maybe a stroll through the park."

"You read my mind," Naruto says. It's after midnight, but any time is a good time for ramen.

…

Hinata and Naruto laugh loudly as they joke around and slurp up their ramen. Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, does not seem bothered one bit by having Naruto and his wife step in for a late night snack. In fact, he seems to enjoy their presence an even throws in some free Naruto fish cakes in their ramen.

After reminiscing about the past and catching up over a bowl of ramen, the two wander aimlessly around the town, admiring the stillness of the night. Naruto leads Hinata to an empty park, and they sit on the swings, rocking back and forth and talking nonstop.

"Hinata, we haven't had a chance like this to be alone together in a while," Naruto comments, after a while.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did this, thanks for taking me out on a date," Hinata reaches over and squeezes his hand. Naruto's chest flutters at her soft, reassuring touch.

"Let's do this more often then," Naruto says, "I mean, whenever we get the chance."

"Yes, of course," Hinata says with a bright smile. She looks up at the crystal clear moon, recalling their youth, "our first date was a lot like this. We went for ramen and then walked around and just talked to each other, just the two of us, for the first time."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Naruto says, entwining his fingers with hers. "Every moment I've spent with you has been magical Hinata. I wouldn't trade the world for it."

Hinata stops her slow swinging and gets up, walking over towards him. She holds his shoulders and leans in to kiss him. They hug tight under the moonlight as they kiss each other, softly and passionately and full of fierce love. Their lips tingle and their breath is hot, as their tender kisses turn into making out. Hinata's arms around Naruto are his castle, her heart is his sky, and it goes on for forever. Her love for him is boundless, and it brings Naruto to tears. She quickly notes this and wipes away his tears, kissing his whiskered cheeks. "Are you thinking about the past again? About your loneliness?" she asks, reading his mind.

"I had some horrible times when I was very little. But you always saw me. I wish I could've understood, and seen you back then. I wish I knew that you were always by my side," Naruto confesses, "Every time we touch, I get this feeling of such immense happiness. I never want you to leave my side."

"And I never will," Hinata says, "even if I'm not with you physically, I'm always standing by your side. I always have been. Your suffering in your past made you who you are today, and brought you to the role of hokage. You overcame it with your own strength, and that's why I'll always be by your side, through the good times and the bad."

Naruto smiles, all his tears gone. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you Naruto."

"Let's stay here just a little longer, I want to hold you close and kiss you until sunrise," Naruto says, hugging her towards him.

Hinata nods, wanting the same. Every time they touch and kiss like this, a surge of emotions are brought forth, and they are reminded of their unconditional love for one another. Nothing in this world could ever combat their love, or put a stopper to it. It's a love that will last, forever.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt xxTerror33xx! Maybe I went a little overboard with the fluffy romance...but oh well haha I really enjoy writing Naruto/Hinata, I think they are very sweet together. Hope you guys enjoy! I'm taking a semi-hiatus over the next few days for Thanksgiving, I won't be able to write. Please have patience if you are waiting on a prompt to be written, I'll get to it as soon as I can! Thanks for any reviews or comments!


	47. I Won't Say I'm in Love-KakaSaku K

Prompt from miksev17

Characters: Kakashi x Sakura / KakaSaku

Naruto-verse

Song: I won't say I'm in love Artist: Susan Egan

Story Rating: K+

I Won't Say I'm in Love by Susan Egan from the movie Hercules

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that  
Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"  
Girl, you can't deny it  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
We'll do it until you admit you're in love  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

…..

Sakura swishes her glass of wine, taking small sips here and there as she and Ino walk through the Yamanaka flower garden. Various types of vibrant and extravagant flowers are in bloom, and Ino excitedly relays information about each type, telling a disinterested Sakura about the flowers' names and their price. Ino narrows her eyes when she notices that Sakura is merely nodding along, listening with a fake smile and bewildered, lost looking eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Ino asks.

"Oh, nothing, tell me about this one," Sakura says, pointing to a white orchid and trying to divert the conversation.

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" Ino asks, zeroing in on the root of Sakura's problems.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sakura takes a large swig of her wine, nearly choking in the process. Is her worry about him that obvious?

"Oh Sakura, who do you think you're kidding? We all know you're in love with Kakashi," Ino stops in her tracks, and Sakura nearly spits out her wine.

She manages to gulp it down and say, "What? Where did you get a preposterous idea like that!?"

Ino rolls her eyes, "Sakura. I know you. It's okay to say you're in love."

"I'm not in love," Sakura denies, "I've been there, done that with Sasuke. And look how that turned out."

"So you've had some bad luck in the past, but this is _now_. Kakashi definitely loves you, you know," Ino tells her confidently.

But Sakura isn't so sure. How can she be? If there's a prize for rotten judgment, she's already won. Her heart has been broken too many times to count by Sasuke, the man she pined over for most of her young life. Recently, she's been hanging out more with Kakashi, ever since he became hokage. She helped him out with a lot of behind the scenes things, and he's been very kind and grateful for her. The two also hang out on non-work related excursions, such as drinking their favorite teas together or visiting the library to talk about the many books they love to read. But that didn't mean that Kakashi loved her. And Sakura isn't in love with him either.

No, definitely not.

Right?

Ino is still talking, but Sakura's already tuned her out. She stumbles on a rock and nearly tumbles to the ground, so lost in thought about her non-dates with Kakashi. Ino catches her and eyes her carefully, "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"I-I was listening! And I already told you, I'm not in love with Kakashi!" Sakura cries, getting up and wiping her skirt of any dirt.

"You try to keep it hidden, but honey we can see right through you!" Ino smirks.

Sakura resists the urge to punch that smug smile off of her friend's face, "Who is 'we' exactly?"

"Sai and I, oh and Naruto too. Shikamaru and Choji have also noticed that you two love each other," Ino says, counting the names off on her fingers.

"You guys are talking about us?" Sakura is exasperated by her friend's gossiping.

"It's not exactly gossip," Ino states, seeming to read Sakura's thoughts, "It's just a simple observation we've all made. We know how you're feeling. You can't conceal these feelings Sakura, if you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"No chance, no way, I won't say it," Sakura waves her hands in front of her face, avoiding the issue.

"You practically swoon when you're with Kakashi! C'mon, admit that you love him!" Ino begs.

"That's so cliché! I don't swoon and sigh with him, and I won't say I'm in love!" Sakura spins on Ino, rounding on her aggressively, "Listen Ino, my heart learned its lesson! It feels so good when a relationship starts out, but then when things go wrong, I'll be crying my heart out."

"Sakura, you can't deny it, you definitely have feelings for him. You're just afraid to fall in love again because you want to protect your heart, but Kakashi won't break it! It won't be a repeat of what happened with you and Sasuke," Ino tells her, still so sure of her words, as though they are a stone cold truth.

"How can you know that?" Sakura asks her, walking slowly, not even seeing the beautiful arrangements of flowers around her.

"Because Kakashi really loves you, and Sasuke never did. That's how I know," Ino explains, cupping a red rose in her hand. She picks out the flower and hands it to Sakura, who takes it numbly, her mind whirring.

Does Kakashi love Sakura? Is that why he spends so much time with her? Or is he simply just her friend?

"Look at that grin," Ino points out the smile on Sakura's face, "you're in love."

Sakura wipes that grin off instantly. She didn't realize that she was smiling – it was because she was thinking about him, so naturally, her lips had twitched upwards and betrayed her.

Perhaps she is in love.

Oh dear.

"Get off my case Ino," Sakura says, a little angered that her friend saw right through her.

"Don't be so proud, it's okay you're in love," Ino takes the rose in Sakura's hand and places it in her pink hair, tucking the stem behind her ear.

Sakura allows this gesture, biting her bottom lip, still thinking about Kakashi. She makes a promise to herself – that at least out loud, she won't say she's in love.

It'll be a secret to take to her grave.

….

A few days later, Kakashi finally returns to the village from his kage visit. Sakura waits for him in his office, heart pounding with anticipation, knowing that today is the day.

Although she's realized her feelings towards him, it won't change anything. She will still act the same as always with him, firm and business-like while they're tending to their duties, and then casual and cool with him later. Things will go exactly as she planned.

Or so she thinks.

The moment he walks into the office, wearing the hokage hat and cloak, looking exhausted but happy to see her – she loses her cool. A pink blush dusts across her cheeks and she drops the scroll she was holding, like a complete klutz. Simply looking at him after he's been away for so long takes her breath away – his silver hair, the mystery behind the mask, and those sturdy, reassuring arms…all of it. She can only stare, and admit to herself that she has it bad for him.

Kakashi notes her odd glance towards him, and he furrows his eyebrows curiously. He walks over, taking off his hokage hat and tossing it to the side. "How have things been while I was away?" he asks, now only a few inches apart from her.

Sakura gulps. If she wanted to, she could reach her hand out and touch him. He's right there.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kakashi asks.

Sakura quickly snaps out of it, "Yes! Of course! Sorry, um, yeah, everything has been great here!"

Sakura scurries away, desperate to find something to do to preoccupy her thoughts. But Kakashi gently tugs on her shirt, holding her in place, "I had a rather odd talk with Naruto just now."

"Oh?" Sakura wonders were this conversation is going. Her heart is leaping like a frog, she really needs to get out of this room before his presence overwhelms her any more than it already is.

"Yes," Kakashi nods, and there's a faint trail of red atop his mask, "he asked me when I was going to take you on a date."

Sakura's jaw drops open, "Wh-what!?" Kakashi released his grip on her shirt, but she's now rooted on the spot, too stunned to move a muscle.

"I was shocked too…I never knew he had any idea of my affections for you," Kakashi admits, drawing a little closer to her.

Sakura's head is spinning. Is this truly happening? "What do you mean?"

"I mean…well…I don't know," Kakashi mumbles, suddenly hit with a fear of admitting the truth. He cups her face, twirling some pink strands between his forefinger and thumb.

"You're in love with me, aren't you?" Sakura's breath hitches slightly as she says this. But looking into his eyes now, she can see it as clear as day.

"I am," Kakashi admits, "I was going to keep that secret with me because I didn't believe the feeling was mutual…but Naruto told me otherwise. Is it true Sakura?"

It's at that moment that Sakura realizes she doesn't want to live a life of regrets. "It is," she swallows hard and finally says it out loud, "I love you too."

Kakashi pulls down his mask, and Sakura catches a glimpse of his genuine smile before his lips are upon hers.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt miksev17! Ino fits the part of the four dancing ladies from Hercules with Meg in my opinion haha. I appreciate all my patient readers! :)


	48. World So Cold- Naruto and Sasuke T

Prompt from Anonymous

Characters: Sasuke vs Naruto

Naruto-verse

Song: World So Cold Artist: 12 Stones

Story Rating: T

World so Cold by 12 Stones

 _It starts with pain  
Followed by hate  
Fueled by the endless questions  
No one can answer  
A stain  
Covers your heart  
Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer_

 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
 _I don't believe that this world can't be saved_  
 _How did you get here and when did it start_  
 _An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
 _Where love is divided by hate_  
 _Losing control of our feelings_  
 _We all must be dreaming this life away_  
 _In a world so cold_

 _Are you sane? Where's the shame?_  
 _A moment of time passes by_  
 _You cannot rewind_  
 _Who's to blame and where did it start_  
 _Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?_

 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
 _I don't believe this world can't be saved_  
 _How did you get here and when did it start_  
 _An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
 _Where love is divided by hate?_  
 _Losing control of our feeling_  
 _We're dreaming this life away_

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
 _Where love is divided by hate?_  
 _Selling our souls for no reason_  
 _We all must be dreaming this life away_  
 _In a world so cold_

 _There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_  
 _It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way_  
 _So how many times must you fall to your knees_  
 _Never, never, never, never, never do this again_

 _It starts with pain followed by hate_  
 _Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
 _And I don't believe this world can't be saved_

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
 _Where love is divided by hate_  
 _Losing control of our feelings_  
 _We're dreaming this life away_

 _What kind of world do we live in_  
 _Where love is divided by hate?_  
 _Selling our souls for no reason_  
 _We all must be dreaming this life away_  
 _In a world so cold_

 _In a world so cold_

….

An innocent child, with a thorn in his heart.

Everything in Sasuke's world came to a crashing halt when his brother left him as the last standing Uchiha. His brother – the person he now hates the most – killed his entire family and clan.

That thorn took hold in Sasuke's heart, swallowing him whole. It started with pain, followed by hatred, fueled by the endless questions. Why did Itachi do this? Why had he left Sasuke alive? What was the meaning behind his words and his actions?

No one can answer Sasuke. No one, save for Itachi.

And so, Sasuke made it his goal that day, many years ago as a child, to someday seek vengeance. He will restore justice to his once wonderful clan.

A stain formed and covered his heart, and it tore Sasuke apart just like a sleeping cancer.

From that miserable day on, nothing was the same for Sasuke.

….

Years later, Sasuke stands before Naruto, the one person whom he could call a friend throughout his life. Hatred still boils in his veins, even after killing Itachi and learning the cruel truth.

They live in a world so cold, where love is divided by hate. Sasuke has seen that hatred first hand, and felt it like a knife. Now, that hatred runs deep in his blood and pours out through his actions and words. It's all he knows. He's slowly losing control of all other feelings, consumed by vehemence and despair.

Naruto stares at him with resilience in those crystal azure eyes of his – he's grown stronger, once more. Naruto has declared that he is the only one who can stand up and fight Sasuke, and take on all his hatred.

Sasuke smirks, knowing that this battle will be a vicious one. Naruto is his only friend, and in order to tear down the old regime of the cold world, he must bring him down.

"Sasuke! Give up this life of vengeance! Come back home to Konoha!" Naruto pleads once more while steadily building up his chakra.

"I can't do that," Sasuke tells him again, "this ends here."

Sasuke strikes in a flash of lightning and energy, aiming towards his blonde friend. Naruto doges expertly, forming quick hand signs. With Sasuke's sharingan though, he can see right through Naruto's tricks – shadow clones, once again.

"Don't you ever get tired of that jutsu?" Sasuke asks exasperatedly, as several clones of Naruto appear all around him, boxing him in.

A handful of fists and legs punch and kick out at Sasuke, but he deflects each and every blow, looking for the real Naruto. "I won't ever come back to Konoha! Why can't you just let me cut you down already!?"

"I can't do that ya know!" Naruto cries out, rasengan in hand. This time, it hits Sasuke, but the blow wasn't meant to knock him out.

Sasuke's body is flung back and he hits the stone mountain behind him roughly, leaving a gaping dent. He builds up chakra energy in his hand, forming another Chidori. The two fly at each other with intense speed, speaking with their fists rather than words.

As they fight on into the night, neither letting up, Sasuke becomes more enraged. Why won't Naruto quit? Why is he fighting so intently for Sasuke to return to the village? How is it possible that he still considers Sasuke to be a friend?

Is Naruto sane? Where's his shame? How can he protect his values in this cold world, after seeing displays of war and terror before him?

Panting, and nearly breathless, Sasuke glares at Naruto, who is stooped before him, swollen and bloody. "I-I won't ever give up," Naruto says before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

Sasuke delivers a kick with his knee into Naruto's face, but it's of little use. His energy is almost completely depleted at this point. They fought each other in their toughest, most powerful forms – Sasuke's Susano'o and Naruto's nine tailed form.

The sun is beginning to rise again, lighting up this cold, harsh world with a few rays of mindless hope. Sasuke's heart aches, and he is reminded for a split second of his brother Itachi, and how he lived forever in the shadows – hated by his own people to protect the thing he loved the most.

"I-I don't believe men are born to be killers Sasuke," Naruto says, trembling as he stands up on his two feet, "I don't believe this world can't be saved. But I simply cannot let you erase the past and take on everyone's hatred in order to make peace. That cannot and will not work."

"Don't you see Naruto? We live in a cold, heartless world. Unless someone like me becomes a hated villain for everyone to unite against, then we can never attain happiness," Sasuke explains, holding a stitch in his side.

"You cannot rewind the past. What happened, happened. Learn from it and move on Sasuke, you know that killing me and all the kages will not work," Naruto is so sure of his statement, and it infuriates Sasuke.

Sasuke lunges at Naruto once more, and the two are soon back in battle, although at a much less intensity level from before. They kick and punch with bare hands, their chakra almost completely depleted.

An innocent child.

But with a thorn in his heart.

Thoughts sway in and out of Sasuke's delirious mind, and he's seeing images of his past, both with Itachi and some with Naruto.

Can his sickness of hatred and sorrow be cured? He started out this life with happiness and love when he was younger, but that blemish on his heart continued to grow until there was no more light left.

This sickness in Sasuke wants to escape. It's a feeling that happens when one can't find his way. _What kind of world do we live in?_ Sasuke wonders idly to himself. _If I am not meant to be a shinobi in the shadows like my brother, then what will happen to this cold world? How can anyone rid the world of anger, loss, betrayal, and suffering?_

 _I simply don't believe this world can be saved,_ Sasuke thinks before sucker punching Naruto in the jaw.

 _So then why does Naruto fight so hard? He's fighting a losing battle, doesn't he see? This world is so cold, and yet he shines like the sun…what gives him his energy? He also knows the pain of loneliness, so why does he fight for justice?_

"It's because I can call you my friend," Naruto says, seeming to read Sasuke's mind.

"What?" Sasuke slaps Naruto, not sure where this is all coming from.

Naruto wipes the blood from his mouth, "It's because you were my friend back then, that I was pulled away from my loneliness and pain. It's because you and I became the best of friends, that's why I can't stand to see you like this. When you're in pain, I feel it too. That's why I can't let you do this Sasuke."

Those words stab Sasuke like a sharp knife, through his very soul. He can't let Naruto get the best of him, not now! He can't let Naruto shake him into believing his point of view!

Sasuke goes to punch Naruto, but Naruto catches his fist in his and then delivers a blow to Sasuke's gut, causing a sharp grunt and burst of pain.

They exchange more blows before they are completely spent, breathless and nearly lifeless on the cold ground. Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment, trying to regain some strength.

Images flood his consciousness again, bringing forth memories and feelings he hasn't let himself experience in years. Something is changing inside him. That sickness, the one he thought there was no cure for, is slowly fading.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke asks, unable to even turn his face to look at him.

"Because no matter what happens, you will always be my best friend," Naruto says. "Don't you get it?"

Sasuke chuckles, "I think I'm starting to."

Naruto's eyes grow wide, "Why are you laughing?"

"You've won this round," Sasuke admits, his heart aching and feeling overjoyed at the same time. "But we'll have to have a rematch one day."

Sasuke doesn't want to dream this life away, not anymore. Perhaps the world isn't as cold as he once thought. The sun warms his cheeks slightly, peeking through the tops of the mountain beside them. It's a new day, and there's a promise of a new start there too. Sasuke chose to reach out and hold onto one last ray of hope.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for this prompt guest/anon! I know the scene is very similar to the final Naruto/Sasuke fight, the lyrics just made sense to do it that way to me. The lyrics fit in quite nicely for Sasuke I thought, so thanks! I'm trying my best to do a chapter a week if possible, been busy with work and the holidays coming up though, so have some patience! Thanks for reading :)


	49. Closer- ShikaTema M

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters: Shikamaru x Temari / ShikaTema

Modern AU

Song: Closer Artist: The Chainsmokers

Story Rating: M

Closer by the Chainsmokers

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay_

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older_

 _We ain't ever getting older  
No we ain't ever getting older_

…..

Temari bit her lip and mumbled a curse under her breath, "shit."

"What is it?" Sakura asks, following Temari's gaze. "oh," she spots him, "Is that—?"

"Shikamaru," Temari breathes out, feeling a little choked. What is he doing here? It's been four years since they broke up and he moved away. So why on earth is he here in this hotel bar?

"Should we go somewhere else?" Sakura asks tentatively.

Temari shakes her head, "don't be silly, Sasuke is meeting us here and he has a room for the two of you."

Sakura blushes but nods, not wanting to pass up that type of offer from her boyfriend. Sasuke travels a lot for his business, and it just so happens that he was placed in the same city as Sakura for a few days. Since tonight is his night off, he invited the girls over to the hotel bar, with the intention of keeping Sakura there till morning. Temari tagged along thinking she could spend the evening with a suave man at the hotel, but her plans are now thwarted as she stares into her handsome ex's face.

Shikamaru definitely saw her too. She noticed the way his eyes widened and that slight upwards curve of his lips. However, he's engaged in a deep conversation with an older white haired man, one who keeps reeling Shikamaru back in as though he's explaining something that's top secret and important.

"Oh, there's Sasuke!" Sakura chirps, waving frantically towards her boyfriend. She hurries towards him, and Temari follows slowly, taking a double take at Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes are sad, watching her figure fade away before him.

…

Shikamaru needs to get out of this conversation, fast. The problem is that Jiraiya can truly talk his head off, especially when he's had a few drinks.

Shikamaru traveled into the city to meet with Jiraiya about his novel idea, as Shikamaru is a top selling publisher. After only 10 minutes of conversing about Jiraiya's new story idea, Shikamaru is sure that it's going to be another popular hit with the perverts. He's already agreed to help Jiraiya publish the book, as it's sure to be good for business. But, Jiraiya loves to talk about his stories, and he particularly enjoys going into the details of describing the women and their sexual wiles in the stories.

"—so the next woman our hero meets is a big breasted but shy widow, only 27 years of age. Her husband died in a tragic – "

"Hey, sorry to cut you off," Shikamaru interrupts, "but, I saw someone I need to see, it's sort of important."

Jiraiya looks affronted, "What about my new novel idea?"

"I already told you I'll support you, I'll have my secretary take care of everything," Shikamaru says, distractedly looking around for that sexy blonde.

Jiraiya sighs, "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet!"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Listen, I'm sure your fans will love it. Personally though, I haven't ever been a big reader of your novels."

"That's because I tell you all the details," Jiraiya complains.

"Exactly!" Shikamaru cries out with excitement, finding a silver lining, "If you tell me all the details now, then that's one less book you'll be selling. Let me find out for myself by reading it when it's published."

Jiraiya smirks, "Not a bad thought Shikamaru. Alright then, I'll call your secretary tomorrow to seal the deal."

"Perfect," Shikamaru bows slightly, "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he rushes off towards where he last saw Temari and her pink haired friend. What was her name again? Damn, four years can really do something to your memory.

Although, despite that it's been four years, he remembers in vivid detail everything about Temari. He remembers how taken aback he was the first time he met her – she was so independent and strong willed and beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair and tantalizing scent haunted his dreams back in those days before he started dating her. When they finally started dating, they clicked instantly and both fell head over heels. It was cruel that Shikamaru's job made him transfer at the time, to a distance too far from home. They tried long distance for a little while, but at the time their relationship was new, and they still hadn't built up enough trust yet in order to tackle the hundreds of miles between them. They soon fell apart, but never forgot.

Now, four years later, Shikamaru has climbed up the ladder in his company and become the boss. Work was his sole focus during that time, he didn't want to date anyone after he and Temari broke up, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. But now dread seeps through the bottom of his stomach – what if Temari has a boyfriend? It's been so long, she surely has been dating since that time.

But something still pulls him towards her, he's drawn to her just like the way he was when he first saw her all those years ago. He can't resist this attraction that he has towards her, and his feet are moving of their own accord, taking him in her direction, wherever she might be.

He finally spots her, a beauty among the rest of these dull guests. She's stunning, in a thin black dress with her hair in her usual four ponytails. Her dark red lips are tantalizing, and they part open slightly as she notices him again. Crimson crawls up her cheeks, and she looks gorgeous in the dim light of the hotel.

"Temari!" Shikamaru hopes he doesn't sound too eager as he greets her. He can't get that sickening slap-happy smile off his face.

"Shikamaru!" she cries back, pulling him in for a half-hug, "It's been so long! How are you?"

Of course they'll have to engage in these little pleasantries of small talk, but Shikamaru just wants to pull her aside and kiss her and make up already. But that simply isn't how things work in society, so he waits it out, smiling politely towards her friends who she (thankfully) introduces again.

They talk for some time alongside Sakura and Sasuke. It's a little awkward at first, but Shikamaru keeps the conversation going with plenty of questions. He wants to know every detail of what happened to Temari these past four years. He buys her a drink, hoping that Sakura and Sasuke will soon take a hint to leave them alone.

Finally, Sakura takes one last sip of her drink and sits it down on the bar, "Temari, I think Sasuke and I are going to head up now," she glances sideways towards Shikamaru, "will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Temari replies, never taking her eyes off of Shikamaru. His heart does a somersault when he sees that her pupils are dilated. She licks her lips seductively, "go have fun Sakura."

"Okay," Sakura pats Temari on the back and then stumbles across the room hand in hand with Sasuke.

At last, Shikamaru has this wonderful woman to himself. "Temari."

"Shikamaru," she parts her lips and chuckles before downing the rest of her drink. "It really has been a long time."

"I've missed you," he admits, staring longingly into her eyes.

Her eyes narrow instantly. He must have said the wrong thing. "Stop," she says, "you're the one that left me here in this dump."

"It's the biggest mistake I've ever made," Shikamaru tells her honestly.

But Temari is stubborn, so naturally, she doesn't buy it. She rolls her eyes, and it's so adorable Shikamaru has to stop himself from pouncing her right here in the hotel. "But now you're a big hot shot publisher, and I'm still just some deadbeat college grad working two jobs to stay afloat."

Shikamaru now realizes what this is all about – Temari is a confident woman, but she always seems to put herself down a little in comparison to him. She thought of Shikamaru as an elite genius who could never make any mistakes. He impressed her with his wits and with his ability to climb up the ladder to success so easily. But he used to always tell her that everyone has a different path, and that her time will come soon.

"You're not a deadbeat," Shikamaru tells her, "you're the smartest girl I know."

Temari gives a derisive laugh and rolls her eyes again.

"It's true," Shikamaru says, "Do you remember that one time you beat me in shogi?"

"You mean the time you let me win?" she asks skeptically.

"No," Shikamaru shakes his head, "I really did lose to you, I promise. You're the only girl who can take me off guard like that and surprise me. You made a move that I didn't expect, and it cost me the game."

"How do you even remember that?" she asks, slightly pink in the face from the alcohol.

"I remember everything with you," Shikamaru says.

She laughs again, but her demeanor has changed a little. Her body is more open towards him, and she's leaning in closer to him, taking him in with each breath, "You're just trying to get into my pants, aren't you?"

Shikamaru shakes his head, "No. I-I actually have been meaning to talk to you for a while now, I just haven't had the guts to do it. That's why I knew I had to track you down when I saw you here – it's like fate."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I broke your heart when I moved to the city four years ago," Shikamaru starts, suddenly feeling nervous, "It was a hard break up for me too, I couldn't even bring myself to call you. I made a mistake, but I realized it too late. I worked hard to get where I am in my career, and now I'm in a position where I can easily expand my business."

"Expand?" Temari looks confused, "where are you going with this?"

"I'm looking to build a new publishing office right here, back in our hometown. There's a lot of aspiring authors that live here, and most importantly, there's you," Shikamaru explains.

Temari pauses for a minute, her eyes sparkling with a faint glimmer of hope. But she closes them and returns to her usual air of stubbornness, "What the hell are you talking about? You're moving back here?" Shikamaru nods, knowing that she'll need some time to process this information. She laughs as though this is a joke, "I was doing just fine before I met you. Then you came along and I fell so in love, but you left me. It took me a while to get back on my feet again after that. And now you're telling me you're coming back? Just like that?"

"Yup," Shikamaru says, shrugging.

Temari's anger flares, "Don't just sit there all smug! Just because you're moving back here doesn't mean you can pick up where you left off with me! You can't expect to come in here and have things back the way they were!"

"I don't expect that," Shikamaru says, correcting her, "I'm here to start things over again. I was insane to leave you in the first place. You look as good as the day I met you, so can we have a do-over?"

"A do-over? But what if you leave again? I can't take another heartbreak like that," Temari says, curling her hand into a fist.

Shikamaru grabs her fist in both hands and massages his thumbs over her smooth skin. She looks so pretty in this hotel bar, he might just collapse from the sheer power of her beauty. "I won't leave, I'm sticking here for good. Like I said, leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Temari licks her lips, contemplating this. She looks into his eyes carefully, as though searching him for the truth. "A new start huh?"

Shikamaru nods eagerly, "Yes, a new start for the both of us. We can take it as slow as you'd like. If you aren't interested, you can end things with me at any time."

Her eyes narrow, and she takes a sip of his drink by accident (which Shikamaru somehow finds totally adorable). "okay."

"Okay?" Shikamaru is flabbergasted. Did she just agree to date him?!

"Okay, let's start dating again," she confirms, leaning closer to him, "But, I'm the captain of this ship, at least for now. We're doing things my way until I'm sure I can trust you again."

"Yes. Okay, yes," Shikamaru is flustered, and locked under her spellbinding stare.

Temari untangles her fist from his grasp and intertwines her fingers with his, squeezing a little. "This is like a dream," she mutters quietly, more to herself than him.

"But this is reality," he reminds her, "and we ain't ever getting older."

She chuckles, "What does that mean?"

"You're timeless to me," Shikamaru explains. He isn't sure why he said that particular line, perhaps the booze is finally getting in his head a little. But the way Temari's eyes widen and glisten at his explanation makes his insides soar with joy.

She grabs his hand tighter, "Let's go."

"Go?" he's confused. Temari leaves the bar and drags him along behind her, pulling him through the crowd and out into the crisp night air. "Where are we going Temari?"

"My rover," Temari says, still not letting up on her tight grip. She pulls him along like a dog on a leash, and he's left to puzzle her statement. Why are they going to her car?

Temari opens the backseat door of her rover and shoves Shikamaru inside. He stumbles into the backseat and then she's on top of him, a mess of blond hair and perfume and wonderful, heavy lidded eyes full of lust. "I want you now," she demands, leaning over him and kissing his neck.

Shikamaru shudders under her soft touch, and he's immediately aroused, "I-I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

"I never said that," she explains while nipping at his neck, "I simply said that I'm the captain. I'm making the orders here."

"Ah," is all Shikamaru can say in response. Her hands are exploring over his shirt, slowly unbuttoning him and dismantling his resolve all in the process. He can't stop now.

The sleeves of her dress begin to slide down her shoulders, showing off some skin. Shikamaru holds in a breath, desperate to see her amazing body once more. He gasps when he notices something new – "Is that a tattoo on your shoulder?"

"Hm?" Temari's head is fogged with lust, it takes her a second to realize that he interrupted her kissing and groping to ask a stupid and obvious question. She bites his nose playfully, "Yes, dumbass. It's a Japanese wind fan."

"It's gorgeous," Shikamaru compliments. He recalls her telling him a while ago that she wanted to get a tattoo. She looks even sexier now, with this cool tattoo that perfectly matches her vibrant and somewhat tempestuous personality.

"Shut up," Temari demands, hushing him with a passionate and fierce kiss. Her tongue slides easily into him, and he welcomes the familiarity of her kisses, which make him fly over the moon.

They make out in a tight embrace, both touching each other over their clothes for a little while before Temari makes the next move. Shikamaru lets her take the lead, since this was her one condition to dating him again. He doesn't want to breach her trust, so he gives his heart completely to her, knowing that in time, she'll soon see that he loves her, and always has.

Temari strips him slowly, with dexterous and nimble fingers despite her slight drunkenness. Shikamaru feels himself melting under her touch and her gaze. Those eyes want him, and he reflects the same yearning towards her, grasping at her blond hair and begging her to go further. It seems that neither can stop, and she pulls him closer, much closer, in the backseat of her rover.

Soon, both are nearly naked and panting, watching the windows fog. Shikamaru presses his hardness up against her, enticing her. She moans deep in her throat, and Shikamaru goes wild. He tugs at her panties, the only remaining item of clothing. She flings them off and sits up on top of him, grinding against his girth but not letting him enter just yet.

"Oh, Tem-a-ri," Shikamaru says each syllable of her name slowly, his mind misted with pure desire for this sexy woman who's slowly undoing every inch of him, and making him succumb to her will.

Temari rocks her hips upwards and then comes down upon him, spreading her legs over him and finally letting him inside. Her eyes roll back as she gets comfortable, and Shikamaru holds in a gasp, the feeling is so incredibly tight and warm and absolutely perfect. Once she's steady on him, she begins to move, picking up the pace as she goes.

Shikamaru holds onto her hips as she rocks over him, riding him like a pro. He loves watching the way her face scrunches up with pleasure, and how her hair is a beautiful mess, blond strands sticking out in every direction. She bites her bottom lip hard, and Shikamaru licks his own lips, desperate to taste hers again. She leans down and kisses him hungrily, as though she read his mind.

They make out as she continuously grinds her hips over him, bringing them both upwards into a spiraling haze of ecstasy. The coil deep within Shikamaru is about to spring forth, he's almost there, and so is Temari – her eyes are glazed and pupils blown. Her lips are red and swollen from their passionate embrace. Her face is contorted with lust, and she grabs at his chest as she picks up the pace, moving her hips faster and faster. Everything feels so intense, and Shikamaru nearly loses it when Temari bites her shoulder, right on her tattoo, muffling the sound of her scream.

She thrusts her hips forwards on him once more and Shikamaru gives up all control as he reaches his climax. A guttural sound emits from deep within him and Temari throws her head back, screaming hard as she tightens around him, also reaching her orgasm.

The two pant for several seconds to recover their breath and bring them back down from the high. Shikamaru's fingers tangle over her body, reaching up everywhere mindlessly. She collapses on top of him, giggling a little.

"Wow," she breathes, "I did not expect that to happen tonight."

"Me neither," Shikamaru admits, "I thought you would probably turn me down. I didn't even expect to see you at this hotel tonight. I was going to seek you out tomorrow."

Temari smiles and cuddles close to him, "Fate huh? You really believe in that?"

"Yes," Shikamaru says, "I believed in it the first time I laid eyes on you."

She pats him playfully, but doesn't say anything. Perhaps she's starting to actually believe Shikamaru – either way, he'll prove to her that his love is true, and that he won't let her go again. This time, he'll keep her close always. For now, holding her close in the backseat of her rover will have to do.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thank you spilihp17! I hope you enjoy this one, I know there aren't many lyrics in the story, I sort of got an idea with it though and just went with it... haha hope it's alright! Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks for reading/reviewing/sending prompts! I still have a lot to write, sorry, but I'll get to them all when I can!


	50. Accidentally in Love- MinaMiko K

Prompt from Fido123a

Characters: Minato x Mikoto

Naruto-verse

Song: Accidentally in Love Artist: Counting Crows

Story Rating: K+

Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows

 _So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

 _How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

 _Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'Cause everybody's after love_

 _So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

 _Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

 _These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

 _Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love_

 _Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

 _We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

 _Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

 _Accidentally_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
I'm in love, I'm in love,  
Accidentally_

 _Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

 _Love I'm in love_

…..

"Mikoto," Minato sneaks up behind her, and she startles, nearly dropping her book.

"Minato! Don't scare me like that!" she cries, clutching at her heart. It's beating fast, although he barely scared her. There's simply something about his presence that effects her in such a way.

"Sorry," he smiles and she averts her eyes, feeling her cheeks warm. "I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I was just excited to see you here, and not in the Uchiha district."

"I'm allowed out, you know," she says.

"Yeah, but I rarely see you around here," Minato explains, turning a little pink in the face, "I'm always glad to see you."

She smiles genuinely at him and pats the space next to her on the bench, inviting him to sit down, "I heard you passed your jonin exam, congrats."

"Yeah," Minato smiles, "thanks. You should really consider taking the test, I'm sure you'd pass in a heartbeat."

Mikoto snorts derisively, "Yeah right. I'm not as skilled as you."

"Don't sell yourself short, you're an excellent leader and you're also very smart. In fact, I think you'd even make an excellent hokage someday!" Minato smiles widely, and Mikoto feels her heart skip a beat.

"Are you crazy!?" Mikoto laughs, "I thought that was your dream!"

"Well…" Minato blushes furiously red, and Mikoto doesn't understand why. He shrugs and turns his face slightly from her, "dreams can change."

 _Dreams can change?_ What was that supposed to mean? Mikoto doesn't understand. The two discuss other topics, laughing and conversing about various matters, but that phrase sticks with Mikoto.

What did he mean by that?

…

A few months later, Minato is walking home from a rather rough day of mentoring his new genin. The squad has a long way to go before they reach the level of teamwork needed to go out on real missions.

He's feeling battered and slightly defeated, so when he sees Mikoto waiting for him at his doorstep, his spirits lift immediately. "Mikoto? What are you doing here?"

She smiles at him, and his heart leaps forward in his chest. "Well, I know today was your first day as a sensei with the new group…so, I made you some dinner. I figured you might have been nervous earlier, and well, I know how you forget to eat sometimes when you're like that."

Minato's eyes light up at the dish she's holding. It smells wonderful. "Mikoto, you didn't have to, you're too kind! Come inside, let's eat together."

She smirks at him, "Well, someone has to make sure you get a proper meal."

"I'm very grateful for you," Minato says, hurrying inside and clearing his table to make room for the food. "I'll have to repay you someday."

"That's okay," Mikoto says, "actually, there's something I want to tell you."

Minato perks up a little, waiting for her news. Mikoto sets the plates out and serves their food first, allowing him to take a few bites before she begins, "I've become a jonin now too."

"That's wonderful!" Mikoto says excitedly, cheering for her.

"But, I'm also getting older Minato, and my dad is trying to force me to…" her voice trails off, and she swallows hard.

"Force you to do what?"

"To get married," Mikoto says with sad eyes, "to someone from the Uchiha clan, of course."

Minato startles at the news. He should have expected this, of course this is the type of path that would be expected of her…but still, it hurts deep in his heart and claws away at the last glimmers of his hope. "Well…wouldn't you be happy getting married?" he asks tentatively, trying to get a feel for what her thoughts are.

"No," she states simply, "not if I marry an Uchiha."

"Then…if it were someone else?" his question lingers above them tantalizingly – they both understand the implication, but will they act upon it?

"If it was the right person, someone I loved, then yes, of course I would want to marry him," Mikoto says, face beet red.

"So, what's the problem baby?" Minato asks back, directly facing their feelings head on. She looks up at him, eyes wide with fear, but beneath that, he can see clearly into her heart. "Mikoto, I'm in love with you," Minato confesses.

Mikoto blinks and bites her lip, then smiles, "I'm in love with you too. I'm accidentally in love."

Minato can't stand it any longer, he gets up and rushes towards her, embracing her in a tight hug before daring to kiss her lips. The kiss is soft and chaste, but charged with an energy unlike anything either have ever felt before. They part feeling a rush of new emotions, both smiling, forgetting their food.

For tonight at least, they'll forget their worries as ninja and Mikoto will forget her father's wishes to marry an Uchiha. They only have eyes for each other tonight.

….

Minato can't stop thinking about it, if there's a cure for love, he doesn't want one. It's been one month since Mikoto and Minato confessed their feelings to each other, and they've been inseparable since.

Being with her is incredible, it's like he's a snowball running down into the spring of love, tumbling and melting under blue skies. He's surrendered to her shimmering love, and nothing can bring him down. There's simply no escaping this love, for either of them.

They're currently sitting under a tree, enjoying a summer day with an ice cream cone. Mikoto laughs with him, cupping the strawberry ice cream in her hand and trying to lick it up before it all melts. Minato helps her licking it off the cone, both holding it and getting the sticky substance on their fingers.

"The sun is melting our ice cream too quickly!" Mikoto complains, mopping up more with her tongue frantically.

Minato helps her with the last few bites, and then he begins to lick her fingers, but Mikoto pulls her hand away in embarrassment, "Wait, we can't do that here!"

"Why not?" Minato asks.

"Someone might see us and get the wrong idea," Mikoto explains.

Minato scowls slightly, "What wrong idea? We are in love, right? So what if someone finds out! I don't care if the whole world knows."

Mikoto averts her eyes downwards, "We aren't supposed to be in love. We're accidentally in love. If my father finds out…"

"Are you still supposed to marry an Uchiha? You mean you actually want to go through with that?!" Minato asks, taken aback, "That isn't like you Mikoto."

"I always follow the rules though," Mikoto says with a frown.

"You should follow your heart with this matter," Minato suggests, feeling frustrated.

"I know you're right," Mikoto tells him, "But tension is building between the Uchiha clan and the rest of the village it seems, I fear our relationship will be frowned upon."

"Why can't we just keep our peace and stay in love? The world will follow after," Minato says, inching closer to her. Mikoto moves closer to him and rests her head upon his shoulder, nodding in agreement. "You're never alone anymore. I'll talk with your parents."

Mikoto looks up at him with reverence, "I love you Minato. But I'll talk to my parents on my own, you're right, I should follow my heart with this. I've decided that if I'm ever going to marry someone, it's going to be you."

Minato jolts, surprised by her sudden bold statement. "You took the words out of my mouth. I was planning to ask you to marry me, as soon as I talked with your parents."

Mikoto hugs him tightly, and he hugs her back, both soaking up the warmth of the sunlight and the love that embodies every ounce of their being.

….

Minato gulps nervously, trying to keep still as he waits impatiently for the music to begin.

The lights dim a little and the music starts, and then she's there, walking down the aisle with her father and looking stunning. Minato's breath catches as he watches his bride walk towards him slowly, her smile radiant.

They finally managed to make it to this glorious day – Mikoto spoke with her parents about her wishes to marry outside the Uchiha clan. They were tentative at first, but soon gave way once they met Minato. Their relationship was taken with surprising acceptance around the village as well – it seems that it was the union needed to mend the ties with the Uchiha clan and the rest of the villagers.

Perhaps it was never meant to happen. Perhaps Mikoto might still be happy if she had never met Minato, and if she had married into the Uchiha clan. Perhaps Minato could have found solace in focusing on his goal of becoming hokage. It's still a goal for him, but as he told Mikoto long ago, his new dream was her. He feel in love, and everything changed.

Mikoto feels the same way towards Minato. The moment she met him all those years ago, she knew there was something special about him. They fell in love with each other, accidentally in love.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt Fido123a! I hope you enjoy it! I've never written about this pair before, but I imagine there would be some tension at the time from the Uchiha side. Anyways, I'll do my best to keep writing some prompts, but please be patient everyone!


	51. Dysfunctional- Naruto T

Prompt from aceisbest115

Characters: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto-verse

Song: Dysfunctional Artist: Tech N9ne

Story Rating: T

Dysfunctional by Tech N9ne

 _First entry for Sickology 101, Dysfunctional_

 _[Tech N9ne]_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Don't you bring me nothing stupid_  
 _If you don't want me to lose it_  
 _Step back if you don't want me to attack_  
 _I'm a beast, Better give me the deuces_

 _I have no tolerance for nonsense_  
 _Get away from me_  
 _Me don't wanna get dollars_  
 _Don't wanna holler but you makin me_  
 _I'm a little dysfunctional_  
 _You're the problem, Please don't awakin me_  
 _And I'm that way cause back in the day_  
 _Most have forsaken me_

 _Lodi dodi, I'm at the party_  
 _On a drunk night with a punk_  
 _Might dude wanna pick a fight because he's sorry..._  
 _That he aint Gotti, Like I be_  
 _Cause he sloppy, Not me_  
 _Costly rocks be spot free_

 _But he don't know I'm roguish_  
 _Surrounded by my soldiers_  
 _And they be locked and loaded_  
 _Will explode if you can't hold us_  
 _And we don't got no scruples_  
 _We didn't come to fight and shoot you_  
 _But you busters better be neutral_  
 _Don't get loose because we cuckoo_

 _Listen, They call me genius, I run the show_  
 _Woman be on my penis, It's wonderful_  
 _Demons think they the meanest_  
 _But I brung the foe on the flow_  
 _Little bit sick, Don't you know?_

 _[Hook: Big Krizz Kaliko]_  
 _I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_  
 _If you push me, It might be bad_  
 _Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_  
 _You could fool around and make me mad_  
 _I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_  
 _If you push me, It might be bad_  
 _Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_  
 _Might fool around and make me mad_  
 _Don't make me mad_

 _[Big Scoob]_  
 _Born to hustle_  
 _I'm a product of environment_  
 _The game done changed_  
 _So I've been forced into retirement_  
 _But I make moves and I paid dues_  
 _And I got common sense_  
 _Since I can't lose and I can't choose_  
 _Then I'll come back to spit_  
 _I got hit songs but I've been gone so long that I don't fit_  
 _Kneeled at the throne but can't get on_  
 _So I need me a lick_  
 _I write these songs but don't belong_  
 _I'm on some other shit_  
 _I'm huntin leads in desperate need_  
 _I hope it's comin quick_  
 _I'd wrap my brain to find a lane_  
 _That's gon' bring me some change_  
 _But it's so strange, My life has changed_  
 _And I am not the same_  
 _I come around but since I'm down_  
 _It feels uncomfortable_  
 _I try to hide it deep inside but I'm dysfunctional_  
 _I never learned to hold it in_  
 _I gets emotional_  
 _First, Implode and then explode_  
 _I am combustible_  
 _So please don't push to play me, pussy_  
 _On some real shit, Won't be defeated_  
 _If I'm heated, nigga_  
 _Oh shit!_

 _[Hook: Big Krizz Kaliko]_  
 _I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_  
 _If you push me, It might be bad_  
 _Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_  
 _You could fool around and make me mad_  
 _I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_  
 _If you push me, It might be bad_  
 _Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_  
 _Might fool around and make me mad_  
 _Don't make me mad_

 _[Big Krizz Kaliko]_  
 _I aint no killer but don't push me_  
 _Goodie-Goodie Quiet boy never been no pussy_  
 _Could be carrying something up under my hoody_  
 _Krizz would never snap and kill a baller, y'all_  
 _Or would he?_

 _Now I wanna be peaceful_  
 _But I carry Desert Eagles where ever black people are_  
 _You know how black people are_  
 _I peep 'em out, Try to stay evened out_  
 _Wanna preach to 'em but their evil keep on seepin out_  
 _Emotions get the best of me_  
 _Messed up and then y'all get the rest of me_  
 _Depressed and stressed, Feel like my destiny_  
 _I know y'all think less of me_  
 _Cause I'm always sick and I can't let it be_  
 _Pharmaceutical soup be the best recipe_  
 _It's gon' be the death of me_

 _I need depakote just to cope_  
 _That's why I keep throwin them pills down my throat_

 _Dysfunctional blunts will do_  
 _Smokin Bombay can give me Fung Shui_  
 _But I wish that it all would go away_  
 _Or maybe I should pray for Jesus Christ_  
 _To just un-pretzel me_  
 _Tryin to pray for change_  
 _But sometimes it feel like he lets it be_  
 _So I just take another couple doses_  
 _Probably be fine but if you get too close_  
 _You'll find out that I..._

 _[Hook: Big Krizz Kaliko]_  
 _I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_  
 _If you push me, It might be bad_  
 _Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_  
 _You could fool around and make me mad_  
 _I'm a little dysfunctional, Don't you know?_  
 _If you push me, It might be bad_  
 _Get a little emotional, Don't you know?_  
 _Might fool around and make me mad_  
 _Don't make me mad_

…

His reflection in the water showed his true form – furrowed whiskered cheeks, sharp, dagger like teeth and razor nails that could cut like a knife. Naruto looked on in amazement for some time, calming himself down as his racing thoughts cooled back to normal.

 _I'm a beast,_ Naruto thinks to himself once his body returns to its usual state. He had gone into nine tailed fox mode during training with Jiraiya, who is sitting by a nearby tree, wrapping his arm with bandages, not saying a word.

It's the first time Naruto has seen his angered, fox demon reflection like that. It was startling at first, to know that it was himself he was looking at – a beast, one with hatred and suffering in his heart. He's a little dysfunctional, that much is now obvious.

Jiraiya had brought this upon himself though – he's the one who brought out the nine tailed fox chakra out during training. Naruto can't control that chakra yet, so naturally, it took over his body and his senses.

 _Get away from me!_ The words of the villagers from his past rang clear in his head like a bell. Now, he understood why they cowered in fear and shunned him away. It all made perfect sense.

Naruto is a beast, a fox spirit, a demon child.

No one would ever want to befriend someone like that.

….

"You're the problem Kyuubi," Naruto tells the nine tailed fox inside him, when he's back for another visit.

"Hmph," Kyuubi seems disinterested.

"Don't awaken in me anymore!" Naruto yells out in a rage, "I'm tired of losing control and hurting my friends!"

"Then learn strength and resilience, then maybe, just maybe, you can control my awesome power!" Kyuubi spits back, swatting at the cage in front of him, eager to show off his immense prowess. "Step back if you don't want me to attack!" Kyuubi screams, shaking his cage.

Naruto, still so young and naive, stands his ground, blood boiling, "I won't let you take over my body like that again!"

"How else are you ever supposed to bring Sasuke back to the village?" Kyuubi retorts, snorting derisively.

Naruto ponders that question for a moment. Can he truly rescue Sasuke without the nine tailed beast's power? Well, he's been training hard with Jiraiya for almost 2 years now…of course he can! Sure, Sasuke must be training hard as well, but Naruto's got a few good tricks up his sleeve now. He'll come for Orochimaru and save Sasuke someday, he's sure of it.

"When that time comes, I won't use your strength. I'll keep persevering, until I'm strong enough to face him!" Naruto cries, full of energy. Kyuubi grimaces but doesn't say anything, as Naruto surfaces out from his subconscious and back to reality.

Jiraiya gives him a wink. It seems Naruto's training to control his fox demon is beginning to take shape – soon enough, Naruto may even learn to control that chakra and use it for good.

….

"I have no tolerance for your nonsense," Sasuke sneers, eyes narrowed at Naruto.

Naruto growls in his throat, enraged by Sasuke's refusal to let go of his vengeance. Naruto is a little dysfunctional because of his past – the villagers have forsaken him from back in the day, but there was always one person he could call a friend back then – Sasuke Uchiha.

But Sasuke stands before him alone, while Naruto is flanked by Sakura, Sai and Yamato. He's surrounded by his fellow soldiers, his comrades, his friends. He's learned that he doesn't have to fight alone, that he can accomplish his goals with others by his side. Although he might be a little dysfunctional, he's no longer an angered, lonely beast.

"We didn't come to fight you Sasuke! Come back to Konoha!" Naruto says, desperate to save his best friend.

Yet Sasuke refuses, and a battle ensues.

Once more, Naruto is unable to save Sasuke and bring him home. Was all his training useless?

 _Dammit! Why can't I attain my goals yet? How can I be fit for hokage? The villagers still shun me, and I'm no closer to my goal than I was 3 years ago._ These unpleasant thoughts swim through his mind before he sleeps that night, and it takes several hours the next morning for him to motivate himself to keep going, and to push harder.

…

 _It's so strange how my life has changed,_ this fleeting thought comes to Naruto a few years later, when he's a man, reflecting on his past. He and Sasuke teamed up in the 4th great ninja war to defeat Kaguya and restore peace to the ninja world.

Naruto still gets a little emotional thinking about the toils from his past. He went from being one of the most hated people in the village to becoming the hero. He is no longer the same frightened young boy, who didn't understand the townspeople's abhorrence. He's come around since then, although there are times when he's still down, and when he still feels that same darkness as before.

He tries to hide it deep inside, but he's dysfunctional, a combustible being, ready to burst if someone pushes too hard. He keeps it in, imploding before exploding, but it's always there, just a tiny bit – the grief, solitude, and bitterness – these feelings never fade away completely.

However, there's light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto is on the right path to someday fulfilling his dream of becoming hokage. He now knows that hard work and dedication can pay off. He understands the toils of leading this village, and he knows all too well the hard work he'll have to put in before he can attain his ultimate goal. And so, he'll bide his time, continue to train his body and mind, and wait.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to aceisbest115 for the prompt! I wrote a short few flashes through Naruto's life for this one, hope it's alright! I know a lot of my stories are on the short side recently, I think I'm burning out a little from all the prompts, I might take a bit of a break from writing. I will get the rest of these prompts/chapters finished up in the new year and then take a break from this series for a bit! Hope that's okay everyone! So, I won't be accepting anymore prompts as of now, for an unspecified amount of time. If you want to send in a prompt, that's cool and all but just know it'll be a long while…I'm gonna finish up the ones I have currently on my list and then table the rest. If you have questions feel free to PM me.

Happy new Year everyone!


	52. In the Name of Love-KonoHana K

Prompt from A SaiIno Shipper

Characters: KonoHana / Konohamaru and Hanabi Hyuga

Naruto-verse

Song: In the Name of Love Artist: Martin Garrix ft Bebe Rexha

Story Rating:K+

In the Name of Love by Martin Garrix

 _If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in?  
Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?_

 _In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love_

 _In the name of, in the name, name  
In the name, name_

 _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?  
When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love_

 _In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love_

 _In the name of, in the name, name  
In the name, name_

 _I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love  
I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love_

 _In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love_

 _In the name of, in the name, name  
In the name, name, in the name of  
In the name, name, in the name of_

…

Konohamaru nods at the mission he was given from the 6th hokage. He tries his best to hide his excitement that he and Hanabi Hyuga will be working together for the first time.

"Now that the two of you are chunin, I expect you both to work together efficiently on this mission," Kakashi says, handing them a map.

Hanabi replies, "thank you, I'm sure Konohamaru and I will work well together, this is actually the first time we've been teamed up."

"I trust in both of your skills," Kakashi says before sending them off on their mission.

…

"So, here's our map," Konohamaru opens it out on the ground, so that he and Hanabi can see it clearly.

"What a strange mission," Hanabi comments, looking at the route they are meant to take.

"Yeah, it is odd," Konohamaru points out, "why would this rogue ninja leave clues and a map to get to the hidden scroll?"

"Yeah," Hanabi wonders and then shrugs her shoulders, "Oh well. Let's get going to the first stop," she points to the X mark on the map, and they head out in that direction.

Konohamaru strikes up a conversation with her, as it will take them the better part of an hour to make it to their destination. "So, Hanabi, how's Naruto and Hinata?"

"They're as mushy in love as always," Hanabi replies, rolling her eyes. Konohamaru grins, thinking how far Naruto has come from his past. "They're actually expecting another baby, can you believe it?"

"Wow, really! A second little one?" Konohamaru is shocked. Seems like Naruto has been getting quite busy lately. He averts his face away from Hanabi, trying not to think dirty thoughts about how he'd like to get down and busy with her.

They are silent for the rest of the way, until they finally reach the marked spot on the map. "Alright, so now what?" Konohamaru asks, "do you think you can use your byakugan to find the clue?"

Hanabi nods and searches the place with her visual prowess, then points in the direction of some bushes, "over there!"

The two of them go to look and find a hidden wooden box behind the bushes. Hanabi, eager to see what's inside, pulls open the tiny lid.

There's a split second of silence before a whooshing noise alerts Konohamaru to danger. He quickly covers himself and Hanabi, pulling them both out of harm's way. Three kunai fall to the ground by the box, right where Hanabi's hand just was a moment ago.

Konohamaru sighs in relief, still clutching Hanabi close to his chest. She looks up at him and then pushes away, disgruntled. "I-I don't need saving," she says, "I'm not like my sister, who falls for sappy romantic tricks like that."

"You know, a thanks would do just fine," Konohamaru retorts, a little annoyed. How is it that he's fallen so hard for this stubborn headed woman?

"Thanks!" Hanabi scoffs, "Like I said, I don't need saving!"

Konohamaru rolls his eyes, "we're supposed to work together as a team, I was moving you out of the way from the kunai! You're the one who opened the box without checking for traps."

Hanabi opens her mouth to respond and then closes it quickly, blushing. She turns around and goes back to the box without another word.

They lean over it to find a small piece of paper with some scribbled writing, that indicates where the next clue will be. They nod and head in that direction, this time more stealthily than before.

When they reach the area indicated in the note, Hanabi again uses her byakugan to scope for clues. "There's something up in that tree," she says.

"Okay, let's check it out together," Konohamaru says, already climbing his way upwards. Hanabi is right behind him, both leading up towards the tip of the tall tree.

"Where is it?" Konohamaru wonders, he's at the tallest branch, but he doesn't detect anything.

"It's inside the tree, just there," Hanabi says, pointing out a spot.

Konohamaru takes out his kunai, ready to cut into the tree, but Hanabi grabs his wrist and stops him, "Wait! Didn't you say to be careful? What if there's a trap on this one too?"

Konohamaru blinks at her, "Ah, so you do care about what happens to me?"

Hanabi blushes furiously and wears a cross expression, "Shut up! We're teammates, remember?"

Konohamaru smirks, he loves making her get flustered. "I'll be careful, don't worry." He slices open some of the bark, very gently, moving away a layer of the tree. Sure enough, he can see a small bit of paper sticking out. He goes to reach it and instantly feels that something is wrong.

"Ah!" Konohamaru yells out loud at the burning sensation on his hand. When he reached for the paper, something like poisonous gel leaked from the sides of the tree and covered his hand.

Hanabi grabs the paper from his hand and stuffs it in her pocket before grabbing Konohamaru and skillfully rushing him down to the ground.

Once they are seated, she wraps his hand with a bandage and wastes no time with her healing jutsu. Konohamaru winces at the sharp pain, but it soon subsides with the green glow emanating from Hanabi's hands. "I told you," Hanabi says, although gently this time, "I told you to be careful."

"I'm not sure how I could've avoided that stuff," Konohamaru says. "But thank you for acting so quickly. If we had stayed there a minute longer, it might've spread over my entire arm."

"Yeah, I realized," Hanabi says, still focused on healing him.

"Hey Hanabi, can I ask you something while we're here?" Konohamaru gulps down his nervousness. She nods, looking a little anxious herself. It's been at the forefront of Konohamaru's mind for some time now, and he's sure she knows exactly what he's about to say. "Why are you so afraid of falling in love?"

Hanabi closes her eyes and sighs before replying, "It's not that I'm afraid of anything…I just…don't want to be perceived as weak."

"Why do you think it's a weakness?" Konohamaru asks her, still puzzled. The two of them have been best friends since they were young, and there's always been a strong chemistry between them. However, every time Konohamaru gets close to confessing his true feelings towards her, she shuts him down. He wants an answer this time.

"Hinata was always pining after Naruto, since she was little. I saw firsthand how much it hurt her to be blindly in love with someone who never noticed her," Hanabi explains.

"Well, now they're married and happy, and they're even expecting a second child," Konohamaru points out, "so how is that so bad?"

Hanabi looks at him straight in the face, "Hinata had to get burned one too many times before Naruto finally noticed her. Sure, they're happy now, but she spent several years with no one by her side. She even trained hard for his sake, not her own."

"I think Naruto was her motivation for herself," Konohamaru says, "just because she always loved him doesn't mean that she was weak or lonely…she had you, and Neji back then."

"I don't ever want to lose sight of myself by falling for someone else," Hanabi says, looking back at Konohamaru's hand, which is now fully healed. "Hinata did everything in the name of love, but I want to become strong for me."

"Why can't you do both?" Konohamaru poses, getting up slowly.

Hanabi blinks at him, confused. Konohamaru continues, "You can still be an independent, strong individual who loves someone else. Doing something in the name of love doesn't diminish who you are as a person. In fact, I believe that fighting for the people you love only makes you that much stronger. Sure, heartache and rejection hurts, it's like a fire burning in your heart, but it also makes you resilient and helps you grow. I think Hinata and Naruto are stronger now that they have each other. You can't hope to live all alone your whole life, and to only fight for yourself…that's the very opposite of teamwork and family and love."

Hanabi opens and closes her mouth several times, it seems she's at a loss for words. Konohamaru looks at the piece of paper they found in the tree, determining where to go next. He figures that she may need some time to process everything he's said to her. Perhaps he was too forward, too bold? It's obvious that he likes her…but what will she do about it? Does she like him back?

They travel in silence once more towards the final clue. If they are able to decipher the last message, then they can find this important scroll and bring it back to Kakashi.

The last clue is hidden in a tiny clearing, where the setting sunlight pours in softly through the trees. Konohamaru breathes in deeply, taking it all in, "it's beautiful here," he says with a smile.

Hanabi, usually cynical and skeptical, actually smiles back at him, "Yeah, you're right."

Konohamaru's eyes grow wide at her genuine smile. He loves watching that radiant smile, it's better than the warmth of the sunshine.

Hanabi utilizes her byakugan once more to find the last clue, and she startles when she finds it. "It's underground! There's a hidden latch, right there, that leads to an underground lair."

"Wow," Konohamaru digs at the dirt and finds the latch she's talking about. He opens it, revealing a trapdoor and a flight of stairs that leads down to a mysterious dark cavern.

Konohamaru holds a hand out for her to take, "you ready? You'll have to be my eyes."

He expected her to reject his hand, to turn away, or to make a remark. She surprises him by taking his hand in hers and activating her byakugan, leading the way for them both.

"You trust me?" she asked him, before everything around them went pitch black.

"Yes, with my life," Konohamaru says honestly. He watches her nod before she leads him further down the stairway, until he can no longer see in front of him. Her hand guides the way through the darkness, and her voice leads him. She whispers to him when the stairs end, and then warns him that there's a long hallway ahead.

They walk in the darkness for some time, and Konohamaru wonders, "how long is this hallway? Do you see an end in sight?"

Hanabi further strains her eyes to see ahead of them, "oh! There's a turn ahead and then there's a light, that must be where we need to go."

"Great," Konohamaru sighs in relief, "It's uncomfortable not being able to see anything…although, I have to admit, I do enjoy holding your hand."

Hanabi makes a small noise of surprise at his candid remark. "I-I don't mind it either," she whispers back. Although the cavern is quite chilly, Konohamaru feels bathed in warmth with Hanabi at his side.

They finally reach the turn, and Konohamaru can see again from the faint distant light. When they make the turn, they both realize that it's a fire ablaze up ahead. The fire gets larger and larger as they approach.

They finally reach the flame, which stretches across their path, from one wall to the other. Beyond the fire, they can see a pedestal with the scroll sitting on it. "Whoever made these clues sure enjoys theatrics," Konohamaru points out.

"Do you think there's a hidden trap in this one too?" Hanabi asks.

Konohamaru nods, "more than likely. Let me test something out. Rasengan!" he blasts a ball of wind energy towards the flames. They part for a moment, but then continue to roar on even after the rasengan is dissipated. "Just as I thought – this fire can't be put out."

"So how are we supposed to cross it?" Hanabi asks.

Konohamaru shrugs, "is there another clue perhaps?"

Hanabi looks around the small cavern and then uses her byakugan. "Oh! The wall here! It says something, like a riddle."

"What does it say?" Konohamaru asks. The writing is small, barely visible to the naked eye.

"Those who possess the will of fire may freely pass," Hanabi reads. She looks up at Konohamaru, "it must mean you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're grandfather was the 3rd hokage after all. He's the one who was always talking about the will of fire. I think I've realized that if anyone possesses it, it's you," Hanabi tells him confidently.

"Really?" Konohamaru stares at her, at a loss for words by her praise.

"What you said to me earlier…I never thought of it in that way. I was always afraid to do anything in the name of love. I wanted to be true to myself, and to become a strong ninja of my own doing. I never wanted help from anyone. I don't possess the will of fire like you," Hanabi says.

"Yes, you do," Konohamaru tells her, "You are a strong kunoichi, the strongest one I know. And although you're stubborn, you keep the leaf village and your family close to your heart, even if you don't realize it."

Hanabi looks up at him, surprised. "How can you so easily read me?"

"Because I know you. I know your heart," Konohamaru tells her, holding her hand in his. She looks at him with adoration, and she leans closer to him, closing her eyes. Their lips meet and something electric passes between them – her lips are warm and soft against his, and his heart skips a few beats as they kiss. There's a tingling, almost tickling sensation that surrounds their bodies. Perhaps it should be startling, but it's somehow calming. When they part their kiss, they are shocked to realize that somehow, they've passed through the wall of fire.

The scroll lays perfectly still on the pedestal. Hanabi grabs it with confident fingers, and then passes it to Konohamaru, who secures it away in his pouch. Somehow, they know that there are no more traps.

They walk through the wall of fire again to get back. Without words, they have an understanding that they'll be safe through the fire. There's a tingling sensation again as they pass through the flames unharmed. Hanabi leads him back up the staircase, lacing her fingers with his in a more intimate way than before.

…

"Excellent, you've retrieved the 3rd hokage's scroll, thank you," Kakashi says, looking at the contents of the scroll.

"Ah! So it really was my grandfather then?" Konohamaru asks.

"Yes, it seems he laid out a course for you to take when you became a chunin, to test that your intentions are true to the leaf. I have no doubt in you Konohamaru, but it seems that your grandfather suspected you might be upset after his passing, and that you might turn on your beliefs," Kakashi explains, reading the scroll.

"So, then why did I come along?" Hanabi asks.

"I figured the two of you might need each other's help," Kakashi says, "After all, teamwork is what makes a ninja strong. Now that I know you both work well together and possess the will of fire, I'd like to make a request for you both to become jonin."

Hanabi and Konohamaru smile at Kakashi and thank him graciously.

They exit together, and Konohamaru bites his lip, a little unsure of what to say. Will Hanabi acknowledge their kiss? Will she come forth about her feelings?

Hanabi turns to face Konohamaru at the doorstep of the Hyuga residence. "Thank you again Konohamaru," she says, blushing a little, "I'm going to train hard to become a jonin."

"Yes," Konohamaru says, "you'll make a great jonin."

"I'm going to do it in the name of love this time," Hanabi says, surprising him.

"Love? For-for who?" Konohamaru stammers out.

"For you of course," Hanabi says, reaching a hand up to brush some brunette hairs from his face. She cups his cheek and kisses him lightly on the lips. "You do the same, ok?"

"Yes," Konohamaru breathes out, still stunned by that kiss. "I will."

"Good. Let's practice together and cheer each other on," Hanabi says before waving her goodbye. It's a promise to them both – they will work hard together this time, no longer alone.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt A SaiIno Shipper! I had fun with this one, I even made up a dumb little mission haha. Hope you enjoy! And again, no longer taking any new prompts for a while, sorry guys! Any reviews are welcome! Hope you all have a great 2017


	53. Wiggle- SasuNaru M

Prompt from Narulover247

Characters: Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)

Modern AU

Song: Wiggle Artist: Jason Derulo

Story Rating: M

Wiggle by Jason Derulo

 _Hey, yo, Jason  
Say somethin' to her  
Holla at her_

 _I got one question  
How do you fit all that, in them jeans?_

 _You know what to do with that big fat butt_

 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Just a little bit_

 _Patty cake patty cake  
With no hands  
Got me in this club making wedding plans  
If I take pictures while you do your dance  
I can make you famous on Instagram  
Hot damn it  
Your booty like two planets  
Go head, and go ham sandwich  
Woah, I can't stand it_

 _'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt_

 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Just a little bit_

 _Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk  
Let's take a shot  
Alley oops that dunk  
Tired of working that 9 to 5  
Oh baby let me come and change your life  
Hot damn it  
Your booty like two planets  
Go head, and go ham sandwich  
Woah, I can't stand it_

 _'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt_

 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Just a little bit_

 _Shake what your mama gave you  
Misbehave you  
I just wanna strip you, dip you, flip you, bubble bath you  
What they do  
Taste my rain drop, ok boo  
Now what you're willing, what you wanting, what you may do  
Completely sample rated, til my deeply penetrated  
Then I take I out, and wipe it off  
Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it  
Overstated, underrated, everywhere I been king  
You wiggle, wiggle for the D, O, double G, a king_

 _Come on baby  
Turn around (turn around, turn around, turn around)  
You're a star girl  
Take a bow (take a bow, take a bow, take a bow)  
It's just one thing that's killing me  
How you get that in them jeans?_

 _You know what to do with that big fat butt_

 _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Just a little bit  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Now make it clap  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Now make it clap  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
Make it clap  
Now make it clap  
Make it clap_

 _Damn baby you got a bright future behind you_

…..

Naruto pouts all the way home that night, disturbed that he has to actually go through with this. His boyfriend Sasuke is smugly silent beside him, with a devilish smirk etched across his cheeks. Naruto could wipe that smirk off with one punch, but he holds back. He lost the bet after all, fair and square.

And it was a bet that Naruto himself made! It's such an outrage, Naruto can barely believe it! He's the one that boasted to Sasuke that he could easily get more girls numbers than Sasuke in the club – a straight club at that, not a gay club. He thought it would be easy. He never realized that Sasuke would eagerly take on that challenge, and beat him by a landslide.

Sasuke usually hates going out, he prefers to stay home alone with Naruto, complaining about random things and cuddling. He's very introverted in that sense, and doesn't socialize with too many people besides Naruto. But tonight Naruto dragged him out to the club to celebrate their friend Sakura's birthday. Sasuke had grumbled the whole way there, saying that he could simply buy her a card and hand it to her later, but Naruto insisted that they both be there for her celebration.

The night had started out a little rough, it was clear to everyone that Sasuke was not delighted at all to be present at the club. Most were used to his brooding though, and left it at that. Sakura was busy flirting with the bartender, a cute blonde girl named Ino, who Sakura has had her eye on for weeks. Naruto was keen to help his friend get a date, but Sasuke kept griping and complaining, so Naruto had devised a clever plan to shut up his boyfriend.

"Let's make a bet Sasuke," Naruto had told him, his mischievous intentions clear even in the dimly lit night club.

Sasuke had perked up a little, which was odd for him – he usually didn't care for Naruto's stupid bets. That alone should've warned Naruto away from making this wager…but he was happy that his boyfriend was so curious, and so, he continued, "I bet you I can get more girls numbers in here than you can."

An evil flash of a smile crept up Sasuke's face – again, another warning sign that Naruto ignored. "Yeah? And what's the wager? If you get more numbers than me, what happens?"

"You stop sulking and actually enjoy this party!" Naruto had said defiantly. "And, you tell Sakura happy birthday! And…" Naruto hadn't really thought that far, he already had it in his mind that he was going to win, and gloating was usually the best prize for him, "And, you help Sakura to get a date with Ino!"

"That's it?" Sasuke had raised an eyebrow, "and, if I win, what do I get?"

"What do you want?" Naruto had asked instinctually. If only he had made the wager himself, then he wouldn't be in the position he is now – ah, hindsight can really be a bitch sometimes.

Sasuke had leaned forward to whisper in Naruto's ear, "I want you to wear _that."_

Naruto froze on the spot. He knew what 'that' was. How could he not? Sasuke had bought the damned outfit a few weeks ago, and was sorely disappointed when Naruto flat out refused to wear it. The thing was totally embarrassing! And he was shocked to find that his boyfriend had such an odd kink. When did Sasuke get into role-playing in the bedroom? Had he done that sort of thing with previous partners? Naruto had no idea, but he was having _none_ of it. He was going to absolutely drown in the embarrassment if he had to wear _that._

'That' was a sexy lingerie getup – one that usually a woman would wear. It's a red satin slip with lace black bows tied delicately around the front, complete with garters and even a _thong_. That's right – Sasuke has a fetish for sexy outfits in the bedroom, and Naruto found out too late. Sasuke waited an entire year before pulling the outfit out and asking Naruto if he would wear it! The entire scenario was a complete shock for Naruto, who utterly refused to wear the outfit, and even asked Sasuke to burn it.

But, it seems that Sasuke had not burned it. No, he was simply waiting – waiting for a chance to strike such a clever, ruthless deal with his partner.

And now, after sorely losing his bet, Naruto was finally going to be the whim of Sasuke's fantasy. He had never seen Sasuke turn up such charm with the ladies before tonight, he was flirting left and right and flaunting his good looks, even going as far as buying drinks for the girls and listening to them gush about all sorts of random things. Naruto had only gotten 2 girls' numbers, but Sasuke had left the club with 12 numbers – that's right, 12 different girls gave their numbers to Sasuke!

He's truly a devious devil in disguise, those poor girls have no idea that he has absolutely no intention to ever call them. But in some small way, that thought actually makes Naruto a little happy – it means that Sasuke is truly devoted to him, and him alone. It's the only silver lining of this fiasco.

Naruto tries to keep that silver lining thought in mind as they reach their apartment, but his heart is beating fast with nervousness and he's sweating profusely, getting worked up about whether or not he'll even fit in the damn outfit. Sasuke notices his clear frustration and asks, "Are you okay Naruto?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto says in a shrill voice unlike his own. He coughs awkwardly and tries again, "I'm just ready to get this over with."

"You know, once I start pleasuring you, you might just change your mind. It's just an outfit after all," Sasuke says reassuringly.

"If it's just an outfit, then why are you so keen on me wearing it?!" Naruto asks, losing his dignity a little.

Sasuke opens the door to their place and waits until the two of them are inside before replying, "Because, you have the most perfect butt I've ever seen. It'll look so good on you."

Naruto takes a double take on Sasuke to make sure he heard him right – Sasuke is blushing and his eyes reveal the truth. Does Sasuke just secretly have a butt fetish? Is that what this is all about? He just wants to see Naruto's ass framed in some sexy panties?

Naruto, who is rarely ever complimented by Sasuke like this, doesn't know what to say – he's flattered, and slaphappy that Sasuke finds him so attractive. Sasuke catches on to his thoughts, and rushes forward, pinning Naruto against the door. He swipes his thumb against Naruto's parted lips an whispers, "I find you to be the most attractive person Naruto, I thought you knew that. I would love for you to wear the outfit, you'll look so sexy in it. Please." Sasuke never, ever begs like this – Naruto is steaming up so fast he's about to overheat!

Naruto gasps for air and extricates himself from Sasuke's grasp. "Fine ya know! I'll put on the damn thing!" He's internally screaming – since when does Sasuke give him this many compliments? Does Sasuke really find him that good looking? Why didn't he ever say anything before?

Naruto runs into their bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He searches through Sasuke's closet until he finds the lingerie, neatly tucked away in a drawer, still new and unworn. He sighs and grunts to himself as he changes into it – somehow, it fits him perfectly…that darned Sasuke thought of everything! He must've altered it to fit Naruto, how else would his manly body fit into lingerie designed for a woman?

Naruto puts it on quickly, too embarrassed to look in a mirror. He hikes up the red slip and then dons the thong – which he realizes is going to press uncomfortably against _there_ when he gets hard. "Oh for crying out loud," Naruto grumbles audibly and finally steps into view of the mirror.

He's shocked to say the least – the frame of the sexy lingerie brings out what little curvature he has, and makes him look quite feminine. The brassiere holds up his pectorals, letting his nipples peek out slightly. He spins around to look at the back end – his rear is in plain sight under the lingerie slip, the thong is so thin it almost looks invisible.

Naruto is about to shimmy out of the lingerie and call it quits – it's too much, he can't ever face Sasuke like this! – But he hears a loud knock at the door and an insistent plea from his lover, "Are you ready?"

"Um," Naruto responds, not sure what to say. He stares down at his legs, which are covered in the black garter, and says, "come in!" He doesn't know if he can look Sasuke in the eye, so he chooses to keep his face down.

But the gasp that emits from Sasuke's lips causes Naruto to snap his head up and stare at him. There's a look of absolute lust and longing in Sasuke's eyes – they are big and nearly sparkling with glee.

Oh man, what exactly has Naruto unleashed?!

Sasuke is on him in a flash, knocking him against the wall with force, his lips upon Naruto's with heated fervor. Sasuke's hands grope all over Naruto and then rest on Naruto's ass cheeks, squeezing hard. "Oi!" Naruto yells, gasping for air after that attack of a kiss, "A-Are you just going to have your way with me?!"

Sasuke tilts back, his hands still firm on Naruto's butt, "Of course not," Sasuke says sternly, sounding more like himself again. There's that sassy attitude that Naruto knows and loves. "I want to please you above anything else. I know you didn't want to wear this…I just can't seem to help myself when you're looking like this."

Naruto turns his face away from Sasuke, "stop saying such embarrassing things ya know!"

Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrists and turns him around, so that now Naruto is facing the wall, with Sasuke behind him. "I promise I'm going to make you beg for more in just a few minutes. Wait patiently," Sasuke purrs, using his low and musky sexual tone.

That voice instantly turns Naruto on, although he won't admit it. "Just do what you want! I want to get out of this thing already."

Sasuke pushes Naruto forward a bit, so that he's bending down with his arms against the wall and his ass out. Then Sasuke traces a finger down Naruto's spine, stopping at his perfect, bubble butt.

"Hot damn," Sasuke says, "This thong looks so good on you." Sasuke lifts up the tiny thong and snaps it against Naruto's ass, causing him to flinch.

"Stop teasing already!" Naruto cries. As much as he hates wearing this outfit, he's actually starting to get aroused…does he enjoy being dominated like this?

Sasuke spins Naruto around once more and says, "If I only ever get to see you wear this once, I want to get a good look first before we start." His eyes unabashedly scope up and down Naruto, and he licks his lips.

Naruto averts his eyes, trying not to think about that tormenting stare of Sasuke's with those dark, handsome eyes. "Now," Sasuke says, before clearing his throat, "There's just one more request I'd like to make of you."

"What's that?" Naruto asks, narrowing his blue eyes.

Sasuke fidgets on the spot a little, obviously embarrassed to ask this question, "Can you turn around once more…"

"Sure," Naruto turns and places his hands on the wall, wondering what's to come next. Will Sasuke slap his ass maybe? Is he going to stroke him from behind? What's his plan?

"Now…wiggle," Sasuke says in a small voice, one that sounds distant.

"What?" did Naruto hear that correctly? Did he just say _wiggle?_

"You heard me!" Sasuke says, annoyance tinted in his voice, "Wiggle your butt."

Naruto is dazed – this must be a dream. Did Sasuke just ask him to shake his ass?

"Just a little bit, please, I want to see that ass shake," Sasuke says, with more confidence this time, "I told you I like your butt. I want to see it move in that thong and sexy lingerie."

"Sasuke, are you serious!?" Naruto screeches, feeling heat crawl up his skin.

"Yes!" Sasuke sighs exasperatedly, "I won this stupid bet remember!"

"I don't remember me wiggling my butt as part of the wager!" Naruto argues back.

"You promised to wear the outfit, and now I'm asking one more thing, do you have to be so defiant all the time? Don't you want to make your lover happy?" Sasuke asks.

Oh damn – he pulled out the big guns there, asking that sort of question. Of course Naruto wants to make Sasuke happy! He practically lives and breathes for him! Oh jeez. Sasuke's right – he _did_ lose the bet, and he did promise to wear the lingerie…wiggling his butt is just another price he'll have to pay to appease his moody boyfriend.

And so, Naruto starts to jiggle his ass – slow at first, not really sure how exactly to do such a thing. But, he soon finds a rhythm, and he begins gyrating in place, allowing his ass to bubble up and down, side to side, cheeks slapping against each other a bit. Since he already has quite a round rump, it isn't actually too hard to do. He uses the wall for support as he shakes around, staring at the floor and wondering what kind of expression Sasuke could be making.

He decides to turn his face around to take a peek – and he's surprised at what he sees. Sasuke is staring with a dazed and lost look, a tiny bit of drool pooling out the side of his mouth. He looks like he's been struck by an angel and brought to heaven – he's purely blissful, watching Naruto dance around and wiggle his ass in front of him.

Naruto's never been so simultaneously enthralled and embarrassed before in his life. He lets out an odd shriek of surprise at Sasuke's expression, and goes back to trying to focus on his wiggling.

But it's too late – Sasuke saw that cute, embarrassed look of Naruto's and finally snapped out of his gaze. He quickly places his hands around Naruto's butt, cupping the cheeks with his palms like they're delicate and fragile objects. He shakes them around, watching as they jiggle in his hands.

He slaps one cheek, a little roughly, causing Naruto to scream. "Ah! Hey!"

"Sorry," Sasuke says, sounding sincere, "I can't stand it though, you're ass is so fine!"

Naruto is about to respond with a quip but he then feels Sasuke's wandering hands exploring elsewhere. One hand grabs at his hardened dick – wait, when did he even get that hard? The other hand rests precariously over Naruto's butt, one finger slipping through his thong, pulling the material aside.

"Don't freak out," Sasuke warns in a deep growl. Naruto immediately starts to panic – what the hell is he going to do?!

Naruto emits a yelp of shock when he feels it – something warm right on his ass! He then flinches away when something wet and warm laves over his skin, very close to his entrance. "Ah! What was that?!" Naruto cries out in a high pitched squeal.

"I told you no to freak out," Sasuke says, annoyed. Naruto peeks down to see that Sasuke is kneeling on the floor below him – it was Sasuke' tongue that was near his hole!

Oh god, Naruto really might melt from the embarrassment. They've had sex plenty of times, sure, but Sasuke's never done _that_ before.

"You'll like it, trust me," Sasuke assures him.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Naruto asks.

"Just relax," Sasuke says, cupping his hands over Naruto's ass cheeks and spreading them open slightly, "If you really hate it, you can tell me and I'll stop."

Naruto gulps, trying to ease his worries. A strangled sort of sound bursts forth when Sasuke's tongue reaches that location again. He lurches forward involuntarily as Sasuke's tongue circles over his entrance teasingly. Naruto whimpers slightly – why does this feels so good?!

He can feel Sasuke's breath, hot over his bare ass. Somehow, it stirs something inside Naruto, and his arousal grows. He's flushed dark all over, and another squeal bursts forth as Sasuke's tongue enters him.

Sasuke's tongue is _in him,_ and it's a lot weirder than fingers; it's warmer and wetter, and softer too. Sasuke worms his tongue in deeper and Naruto's knees go weak. It's somewhat less intense than fingers but he's still squirming his hips and panting. Then, Sasuke buries his tongue in more and sucks at him, and Naruto sees stars flash across his vision. "Ah! Do that again!" Naruto's voice comes out high and choked.

He can practically feel Sasuke smirking into him, and already knows what that devil is thinking – 'I told you so.' But gratefully, Sasuke doesn't say it, he merely obliges Naruto's wish and rolls his tongue inside Naruto and then sucks on him once more. Naruto cries out and his hips jut forward involuntarily.

Sasuke rolls his tongue inside Naruto again, and Naruto pushes his hips back on quaking thighs and moans loudly, not caring about the noise any longer. Sasuke grabs Naruto's length over the soft material of the thong as he jabs his tongue in and out.

Naruto squeals and squirms, heartbeat rapidly pulsing as he gets played with from both sides. Sasuke's tongue inside him is wonderful, but it isn't quite enough – he wants, no _needs_ , more. Dammit – is he really going to have to beg?!

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries out longingly, hoping this will be enough indication. He hears the slurping noise from behind him, and doesn't dare to look – he would be mortified to see Sasuke's beautiful face right _there._

Sasuke doesn't let up. In fact, he seems to pick up his pace with stroking Naruto over the panties and eating him out from behind. Naruto is seeing stars again, and his hips are bucking, quaking and ready to drop. He tries to hold it together, he can't be the only one to cum here!

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries in a demanding voice this time, "Please!"

Sasuke ceases all motion quite abruptly, causing Naruto to let out a shrill whine. "Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke asks, his hands still firm on Naruto's ass cheeks.

"Put it in already ya know!" Naruto yells out, panting and breathless against the wall.

"Your wish is my command," Sasuke says, resting his hips against Naruto's ass.

Wait, when did he take off his pants?! His hard cock is throbbing against Naruto's ass, ready for a release. Naruto sighs and scratches at the wall as Sasuke's cock slips between his ass cheeks, teasing him. "C'mon dammit," Naruto cries, annoyed.

"You ready?" Sasuke asks, not wanting to hurt his partner. He usually fingers Naruto a few times before entering.

But Naruto needs him now, "Yes! Do it!"

Sasuke grips Naruto's ass cheeks firmly, and Naruto waits impatiently, but Sasuke doesn't put it in yet. What is he waiting for?

Sasuke's lips tickle Naruto's ear, causing him to look up at his boyfriend. "Wiggle for me, just one last time," Sasuke purrs, before quieting Naruto's fury with a stolen kiss.

Naruto, desperate for a release, and hornier than he's ever been in his life (damn him!) complies with Sasuke's ludicrous wish. He shakes his ass as best as he can, with Sasuke still cupping his cheeks. He shakes and makes out with his boyfriend, biting his lip and nibbling with desperation, relaying to him his sense of urgency and annoyance.

Sasuke breaks apart the kiss to admire Naruto's backside again. He traces Naruto's butt with a few fingers, eliciting goose-bumps over Naruto's skin. He shudders and his cock twitches, burning for release. Sasuke's relentless teasing is really starting to tick him off! "Sasuke! C'mon alre – "

The rest of Naruto's sentence is snatched away as all the air escapes his lungs – finally, fucking finally, Sasuke decided to enter. And he did it so suddenly, and without warning, that Naruto feels like his head might spin off.

"Ouch," Naruto says, the initial pinch from pushing in so deep and so suddenly hurt a bit.

"You alright?" Sasuke asks with genuine concern in his voice. Naruto's heart feels like bursting – even through all this kinky cross dressing and ass shaking, Sasuke's main concern is always Naruto's well being and happiness.

He feels overwhelmed with Sasuke's love, so much so that he can only nod and whimper out, "I'm fine. Go ahead."

Sasuke grips Naruto's waist, letting his thumbs rest upon Naruto's ass as he slides in and out, slow and tender. Naruto quickly gets used to Sasuke's girth, and he growls low in his throat, as his desire and arousal mount.

He's suddenly begging again, asking, pleading for Sasuke to go faster. Sasuke complies, moving his hips with quickened pace, both of them so close to the edge.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck and cheek as he pounds into him, thrusting him forward against the wall. He nips at Naruto's ears and then slaps Naruto's ass cheek once more, causing Naruto to cry out as stars flash across his vision again. Every touch from Sasuke sends a wave of tingling sensations throughout Naruto – he's close.

"Ah! I'm – Ah! Almost there!" Naruto cries through a haze of ecstasy.

"Me too," Sasuke grunts from behind him. Sasuke has one hand firm on Naruto's ass cheek, the other is playing and toying with the lace on Naruto's slip.

Sasuke thrusts forward as deep as he can, and Naruto screams as he reaches his climax. His muscles squeeze over Sasuke, and he can feel Sasuke shaking over him, also spilling out, at his limit.

Naruto doesn't care that he's gotten cum all over the thong, and he doesn't care that his knees finally give out, sending him and Sasuke crashing to the floor in a heap. He's a mess of sweat and his eyes are still dilated with lust – he's panting fast, his nerves tingling like sparks went through them.

Sasuke recovers himself and grabs Naruto's chin firmly before planting a kiss to his lips. Naruto returns the passionate kiss, their tongues entwining together as they both gasp for air.

"You're welcome," Naruto finally manages to say, "now, can I get this thing off me?"

"Yes," Sasuke says, getting up and reaching a hand forth for Naruto. "Was it really that bad?"

Naruto sighs, not wanting to admit his thoughts on it at all. Can't they just let this slide? But Naruto was never a good liar… "Well," he finally says, pouting and turning his face away, "It wasn't all that bad…I mean, I didn't expect you would go down on me like that…and I kind of liked it."

Sasuke grabs Naruto's cheek and turns his face, so that Naruto has to look him straight in the eye. "So, will you wear it again if I promise to do that to you again?"

Naruto closes his eyes, trying to get away from that unblinking, unfaltering stare of Sasuke's. "Fine. But only on special occasions!"

He opens his eyes to peek at his boyfriend – Sasuke looks so happy he might die.

Naruto quickly escapes and starts undressing, eager to get out of the material (which is surprisingly soft against his skin, and not all that uncomfortable – curse him!).

He can practically feel Sasuke staring behind him. "So, will you wiggle your butt again? On special occasions?"

Naruto nearly collapses from that question – so Sasuke's fetish _is_ his butt!

Naruto tries to keep his composure as he says, "Yes. When I –um- when we do this again, I'll wiggle it all you like."

He won't admit it to Sasuke, but he actually enjoyed that part of their sexual escapade – shaking and flaunting his ass for Sasuke to admire, somehow, got him extremely turned on.

Oh boy, Naruto is in deep.

...

 **Author's Note:** *blushes and hides* Oh! Ah the smut! Thank you for the prompt Narulover247! I know this was supposed to be a more humorous fic, and hopefully there were a few laughs in there, but it ended up being purely kinky smut! haha somehow it awoke the kinky headcannons about sexy lingerie inside me...and this was the result! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all reviews and prompts, I'm still taking a bit of a break, so have patience please! You all are wonderful!


	54. XO- SaiIno K

Prompt from spilihp17

Characters: SaiIno

Modern AU

Song: XO Artist: Beyonce

Story Rating: K+

XO by Beyonce

 _Flight controller is here looking very carefully at the situation_  
 _Obviously a major malfunction_

 _Your love is bright as ever (ever, ever, ever)_  
 _Even in the shadows (shadows, shadows, shadows)_  
 _Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)_  
 _Before they turn the lights out (lights out, lights out, lights out)_  
 _Your heart is glowing (glowing, glowing, glowing)_  
 _And I'm crashing into you (into you, into you, into you)_  
 _Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)_  
 _Before they turn the lights out (the lights out)_  
 _Before they turn the lights out (the lights out)_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)_  
 _I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)_  
 _Your face is all that I see_  
 _I'll give you everything_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _You can turn my lights out_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _We don't have forever_  
 _Ooh, baby daylight's wasting (wasting, wasting, wasting)_  
 _You better kiss me (kiss me)_  
 _Before our time has run out_  
 _Mmmhh yeah..._  
 _Nobody sees what we see_  
 _They're just hopelessly gazing, oh_  
 _Oh, baby, take me, me_  
 _Before they turn the lights out_  
 _Before our time has run out_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)_  
 _I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)_  
 _Your face is all that I see_  
 _I'll give you everything_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _You can turn my lights out_

 _[Hook:]_  
 _I love you like XO_  
 _You love me like XO_  
 _You kill me boy XO_  
 _You love me like XO_  
 _All that I see_  
 _Give me everything_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _You can turn my lights out_

 _In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)_  
 _I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)_  
 _Your face is all that I see_  
 _I'll give you everything_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _Baby, love me lights out_  
 _You can turn my lights out_

….

Ino scans the crowd, trying to find him, before time has run out – where could he be? Sai can be very elusive when he gets in these reflective moods, and it's often difficult to find him when he wanders out.

Ino ignores the carnival around her; the smell of popcorn and cotton candy waft merrily through the air, and the sound of happy, laughing children fills the void. The night is dark, but the lights of the carnival blare through that darkness and cast a happy glow around everyone. Ino keeps searching in the darkest night hour, his face is all she can see in her mind's eye.

She has to tell him how much she loves him. They've been dating for a long time now, but somehow, Sai still had his doubts. When he heard tonight that Ino was checking out other men, he became discouraged and walked off to wander alone. Of course, this rumor wasn't even true – sure, Ino used to ogle after boys when she was younger, but that was all before she met Sai, and fell in love.

The carnival is coming to a close, as it's nearing midnight. Before they turn the lights out, Ino has to find Sai. She searches through the crowd desperately, looking from one ride to another, eyes affixed on the swirling coasters and the loopy merry go-round, trying to find his pale face.

Finally his face appears through the crowd – there's no mistaking that dark black hair and halter top, with an almost blank expression. He's leaning against a popcorn booth, staring off into the distance, slow tears rolling down his cheeks.

And then Ino is crashing into him, hugging him with all her power and holding him tight in her arms. She's muttering to him about how ridiculous it is that he actually thought she would flirt with someone else – that there is no one else, only him.

The tears have stopped flowing and now he's giving her a warm smile, "baby, kiss me."

And so she does – a passionate, fervent kiss full of all the love she's ever felt for him. His love is bright as ever, even in the shadows of the night, even after his misunderstanding. And she gives him everything that she has – her heart and soul, through this kiss and the promise of more to come, endlessly, for forever.

…..

 **Author's Note:** Thanks spilihp17for the prompt! Sorry it's pretty short, it's just a little drabble that I thought of while watching Beyonce's music video to the song - she's singing in a carnival and it's pretty cute. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! I've had to slow down with writing recently due to life lol and sometimes it's also hard to find an inspiration so, be patient. very patient. please! Thanks!


	55. A Couple of Forevers- SasuNaru K

Prompt from ai rosete

Characters: sasunaru

Naruto-verse

Song: A Couple of Forevers Artist: Chrisette Michelle

Story Rating: K+

A Couple of Forevers by Chrisette Michele

 _I see it clear, my heart is here  
We got each other and let's take it from there  
And if I could I'd love you a forever end time_

 _What we've been through, no one else knows  
'Cause all that matters is how far this goes  
And it will go until it starts again_

 _Me and you, I look like I might  
Nothing can stop love from love  
And our love  
You know I'm not asking for much  
Just a couple of forevers  
A couple of forevers  
I'm the only one, you're the only one  
Together 'til never  
I'm talking 'bout forever  
Just a couple of forevers  
I'm the only one, you're the only one  
Together 'til never_

 _It can get hard, damn it gets rough  
It can get crazy, but not for us  
'Cause we gotta struggle just to stay apart_

 _And me and you are, built like armour  
Nothing can't stop love from love  
And our love  
And I'm not asking for much  
Just a couple of forevers  
A couple of forevers  
I'm the only one, you're the only one  
Together 'til never  
I'm talking about forever  
Just a couple of forevers  
I'm the only one, you're the only one  
Together 'til never  
Never, never_

 _Can you see it, oh oh ooh oh  
Can you see the signs from above  
It's so blinding, there's no denying you and me_

 _You and me are built like armor  
Nothing can stop love from loving on us  
And I'm not asking you for much  
A couple of forevers  
Ever, Ever  
I'm the only one, you the only one  
Together til never_

….

"Sasuke, do you really have to go?" Naruto asks again, feeling his chest tighten. He shuffles his feet awkwardly in the dirt, trying not to think about their conversation from last night.

He knew Sasuke had to leave the village in order to make his amends and find his peace, but that didn't mean Naruto wasn't going to try to stop him. Perhaps it was selfish of him, but he couldn't bear to see Sasuke leave again, so soon after he finally returned home.

Sasuke was seated on the floor of Naruto's small apartment last night, leaning against Naruto's bed frame when he told him, "I'm leaving the village tomorrow."

"What?!" Naruto had nearly spilled his ramen all over the table, but luckily his reflexes acted in time to stop his favorite food from splattering everywhere.

Sasuke had smirked that 'Uchiha smirk' and said, "I can't stay here, not with this grief plaguing me of what I've done. I need to make amends and atone for my sins, I want to come back to the village with a clean conscience."

Naruto nodded slowly, understanding this. But it was still a bitter pill to swallow. "How long dattebayo?"

Sasuke had shrugged, "I don't know."

Naruto was clearly crestfallen, "I guess I should've expected this dattebayo. You were never tied down to just one place."

Sasuke had smirked again, and there was a faint blush dusted across his face, "That's true…but, now that I've been back here, I do realize that the only place that feels like home to me is…" his voice trailed off, and Naruto sat up slightly, eager for Sasuke to continue, "for me, home is wherever you are Naruto."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, and his hands suddenly became sweaty, "Sasuke, I want to stay with you by your side together forever." They were the first words that popped into Naruto's mind, and so, they spilled out just like that. He immediately covered his face in embarrassment, but Sasuke merely smiled.

"I'll feel better if I travel first Naruto. I want to be the best version of me before I commit myself to you," his words were so candid, and left Naruto utterly breathless.

So now, after saying goodbye to Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke lingers on the outskirts of Konoha, with only Naruto left to part ways with.

"Yes, I must go," Sasuke finally says in response to Naruto's question, "I see it clear, that my heart is here…but my mind…my mind is still haunted with the darkness of my past. I have to restore it before coming back."

Naruto nods solemnly. There's no arguing with the stubborn Uchiha. He's going to leave, and Naruto has to stay behind – his dream is still to become hokage one day, he can't abandon his village for an unspecified amount of time. Besides, he knows Sasuke prefers to make this journey alone.

"Just…don't go for too long dattebayo," Naruto sighs, and grabs the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt, an empty sleeve – a reminder of the battle Naruto fought to restore Sasuke from his path of hatred.

Sasuke turns and grabs Naruto's face with his hand, his thumb moving in circles on the whiskered cheek. "Naruto," he gives a half smile, "don't make this harder than it is. I'll return and we will still have each other, and we'll take it from there. Be patient, focus on working hard to become hokage, and I'll be back before you know it."

Naruto looks up into those dark eyes, eyes that once spelt distrust, but are now full of love. Overcome with emotion, Naruto pulls close and bridges the gap between them – he kisses Sasuke for the first time, with fervor. Sasuke is surprised, but his lips soon relax and give in to the sweet kiss, returning it with added longing. Naruto and Sasuke could always read each other's actions, they could exchange blows to see into each other's hearts. This kiss is no different – Naruto can clearly ascertain Sasuke's torment – he wants so badly to stay here and build a relationship with Naruto, but he has to make this journey in order to do so. He has to set things right with himself and with the rest of the ninja world. There's a cloud of self doubt hanging over his brow, and he has to rid of it before allowing in the sun.

Their lips part with a panted sigh. What they've been through, no one else knows. All that matters now is how far this goes. And Naruto knows, deep in his soul, that theirs is a love of forever.

"You're the only one," Sasuke breathes, his lips still resting delicately against Naruto's, brushing softly upon his skin.

"I'm not asking for much…just return back to me someday, for forever," Naruto replies, lost deep in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke laughs and backs up a little, "You and I are built like armor Naruto, this time apart…may be a struggle, but we'll be alright. And of course I'm yours forever. Nothing can stop our love."

 _Love._ It was the first time Naruto ever heard Sasuke say that word. His heart is fluttering and his mind has paused for a moment, he's not even sure if he remembers how to breathe correctly.

Sasuke's face is turned away in a hard blush, it seems he too realized the gravity of his words. Naruto smiles brightly, "I'll love you forever dattebayo."

Sasuke keeps his face hidden, but Naruto knows there's a big smile plastered on there. "Well…I'll see you then, Naruto," Sasuke finally says awkwardly. He was never the best at goodbyes.

"Yeah," Naruto lets one lone tear roll down his cheek, "Hurry back."

"Until then…" Sasuke starts to walk off, slowly, "I look forward to spending forever with you."

Naruto watches his figure fade away. Sasuke walks a few paces before jumping up in the trees and disappearing from sight. Naruto smiles to himself, feeling relieved. This is just the beginning.

Only the beginning of a couple of forevers with Sasuke.

...

 **Author's Note:** Hello all! Sorry it's been a while...that seems to be the way this year is going though, I'm planning for future things and been busier, so I probably won't be able to write a chapter for this every week like I used to. For that reason, I'm no longer taking prompts sorry! I will eventually finish out the ones I've already received. Hope you all are doing well, thanks again for reading! :)


	56. Touch My Body- NaruHina M

Prompt from Guest

Characters: NaruHina

Naruto-verse

Song: Touch my Body Artist: Mariah Carey

Story Rating: M

Touch My Body by Mariah Carey

 _MC, you're the place to be_  
 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _I know that you've been waiting for it_  
 _I'm waiting too_  
 _In my imagination I'd be all up on you_  
 _I know you got that fever for me_  
 _Hundred and two_  
 _And boy I know I feel the same_  
 _My temperature's through the roof_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _If there's a camera up in here_  
 _Then it's gonna leave with me_  
 _When I do (I do)_  
 _If there's a camera up in here_  
 _Then I'd best not catch this flick_  
 _On YouTube (YouTube)_  
 _'Cause if you run your mouth and brag_  
 _About this secret rendezvous_  
 _I will hunt you down_  
 _'Cause they be all up in my bidness_  
 _Like a Wendy Interview_  
 _But this is private_  
 _Between you and I_

 _Touch my body_  
 _Put me on the floor_  
 _Wrestle me around_  
 _Play with me some more_  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Throw me on the bed_  
 _I just wanna make you feel_  
 _Like you never did._  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Let me wrap my thighs_  
 _All around your waist_  
 _Just a little taste_  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Know you love my curves_  
 _Come on and give me what I deserve_  
 _And touch my body._

 _Boy you can put me on you_  
 _Like a brand new white tee_  
 _I'll hug your body tighter_  
 _Than my favorite jeans_  
 _I want you to caress me_  
 _Like a tropical breeze_  
 _And float away with you_  
 _In the Caribbean Sea_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Touch my body_  
 _Put me on the floor_  
 _Wrestle me around_  
 _Play with me some more_  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Throw me on the bed_  
 _I just wanna make you feel_  
 _Like you never did._  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Let me wrap my thighs_  
 _All around your waist_  
 _Just a little taste_  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Know you love my curves_  
 _Come on and give me what I deserve_  
 _And touch my body._

 _I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear_  
 _You won't wanna go nowhere_  
 _In the lap of luxury_  
 _Baby just turn to me_  
 _You won't want for nothing boy_  
 _I will give you plenty_  
 _Touch my body_

 _Touch my body_  
 _Put me on the floor_  
 _Wrestle me around_  
 _Play with me some more_  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Throw me on the bed_  
 _I just wanna make you feel_  
 _Like you never did._  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Let me wrap my thighs_  
 _All around your waist_  
 _Just a little taste_  
 _Touch my body_  
 _Know you love my curves_  
 _Come on and give me what I deserve_  
 _And touch my body._

 _Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Oh oh oh oh yeah_  
 _Touch my body..._

…..

Hinata stares up into Naruto's sapphire eyes, hungry and desperate for him. She doesn't know how else to communicate to him except through shy glances and gestures. They've been dating for a while, and yet her heart still pumps madly with thrill and excitement every time she looks at him. This is real, he is real, he is _right here._

And Hinata _wants_ him. It's been long, a long time that she's waited. In her imagination, she's always up on him, riding him and pleasing him in ways he could never envision. The thought alone makes her blush, and she turns her face into the pillow and mumbles out, "I know that you've been waiting for this."

"Of course Hinata, but if you aren't ready I—"

Naruto's voice is cut off as Hinata admits, "I'm waiting too," in a more firm manner than before.

She turns to look at Naruto just in time as his eyes flash with primal desire. He's upon her in a second, showering her face with precious and gentle kisses, mumbling into her skin how much he loves her. But this is still not enough. Hinata wants it all. She has a fever for Naruto, and it can't be quenched by innocent kisses alone.

Her temperature is through the _roof._

She arches her hips up into him, moaning his name, feeling his fevered hands pause upon her at her sudden movement.

"Hinata," Naruto's blue eyes gaze upon her with bewilderment.

She bites her bottom lip, and he gulps with anticipation. "I said, I'm _waiting_ ," she pleads desperately, squirming under him. She has no fears anymore at this moment with him – this is private, between him and her, and she's wanted this for years.

"Touch my body Naruto," she continues, fire in her voice, "wrestle me around. Play with me."

Naruto growls deep in his throat, hints of Kurama seeping out. Hinata smirks and it's the signal Naruto needs.

He unzips her jacket and tears her shirt off, neither caring about the material item. He slides out of his orange jacket and mesh shirt, revealing his chiseled body. Hinata reaches up, touching all the grooves and niches she always dreamed about. She pinches a nipple between her forefinger and thumb and Naruto makes another deep sound in the back of his throat. He bites down on her bra and pulls it off with his teeth, revealing her large and curvaceous breasts.

Hinata wraps her thighs around his waist, pulling him in closer, breathing his scent. Naruto teases her for a moment, ghosting his lips over her chest, her lips, her eyelashes. Then he devours.

Their lips mash in a frenzy, tongues sloppily colliding and wrestling around. Naruto grips one of her breasts and squeezes, and Hinata whines. Her fingers rake over his back, fingernails digging as she goes. Naruto moans in delight, enjoying the slight pain. Hinata smirks again, this is exactly what she desired.

Naruto's hand slides down her chest and curves under her pants. He thumbs at her sensitive spot, circling around and causing Hinata to thrust up into him. "Mmm," she moans, eyes glazed as her body starts to tingle.

Naruto pulls her pants down, and he stares down at the lovely sight before him. She's absolutely gorgeous.

"Hinata," Naruto breathes into her ear, "I want a little taste…just a little taste," he croons as he rubs her faster.

"Mmm," Hinata lets out another involuntary moan, "touch my body Naruto," she begs, "I know you love my curves."

Naruto slides downwards, and Hinata can feel his hot breath against her in between her legs. She shivers as he takes a lick, teasing her before going in.

Hinata slowly melts into the sheets, succumbing as Naruto slurps and sucks and licks her up. She moans desperately, her voice sounding strangled as she writhes against the sheets.

She is reaching the edge, almost ready to touch the stars and taste the moon, when Naruto pulls up. He wipes his mouth and looks at her, his face flushed from arousing her so much. Hinata whines, "I was so close."

"Good," he growls, Kurama's power evident again. He pulls down his pants to reveal his full erection. Hinata's eyes are wide as he grabs her by her hips and pulls her closer to him, rubbing against her teasingly.

"Are you ready?" he asks, feeling her wetness slide over him. The feel is magic.

Hinata nods, and Naruto pushes in. She lets out a stifled scream at the initial pain, but he is gentle, taking her in slow and steady.

Naruto pushes in and out a few beats to find a rhythm and to help Hinata get used to the feel. Hinata hugs his body tighter when she feels ready – the pain is gone, and what's left is a craving to feel sweet release.

Naruto caresses Hinata as they find a pace. She floats away with him, as if they are in the Caribbean Sea. The waters are calm, and Hinata is almost ready for the storm to hit, to make things _rough_ for them again.

And so she decides to take control of the ship. She pushes against Naruto's shoulders and spins them around so that Naruto is laying on his back on the bed, with her on top. "Hinata!" Naruto cries out in shock at her bold move.

He smiles up at her and touches her hips as she sits on top of him, swaying and thrusting over him. "I wanna make you feel like you've never felt before," Hinata tells him seductively, biting her lower lip as she picks up the pace.

Naruto exhales deeply, his eyes fluttering as pure pleasure spikes through his veins. "No one else in this world could make me feel the way you do."

"Good," Hinata croons, lifting up before slamming back down, hard.

Naruto grunts and there's a flash of fire in his eyes. His fingernails scrape along her hips, digging into the flesh. Hinata takes this as a sign to gyrate her hips faster, and with more pronounced swaying.

"Oh fuck Hinata," Naruto's brow is full of matted hair and sweat, and she can sense that he's close.

"Touch my body Naruto!" Hinata hisses, not yet feeling satisfied. Naruto does as he's told, his fingers raking over her breasts to play with her nipples, then back in between her legs, circling over her clitoris again.

"Ah! Right there!" Hinata pants out, letting her head arch back slightly as she stands over the edge again.

"Mmm!" Naruto groans. He pushes his face into her chest, laving her with kisses as he continues to please her with his fingers. She moves up and down on him erratically, feeling his member twitch and pulse inside her.

They both reach climax together, moaning and yelling incoherent nonsense as their brains electrify with intense pleasure.

Hinata collapses besides Naruto, looking at him with newfound admiration. It was more perfect than she could have ever imagined. He is panting and breathless, his naked skin flushed.

"Hi-na-ta," he breathes out each syllable and looks at her with adoration, "I can't believe how feisty you are."

"Well," Hinata blushes a little, "I have dreamed of this day for a long time now."

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

...

 **Author's Note:** *rises from the void* *It's been 84 years* Ha, sorry guys! I really do feel bad for leaving this for so long and not writing... I know it's a lame excuse to say that "life is getting in the way," but seriously...I work all the time and I'm planning my wedding and ish so. Yeah. Life. haha. That, and tbh I've sort of lost interest in this thing. I will try my best to finish all the prompts I've received, but I won't be taking any new ones sorry! Thanks for all the support thus far! You guys are so sweet! And also, thanks for this prompt guest!


	57. Revolver- SaiIno M

Prompt from lickANDpromise

Characters: Ino/Sai SaiIno

Naruto-verse

Song: Revolver Artist: Madonna ft. Lil Wayne

Story Rating: M

Revolver by Madonna ft. Lil Wayne

 _My love's a revolver [x2]_

 _Oops, I guess I shot ya, my finger's on the trigger_  
 _I had a bullet with your name on it, click-click_  
 _I'm a sex pistol, my love should be illegal_  
 _Real deal, baby, I'm no counterfeit, click-click_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _Line 'em up, knock 'em down_  
 _If looks could kill, e-o-e-o_  
 _My body's fully loaded_  
 _And I've got more ammo_  
 _Line 'em up, knock 'em down_  
 _If looks could kill, e-o-e-o_  
 _You're an accessory to murder, 'cause_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer_  
 _Do you wanna die happy? [x2]_  
 _My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer_  
 _Do you wanna die happy? [x2]_

 _I let it bang, bang_

 _You've been hit by a smooth criminal, a bad girl_  
 _I gotcha crying to your mama, saying I can't believe it_  
 _I've seen your type, bring a knife into a gun fight_  
 _Caught up in the law right, I think I'm in love right_

 _[Bridge:]_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I let it bang, bang_  
 _I shoot 'em bang, bang [x2]_  
 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_  
 _Who's the baddest of them all?_  
 _I shoot 'em bang, bang [x2]_  
 _I line 'em up and watch them fall_

 _[Spoken - Lil Wayne:]_  
 _Bang, the shooter name is Wayne_  
 _The victim didn't complain_  
 _She just screamed, shoot again_  
 _I gave her extra rounds_  
 _My barrel twist around_  
 _I am Mr. Shoot 'em down_  
 _I leave hearts on the ground_  
 _My love is a weapon_  
 _And yes, I use it well_  
 _Then I let the rose petals_  
 _Cover up the bullet shell_  
 _I never shoot and tell_  
 _I only shoot to kill_  
 _And that vest ain't gonna help ya_  
 _Even if it's made of steel_  
 _My love is a revolver_

 _[Chorus: x2]_

 _I let it bang, bang_  
 _I shoot 'em bang, bang [x2]_  
 _I line 'em up and watch them fall_  
 _I shoot 'em bang, bang [x2]_  
 _I line 'em up and watch them fall_

 _[Lil Wayne:]_  
 _Do you wanna die happy?_  
 _Do you wanna die... happy?_

 _..._

Ino grumbles to herself as she reads the scroll for the umpteenth time. Sai's print clearly states that she be the one to come back from the mission and report back to him.

"I wonder why he's specifically requesting just me?" Ino asks her teammates, clueless.

"What a drag," Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders, "just do as it says. It's an order from anbu. Choji and I will re-cap the mission with Lord sixth."

"I wonder why he's hiding out in the middle of the woods though…" Ino wonders, "well, I guess there's no choice. We can meet up later guy."

"Yeah…well, take your time," Choji says cryptically. Ino raises an eyebrow at him and he averts his eyes quickly.

"Yeah, no need to rush with Sai. We can catch up later. What a drag," Shikamaru adds before bouncing off in the direction of Konoha.

Ino looks back at the scroll, then up at where her teammates left – she's slightly confused by their behavior, and by the odd request in the scroll, but she obeys the order nonetheless.

She jumps through the trees towards Sai's secret hiding space, knowing that he probably took care of things smoothly on his end. So why doesn't he just simply meet up with the rest of the team at the hokage's office? She wonders why he requested a private meeting with her…

She arrives at the location, her eyes peeled for the ninja. She spots movement by a tree so she moves towards it, only to find one of his cartoon mimic rats scurrying behind the trunk. "Dammit Sai, where are you?" she seethes.

"Right here," Sai creeps up behind her, placing his arms around her body. She flinches away at the unexpected touch and turns around to face him.

"You scared me!" she cries out before taking a look at him and blushing furiously.

Sai is wearing pants – and pants only. His halter top has been shirked aside, to reveal his pale chest and chiseled abdomen. He has a small cut on his left shoulder, but it's nothing major and certainly doesn't justify him taking off his entire shirt to patch it up.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Ino asks.

"Just a little wound from the skirmish with the rogue ninja, but no worries, I got back our hidden scroll," he holds up the item and then asks, "what about you? Was team Ino-Shika-Cho a success?"

"Yes, of course," Ino says, crossing her arms, "would you have expected anything less from us?"

"Cocky as always," Sai shakes his head, "and still so beautiful."

Ino blanches at his words, he's being rather blunt today. He is usually a bit socially inept, but he has some level of reservation with what he says…but there's something different about him today.

Ino had started going out with him a few weeks ago, but they haven't had a chance to go very far physically in their budding relationship just yet. Sai has been busy with his anbu duties and Ino with training to better her skills and reach jonin level. Things start to click in Ino's mind as she realizes the reason he probably asked her to come out here alone after the mission…

She backs up against the tree and blushes furiously, "Sai, what are you thinking?"

Sai gives her an innocent inquisitive stare, "Hm? What do you mean beautiful?" he steps forward and places his hands on her waist.

Ino pushes his hands down, "We can't do this sort of thing here…in the middle of the woods…" Ino glances around nervously, as if expecting strangers to pop out of the bushes at any moment.

Sai isn't listening – he pushes Ino up against the tree and rakes his hands over her body, pressing his face against the junction of her shoulder and neck, inhaling her scent. "I know you want this Ino…the last time…we got so close."

"Mmm," Ino can't help but let a sigh escape as she thinks of the unfortunate timing from the moment he referred to – they were getting hot and heavy when Shikamaru and Choji came knocking at her door. She had forgotten about a mandatory practice session with them, and cursed herself later for her miserably tight schedule.

"Is this really the time and place though?" Ino asks as Sai starts to kiss along her neck, making her flinch.

"C'mon Ino," Sai buries his face into her neck now, and she moans despite her best efforts to hold back. She can feel her arousal growing for him.

But she has her duty to the hokage and to the village – they can't stay here and have sex in the middle of the woods, just a few miles from home!

"No, Sai," Ino begs. His hands crawl up her shirt and another whimper escapes her lips. Curse her body for betraying her like this – she wants him, and he knows it.

"You really want me to stop?" Sai pulls up and looks at her with those large eyes of his – pupils dilated with lust, an insatiable hunger written there.

"I-I," Ino can't speak. He's using his sex appeal as a weapon over her – he's fully loaded, ready to pull the trigger. And now, Ino is having a hard time removing his finger from that trigger…

Sai leans in and kisses her on the mouth, hard and passionate and desperate. Their tongues collide together in a frenzy, and Ino feels dizzy and foggy. The only thing that feels real in this swaying universe are those luscious lips against hers and his roaming hands.

He grabs at her ass, lifting her up, her back still pressed against the tree. It scrapes her back a little, but she doesn't mind at all – it's hot actually, experiencing this roughness with him. She had no idea he could be this overpowering, and this seductive.

He pulls back from the kiss, letting his lips linger against hers, an unspoken question. She looks at him through half-lidded eyes, and boy, if looks could kill…there's no way she can say no, she's been caught in this incubus's trap.

So she nods, slowly, her lips still ghosting against his. He smirks devilishly and then presses into her again, slamming her against the tree with force. He hoists her up and Ino wraps her legs around him, allowing his groin to press up against hers. He starts to rock his body forward into her, grinding up against her and causing her to moan deep in her chest.

"Yes, Ino, purr for me," he growls between frenzied kisses.

Ino takes a handful of his hair and pulls as he digs his tongue into her mouth. He groans deliciously, and bites her bottom lip with his teeth. "Ah! Sai!" Ino cries out, no longer caring if anyone was around in the forest to see them. He's too hot for her to resist right now, and she's been waiting too long for this.

Sai pushes up on her shirt again, with vicious movements of his fingers, making sure to eliminate that piece of clothing from the equation all together. He sighs contentedly looking upon her breasts, "So beautiful," he mutters again before submerging his face into them.

Ino grasps desperately at his hair and his bare back as he licks at her nipples and sucks at her delicate skin. It's driving her nuts. He explores all around the area and then pauses to look at her, watching her come undone in front of him. He curls his thumbs over the hem of her skirt and then shoves it down to the floor, letting her feet rest back on the ground again.

"Sai!" Ino is startled, "what are you doing?"

Sai smirks mischievously at her and slides down until he's kneeling before his queen. He palms over her panties, "So wet, already," he comments.

Ino blushes, but she can't deny that she loves the way he's touching her down there. She struggles to stay upright against the tree, grabbing his hair again for support. She's slowly becoming a puddle from his overwhelming sex appeal, this hidden weapon of his.

Sai wastes no time in teasing her – he wants to watch her succumb to his will. He drags the panties to the ground and then busies his tongue in her. He circles his tongue around and pokes it into her, tasting her sweet juices. Ino throws her head back and moans loudly, tugging harder at his hair as he works wonders on her.

"Mmm, Sai," Ino breathes out, her legs shaking.

Sai takes a long suck at her, loud and breathy against her heated arousal. Ino screams as the orgasm hits her like a train – her body jerks forward and she clings to Sai to keep from totally collapsing to the ground. He holds her legs up as he finishes her off, loving her sweet taste.

Ino is panting for breath, naked and tingling all over, still resting against a tree. Sai stands back up, admiring his work and smiling like the sexual deviant he is. "Beautiful, absolutely stunning," he says. He takes one of her hands and presses it firmly against his own pants, so that she can feel his hardness.

Her eyes grow wide, and she looks at him, noting the pure lust in his expression. "You got me really turned on," Sai says, "What should we do about it?"

Ino smiles knowingly to him, "Do what you want Sai. I'm yours."

That's the answer he was hoping for, but it still took him off guard the way she said it – so passionately, and with full trust in him. He picks her up again, smashing their lips together and jutting his hips forward again. She fumbles with his pants, tugging them down to the ground with her own garments.

He pulls out his erection and presses it up against her, grinding against her wetness. "Mmm, Sai," Ino pants, her breathing erratic now. "Put it in please."

Sai sticks in the tip carefully, watching her reaction – her eyes roll back and she tightens her grip on his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. He pushes in more and her breath catches, her body going stiff. "Too much?" he asks, concerned.

Ino shakes her head, biting her bottom lip, "move," she commands.

Sai smiles wickedly and starts to move in and out, holding her up and watching as she screams his name out into the wild. He's a sex pistol, loaded and ready to go whenever he sees this beautiful temptress.

He thrusts in and out, and Ino's body feels like it's on fire – every nerve is electric, sending her brain on overdrive with sexual desire. She's getting close to coming again, she can already feel it. She collides her lips with Sai's and bites down on his lower lip, tugging hard the way he did to her earlier. He growls deep in his throat, and his thrusts become more powerful, and he pushes in deeper.

"Ah!" Ino cries out when he thrusts deeper into her. She is numb all over with pleasure, she can barely think.

Sai propels his body forward with each drive into her, slamming into her. She grabs at his ass, and gives it a good slap. This action only makes him go crazier for her – he moves even faster, and she starts to whimper.

He's full loaded and ready to press the trigger. He takes her face in his hands and mashes their lips together again, quieting her moans as their tongues fight for dominance. He pushes forward once more into her, and her muscles clamp down around him as she comes. It feels so wonderful, it pushes him over the edge.

Sai pulls out just in time to release everything onto the ground, and to watch as Ino screams at the top of her lungs.

Ino collapses to the grass after her orgasm, bringing Sai down with her. He cradles her and lays her down next to him, both panting fast and raking their hands over each other's sweaty bodies. "Ino," Sai mutters, looking over at his girlfriend.

"Sai," she says back, still gasping for breath, "That was so hot. Thank you."

He kisses her lips and then looks at her with affection. She smiles and then a scowl forms over her lips, "But…why did you do this now?"

"Do you regret it at all?"

"No…well…I had always thought we would do it in a bed. We're on a mission for crying out loud!" Ino complains.

"You had plenty of chances to say no," Sai reminds her.

Ino rolls her eyes and blushes, "Yeah right…who knew you could use your sex as a weapon like that on me…"

Sai cuddles close to her, caressing her face, "I think you secretly loved it. You liked doing it out here, bare and rough in the woods."

Ino narrows her eyes but doesn't deny this truth. She hugs him and is silent, her mind filled with dirty thoughts of this dirty boy.

His sex is a killer, and she could die happy here with him in his arms.

...

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the prompt! Hope you all are doing well, sorry it's gonna take me a while to get through these last prompts...be patient! Enjoy! :)


End file.
